Twisted Transistor
by Wolf-Girl-Loves-WareWolf
Summary: New moon. What is Edward doing, is James still after him. The end of New moon approaches! Please read and review! This story is Twisted, expect weird things. Some names are spelled wrong I know, it was my old comp my new one spells rightly. RxR
1. Cat Nip

My name is Isabella Swan, but I like to be called Bella. I live in Forks, Washington. It's a small town where much of nothing happens. I live with my dad who happens to be the chief Police. I don't find it embarrassing, and I don't hate it. Until recently I lived with my mom in Phoenix, Arizona. I decided to come to Forks after a series of unfortunate events occurred.

I used to be normal.

I used to be another teen. Not sporty, or tan. Not popular in anything. I was always an albino. Too white for the white race, if I do say so myself. My friends used to joke with me saying I could glow in the dark if I really tried. I was normally dull.

Then someone bad ran into me. He claimed he could smell me from one hundred miles away. I don't remember much of him now, but I do know one thing.

He killed me. The human me.

And now I am a creature I thought never existed. A vampire.

My mother never noticed the change. I was reported kidnaped, and raped. So she didn't find it odd that I wanted nothing more than to stay locked up in my room and away from the sun, or other people. I have to admit it was hard to stay indoors, but I learned it was better to stay away from the sun. It doesn't pain me to be out there, it's the dazzling that pains others...

No, I don't feed off of humans. That's a rule I put on myself. I don't want to cause people pain. My diet consists of animals. And the whole reason I moved to Forks was for the near by parks inhabited by bears and animals of the sort.

So here I am in the rainy town of Forks. Tomorrow is the first day of school, and I am glad to say that I am good to go three weeks without feeding.

My first day of school went quite well. I went to the front of the office and received a slip. I had to get all my teachers to sign it.

First period I had English. It was really cool because I am a fan of writing. I love to write. I have no problem with the subject. The teacher didn't even bother to have me introduce myself. I did get stared at a lot by numerous boys, and some girls I am sure gave a slap at their ego. I feel bad when I am stared at like they were. Being a vampire gives me a beauty to die for.

A shy looking boy sitting next to me spoke.

"You must be Isabella." He gave me a smile I could only put as cheesy.

"Bella." I corrected.

"I'm Eric." He stuck his hand out and I gently took it and gave it a short shake. Before the conversation could go on, though, the teacher looked over to us and gave us a glare that only said 'be quiet and pay attention.' So we stayed the rest of the period silent.

My second period went a little bad. As I went to go give my teacher the slip he **did **have me introduce myself. It was odd to have all those faces stare at me. I wasn't used to this much attention at home, let alone now that I was gorgeous. Not to mention it was in the subject I hate the most which is math. Me and math don't hang anymore...or never did. After I quickly introduced my self, I went to go have a seat at the very back of the class. Hopefully I wouldn't draw too much attention to my self way back there.

It was still kinda hard not to though. To these people I might have just been a treasure. The boys were looking at me like I was some sort of expensive looking car, while the girls were glaring at me like some sort of super model who was taking away all the boys attention. I had to smile a little bit to myself. Although I hate the spotlight, I have to say that being glared at by so many jealous girls was a new and awesome experience. I usually was the one to glare at the pretty girls back home. So the change was nice for a bit.

Third period was the one I had the worst trouble in.

As soon as I walked into the door a smell hit me. It was sweet and it was calling to me, like cat nip to a cat. Or steak to a dog. It was too strong for me to not notice, too strong for me to stay still. It was the delicious sent of some body in the room.

I spotted him, And tried to avoid him. I walked to the front of the class and handed the teacher my slip. He asked me to take the seat next to him. I was reluctant to. It was too much of a torture, he was a succulent human just asking me to drain him of his life. But I did as I was told. I sat next to him and immediately regretted not walking out of the class room when I had the chance.

I couldn't look at him, I tried not to look at him. I closed my hands into fists just to avoid the temptation of luring him out of the class room and finish him off. Never in my life as a vampire had I face the temptation of a human like this. It was horrible.

I looked at him. He was rather tall and well cut. He had bronze hair that covered his ears a bit. His eyes were hazel colored, and his skin was almost as pale as mine. He wasn't bad looking at all. He caught me looking at him and I quickly had to look away. I griped the table and my knuckles turned white from the death grip I had. I decided to scoot my chair away from him as far as it would go. But I failed. His smell was beaconing me to him.

I had a thought. I could just take him and lure him to the forest near by. Drain him and maybe the wolfs would find him and eat the rest of him.

No. I have to stick to my diet. NO HUMANS! Never. No person deserves the same pain as I went through. Gosh, why did he have to smell so tempting. Curse the human.

After the bell rang, I couldn't stay in school anymore. The bad thing was that it was my first day. So I went to lunch. I was approached by the boy in my first period class, and was asked to sit at his table. I accepted the invite, he introduced me to all his friends, which I couldn't remember their names. Then I could smell him. I turned to the direction my nose led me and I found him. He was sitting with some other group of kids. I hadn't noticed before but they were all dressed in designer clothes, and they were the only group in the cafeteria that was not surrounded by other kids. They were isolated. They spoke amongst themselves, laughing having a good time. They ate their food, just like normal kids.

There were too girls and three boys.

The first of the girls was rather small. She had a pixy like figure, short spiky hair. She was beautiful. But the girl next to her was even more beautiful.

She had long blonde hair, the body of a goddess and a face of an angel. I cant say she was more gorgeous than me, but for a human she was amazingly beautiful.

The oldest looking boy had brown hair. He was well built, like if he played foot ball or wrestled. The boy next to him was blonde also well built, but the other easily towered over him.

And then he was just sitting there. He had a look of confusion on his face, like if something was bothering him. At first he was laughing with the rest of the group, enjoying himself. Then all of a sudden he stopped and looked down at his food. He pushed his tray away and frowned.

At this point I wish I could read his mind. Maybe then I could figure out why I was so tempted to just kill him. But I knew it was just wishful thinking. I had heard stories that when some one was turned into a vampire that they would bring with them a special gift from their human life to the after life, but I was never good at anything. I was a normally dull vampire. Like I was a normally dull human once.

"Bella...Bella.."

"What?...sorry..." I blushed. I was caught red handed staring at my cat nip.

It was the girl next to me whom I hadn't even bothered to remember her name.

"Don't bother. They are all dating each other. The blonde boy is Jasper he is dating Alice. The short black haired girl. And Emmet, the brown haired boy is dating Rosalie, the blonde girl. The only single one is Edward. But he won't date anybody."

It accrued to me that she had already tried to talk to him and he rejected her, so she was probably giving me a heads up. Little did she know I could have no problem with that. But then, maybe I shouldn't affiliate myself with him. He was after all a torture to my blood lust.

"...and they all live with each other. Can you believe that?"

"What?"

"Duh, Bella, I said that Dr. Cullen adopted them all."

Ok. That's nice. I went back to looking at them. I have to admit I was fascinated by their existence. Especially his, Edwards.

Now all I had to do was figure out what to do with him.

I didn't go straight home after school, like I probably should have. Instead I went to go feed, so much for lasting three weeks without it. Stupid Edward and his stupid smell.

I got home just before Charlie did, and it was pretty late. I went straight to my room before he walked into the house. I pretended I was asleep when he went to go check up on me. When I was first converted I found out that I couldn't sleep. It was impossible for me to do so. I don't mind not sleeping, but I can say that I miss it a bit, the dreaming part anyways.

The next day I decided to skip school. I wasn't sure if I was ready to be in the same room as he, to be honest I was afraid of what I would do to him if I lost it. I didn't want to do something regretful, so I skipped just to avoid that. I spent the day out in the forest in my back yard though, just walking around...or running. It was nice to feel the fresh damp air in my face as I ran around in circles, or at least what I thought were circles.

By the time it was time to head back home "after school" I wasn't sure of where exactly I was. I heard a river near by and figured I was no where near home. Then I caught his sent, it caught me off guard because I was running and I turned my head in the general direction he was at and I didn't see what was in front of me and so I hit a branch. I was so glad no one could see me where I was, that would have been embarrassing. So I followed his sent, and it led me to an amazing looking house. It was hidden, no one would have thought a house would be out here. It captured my curiosity. It had on old fashioned feeling to it, but the paint was new.

I followed his sent to the back of the house, making sure I was spotted by no one. And I saw him through the enormous window that was his wall as well. I stood back and hid behind a branch and watched him. He turned on his radio and then laid on his couch, he had no bed in there. His room was nothing but shelf after shelf of cd's and books. I found it interesting.

As I was watching him I found another sent, one that I guess I never realized because I was so intrigued by his. It was familiar, too familiar. And it was behind me.

I slowly turned and was caught red handed by the short haired beauty that was Alice Cullen.

"What are you doing?" she asked, I was speechless. She looked past me and saw her brother in his room, she raised her brows. "Are you stalking my brother?"

Oh, gosh why did I have to listen to my nose.

"No!" I said too soon, I startled myself.

"Who are you? I know you're a vampire, but you're not hostel..." she looked me right in the eyes, as if she knew I was 'vegetarian.' I had never seen another vampire before, and I could now tell she was one as well, no wonder I recognized her smell. Her eyes were the same topaz color as mine.

"I'm not stalking him," I assured her. "My nose made a mistake and I followed it here..." it was too late when I realized what I had said. I wanted to run away but her stare pinned me down. "I mean...Hi, my name is Bella."

She raised her brows at me again and for an instant I was unable to move, she wasn't moving either. We were like porcelain dolls.

"I think you need to talk to my father." she finally said.

"No I don't." I started to leave and I soon realized that the rest of her siblings were surrounding me. The two boys and the blonde beauty. Edward was still in his room, his smell ever so strong to my sensitive nose.

"Follow us," the blonde girl said. I couldn't understand why I didn't notice them before. Maybe I was too preoccupied by Edwards scent. Or the fact that they acted human around him.

I was lead into the house through the back door that led to the kitchen a woman was there cooking. She looked up at me with curiosity. "Stay here, he's on his way." she then continued her work. I could smell her and knew she was also vampire, and I came to the conclusion that Edward lived in a house full of vampires. Probably hungry vampires. I was considering running to his room and kidnaping him to free him of a horrible fate. When a man with blonde short hair, also vampire, walked into the kitchen.

"Well, isn't this surprising?" he said with a smile that only worked to confuse me.

"I caught her stalking Edward," Alice said quickly. I looked down at my feet too embarrassed to look at her father.

"Were you now?" he was looking at me, I could feel it. "Well?"

"I didn't mean to." I said, "I was running around when I picked up his scent and followed it here. I wasn't going to attack him, I swear. I was just curious, is all." I looked to him and then to the woman I figured was his wife.

"Calm down," he said. "Lets introduce ourselves first. Im Carlisle Cullen, Esme Cullen is my wife, then it's Jasper, Alice, Rosalie and Emmet. And you are?"

"Bella Swan." I sighed. How did I get myself into this? Curse my animal instincts.

"You don't hunt humans." it wasn't a question it was statement he knew.

"No, I don't." I said, "Do, you?"

They all broke out laughing at me, I was just confused.

"No," he said. "We are vegetarian, like yourself."

Could I trust them? Was he telling me the truth? I wasn't sure what to think.

"And Edward?" I asked not sure of what I was asking.

"He will die soon," he said. Everyone looked away just then.

"Oh," I heard myself say. "How soon?" I asked. I don't remember me being this interested in him but something other than his scent started to pull on me.

"Not sure yet, but he won't live for long. And after wards he'll come back." What? What did he mean by that?

"You are going to turn him? Why?" I demanded, "You can't just do that it's torture and painful."

"It's his choice." he interrupted, "we are giving it to him, it's what he wants."

"How can he want something like this?" it was a rhetorical question. I didn't want the answer. I paused to look outside behind me and the sun was setting behind the clouds. "I have to go, Charlie will be home soon." I walked to the back door and looked at them all. "Nice to meet you all." I said before I disappeared into the setting sun.

Back at home, I thought to myself and made a choice. I have to ignore him. Edward, I'll ignore his scent and his existence. I have to keep him safe from me. Anything could make me snap and that's a danger to him. I have to learn to watch myself around him.

The next day at school things went a little more smoothly.

Except again in biology. I sat again as far away from him as I could, I even held my breath the whole time I was in there. His scent is so much stronger when he's right next to me. I caught him looking at me with interest. He even smiled. As soon as the bell rang I gathered my things and was the first person out of the door. I made my way to the cafeteria and I ran into Alice on my way there. She beamed at me.

"Did he tell you anything?" she asked. Was he supposed to?

"No, was he going to?" I tried to walk faster but still look human. She kept up with me.

"He knows he is your weakness." Well that's nice to know. He can use himself against me at his own will. I groaned.

"That just gives me more of a reason to avoid him." I walked into the cafeteria and took my seat in the group with Eric.

"Don't you ever eat Bella?" the girl next to me asked. What was her name? Jessica?

"I don't like school food." I lied. As the group carried on their conversations I pretended to be listening, but in reality I was listening in on the Cullen's conversation, which I am surprised to say was quite normal. Then I heard my name. I turned to look at them and Rosalie was looking at me, a smug smile on her face. Edward was looking at me too. It seemed to me that they were planing to torment me, because as soon as they realized I was looking over at them they went quiet. Allice smiled at me and waved.

"Bella, omigosh she's waving at you." Jessica said behind me. I turned to look at her.

"She wants to torment me." I said, mean while I was cursing Edward. I turned to look at his table again and saw that they went back to their chatting. I glared at the back of his head.

After lunch I went to my last period which was PE. Sence becoming a vampire I must say that I have gooten better at sports than what I was when I was human. Again I had Eric in my class, at least it was nice to know some one in there. Half way into the class Rosalie walked into the gym making everyone stop what they were doing to look at her. She told coach Clap something, then he called me over.

"You're going home early Swan. Have a nice day." What? I don't want to go home, but I had the feeling I wasn't going home. The whole way out of the gym Rosalie didn't even look at me, let alone speak. She stayed quiet untill we met up with Allice.

"So what now?" she asked Allice. Allice just smiled widely.

"Well, now we can wait for Emmet Jazz and Edward to come out." she looked at me as she said Edwards name.

What! Edward, why him? I had to get away from there, now! I looked over at Rosalie, who just gave me another smug smile. Then I looked at Allice who was also smiling although not as smugly. I wandered how fast they could run, and if they could cach me. I decided to test thier speed and ran off.

Little did I know, had I made a big mistake. It didn't take them long to reach me, heck it took seconds! I was half ways into the forest when Allice tackled me down onto the floor.

"What the heck!" I yelled.  
"Don't run away, Bella, we are just as fast." Rosalie said. Allice giggled on top of me.  
"What do you want from me?" I demanded, "I'm avoiding your brother!"  
"We know," Allice said. "thats why we're forcing you to see him."  
"I'm doing it to save him. Do you want ME to kill him?" I don't know maybe they did.  
"You can try." Rosalie said. "Emmet would kill you."  
"Then let me go! He's to tempting for me." Allice was still on top of me. My chest was to the ground.  
"NO WAY!" Allice said, "This is for your own good too, that way you learn how to control the urge...have you ever had human blood?" she slightly lossened her grip on me.  
"What? NO! Iv'e been vegan all my life!"  
"Then that's good! You need the practice! Oh, I smell 'em." Allice giggled as she got off me. I groand, I could smell him too, getting closer by the second

Seconds later Emmet, Jasper and Edward came into view, Edward was riding on Emmet, and I couldn't suppress a lagh.

"What's up?" Emmet asked.  
"She's delusional." Jasper replied.

I held my breath to steady myself. What else could I go through?


	2. Hide and Seek

Sorry, this one's a little short I think.

Edward got off of Emmet and looked at me, and for the first time I heard him speak.

"What's so funny?" The tone in his voice made me get a hold of my self, then I made a face I'm sure showed how much I disliked the fact that he was here, like something was stinky.

"Nothing," I was wandering if this was how they always traveled, a coven of vampires and a human riding piggy back on the biggest one. I had to suppress another laugh, but not because I didn't want to be rude, more because I didn't want to inhale his scent. I looked over at Allice. "What now?" I asked my patience reaching an end.

" I have an idea," she said, and looked over at Rosalie who just smiled. "Bella, we want you to play a game with us, just to break the ice that's between you and my brother. Maybe then you'll agree with me when I tell you what it is I need to tell you."

"You want me to play a game with a human I can break?" I raised my brows and looked at her.

"Don't be silly, you wont break him. If we play this the right way, then I can tell you something I want you to know." she looked over at Edward, he just stood their looking as if he were interested in the forest around him.

"Do I want to know what you want to tell me?" I asked, she nodded her head.

"I'm sure you do...if it has to do with your future." she raised an eyebrow at me. And I must say my curiosity got the best of me. I would have loved to know my future, but I didn't know if I could trust them.

"Ok," I gave in. "I'll play your sick little game. What is it anyways?"

"Hide and seek...with Edward." She looked over at Emmet and nodded, he then picked up Edward again and ran off into the forest. "Emmet hides Edward out in the middle of no where and we have to go find him. But you have to find him first, if you want to know what it is I want to tell you."

"Is there a time limit?" I asked

"What's your curfew? I don't know, if you don't find him maybe the wolfs will and eat him. Emmet's not gonna stay with him." I couldn't let go of the feeling that they were up to something, but I couldn't leave him alone out there.

Seconds later Emmet appeared again and he looked over at Allice and nodded.

"Ok, you ready?" she said looking at me. "Go!"

In an instant they all disappeared, and I was left alone. I figured I might as well join them so I decided to start off by sniffing him out.

I caught his scent and followed it. What seemed to be an hour later I found what I thought was him, but soon realized it was his jacket. Great, I thought. They scattered his belongings. I hoped he wouldn't freeze to death out here. I picked up his trail again and followed it, and again I was lead to a piece of his clothing. Was he going to be half naked by the time I found him?

Two hours into my search and I was about to give up. I was following his scent again and I had a feeling this was the real deal. It was much stronger than before, it was solid.

I saw him before I reached him. He was at a stream sitting there, probably wandering who would find him first.

I sat there, unable to move. I knew this guy by name, and by face. But I didn't know him, know him. I couldn't just swipe him off his feet and take him to his house. Even if his sister could tell me my future. I had half a mind to leave him there and ruin all the plans they had for me. But I can't be that cruel.

I was right behind him, ready to poke him in the pack and I froze. Despite everything I was, I'm still a girl. And no girl ever approaches a good looking boy. No matter how pretty she is.

I stood there for half a second when he turned around and startled me, and instead of running away at super fast speeds, like I planed to, I tripped over a rock and fell on my bottom.

"Are you ok?" he asked suppressing a giggle.

"I'm fine." I said. "I cant really get hurt any more." I looked around and it was just me and him. I didn't want to sniff the air, I found it easier to be around him when I didn't breath. "I thought some one else would have found you."

"No, we did this on purpose...I mean they, they did it on purpose."

"What! Why?!" I was about to implode with anger. "She's not gonna tell me anything is she?"

"No, she is." his voice was calm, unafraid of the fact that he was with a near hostel vampire who could kill him if she pleased.

"What does she want us to do?" I asked as the realization hit me. This was supposed to be some sort of sick date.

"Talk, maybe. Get to know us better." he looked down at me, for he was after all, taller than me. "I would like to get to know you better." This caught me off guard. Was he hitting on me?

"I'm sure you would." I said. I sat down on a near by rock unable to look at him just yet.

So Allice wanted us to talk, and I was in no mood for such thing. I was never good at talking to the opposite sex, I always got too nervous and slurred what I was saying. I caught him looking at me, his eyes narrowed.

"What?" I asked.

"I just don't understand." he said, then he walked to the stream again.

So he left me with a cliff hanger sentence that was supposed to get me talk, I fell for it too.

"What do you mean?" I asked. He looked at me and shrugged. "Don't do that! I wanna know."

He was probably smiling at himself, he got me to talk.

"Well...I just don't understand why you are here. I thought it would be dangerous for me and you to be in the same place at once, especially alone." he turned to me and pulled out a pocket knife.

I suddenly understood everything.

This was a suicide attempt. And all his siblings were in on it.

"So, if I cut myself right now. Would you be able to resist?"

"Don't even play like that Edward. Put the knife away." I don't think I was registering everything the right way. I was a vampire and he a mere human. I could yank the knife from his hands in one stroke. But I didn't catch that. My brain wasn't functioning right.

"I'm not going to do it, it's not my time to die yet. And I don't want to speed up the process, just yet." he looked at me with curious eyes and gave me a half smile that would make my heart skip a beat if it still did. "Maybe you should take me home. It's getting kinda late." he slipped the knife back into his pocket.

I rolled my eyes at him, realizing that I Did have to take him home. I picked him up and in an instant we were gone.

I dropped him off at the back door of his house, and after a short thank you he went inside. I went straight home after that.

Charlie wasn't home yet and it would be a while until he did get home. I went to my room and laid on my bed. A few seconds later I was surprised by Allice and Rosalie. They stood perfectly still in the frame of my door.

"You can come in." I said, regretting it at the same time.

They came in and sat at the foot of my bed. Allice smiled at me, Rosalie just looked around my room, clearly uninterested in me.

"So..." I said. "What brings you to my room?" Allice gave Rosalie a shove with her elbow. Rosalie then looked at me.

"So what did you and Edward talk about?" she asked me.

"Nothing. Your brother is suicidal in all sense of the word." Allice giggled at that.

"No he's not. He just wanted to see what he could get out of you." she put her hand on my knee.

"Ok, look, can you just tell me what you came here to say, Charlie will be here soon and I didn't even make him dinner."

"Straight to the point, I like that." Rosalie said.

"Ok, ok." Allice said with a pout. "I'm pretty sure you've heard stories, that when someone is turned into a vampire, that they bring with them a gift from their human life." I nodded in agreement. "Well, my special ability is seeing the future, for the most part anyways. I see it when people make choices, then I know what will happen after wards. Any ways, in one of my visions I saw you being the one responsible for Edwards...conversion."

"Wait. What? Me?" I was taken aback. I vaguely remember my own conversion, how was I going to do it to some one else. "I don't want to be the one to convert him."

"I figured that much out." Allice said. "But it's gonna happen." she looked at Rosalie, who was looking down at her feet. "Maybe it won't happen, but he will be a vampire one day." she looked at me again and smiled. "I have a feeling you'll be a part of this family soon."

"I don't know what it is you're thinking, but I am so not falling for your brother." I told her, knowing that for some reason I could be very wrong.

"C'mon," Allice said jokingly. "Even as a human he **is **attractive. And vampire or no you are still a girl. Besides who can resist Edward Cullen?" she gave me a smile that told all that was true. I groaned.

"I don't want to be the death of him." I said

"You don't have to be." she said, "I mean you like his smell, obviously, he can be like cat nip to you, just try not to eat him. Who knows, in a totally different universe, you are the human girl and he the vampire trying not to eat you." Now that would be just weird, and creepy. But so much better.

"Ok, Allice." I gave in for the second time in a day. "I'll think about it."

"YAY!" she screamed, a little to excitedly.

"Charlie's home." Rosalie said making me jump at the sound of her voice. "Lets go."

"Bye, Bella." Allice said before they were gone. I ran downstairs and threw a frozen dinner into the microwave before Charlie walked into the living room.

"Hey Bella," he greeted me "How was school today."

"Fine." I replied. "I'm going to go finish my home work, ok."

"Ok." he said and turned on the TV.

I went to my room and looked out the window. It was a cloudy night and the moon was trying to shine right through them. Like every other night I decided too go for a run. And I came back just before sunrise.


	3. Friday

For the rest of the week I decided I would avoid the Cullen group as much as possible. Which meant I used Eric and his group as an excuse for them not to approach me. I am happy to say it worked.

Friday came and I was invited to the movies by Jessica. I greatly accepted it, and knew that Allice wouldn't dare go after me.

I went home and was greeted by Charlie, who apparently got out of work early.

"Hey, Bella!" he beamed. I noticed that there was his cruiser and a truck next to it. A young boy was leaning on it. He wasn't that much taller than me but I could tell he was younger than me. I could tell he was probably from the reservation in La Push. He was dark skinned and he had black hair that reached to his shoulders.

"What's up, Cha- dad?" I smiled at the kid leaning on the truck.

"You remember Bill Black, don't you? We used to go fishing with him in the summer." No not really but I can play along.

"Yeah, what about him dad?"

"Well, I got you a gift. I don't like it that you walk to school when I can't take you, so I bought you his old truck." he motioned towards the truck

"It works fine," said the boy, "there is a limit to how fast you can go, but other than that, she wont give you problems for a few more years." he smiled at me with perfect white teeth. "I'm Jacob, Billy's son."

"Nice to meet you Jacob." he moved over to open the door for me. I went into the truck to check it out. It smelled of tobacco, and of something else I couldn't identify. It tickled my nose in a disgusting way, but I didn't let it bother me. I looked over to Jacob. "So how fast does it go?"

He smiled before answering. "Well...if you go over 50, she starts to shake."

"Will it fall apart on me one day, that I want to out run Charlie?" I looked over to my dad and smiled. He rolled his eyes.

"Maybe," Jacob said. I giggled. He blushed, and it hit me that he thought I was flirting. I didn't find it a bad thing but Jacob didn't seem my type.

I looked out of the windshield and decided that I liked the old thing after all. I don't mind running around all the time, but I would at least have something to make me fit in a little bit more. I stepped out of the truck.

"Thanks, dad, it's great I said." Charlie blushed. I knew he wouldn't say anything. He was never good at expressing his feelings, very much like myself. "Thanks, Jacob. I would give you a ride home, but I was invited to the movies with some class mates." I looked over at Charlie. "Is it ok if I go to the movies with Jessica, dad?"

He contemplated the thought. "Sure, just don't be late. I'll take Jacob home."

"Nice meeting you, Bella." Jacob said before he moved to get into Charlie's cruiser.

"Nice meeting you too Jacob." I smiled at him and he blushed.

I turned and headed to the house. As soon as I was in the door I ran amuck getting ready for the movies. I went to the restroom to check up on my self a little bit and I noticed some one was in my room, they weren't in there a few seconds ago.

I walked in and found Edward looking out my window.

"What the Heck are you doing here?" I said a little too loudly.

"Allice dropped me off here!" he yelled, then quickly composed himself. "Sorry," he said. "She didn't tell me this was where we were going." He looked at me with his hazel eyes full of confusion.

"Well I hope she saw me leaving with Jessica to the movies, because I can't take you."

"Why not?" he asked me pleading.

"We're not taking him back." I jumped at the sound of Rosalie's voice and looked back at me. Allice was with her like always.

"Why not! He's your brother!" I figured that their plan was to stick me with him as much as they could, including making me responsible for him. "What if I don't wanna take him." I challenged.

"If you don't then Charlie will find him here and ground you with all the authority of a parent." Alice gave me a smug smile as she finished.

"Don't I get a say in this?" Edward stepped in between Allice and Rosalie. "Let her go to the movies with Jessica, I know I don't want to be the center of gossip next week." He gave me his half smile.

"THANK YOU!" I said a little too loud."I mean, I know you really want this to work Allice, but please give me some time." I smiled at her.

There was a honk outside and I knew it was Jessica waiting for me. I looked at Edward and smiled at him. "I have to go, If you want to keep him alive, you'll take him with you."

I ran outside and into Jessica's car, eager to get out of Forks. I greeted Jessica and the rest of the girls. I looked back into my room, the only thing moving was my curtain and I was sure they had left.

We went to go see a romantic comedy, which I must say I couldn't pay attention to because of the weird thoughts that were going through my head. Like: what would Edward be doing if he were here with me. What his favorite movie snack was, or if we would even be watching this movie. I got annoyed with myself and the attention I was giving Edward.

After the movie we decided to go to the diner, in witch Jessica and the rest of the girls were eagerly retelling scenes from the movie and how much they wished guys our age would do. And then I was put on the spotlight.

"So, Bella," Jessica began. "Did you have any boy friends back at home?"

"No," I said. "I had stalkers. Or if truth be told, I had A stalker, who then decided to attack me one day on my way home from school...I wish I could remember what he looked like." I pondered at that and Jessica just stared at me.

"Are you serious?" she asked

"Dead serious, but I survived. See I'm alive and well and happy to be in Forks." I smiled at her hoping she would get the joke behind it. I think she did because she laughed at me.

"You're such a joker Bella." she looked at the girl next to her who also started to laugh.

"I know," I said. "But really, I've never had a boy friend before, back home I was too bland and dull to get any. And they were all Jock dorks and stuff, so I'm glad I didn't date any of them."

"Really?" she asked, "well I've only dated four boys two in middle school and two in highschool. I still see them around but I don't talk much to them. Do you remember Josh, Angela? He was so weird, I can't believe I dated him."

And that is pretty much how the rest of the night went. Jessica just couldn't stop bragging about all of her previous boy friends. The other girls and I could only listen and laugh at the right moments.

When I got home it was well past midnight, I was afraid Charlie would be waiting up for me to yell at me. I was surprised to find him in his room sleeping already. I went to my room laid down and closed my eyes. I like the idea of sleeping even if I can't.

Within the hour I caught Edwards' scent coming my way real fast and I knew that someone was bringing him to me. I groaned, I always groan. Did they not have something better to do than torment me. I thought of just running away into the forest, and that is what I did.

I was eventually caught, when I decided to stop somewhere by the school. Only this time instead of being tackled by Allice, I was tackled by Jasper.

"WHAT! Why? Please enlighten me! Why are you doing this to me?" I was being pressed to the pavement that was the school's parking lot.

"What?" Jasper said. "I'm only doing what I was told to do. You are pretty fast if I do say so myself." he got off of me just then.

"Thank you for the compliment." I got up and dusted myself off, "but really, why do you do this to me?" I looked at him and his big mass.

"Do you know what it's like to find some one of your kind and know that they are like you in some way?" He gave me a look of yearning.

"No," I flatly stated. "I never met another vampire before. I don't know the difference between the human drinkers or the animal drinkers, I've been on my own from day one."

He gave me a knowing look. "Well, to our family, you are the first vampire we have met that also feeds on animals. To us you are already part of our coven. That's why Allice gets so excited when she sees you, you are already like a sister to her."

"And she wants to make it official by hooking me up with her brother?" he laughed at that and I couldn't help but laugh with him.

Just then Allice, Rosalie Emmet and Edward showed up.

"Geez, Bella." Allice spoke, "Are you a fan of tag or something? You made us run all around town just to find you."

"Yeah...It's better if you don't run away from us, we are just as fast. You know." It was the first time I heard Emmet speak, and I must say his voice is just as intimidating as his appearance.

"Wait..." I said. "It's after midnight...doesn't Edward need to sleep at one point? I mean, he is just human after all." I felt bad for the guy, I remember when I would stay up late, and then regret it the day after.

"He's fine," Rosalie said. "He took a nap while you were out. Besides it's the weekend, no school 'til Monday." She looked at him.

"Well what now?" I asked. "You obviously wanted to do something with me, other wise you wouldn't have chased me." I folded my arms and looked to Allice, which I was sure had an answer ready for me.

"Well...we could torment some bar junkies in town..." she was rubbing her chin.

"Why would I want to do that, that is so mean." I shook my head at her.

"We could scare the hobos." jasper put in. Rosalie smacked him in the back of the head.

"Isn't there a beach near by? We could go swimming." I suggested. Why I did, I don't know. I guess it is nice to know there are others like you out there.

"We can't go to that beach," Allice said pouting.

"Well, we could always have that race across the world." Emmet said. My ears perked up at that.

"Yeah, and make it back before Sunday night? I don't think so, Emmet." Rosalie said.

"No..." Allice interrupted. "We can, and we could all bring something back from certain places we visit." She had a big smile on her face. "And the loser has to...cross the border and back before the dogs catch you..." Allice had a smug smile on her face just then, it was EVIL.

"NO WAY!" Rosalie yelled. "I don't want to get mauled by a bunch of dogs if I lose." She crossed her arms and glared at Allice.

"Rosalie, really, do you think you will lose?" Edward asked, for the fist time speaking. He gave her a half smile. I felt jealous. "Besides, I'll keep track on every body to make sure they're not cheating."

"Good idea, Edward." Allice said, "but if any body makes it here before four pm on Sunday They cheated...or..."

"You all need tracking devices, just so I'll know." Edward finished.

"Oh, c'mon. How am I going to convince Charlie of this?" I was beginning to think of some excuses.

Rosalie was thinking and said. "Just tell him that your going to spend all weekend with some friends, staying the night and watching movies. I'm sure he wont mind."

The thing is I knew he wouldn't. He would let me go with out so much as a question. After that discussion we all agreed to meet up on the school roof by five thirty in the morning. That would give me enough time to prepare my self and tell Charlie where I would be by the time he left at five o'clock in the morning.

This was going to be a long week end.


	4. Race

I made sure I was in my pj's and in the kitchen by the time it was four fifty. I made Charlie breakfast and just as I was serving him on a plate he walked into the kitchen.

"What smells so good?" he beamed.

"Oh, I just thought we could have breakfast before you left." I said. He raised his brow at me and gave me a tender smile.

"What, do you want." he asked.

"It's that obvious?"

"I wasn't born yesterday, Bells." he smiled at me, he was right anyways.

"Well, ok." I said. "You got me, I was wondering if I could spend all week end with some friends from school...me and some girls are going to have a big slumber party and we are starting it today...so by the time you get home, I won't be here...Please can I go!" I gave him puppy dog eye for effect. "We'll only be doing girl stuff, like watch chick flicks, facials, and eat big bags of candy! And talk boys!"

"I don't know Bella...are you sure you are ok to? You know afer all that stuff that happened back home?" he really looked concerned.

"Yes, dad. Remember it was my choice to come here, and now I have friends. Please may I? I'll call you if anything happens. Please?"

"Well, ok..." he gave in.

"Oh, Thank you so much dad!" I hugged him gently.

"Just be careful..."

I went running towards the stairs. "Aren't you gonna eat?" he asked.

"Um...yeah, but After I get everything ready."

"Ok." I heard him say.

I went to my room and started shuffling through my stuff, mainly just an extra set of clothes, just in case I soiled the ones I would be taking. I then started making unnecessary noise to make it seem as if I was busy with something. When I heard Charlie's cruiser leave the drive way I waited until I couldn't see the car anymore, then I went to the school like we had planned.

When I got there I was greeted first by Allice who gave me a hug, if I was human she would kill me.

"Where are the other guys?" I asked.

"They're on their way. They had to go buy the tracking devices that we are all going to have on."

She smiled at me with her brilliancy.

While we waited there, I decided to ask Allice some questions that had been bothering me lately.

"Allice..." I began. "Are you sure-"

"Im sure," she cut in.

"Are you sure he-"

"Yes I am." she cut in again.

"Will I re-"

"Really, really." she smiled at me.

"Can I just finish wh-"

"You don't need to." she said pointing to her temple. "I already knew you wanted to ask me those questions." I rolled my eyes. Typical.

The more I sat there waiting for the rest of the Cullens to get there the more I thought about Edward. I was getting quite annoyed with myself because of that, but I figured there was nothing I could do. I blamed the fact that I was a girl. I blamed my hormone levels that didn't leave when I died. Allice looked at me for a period of time and I supposed she wanted to tell me something. She did.

"You like him already don't you?" she asked. I sighed.

"I don't know," I replied. "Maybe I do, but when I think about it...I can't shake the feeling that something will go wrong...like if I'll lose it if anything."

"And that's why you want to make sure." it was a statement. "Well when we find our mate, we find them and we just know they are right. It works both ways. There is nothing you can do to change it." she was staring off into the horizon. "It's destiny."

I remembered that her Jasper were mates, and I wondered how long they had been mates. Maybe she was right and Edward was my mate. If she was wrong then, I would kill him completely instead of converting him like she claimed I would.

A few minutes later the rest of the group got there. Dawn was almost breaking in.

"Ok," Rosalie said. "Every one put one of these on." She handed out little black boxes that were the tracking devices. We all placed them around our necks.

"So, here are the rules," Jasper said. "We are doing this almost non stop. We will start off going eastward all the way around the globe. We all get only One pit stop. Ok. And yes we all get to chose which one. Italy is strictly Off limits. And for each pit stop we absolutely have to make sure it is dark when you land there. If its not, then at least make sure you land in an isolated place, where no one can see you. Last person to make it back, Has to cross the border, run all around La Push and come back before the dogs catch a sniff of you. So now that you know, name your place."

Alice was the first to pick. "Paris, France!" She yelled out.

"Omigosh! She's gonna shop!" Rosalie said and put her face in her hands. "Then I chose Beijing, China."

"India." Emmet said.

"Then I'll get Egypt." Jasper said. He then turned to me. I hadn't really thought of a place but if I really had to chose I guess it would be Japan. I used to be a big sushi fan, back when I was human.

"Japan." I said. Allice groaned.

"I forgot! They have such cute trends over there! Man!" she really looked hurt. But no way was I going to miss a chance to pit stop in Japan. I gave her a smug smile and stuck my tongue out at her in a playful manner.

"Ok," Edward said. "I have the tracking devices hooked up to my computer back home. I'll be able to keep track of you as soon as I get home...of corse after you get me off this roof."

"Ok." Allice said. She grabbed him and set him on the ground below us. She came back, and smiled. "Ready? Set? GO!!" In an instant we all left heading east. I could still se them when I realized we were out of the state. After that I lost sight of them.

For a while and I mean a while. All I saw were blurs, I guess I was running so fast I couldn't see anything. I was also surprised to see that no one even realized that a super fast vampire just ran through them.

I don't know for how long I was running and I didn't even begin to think about how I was going to know where Japan was.

Mean While:

"Edward! Edward!!"

"What mom! Geez, I'm in my room!" Edward was watching the race online with the tracking device, secretly rooting for Bella.

"Where are your brothers and sisters?" Esme asked with a shrill voice. Edward rolled his eyes.

"They are out, racing." he replied. She looked over his shoulder to his computer screen.

"What are you doing/" she asked him.

"Just, geography home work." he lied. She then left his room and he went back to watching the computer screen, it was now five pm where he was and, Bella was barely reaching the shores of New Jersey. Jasper was in the lead. Alice just behind him. Then Rosalie and Emmet. Even if Bella was the slowest, he still had faith in her.

Edward decided to go get a snack in the kitchen. He didn't however plan on running into his father.

"Hey, Edward." Carlisle said. Edward smiled at his father. Even if Carlisle was vampire, Edward was still a teen, and he was going through one of those teen rebellions, and he hated to be around his 'parents' even if technically they weren't. But then again, they were the only parents he knew, sense after all they did adopt him.

"Dad..." Edward began to ask Carlisle something, but was not sure if he could.

"Go ahead Edward." Carlisle said. From all the years he lived, he was sure there was no end to the list of advice he could give a human who was about to become a vampire by his own will.

"How do you know when the right person is the mate you want to spend the rest of your life with?" Edward wasn't sure if Carlisle could help him with Bella, she was something else.

"This is about Bella, isn't it?" Edward nodded slowly. "Well, when the time comes, you will know. She probably already feels compelled to you, even if she doesn't admit it to others or herself. Give her time and she will realize that you are her mate."

Edward then left the kitchen and went back to his room to check for updates. It was still the same, only Bella was now three fourths crossing the Atlantic. By the time she was half way through it, it was one am Sunday morning, and Edward was finally settling in to sleep.

When Edward woke up the next morning it was well past eleven. He went straight to his computer to check up on them. Jasper, Alice, and Emmet were already at there pit stops. Rosalie still had a way to go to get to Beijing. Bella was barley going around Italy.

"I guess they will make it here before the evening."

He was proud of Bella. It seemed to him that she was not going to give up.

() and now () back to () Bella! t(--')z

Ok, now I really don't know how long I have been running for. I'm just glad I don't get tiered. I've seen the sun rise and set more than once. I only know one thing though, im getting thirsty real fast. Too bad I have to wait to get to Japan. I don't know if I am ahead or behind all I know is that I need to feed and soon.

Again, I don't know what time it is, I guess I should have thought about bringing a watch or my phone, but it didn't occur to me. When I was getting ready.

Throughout my whole run, I could only think of one thing, and it wasn't what Charlie was doing. I was mostly thinking about Edward. No matter how annoying I find the fact that I do think about him, I just can't help it. I started to list off the things I like about him the most.

For instance, his half smile. Sometimes I wish I still had a heart beat so that it can skip a beat when ever he smiles like that. I also thought of his eyes and how they sometimes look green when he is surrounded by forest. And how they shine when he sees me.

Maybe in that other universe , where I am the human and he the vampire, my heart does skip that beat. Maybe he's the one converting me.


	5. Close Call

I don't know when it was but I got to Japan, lucky for me it was dark, I estimated it would be dawn soon. By this time I was really thirsty, despite the fact that I was not tiered. I don't understand why I got so thirsty all of a sudden. So I went to go look for something to 'drink', and I have to admit it was hard, I didn't know the area.

Eventually I gave up the search for food, I was in the country side of Japan, and I didn't want to walk into a city where there might be night people, or other vampires that weren't good. And I didn't feel like preying on street dogs or cats. So I moved on after a couple of minutes just standing there. I started to run again.

All I could think about was getting home to eat. I was also thinking about Edward and how much I hoped I wouldn't see him as soon as I got there. If anything he might be my snack, and I wouldn't be able to live with myself if that happened.

When I got to Forks, it was almost 7 o'clock. The first thing I did was check if Charlie was home, which he was not, and I really didn't care where he was.

I had planned to go feeding after wards, but something told me to wait a little longer and report back to the Cullen's house.

As I was getting closer and closer Edward's scent was getting stronger. I was getting more ravenous.

When I got there I found Emmet and Rosalie waiting for me in the front yard.

"Where is Allice and Jasper?" I asked.

"Inside." Emmet answered. Rosalie gave me a cynical smile.

Seconds later Allice, Jasper and Edward stepped out. It took all of my will to not pounce on Edward. Allice looked at me.

"Ready for your punishment?" she asked. I looked at her confused. I remember the loser having to cross the border into La Push and run around the town and back before some dogs caught my scent. I didn't think it was a big deal, but they on the other hand were all giving me cynical smiles.

I rolled my eyes. "Lets do this."

Minutes later we were at a sign that said 'welcome to La Push.' Allice looked at me, beaming.

"So you know what to do. Run into town, run around a little and come back. Make it real fast, or die." I looked at her, I still did not understand what could be so bad about doing this.

"Well, go on." pushed jasper. I rolled my eyes and ran.

I did as they told me to, I ran into town, ran around it a bit, and was headed back to where they were, when I heard a snarling behind me. I looked back, and I see a huge wolf thing coming at me fast. When I reached the sign I looked at them, picked up Edward and yelled, "RUN!!"

They all followed right behind me, none of us dared to look back.

I was hysterical by the time we got back to whit house.

"What was that?!" I demanded. "That was insane, like a rabid beast!" If I had a heart I am sure I would have had a heart attack. I looked at my watch and gasped. " I need to go home. I'll be back later on tonight, I want to know what that was."

When I got home Charlie was still not home. It was a little past eight o'clock. I didn't find it odd either. He did however get home around nine o'clock I waited for him in the kitchen.

"Hey Bella!" he beamed. I smiled at him.

"Hey dad. I was wondering where you were. Now I can sleep peacefully." He blushed a bit. I have to make him feel appreciated sometimes. "I'm going to bed now," I lied. "Are you hungry?"

"Nope, I'm good. You go get your rest." he gave me a weird look. "Are you feeling ok, Bells?" He asked, I didn't understand why he asked such a question. "Your eyes..."

"I'm fine dad," I interjected, "I'm just really tiered." I was still very hungry. I had forgotten my eye color had change. "Good night, dad." I said , and went to the stairs before he could stop me again.

I went into my room and waited until I heard Charlie walk into his room to sleep, even then I waited a little more before I headed back to the Cullen's. Maybe then I should have gone to feed, but I didn't, and again I went straight to the big white house. I don't know why I was ignoring my thirst, I usually didn't, because that was one of my top priorities, but today, I just seemed to be not myself.

I met Allice out side, and seconds later the rest of them were out there, including Edward. I looked at him. "Shouldn't you be asleep?" I asked a little to harshly. Allice looked to me and stared into my eyes.

"Bella..." she looked concerned. "Maybe you should go hunting...Now." I looked at her. I knew that my appearance tipped off how hungry I was.

"No," I heard my self say. "I'm ok." I looked over at Edward who was also looking at me. He gave me his half smile I grew to like. I didn't notice it then but I hadn't stopped breathing when Edward came out, like I normally would. Maybe if I did I would have avoided what happened next.

It was all too fast. And I can't believe I didn't see it coming. Edward walked up to me and spoke.

"Can we talk alone, over there?" he pointed to the side of the house. I followed him like an idiot.

"What's up?" I asked. He gave me a kiss on the lips and before I could register anything. He broke the kiss and looked down to me, and smiled again. Then A smell hit me that made me attack the closest thing to me, which coincidently happened to be his chest and neck.

Seconds later I was ripped apart by Allice and Rosalie. I had bit into Edwards chest. His hand was red with his blood, and all I could remember was how much I wanted to drain him.

Allice and Rosalie dragged me into the forest where we then hunted. When I was back to my normal state. I looked over at Allice. She didn't say anything, Rosalie however didn't hesitate.

"What happened?" she asked. I didn't know if I could answer her.

"Well..." I shook my head. " All I can remember is the kiss he gave me...Do you think he's ok. Oh gawd, I want to see him." I got up and ran. Allice and Rosalie were right behind me.

When I got to the house I was glad to know that I could still smell Edward. Allice and Rosalie led me into the kitchen through the back door. Carlisle was there.

"I was waiting for you Bella." he said the moment he saw me. "Edward is fine." He answered the burning question. "Bella...do you know what it is that converts people into vampires?" As a matter of fact I didn't.

"No."

"It's a poison that slowly travels through the system. It takes three days for it to spread." He gave me a disappointed look, like if it was my fault everything happened. "Edward told me what happened. And that it was his fault, that he took advantage of you." Another suicide attempt.

"Can, I see him?" I asked, I wanted to know what Edwards problem was, why he acted out in that way.

"I don't think now is the best time, I mean, it's really late." He looked tiered, like if he needed to go out feeding. "He is going to have to miss school for a few days. Maybe you can come by on Tuesday."

Tuesday would be fine. It would give Edward enough time to rest.

When I got home that night, I didn't even bother to lie down, like I usually did. I couldn't, I was up walking around my room, I was too afraid to go out into the woods, not after what I saw in La Push. No one had even explained that to me, but I didn't blame them. With the events that happened, no one would remember the snarling beast that almost tore us appart.

School on Monday was bland, and depressing, despite the fact that it was so cloudy it looked like dusk. The sky was like an omen, dark and sinister. My classes went by slowly, no matter how fast I wanted them to pass.

In English I sat next to Eric, which I don't normally do. Maybe I just needed the distraction from the drama that happened the night before. We ended up passing notes to avoid getting into trouble. He told me about a weekend trip he was planning two weeks from today. The group was going to the beach down in La Push. I told him I would think about it.

Biology class was dull with out the boy that made me cringe my nose. I was able to concentrate more on my work, but not having Edward there was a stab at my heart. Especially because it was my fault that he wasn't present.

At lunch I went to go sit in the table with Eric and Jessica. It was normal for the most part, until Rosalie came to the table. She had an annoyed look on her face. "Stupid Allice." she whispered so low I could only hear her.

"Hey, Bella." she said, "Allice would like for you to join our table. Please come and sit with us." Her voice was monotone, obviously not meaning what she said. Yet it was said in the smooth, silky voice that she only had. Every one looked at her, obviously surprised by her presence. Jessica looked at me with jealous eyes.

I slowly got up and gathered my belongings, not taking my eyes off of Rosalie, I had a feeling she wasn't telling me something. I followed her back to the table where the rest of the Cullen's sat. I took my seat next to Allice who cleared a spot for me.

"Hey Bella," Jasper greeted me. Emmet nodded.

What's up guy's, why the sudden invite?"

Allice smiled at me. "I wanted you to join us, there is a sunny day coming up next week and we want you to join us in the hunt. But we can't decide where to go, so I thought you could help us a bit."

"We can't decide between, mountain lions or bears." What do you like to hunt best?" Jasper asked me, his golden eyes barring on my face.

I put a strand of loose hair behind my ears and thought about it.

"I would have to say bears. I mean, the are both big animals, but a bear can fill me up pretty good, I don't know about you guys." Emmet gave me a wide smile. I could tell his favorite animal to hunt was a bear and I had just made their choice buffet.

"Then it is settled," he spoke, in his deep voice. "We hunt bears." Rosalie rolled her eyes at him and then scratched behind his ears, in which he then reacted to snapping his teeth on her hand. I jumped, shocked at his sudden aggression. "Not in public, woman." he blushed. And for the first time I heard her giggle.

"Please, Rosalie." Jasper said. "Do that in your room where he can kick his leg in private. It's embarrassing when he does it in public." She giggled again and Emmet flicked a piece of food to Jasper. Allice responded by flicking it back to Emmet. They soon started to laugh and I couldn't help but join them. It was easy to be around them and have a good time.

After school I went home to do my home work. I didn't go out all day, despite the fact that I really wanted to see Edward. But I wanted him to be well rested for when I questioned him about his actions. So I suppressed my anxiety to see him. I also wanted to go for a run, but I was still insecure about that beast that chased me out of La Push, and as of late I have forgotten all about it when I was around the Cullen's.

Tuesday morning was colder than usual. Not that I would know seeing as my body was always abnormally cold. It was still very cloudy and by the time I got to school it started to pour. I saw people running from the rain, I on the other hand took my time to get to class. I used to hate the wetness of rain when I was human, but now I enjoy it. I love water.

When I walked into class I overheard Eric talking about the plans he had for La push, I also heard him mentioning me. Maybe his plan was to flirt with me and get a date.

When lunch came and I sat next to Jessica in the cafeteria, Eric sat next to me. He was blushing but quickly composed himself.

"So, Bella," he started. "Did you think about the trip to La push?" he batted his eyes, obviously trying really hard to convince me. Jessica glared at him, and I giggled.

"Ok, Eric." I said. "I'll go."

After school I went straight home, to change my wet clothes for something dry. I was excited that I would finally be able to visit Edward. Secretly I missed him, although I would never admit it to Allice or the others.

When I was done getting ready the rain had died down to a drizzle. The storm was passing. I left a not to Charlie stating that I would be out late, but that I would be home before ten pm.

I stepped out into the drizzle anxious to see Edward. I got into the old truck and revved the engine, it's familiar loud rumble shattering the silence.


	6. Reason

I took my truck out to the Cullen's because, even if I was anxious to see Edward I wasn't in a hurry to. It took me longer than I thought, the truck wouldn't go over fifty. I had half a mind to pull over and run the rest of the way there.

When I got to the house I was so nervous, I really didn't know what I was going to tell Edward. I walked to the front door and before I could ring the door bell, Allice opened the door. She smiled at me, like always. She really did see me like a part of her family.

"Bella," she said in her sing song voice. "Edward is in his room waiting for you." she linked arms with me, and led me into the house. I must say it was beautiful, the interior was simple, white painted walls. There were two white sofas in the first living room and in the dinning room was a white piano. I guess there really is no reason to have a dinning table when most of the inhabitants of the house wee vampires. The wall behind it was glass, like the wall in Edwards room. Allice led me to the stairs, and pushed me up wards into a long hall that was filled with portraits. In a section of the hall was a collage of graduation caps of all different colors. I looked over at allice and raised my brows.

"What?" she asked innocently. "Ok, I know we are old, there's like a thousand." She continued to push me farther into the hall and into a door that I knew led into Edwards room. She quickly pushed me in and shut the door behind me. I turned to look back as she did, and she winked at me. I looked back and saw the room that I had seen the day I followed his scent. The walls were lined with shelves of Cd's and books to galore. The couch was in the same place as before, the only difference was the big full sized bed in the middle of the room that was not there before. Edward was lying on it, covered by a dozen blankets of satin and silk. The only thing visible was his head.

He looked up and smiled as soon as he saw me.

"You came." he said. "I was hoping you would. I thought you wouldn't dare see me after what I did." He motioned with his arm to come sit by him, reluctantly I did. I wanted to hold him, cuddle him even, but I knew what I was here for, and it wasn't to feel petty for him.

"I'm not that cruel." I said. "I wanted to see you, I missed you in class." I blushed as I confessed. He smiled.

"You know," He touched my cheek. "For a vampire you blush a lot." I blushed again. But composed myself, I had to keep my purpose up.

"Edward," I began, "I really need to know why you did that." He stayed quiet and looked away. I could feel anger creeping up in me. "What is your problem, why are you so anxious to...to..."

"Yes, Bella. I am, I am very anxious to become a vampire." he gave me a stare that would have frozen me on the spot if I were human.

"Why?" I asked again.

"Let me tell you my story." he said. He uncovered himself and exposed his chest that was wrapped in cloth. I cringed away at the memory that threatened to return.

"I'm glad you survived." I said.

"Carlisle is a doctor for a reason." he looked at me. "Can I hold you while I tell you my story?" he asked. I was shocked, he was blunt and to the point. I was at a lost for words, but either way he answered it for me when he took me by the hand and pulled me to him. I leaned into him as I let him settle me on his chest. I was afraid I would hurt him., but he seemed to not mind.

"Let me tell you about myself." he began. "So brace yourself, this is going to take a while." He sniffled a bit, and I looked back at him thinking I had hurt him. He just smiled. "My parents died when I was born. My mother died giving birth to me, and my father coincidently died of a car accident the same day. I had spent most of my life in an orphanage in Chicago, nobody wanted me. As in no one wanted to adopt me. I had friends but soon lost them as they were adopted by hopeful couples. When I was eight I fell ill. I was sent to a hospital in Canada where I would spend the rest of my life. I didn't want to go. I told the person in charge of the orphanage that I would rather die and not know what I had. I was still sent away. I spent years in that hospital with needles in my veins. Every day a different blood test."

He paused and sighed. "They didn't know what I had, I still don't know what I have. Not even Carlisle knows. They had theories, but not anything close to a diagnostic. The only thing that is certain is that my body is breaking down slowly. Each day I live I just closer to my death. It's like if my body is self-destructing. Four years ago Carlisle found me. He was invited to do some tests on me along with the team of doctors that were already examining me. He said that he had already encountered someone else with my sickness. But it was just one other person other than me. He also said that they never found a cure. The person died before they could. He woke up dead. He said it was interesting because the day before, the person was normal, his heart rate was fine along with all his other functions. He just woke up dead. I understood that could happen to me at any moment."

"I go to sleep every night, afraid of not waking up any more. When I was in Carlisle's care at the hospital, he spent a lot of time with me, we spoke a lot, and sometimes not at all. Although he never really needed to speak, not with my gift. I didn't know I had it until I went to that hospital. Manny of the doctors would lie to me, but I always knew what they were thinking, because I could hear it, as plain as speech. I don't understand why I never noticed it when I was younger, I guess I never had enough time, like I did in that hospital. Carlisle found out in time as we became friends, and I told him about it. In return, he told me of his secret. Of him and his family, and who they were. He even brought them a couple of times so that I could make friends and have someone else to talk to."

"One day I asked him if he would take me with him when he came back to the United States. I told him I wanted to be in his coven. I begged him, I didn't want to die. I don't want to die and not come back. I spent most of my life in a sick bed, everyday getting poked at. I never even had a birthday. I wanted to do something more with my life. Even if it means not dying at all. It was a long process, but it happened, he and Esme adopted me. I was ecstatic, I would be a part of his family, and most importantly his coven."

"That was a year ago. You can imagine the rush I have to become one of them. But I made a promise to Carlisle. I promised I would at the least graduate high school, or find some one out side of the family to convert me. I am still dying, there are days when I fell so close to it I could taste it, and other days I am fine." He rubbed his eyes. "Do you see why I am so anxious to become?" He gave me a yearning look.

"Aren't you afraid?" I asked.

"No." he said bluntly. "I am not afraid to live a life time. Not if I find some one to spend it with." he kissed my for head, and I knew.

Allice was right, it was me. Me all along, I would convert him. Because I would fall in love with him, because I would care for him, because he was destined to be my mate.

I stood up too fast for him to stop me. The closeness we were in was beginning to make me nervous.

"You know some of us have no choice, like me." I said, I crossed my arms and tried to remember those days I spent alone in a abandoned warehouse. "I never thought I would end up like this, I think it's sad because I will never know what heaven will be like. Maybe if I'm destroyed I won't ever know, just because of my being I may end up in hell. I am a demon after all. I may never get a chance to see heaven like I once thought I would. Is there a heaven out there for vampires like me, like the Cullen's?" He smiled at me and laughed a little.

"You sound like Carlisle. You two should talk more." He stood up also, as weak as he was. I could tell he didn't have the strength, but I did not stop him. I think he did it to prove something.

"Aren't you afraid of that, though?" I pressed on, I had the crazy idea that I could convince him to die human and stay dead.

"No, I am not" he said, impatience in his voice. " Don't you see Bella? I want to live in peace, I don't want to be afraid of sleeping anymore. I don't want it to be too late for me." He grabbed me from the shoulders and shook me as if to make me reason with him sooner.

I easily broke away from him. "Well...at least I know why you are so suicidal." I began to think. "But can you promise me something?" I asked. He looked at me not sure if he should say yes. Then he glared, and cursed under his head. "What? I asked"

"I just don't get it. No matter how hard I try I can't hear you...what you think." I smiled.

"It's not a bad thing." I said. "Anyways, will you?" He sighed in resignation. "If Allice is right about us, and you wouldn't catch me betting against Allice...When is your birthday?"

"June twentieth." Well that's not that far.

"Can you promise me you'll wait until you're eighteen?" In my head I was praying to a higher power that he would say yes. The look on his face told me other wise.

"Why?" he demanded.

"Because," I said, a little more calmly. "If we are destined to be mates, I really want you to be at least a year older than me. I am going to be seventeen for ever."

"What if I don't have the time?" he began.

"But, you will. You have Carlisle, and the rest of the Cullen's to help you out. I know they won't let anything happen to you." I wanted to say that even I would protect him, but I just couldn't bring my self to do it. I didn't want him to know how much I already cared for him. "How soon can you come back to school?" I asked.

"Tomorrow, maybe." he said.

I smiled, it would be nice to see him again in class.

Wednesday morning I was ecstatic to go to school, unable to suppress my joy in being able to see Edward in biology. I didn't pay much attention in my first two classes, I'm not sure how I even keep my grades up.

In biology I was glad to see the boy who makes my nose cringe. I walked in smiling, and I took my seat composing the look on my face. I didn't want him to know how much I enjoyed him being here with me. I still held my breath as I sat there in class with him, it's harder to not breath when you are used to doing it as a human. Every now and then I catch a wiff of him and that makes me angry. Angry because I remembered that night. Since then I have been really careful when I am around him, thirsty or not. He looked at me and smiled.

"Are you holding your breath?" he asked me.

"I always hold my breath when I am around you." I said rolling my eyes. He just sat there staring at me, obviously intrigued.

Ten minutes before the class ended the teacher gave us free time, a rarity all the students take advantage of. Edward was staring at me the whole time, until he made a sudden movement.

He stuck his arm under my nose.

"Smell me," he said. This confused me, he really wanted to die. He had also captured the attention of several class mates. I blushed. "Do it. You should get used to it...if you want to date me..." I was sure that many of the students heard what he just said, soon gossip would spread like the flu. But he was right, I would have to get used to his sweet scent.

I grabbed his arm and took it out of my face, I turned to him.

"You're right, I do." I said, he smiled. "But on my own time, please." I rolled my eyes. The bell rang and we all got up to leave. He took me by the hand and led me out the door. All eyes were on us, I knew this would get the attention of the whole school.

"Today, you will be having lunch with me." he told me. He kissed my knuckles. I noticed how soft and plump his lips were. Something I didn't notice with the kiss he gave me on my lips that Sunday night.

I reluctantly accepted his date offer, at least that's what I called it. We went to lunch with a whole lot of eyes baring on the back of my head.


	7. Questions and Hunting

As soon as we walked into the cafeteria all eyes turned on us, including the Cullen's. He lead me to an empty table. He pulled a chair for me and I sat down. He sat in a chair across from me.

He looked at me with his hazel eyes that looked green due to the fact that his long sleeve shirt was a forest green. I liked the color it made his eyes look.

"If Allice is right," he said. "And you wouldn't catch me betting against Allice, and we are to be mates, I'm sure you have some questions for me...just to get to know me better..."

I held my chin in thought, he was right. I did have questions. I was mainly aiming on the simple ones. Although I did want him to explain some things to me, but maybe I had to ask Allice or one of the other Cullen's.

"You're right," I said "I do have questions for you." I leaned in closer to him. "Let's start with the simple things, and I won't take long, I am sure you have questions for me too."

I started with the simplest question I had. "What is your favorite color?"

"I have a few," he said. "One of them would have to be green." he pointed to his shirt.

"How about, your favorite kind of music?"

"It varies, I like classical guitar, piano, symphonic, instrumental." he smiled at me. "What is yours." he asked.

"I'm doing the questions," I said. "How about your favorite food?"

"What human doesn't like food?" he asked, "I must say that I enjoy Chinese food a lot more than anything else."

"Speaking of food, why do the Cullen's eat when they are around you?" I looked behind me to the table where the Cullen's were. They were talking amongst themselves, but not touching their food.

"They do it for my sake, otherwise I forget to eat, or don't eat at all."

"Why?" I asked, interested.

"Why would I remember to eat when I live in a house where human food isn't needed?" Good point. "Being around them for too long makes me forget I am human."

"Pet Peeves?" I raised my brows.

"Here is one thing I guess is ok to say, since she already knows." he rubbed his brow. "It absolutely annoys me when Allice tackles me, and then every time she comes home from a hunt she finds it hilarious to bring back the corpse and hang it from the tree outside my room, but she won't do it often. It's once in a while, she lets me forget before she does it again. So when I see it, it scares the crap out of me." I heard Allice giggle in the background and knew she had heard him. "She has a sick sense of humor." he rolled his eyes.

It was ten minutes before the bell rang and I decided to ley him ask me some questions, which happened to be the same one's I gave him.

"This is harder than I thought." he said "it's easier to ask questions on the spot, than to think about them." he rubbed his chin.

"So, you are going to the trip with Eric?" he asked.

"Yeah, I am." I figured he was jealous, but his face didn't show it. And then I remembered that thing that almost tore me apart.

"Good luck," I heard him whisper.

"Well now that you mention it, I don't know if I should."

"No, don't let me stop you, you should absolutely go." he nodded.

"Well, what if I'm chased again?"

"Would you really let them catch you?" he asked raising his eyebrows.

"No." I retorted.

"Then go, it's best to find out from them who they are than rom any one else." he stood up and got picked up his back pack. I just looked at him confused by his actions. "Aren't you going to class?" he asked.

"No...I'm kidding, I just didn't know it was time to leave already." I stood up and collected my things.

He walked me all the way to gym class, again all eyes were on me, Eric glared in our direction. His face was red with jealousy. Edward smiled at himself.

"What are you smiling at?" I asked.

"Eric...you should hear the things he's thinking. He has such a descriptive way with words."

Poor Eric, he had no idea his thoughts were being intruded upon.

When Edward left, I went straight to the changing rooms, in fact I was late to the gym, and coach Clap made me sit out for the rest of the class. Mean while I was thinking about, who else but Edward. He had captured a part of me that I didn't think he could. I was refusing to let it happen yet it was. Allice was right, I don't know why I kept on refusing the inevitable.

The rest of the week went by fine. He didn't make me sit by him any more, instead he let me sit with Eric and his group, I guess he realized that gossip was big, I don't think he was a fan of it. Neither am I. Jessica tried to pull out all the dirt she could from me, but I didn't give in, and she wasn't happy about it either. She was the lead gossip girl in the school and I know she hated the fact that I didn't give her the information she needed to talk.

When Saturday came along I was ready for a day of relaxation. I didn't want to be bothered by any one and Charlie was heading to la push to visit Billy.

I decided to spend the day out doors, after I had done all the chores, I had mounds of cloths to wash, including Charlie's. Which I did as a favor to him.

I went outside to my back yard and laid a blanket out to lay on. I faced the sky as I lay there. For some reason I enjoyed watching all the big puffy clouds. I sighed in relief just as I thought that this Saturday would go untouched by the Cullen's. I was wrong.

No sooner had I thought of that than I smelled Edward getting closer. Of corse I also smelled Allice and Rosalie. Edward was riding with Rosalie.

I sat up on my blanket waiting for their approach.

"Hi Bella!" Allice greeted me with enthusiasm. Rosalie just gave me a smile as Edward was getting off of her. He was smiling widely when he saw me.

"Hey guys" I said not as enthusiastically. They ruined my peace full Saturday, I knew that something would go wrong like it always did.

"We came to drop him off, he can't stop thinking about you." Allice said.

"Yeah, and it's making Jasper sick." Rosalie put in.

"Can you leave now," Edward said a little to harshly, Allice give him a pout.

"Alright, alright." Allice said. And in an instant they were gone.

"So," Edward started. "What are you doing?"

"I _was _relaxing...now I don't know what to do." He examined me with his green hazel eyes.

"Stop holding your breath." he said rolling his eyes. "Come on, you'll get used to it, just take small breaths."

I listened to him and took my first small breath. It wasn't bad, not the smell of him. I loved the smell of him, it was sweet like a red Washington apple. What I didn't like was the way my mouth watered. I held my breath again. He frowned.

"Oh, common, Bella. I know you can do it." He sat down next to me and pulled me closer to him, which did not help much. I could lose it being this close to him. "I want to feel you breathing...Please." He put my hand on my unmoving chest. "Please." he said again.

I did. It wasn't bad after a while, and I knew that I could control it a lot better.

"You smell so good. Has anyone ever told you that?" I told him.

"Yes. Six vampires, seven with you." he smiled his half smile.

I spent the rest of that Saturday in his arms cuddled.

Sunday was catch up day for me, as I ran around trying to finish the chores I didn't get to the day before. I also caught up on my homework and even did some stuff ahead of time so that I wouldn't fall behind. Charlie was out again fishing this time. It's nice to have a father like him.

Monday morning was odd. It was sunny. Allice, Rosalie, Emmet and Jasper, showed up in my room early in the morning, after Charlie left to work. Allice was beaming.

"Ready to go hunting?!" She yelled out. "Common! Mom and Dad are waiting for us outside."

I was unsure of stepping outside. I didn't want to risk being seen by anybody, especially my neighbors.

"I don't know..." I told Allice. "Is it safe?"

"Super safe." Jasper said.

"Lets go already!" Emmet said impatiently.

"Ok, ok!" I said defeated.

We stepped out to my back yard, the sun reflecting off our skin making it look like billions of diamonds.

"Lets go." Rosalie said, and we all broke into a run headed towards the Cullen house.

When we got there Esme and Carlisle were waiting for us outside.

"Hi Bella!" Esme greeted me with a hug. "It's nice to have you come along. Are you ready?"

"I am." I smiled.

"Lets go then." Carlisle cut in. "The bears won't come to us." he smiled at me.

We took off into the forest and didn't stop running for a while. When we got to our destination it was quiet. We all turned our heads at the same time as smelled a bear coming by. Emmet was the fastest and went after it before the rest of us could move. We all split up to hunt our prey better. I must say hunting with them was new. I am usually a loner hunter.

After I got my fill of the day, I watched Allice and Rosalie hunt. I must say they are a lot more skilled than myself. Skilled and poised. They hunted with such passion and grace, and all at eh same time deadly. I cringed when I saw Allice with her pixy sized body go against a giant bear the size of Emmet. But she killed it and fed easily.

Rosalie killed her bear with ease. She didn't fight it. It scared me a little because it was like she didn't want to fight hard for her food, she was incredibly strong. I thought to myself that I would not want to fight her, ever.

As we were heading back to the spot we started in we ran into Esme who was just finishing her meal. She looked up at us and a trickle of blood ran down her chin, her eyes were shining brightly, fresh topaz. Her beauty radiant in the sun's rays. She smiled at us as she wiped her chin.

"Had fun?" she asked. "I hope you had your fill."

Seconds later Carlisle, Jasper and Emmet emerged from the green forest around us.

"Ready to go home?" Carlisle asked.

"Yup." Allice responded cheerfully.

After that we headed back to Forks. Clouds were coming back to cover the bright blue sky once again.


	8. The Norm

When we got to the Cullen's it was 'after school.' I decided to head home and do something nice for Charlie. I made him dinner for the first time. It took me longer than I thought because it had been a while since I cooked. I made him baby back ribs, the way my mom used to love. I always cooked for her and Phil. She says she doesn't have the 'gift' of cooking the way I do. Right now I'm sure they survive on take out.

When Charlie got home it was five pm, he had taken an early day.

"Hey Bells." he greeted me.

"Hey dad." I was serving him his plate as he walked into the house.

"What smells so good?" he widened his eyes as he looked at the table, obviously surprised by what I had made. I was serving my self some as well, I didn't want to leave him alone to eat. Besides never in my time being here has he seen me eat.

He sat down as I was pouring us some koolaid. I sat down as soon as I was done, we started to eat in silence.

"So, dad..." I didn't know how to ask him, it was like a big step. "What do you think about the Cullen's?" I stuffed my mouth with ribs.

"Well..." he cleaned his mouth on a napkin. "They are a good family, the kids are good, despite the fact that they are all adopted. Why do you ask?" I looked up at him.

"What do you think about Edward Cullen?" I asked in a low voice. He gave me 'the' look all parents give their kids.

"He's a good kid." he took a drink from his cup. "Are you interested in him?"

"I'm not sure yet...is it a bad thing?"

"No," he said carefully. "But I hear it's mighty hard to get a date with him." he had a smile on his face full of confidence.

"Dad. I'm the center of attention around school, I'm sure it won't be hard at all to get a date with him." I smiled at him, with the same confidence he had.

"Well, in that case you better be careful with him, or any boy your age. I don't need anything to happen to my only girl." He went back to eating.

"Dad," I started again. "This coming Saturday Eric and Mike are planning on going to the beach in La Push for the day. Is it ok if I join them?" I looked up to see the look on his face.

"Sure, who's taking you guys up there?"

"We are taking Mike's truck."

"Does he have his licence?" he asked.

"Dad, I am sure he does. You have nothing to worry about, ok." he just gave me 'the' look again.

When we finished I picked everything up and cleaned the kitchen before heading up to my room.

Once in my room I laid down, thinking once again about Edward. In the end I couldn't take the quietness of the house, Charlie was already asleep. I stood up and looked out my window to the cloud covered sky. I sighed. Curse my attraction to Edward. I ran into the forest headed towards the Cullen's house.

All night I spent there, I was in the tree to his bed room watching him sleep peacefully on the bed I guess he decided to keep. Meanwhile I was arguing with my self. Why did I let this happen, the attraction. Why did I let it get our of hand, my crush. Since when did I fall for him. I sniffed in the air and filled my nose with his sweet scent. I sighed.

"Edward, Edward what shall I do with you..."

Before dawn I went home to change my cloths for school. When I was done I waited for it to be time to leave. As I stepped out to get to my truck and was stopped abruptly when I saw a silver shiny Volvo parked next to my rusty old truck. Edward stepped out and his scent filled my nose like a drug. I smiled involuntarily.

"May I give you a ride to school?" He asked me, his green hazel eyes shining.

I smiled. "Maybe I should give you a ride for a change." I walked to the other side of his car, and he opened the door for me. I stepped into the car as he did also. The smell of him filled the car it was intoxicating and a torment to me. I leaned back and closed my eyes to concentrate on not attacking him.

"How does your family do it?" I asked.

"I don't think I call to them the same way I do to you. Even Jasper can hold it, and it's harder for him to be around any human, maybe it's because I'm a guy." he shrugged.

"Wait..." I thought. "How are the rest of your brothers and sisters getting to school?"

"Rosalie has a car." he stated bluntly.

As we drove into the school parking lot I saw a bunch of kids surrounding a red convertible with the top up.

"Let me guess, Rosalie's car." I rolled my eyes.

"Ostentatious, isn't it." He smiled at me.

"Very, I must say I am jealous. I bet every one of you has a nice car like that."

He parked next to the car and we both stepped out, the kids around the car looked at us and quickly scooted away from the car.

Edward walked me to my first class, Eric saw us and glared at Edward. I blushed, and Edward lightly touched my cheek. I went into the class and sat as far away from Eric as possible, which was not far enough.

He sent me a note.

'Are you ready for Saturday?' I replied.

'Yes...can I invite someone?'

'Edward?'

'Maybe.'

'Well, you should let Mike know, I don't know if there is room in his truck.'

'Well...forget it, he probably has something to do any ways.'

'Good. That's too bad.'

'If I didn't know better, I'd say you were jealous, Eric.'

'Me? No way!'

I smiled at him I as crumbled up the piece of paper and threw it in my bag pack. I shook my head.

Before I walked into Biology I ran into Allice who had Edward by the hand, she was dragging him out of the class, she grabbed my hand as she saw me and dragged me also.

"What the heck Allice." I said.

"Some times it's good to skip class, right Edward?"

"Yes, Allice, but I was going to get out myself, as soon as I knew what he had planned, you didn't have to drag me out." he pulled away from her and started walking at his own pace. I pulled my self free of her also.

"Well where are we supposed to go now?" I asked.

"Well, lets just go to the bleachers mean while." Allice suggested. We did as she said and waited for the bell for lunch to ring. As we sat there waiting Allice did her home work. Edward wouldn't stop staring at me.

"What are you thinking about." he asked me, his eyes searching my face.

"It's nothing," I said.

"Can I guess?" he gently grabbed my hand, like I was delicate. I thought it was ironic, I was the one who could break him. I blushed, if he guessed right I don't know what I would do. He gave me his half smile and all I could think about tat the moment was what it would really be like to kiss those lips. Then he frowned and looked at Allice. I looked at her too.

She rolled her eyes at him and stood up. "I'm going over there." She pointed to the bleachers on the other side of the field. In an instant she was already there. Edward looked at me and smiled.

"So, are you thinking about what you will do at La Push?" he asked.

"Oh boy,' I said. "That is so far from what I am thinking about." I blushed.

"Then you're thinking about...me." I blushed an even more red. And I was at a loss for words. But I did manage to shake my head.

"You have no idea." I whispered so low that I was sure only Allice could hear. I heard her giggle from across the field.

He rubbed his chin, then leaned in closer to me, his smell filling my head like a balloon. I smiled, and he smiled back. He took a hold of my face and cradled it.

"You are so beautiful." he sighed. He put his fore head to mine and smiled. I blushed even more. "You're so cute!" he said. It shocked me, he let his man points go down with the tone he said it in. I giggled, and in an instant he kissed me, but not like the first time. This time was different, it had passion and more emotion. He meant it, and it was my first official kiss.

"That should have been our first kiss," he said after he broke the kiss. "I'm sorry it wasn't that way."

I blushed and quickly composed myself. "Well, I was ravenous. It was my fault, I should have fed before I got there." I looked away from him, the memory of that day was still fresh in my head.

"Don't worry about it." he said. "One day you'll bite me again."

"Is that supposed to be comforting?" I raised my brows.

"Actually, yes, because then I get to spend the rest of forever with you." he gave me his half smile. I smiled back.

"You know...it's really hard to keep my head straight when I'm around you." I put a strand of loose hair behind me ear.

"Is that so?" he asked. "Tell me."

I didn't know what to tell him. "Well...let me put it to you this way." I thought. "When I smell you, I get light headed, and happy. Kind of like weed to a druggy." That was the best way I could put it.

"So, are you saying, I'm like a drug to you?" he smiled at me.

"Yes, that is exactly what I mean." I giggled. I realized how stupid that sounded. "I really like you, Edward." I straightened my face. I couldn't believe I just told him that. I felt my face turning red. He smiled at me and raised one brow.

"Well, I really like you too, Bella." He took my hand and gave it a kiss. The bell for lunch rang and I looked over to where Allice was, she was already gone. Edward and I stood up and walked to the cafeteria together.

Once we got into the cafeteria he looked at me and took my hand once more and gave it a kiss before he departed to the Cullen's table. I blushed as I headed towards my table. Eric and Mike both glared at the back of his head, I heard him giggle as he sat down.

The rest of the week came and went. Edward spent more time staring at me in biology. I didn't find it odd. The boy had it bad, like me. I was able to stand his sweet smell even more.

When Friday came Mike approached me a big smile on his face.

"Hey Bella!" he beamed. "Ready for tomorrow?"

"I sure am Mike." I said as enthusiastically as I could.

"We're meeting up at my dad's sport shop. I pretty sure you know where it's at right?"

"I do." I crossed my arms.

"Good, we'll all be there by nine in the morn, so don't be late, ok?"

"I won't be late, promise." I gave him a smile.

"Ok, see you there." he waved good bye, and left to his car.

When I got home I started to look for what I was going to put on, then Allice showed up.

"Hey Bella," she said. "So you are going tomorrow to La Push." she looked around her.

"Yup, I am." I said smiling.

She shook her head, and then rubbed her eyes. "Well, you better be careful. Edward told me not to tell you...so I guess I won't." She looked anxious.

"Just tell me Allice." I said putting my stuff down.

"I can't," she said. "I'll let you find out when _they_ tell you."

"They? Who's they?" I asked getting impatient.

"The Quileutes." She said in a mater of fact tone.

"Well, who are they?" I pressed.

She looked at me, innocently. It seemed to me she really wouldn't tell me any more. She bit her lip. And before I could say another word she left. I f she thought I would chase her, she was wrong, I didn't have time.

"Coward." I said, to the empty room.

When I was done getting ready for the next day I laid down on my bed and stared at the ceiling. I sighed, what would Edward not want me to know about La Push? Was it a secret Allice couldn't tell me? Or did the Quileutes really need to tell me first hand?

As I pondered on that thought, I remembered the boy that my dad had brought over the day he bought my truck. Jacob Black. I remembered him and his bright white smile. I smiled at myself. If the Quileutes had Jacob black, maybe they wouldn't be that bad, and if I saw the boy the next day, maybe it wouldn't be that bad. I sighed.

"Yup," I said to myself. "Tomorrow will be a good day with out the Cullen's."


	9. First Beach, La Push

When Dawn came I was so excited I couldn't stay laying down any more. I got up and started pacing in my room, my nerves on end. After a couple of minutes I saw something outside my window that was too bright. I looked out and was shocked by a ray of sunshine. I quickly closed the curtain, and started panting. In an instant the shine was gone. I looked out again and the clouds were covering the sun once more. Every now and then a cloud would move to reveal the bright shining star. I groaned. Now if I wanted to be seen in public I would have to doge the sun every time it poked it's ugly bright face out. All in all I was excited to leave forks, excited that I would go some place the Cullen's, for some reason, never went to. I got dressed in jeans and a long sleeve shirt that hugged my curves. I went downstairs to drink a cup of water. Every now and then I like to think that I thirst for water, like when I was human. I drink it out of custom.

By the time it was eight thirty I couldn't take the anxiety overload, so I rushed out the door, got into my truck, and headed to the Newton's sport shop. The sun still poking its face out in patches of the sky.

When I got to the store, a little to slowly for my taste, I caught Mr. Newton opening the shop. I stepped out of my truck to greet him.

"Hi, Mr. Newton." I said, smiling.

"Well, hello Bella. It's nice to finally see the chief's daughter." he gave me a warm smile. "Mike will be out soon, he's just helping me out a little in there."

As soon as he finished his sentence a ray of sunshine came casting down on me. I freaked out and trying to seem as human as possible I side stepped into the store just as it hit my face. Mr. Newton caught a glimpse of me. He was frozen on the spot, until he turned to look at me, he was speechless. Dazzled.

"New make up." I tried to cover. I was praying to a higher power that he would take the bait.

"That's some pretty darn good looking make up." he said and smiled. He then walked into the store and stood next to me, examining my face. At that moment Mike came out, bless him.

"Hey Bella!" he said. "You're early."

I moved to meet him half ways. "I know," I said, "I just couldn't wait."

"Lets go outside to wait for the others." he suggested.

I wanted to opt for staying inside, but I didn't want to stay in here with Mr. Newton staring at my face. "Ok." I said rushing past Mr. Newton.

When we went outside I hid from the popping sun under a tree on the sidewalk. Just in case. Mike and I started to talk about school. Then the conversation got weird.

"So what do you think about Lauren?" he asked me. I was in shock, I always had the impression that mike like Eric, and the other guy Tyler, had a crush on me. But this was ok also, maybe word had spread that I was dating Edward. I smiled then, and quickly composed myself to answer his question.

"She's pretty," I hesitated. "I mean, she is nice." I blushed, I barely knew Lauren, it was odd to talk about her in this way. Then again he was probably using her as an excuse to not seem so interested in me.

"Yeah." he sighed looking to the ski and having this dumb look on his face. Lucky for me more people started to arrive. Little by little the people started to get there and every one started to load up Mikes truck, in the end we had to take some one else's car as well. When I got into the truck with Mike I sat in between him and Eric, neither of them seemed to mind.

It took us half an hour to get to La Push, Mike's truck went faster than my own old faithful.

I was excited to see the town and it's little houses. I was going to roll down the window but I remembered the beast, maybe it wasn't a good idea to spread my scent. When we got to First Beach we all got off and I helped them unload the truck. When we were done Mike and I walked to the shore.

"Have you ever seen a drift wood fire?" he asked me. I sat down on a bone colored log surrounding the pit where Mike was about to light the fire. A bunch of girls were sitting close by gossiping excitedly. Mike had a piece of paper and was lighting it with a lighter.

"No." I said as he placed the blazing paper into the logs inside the little fire teepee fire pit.

"Really? Well you'll like this." he gave me a smile. "Watch the colors." He took a hold of a branch and lit up with the same fire on the paper and lit the rest of the logs. The blaze soon swallowed the rest of the logs in a beautiful blue haze.

"It's Blue." I said in as much awe as I could muster. I've always had a fear of getting burned, and when I converted that fear grew ten fold.

"It's the salt In the drift wood that makes the color." Mike told me. I remembered this information from my previous chemistry class in Arizona. I knew I hadn't completely slacked off in that class. I smiled at him and he blushed before he scooted away.

After a while of watching the sky in anticipation of the sun, Tyler and Eric suggested we go for a walk around the pools, I was going to refuse, but when I saw that most of the people opt to stay I felt bad and stood up to join the original hiking group. Mike and Eric gave me huge smiles when they saw I would join.

The hike wasn't long and when we got to the pools I was excited to see all the sea creatures that lived in them. I found one that caught my attention and leaned into it, trying my hardest not to fall into the ocean. Mike was close behind me along with some other girl I was not sure who she was. Within twenty minutes of exploring the aquatic life we went back. The boys got hungry.

As we headed back to first beach a smell hit me that made me cringe my nose, but in a disgusting sort of way, not like Edward at all. As we got closer you could see new comers to the group, eight in all. All teens from the reservation come to socialize. When we got there Tyler was introducing every one in the group, I caught most of their names, like a girl who's name was also Jessica, a few boys, Paul, Jarred, Quill, Embry, and Sam, the one that looked the oldest. I thought about Jacob as I looked at these dark skinned boys, and I thought I should find him. Mike gave me a sandwich and a Cola. I sat down next to Angela, hoping I could find Jacob

I felt a poke on my back, and I knew it was him simply by his smell. I smiled before I turned and I caught a glimpse of the boy named Sam looking at me with a ferocity in his eyes, I chose to ignore it. I turned and was greeted by a smiling Jacob.

"Hey, Bella." he said cheerfully.

"Hi Jacob." I said with enthusiasm that I meant.

"I thought you were here," he said.

"Yeah, wouldn't miss the chance to see...First Beach. I've never been here before."

"Sure you have," he said, "back when my sisters where still here." I thought back to memories of my child hood and I did remember his sisters. Two twins Billy and Charlie forced upon me when I would visit for the summer.

"Oh, wow. I remember. How are your sisters any ways." I asked excited that I could remember.

"Oh, they are great. Rachel went to Washington State on a scholarship, and Rebecca married a Samoan surfer. She lives with him in Hawaii."

"Oh, wow. Married." I vaguely remember the twins but I did know that they were only one year my senior. It's weird when time flies and you don't pay much attention to it.

"So how's the truck working for you?" he asked. I smiled.

"It's great, it gets me around when I need it to." I smiled drinking out of a my soda can.

"So, have you tried out running Charlie?" he smiled brightly as a ray of sun hit his face, I scooted backward avoiding the cursed thing.

"No not yet," I said giggling to cover up for my sudden movement. I could feel a glare on the back of my head.

"Good, trust me you won't get that far." He grinned. I couldn't help but grin back. I found it a lot easier to be around Jacob than any one else here. Our grinning didn't go unnoticed as we continued to talk.

"You know Jacob, Bella?" Lauren asked in a tone most uninterested.

"Only since he was in diapers," I joked around giggling with Jacob. "I bought the red truck from his dad." he smiled at me once more.

"Oh, that's nice." she said, even if her facial expression claimed otherwise. Then she narrowed her fishy almost asian eyes at us.

'Bella," she spoke again. "I was just talking to Tyler here and I was just saying that it's too bad none of the Cullen's could come out today. Didn't any one think to give them the invite?" She had a look on her face that meant she was only trying to torment me.

I stopped giggling and Jacob soon followed. I pursed my lips. For some reason Lauren really had it in for me today. I caught Sam looking at me again and then he spoke to Lauren. He had a deep voice, much resembling Emmet's.

"Do you mean Dr. Cullen and his family?" he asked her with authority, I knew she had heard.

"Yes, do you know them?" she asked halfway turning to him.

"You would never see the Cullen's here." he said closing the subject and completely ignoring her question. He then turned back to me glaring with even more ferocity than before. I then realized why he had said that. The Cullen's wouldn't be seen in La Push, because they weren't allowed to be here, they were prohibited.

I looked at Jacob eager to get out of Sam's line of vision. I looked up at the sky and I was glad to see the clouds were getting a little more thicker.

"So," I looked back at Jacob, grinning. "Do you wanna go for a walk down the beach?" I asked him. He looked elated, his smile told me that his answer was a yes. We stood up and as we walked away I saw Jarred and Sam also getting up, Sam's eyes not leaving me. He signaled to Paul to join him, but Paul was busy with a girl, clearly flirting and having a good time. Jarred rolled his eyes and just followed Sam back the way they had come.

As we walked north toward the drift wood wall I couldn't stop thinking about what Sam had said, and most importantly the way he had looked at me, almost as if he already knew my secret. I tried not to think about it too much, but at the same time I couldn't stop thinking about it. I was hoping to get away from Sam's line of vision but I also wanted to get some fresh air from that stench that tickled my nose disgusting. But as we kept walking I felt as if Sam was still watching me and the stench had followed us out here. It was driving me nuts.

"So," I started a conversation. "How old are you Jacob?"

"I just turned fifteen." he confessed.

"Really? Wow, your tall." I said. He grinned.

"I know, at least I'm not short." he looked over to me and smiled in an impish sort of way.

"Are you teasing me about my disorder?." I joked around putting my hand in a fist. He giggled.

"Maybe." he admitted. I looked to the horizon a gust of wind blew in my face and I got the fresh air I needed to hold my breath for longer.

We continued to walk until we got the edge of the forest that lined up with the sea shore. We found a big tree and sat down on its roots facing the ocean view. I heard a shuffling in the forest behind us, but didn't pay much attention to it. I sighed, secretly I wished I could jump into the water and swim freely, but it wasn't a good idea when other people thought it was colder. I looked back to where the teens were and saw Paul with the same girl not that far from us. Maybe he was what I was smelling. I just had to explain why it was so strong.

I looked back at Jacob and smiled. "So, I hear you guys tell awesome stories of your tribe. I would like to hear some." It wasn't hard to dazzle some one once you knew how, and Jacob was no exception. He was dazzled by my smile and my eyes. He soon caved in.

"Well...I do have some. Frankly I'm "not allowed" but, they are just legends any ways. Brace your self." He paused before he spoke again. "This is an old one you might find interesting. It has to do with the Cullen's. Please no interruptions." He shifted in his seat, getting comfortable. I was getting impatient, eager to find out the 'Legend.'

"There are legends in my tribe about our past, where we are from. There are some of the flood that almost whipped us out. Our tribe tied boats to the top of the tallest trees to survive, like Noah and his ark. There are legends that we are decedents of the wolves, we still see them as our brethren and it is against tribal law to kill them. And then there are stories of the _cold ones_." he paused for dramatic affect. "These legends date back as far as those of the wolves. It is said that my great-grandfather knew them. That he was the one that got them to sign a treaty that kept them off our land." he rolled his eyes. "He was the tribal leader of his time. Like my father. You see the cold ones are the natural enemy of the wolf people...or if you must call them werewolves, the decedents of the wolf."

"So our enemy is the cold one, the one that prays on the humans, for food." he arched his brows. " The purpose for the werewolf is to protect the people of his tribe from these monsters. And in my great-grandfathers time, a pack came along, or now you would call them a coven. They claimed to not be a danger to the tribe, they claimed to be different than the rest. My grand-father then made the truce, if they stayed off our lands, we would not uncover their secret. After all there is always a risk for humans when a cold one is around, no matter how civilized." He crossed his arms. I flinched at that last sentence, it had meaning. It was the truth. "You see, they claimed to feed on animals, not humans. They supposedly survive on animals. And your friends the Cullen's are the same ones. There are new ones though, a female and a male, but the rest are the same. In my great-grandfathers time they already knew of the leader, Carlisle. He was here and gone before _your_ people arrived. And what are the cold ones? They are the demons of this world. Blood drinkers...Vampires." I shivered. I felt exposed. I suddenly feared it was a bad idea to be here. The disgusting smell was still fresh around us.

"Look you have goose bumps." he said excitedly.

"Well, look at that. I do." I said. "Man you are good at telling stories." I looked at the sky and the clouds were getting a lot more thicker, a storm was rolling in.

"Bella!" I heard Mike yell out. Jacob stood up.

"Is that your boy friend?" he asked.

"No," I said. "I have no boyfriend." Could I tell him Edward might be my boyfriend? I looked over at him and grinned. Mike caught up to us.

"Come on Bella, we're leaving already." Mike looked at Jacob with a snobbish glare.

"So, Jacob. When Charlie come's around..."

"You'll come with?" he asked hopefully.

"Absolutely" I said with a smile. He blushed.

"And when I get my licence..."

"You should come to Forks to visit." I finished. He smiled. I waved good bye and headed back to where the others were.

Every one was already busy picking something up and most of everything was gone. I looked back to where I had came from, Jacob was gone and Sam and Jarred were coming back from where they had gone. Sam was still looking at me with that glare that never left his face. He didn't stop walking though. Instead he came right at me, and the closer he got the stronger the smell got. He stopped in front of me along with Jarred the smell of them making my cringe my nose a lot more.

"Yeah, speak for yourself." I heard Jarred say in a low whisper I wasn't supposed to hear. He too was cringing his nose, at my smell. Again he tried to get Paul's attention, but the boy had it bad with that girl I saw him with earlier. They were hugging tightly. Sam turned his attention to me once more and spoke in his too deep voice.

"You are Isabella Swan, right?" he asked, straight to the point.

"Yes." I answered hesitantly.

"I would like for you to come back tomorrow, if you can. I would like to have a word with you, and I understand Charlie will be waiting for your return tonight." He had a look of pure disgust on his face as he said the words. It took me a second to register.

"Um...sure. I will." I said, unsure if I should.

"After noon would be fine." he said.

"Sure, totally." I added.

"Good." he then turned to Paul and the girl he was with and asked them to join him. He walked away. Mike broke my concentration as he nudged me towards his truck.

"Dang, Bella. I guess you don't wanna leave yet." He said while he pulled me.

"I'm sorry." I said as I got into his truck. Minutes later we were on the road back to Forks.Back to home. Back to Edward and the Cullen's.


	10. Compromise

When I got home I was surprised by Charlie, who was waiting up for me.

"Hey, Bella." he smiled, "how was your trip?" He looked tired, he was watching sitcom reruns.

"It was." I said. He gave me a confused look, expecting me to elaborate more. "It went fine, I met up with Jacob and we talked the whole time." He smiled at me approving of what I had said.

"Well, I'm going to go sleep." he stated. He stood up and stretched before he started to walk to the stairs.

"Dad," I stopped him. "I'm gonna be going back tomorrow, me and Jacob are going to hang out." I lied. "Its ok, right?"

He turned to me. "Sure it is." he then headed a little slowly to his room. I would have ran past him to my room, but I didn't want him to see the rush to get to my room. Some one was waiting for me there and I knew they wanted details on my trip.

I waited for Charlie to pass my room hoping he wouldn't notice the shadows in my room that did not fit. When he was safe in his room I rushed into my room with out so much as a sound. I closed the door and turned on the light. Four gorgeous vampires and a handsome human were all waiting for me sitting still. I smiled at Edward, who returned it with his half smile. Allice was the first to speak.

"Bella," she said a little too loudly. "What happened?" I did a motion with my hands to tell her to lower her voice.

"Allice, Shhh. Charlie will hear you. I whispered so that they could all hear me, except Edward.

"Sorry ." she whispered back.

"So, did you meet them?" Jasper asked in something a little more audible. Rosalie had that smug smile on her face.

"Yes." I said. I knew that by them they met the werewolves. I knew that I had met them simply by their smell. If I couldn't stand the smell, and they couldn't stand my smell, then I was definitely their enemy.

"What did they tell you?" Allice asked bulging her eyes.

I shrugged. "Nothing, they want me to go back tomorrow, to talk." Rosalie snickered, Emmet and Jasper smiled, Allice and Edward, had serious looks on their faces. Allice spoke again.

"I think you should take Edward." Rosalie gave her an incredulous look.

"Why?" I shot back.

"Well...they don't know Edward is with us." She stated with a matter of fact tone.

"What does that have to do with anything?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"Well...he can tell you what they are thinking before you enter the room, or house." That caught my attention, she was right, he could help me know what they wanted and if I didn't like it, I could leave before they even knew I was there. But then there was the flaw. They could smell me.

"Allice that is ridiculous. What story am I going to give them, that he is my cousin from my mothers side of the family that knows everything about me?" She raised her arms in a 'duh' sort of way.

"That's exactly it. Look, take Edward, they don't know who he is, they can't prove anything, and he's your ticket to safety. If they plan an attack, they won't do it if you have a human with you." She crossed her arms to prove her point. I nodded. She was right but, if they would really plan an attack, I didn't like the idea of putting Edward in danger.

"Ok," I said resigned. "I'll, take him with me." Allice smiled at me. "Hey," I began to ask. "They give off a smell don't they?" I looked up, Jasper answered.

"Oh, Yeah. It's revolting." He cringed his nose.

"Like forty year old wet dog." Emmet said.

"Then I was right. They were following me around when I went for a walk with Jacob." I cringed my nose at the thought of the nasty smell that emitted from them.

"They followed you?" Rosalie asked.

"Well, yeah. I was with Jacob Black." Allice made a chocking sound. "He's a human, and I'm sure they wanted to protect him." Or tear me to shreds if I made a wrong move. I frowned. "Ok, it's kinda late, I think Edward should get some sleep before tomorrow, even if I plan on leaving at noon."

"Maybe he should stay here." Allice suggested.

"Are you nuts! Wait maybe you are. No way. If Charlie were to find him here. We'd both be dead, he's not a big fan of Edward." They all looked at each other and smiled. When Allice nodded they were gone in less than a second, leaving poor Edward. "Don't they ever think that I could just take you home as fast as they can run?"

"Yes," he said. "But do you really want to take me home?" He gave me his half smile and I blushed.

"No not any more." I confessed and blushed even brighter. He chuckled and walked to me. He took a hold of my face and planted a sweet kiss on my lips. "I missed you today." I smiled.

"I know," I stated, then rolled my eyes at him. "I'm going to go change into something a little more comfortable, ok." I picked some pj's from my closet and headed to the rest room. "I'll be back." I said.

When I got back from the restroom I found him laying comfortably on my bed. I smiled to my self, he had his eyes closed. So I decided to see if I could scare him a bit. I ran to him and picked him up, his eyes flashed open in shock.. I tossed him around a little making sure I didn't make him hit anything. When I pined him to my bed again he was breathing hard a look of shock on his face, I giggled. He then smiled at me and held me in a tight hug.

"You are such a brat," he whispered. He put a strand of hair behind my ear, his breath still having trouble settling.

"Hey," I had an idea. "Can I scratch you behind the ear?" He gave me a weird look full of confusion.

"No," he said flatly.

"Why?" I pouted. He rolled his eyes.

"Because. It doesn't have the same effect on me that it does Emmet." I cocked my head to the side, unable to understand. "Emmet likes it when Rosalie scratches him behind the ear. All that does to me is aggravate me."

I smiled and got another idea. Yes, it was mean. Mean because I would be toying with the anger of a human who wouldn't be able to hurt me no matter how aggravated he was. But I was curious to see his reaction.

Stilled pinned to my bed I grabbed both his arms in one hand. Amazing how I could keep my grip. He gave me a look of shock, I just smiled at him with an evil looking grin.

"What are you doing?" he asked, his voice full of doubt. I didn't answer him instead, I took my free hand and started to scratch behind his ear. He glared at me trying to squirm away, meanwhile I giggled. "Please, Bella, Stop this." He growled. There was a rage in his eyes I had never seen before. I paused for a moment.

"Wow," I said. "You almost look inhuman." I smiled at him, he never stopped glaring. I leaned into him and gave him a kiss. I let go of his hands and he took me by the waist while I held him from the back of his neck. This was one of those kisses that would be hard to forget. It was one of those kisses that still burned your lips years after.

When we finally broke apart I laid down next to him, and smiled. He looked over at me, the glare gone without a trace. "I really like you a lot, Bella." he whispered into my ear. He took my hand and intertwined our fingers.

"I really like you a lot too, Edward." I whispered back. "Maybe you should sleep now." I suggested. Minutes later I felt his breath ease to a steady rate. His body warmth somewhat warming up my cold body. It was nice having him here asleep, looking angelic. I could tell he would be one heck of a good looking vampire once turned. Laying there I hoped that day wouldn't come anytime soon.

When morning came, I was still in the same position watching Edward sleep. I heard Charlie wake up and start walking toward my room. I quickly picked Edward up and put him in my closet, managing not to wake him up. I went back to my bed and pretended to sleep when Charlie walked in to check on me. It was ten o'clock. When he was out I took Edward out of my closet and laid him down on my bed. Man he was a deep sleeper.

When It was eleven, I woke him up. Allice was in my room with a change of cloths for him.

"Get up, sleepy head." She nudged him. "I brought you some cloths to change in...and a loofa. Tooth brush and stuff." I looked at her. I know he wasn't thinking about taking a shower. In my restroom, my shower/tub. I looked at him.

"Thank's Allice," he said, and took his stuff.

"Are you even gonna ask if you could use my restroom?" I asked outraged.

"May I use your rest room?" he asked raising his eyebrows.

"NO." I said.

"Bella, I'm still human, even if you don't shower, it's no reason for me not to." Who said I didn't shower, I still do. I never got un used to it. Although it's hard to find good shampoo.

"Fine," I said. "Let me go tell Charlie not to step in the restroom."

I walked half way down the stairs and saw Charlie in the living room watching Tv.

"Dad, I'm going to shower." I told him. "Then I'm going to head out to La Push, K?" He nodded his head in agreement. I heard a cheering crowd coming from the tv and knew there was a game on.

I went back to my room and told Edward to hurry up. I followed him into the rest room and waited three minutes. He smiled at me with his half smile and I blushed. We were in my restroom alone with the door locked. He give me a hug and I hugged him back, it was awkward in a good way that we were just standing there hugging, with out a word said. After three minutes I dashed into my room, Charlie unaware that I was not the one in the bathroom.

Edward was out in fifteen minutes, and when he was dressed he sneaked back into my room.

"Ok, ready?" I asked, he nodded. I then picked him up and took him to my truck, and told him to wait. I went back inside and headed out the front door. I rolled my eyes, I was hoping Charlie wouldn't be here, that way I wouldn't go through so much trouble.

Once in my truck I revved the engine, and Edward made an ugly face. "Stop it." I said, "Sorry she's not all nice and new like your stupid shiny cars." He chuckled.

"Bella," he started. 'What is the thing you like about me the most?" he asked. I was taken aback and I blushed.

"I would have to say...your smile." He smiled at me and I blushed.

I wasn't really in the mood for talking and he seemed to pick it up, I was worried about what Sam wanted to tell me that it was hard to concentrate on anything else.

When I crossed the border into La Push I realized that Sam had not told me where to meet him. I decided to go to first beach, I knew they would smell me and then tell me where to go from there. But I never got the chance to.

A minute into La Push a tall figure walked onto the road facing me. I stepped on the breaks glad that they worked well. It was the boy named Paul. He looked really pissed. I stopped a few feet away from him. He looked at me with disgust and then at Edward with interest. He walked to my Edwards window.

"Open the door," he said harshly. When Edward didn't respond, the boy rolled his eyes. "If you want to know where to go, open the door so I can show you." he said through gritted teeth. Edward opened the door and scooted over to let Paul sit. Paul cringed his nose at my smell, as I did to his, Edward obviously unable to smell either of us.

Paul gave me directions to a small red house where there were several cars parked outside. This house seemed too familiar to me, but I couldn't understand why. Paul looked at me and nodded towards the house. I looked at Edward, he had an angry look on his face.

"Lets do this." I said to Edward. We stepped out of my truck and headed to the front of the house. When Paul opened the door I saw Billy in his wheel chair, age had taken over him. Then I remembered this was his house, and he, the leader of th pack.

"We are now having a council." He said, he didn't greet me like he used to when I was a child, he was cold. I took Edward by the arm and we followed Billy to the kitchen where Sam, Jarred and a few other older men sat. Paul was behind us.

"Who is this?" one of the older men asked. He was referring to Edward. I staggered.

"This is my...mate." I said choosing not to go with the cousin story. Edward didn't show any emotion his face had no expression but his jaw was buckled. I remembered he could hear everything they were thinking.

"But he is human..." another man said. Edward looked at me and raised a brow.

"Yes, and he accepts me for what I am." I said with a stern tone.

Sam stood up. "I am sure you have herd of the treaty we hold with the Cullen's." his voice was all business, he wanted to get to the point.

"Yes, I have." I said. He proceeded to take out a very old looking paper out of a yellow envelop. "We would like for you to sign it." He said bluntly.

"Why?" I asked.

"Why do you think?" Jarred said harshly. I raised a brow at him.

"And if I refuse to. I mean, I am not part of that coven." I pulled Edward closer to me.

"Then we are at liberty to attack you when we sense you on our land." Sam said his tone growing aggressive.

"With all do respect," I looked at Billy. "Your son, Billy. I happen to be a good friends with him, and don't forget the friendship you have with my father. I am sure he can drag me out here at his will, with out me having a say. He can after all enforce parent ship. Now, I am pretty sure we can come to a compromise, with this situation at hand."

"If that is the case then that will be the only time the treaty will be a void," Billy said. I smiled. Billy did also probably thinking that my father would do no such thing.

"I will sign your treaty, if it can be voided when I come with my father."

"Just your father." Sam said.

"Deal. Hand it over." I looked over the treaty and I saw six neat signatures. Edward was missing. I scribbled my signature underneath Jasper Hale and handed it back to Sam. He nodded in approval. "Is that it?" I asked. Billy gave me a curt nod. I turned and headed towards the front door.

When Edward and I stepped out I took a deep breath of fresh air. We headed towards the truck together. Edward still had an angry look on his face.

"What's the matter?" I asked.

"The things they were thinking." He slammed the door too hard. "I understand they were out raged when you told them I was your mate, but to consider such a thing." He crossed his arms as I revved the engine.

"What thing?" I asked curious.

"They were considering hunting you down, even if I was with you. When you mentioned Charlie," He nodded his head. "They would get rid of him too, in the break the friendship sort of way." He saw the look of hatred I had. "But they wont do that, the have been friends for too long."

"I'm just glad I didn't have to fight any of them in any way." I sighed. Edward smiled at me. "What?" I asked.

"Well, you did tell them I was your mate." He raised a brow at me. HE then took my hand and gave it a kiss.

"You know, most times you don't even act your age." I smiled at him.

"That's because I was born middle aged." I chuckled at that. My mother used to tell me the same thing. I was always the one who protected her, made sure she didn't make mistakes. I sighed remembering her. "What's your mother like?" He asked me breaking my train of thought.

I thought about it. I guess it was ok to tell him more of me. "Well, I look like her, only when I was human she was a lot prettier. She was always the teen, and I the mature adult. My mother did things I wouldn't even do. When She remarried to Phil, she slowed down a bit more. He is younger than her, so I guess he makes her feel younger. She's happy though. I was glad I came here, when I was turned, I never left my room. Only at night, to feed on street dogs or cats. Because of me, she couldn't follow Phil where ever he went. She was too busy taking care of me. So, one night I came out of my room and told her I wanted to come live with Charlie. I remembered that Forks is almost always cloudy. So it would be great cover up from the sun. At first she was hesitant, but after a couple of hours she decided to let me go." I sighed.

"Are you happy here?" he asked.

"At first, I was not. Really, I hated you, simply because I wanted to eat you, and I couldn't. Now that I can breath." I took a deep breath. "It's better. And I really, really like you." He gave me a half smile and I blushed.


	11. Scare tactics

After I dropped Edward at his house I went straight home. I wanted to suggest to Charlie that we go to La Push to visit Billy Every Saturday from now on. I had decided that I would drive the pack mad with me there. I wanted to get on their nerves and make them see that it was not easy to get rid of Bella Swan. That, and I was excited to be able to see Jacob. I thought of him as a friend that I could really trust. Not just acquaintances like Jessica, or Eric. It was easy to get along with him and I knew Charlie did not have a problem with him.

When I got home it was around one thirty in the after noon. Charlie was still watching tv as I walked into the house.

"Dang, dad. Is this all you are going to do all day?" I asked. He gave me 'the' look.

"Yes," he simply said.

"I have an idea, you might like this." he turned his attention away from the tv for a moment. "How about next Saturday instead of watching the games here, maybe we could go to Billy's house so you can visit. I know you don't see him often and I can hang out with Jacob..." I looked at him waiting for an answer. He gave me a wide smile and I knew I hit home.

"Well, that's not a bad idea at all Bells. I'll let him know during the week." He turned back to the tv as the game came back on.

"I knew you would like it." I said and headed towards my room and towards the nosy vampire waiting in it.

When I walked in the door I saw Allice sitting on my bed and looking around. It looked like she was making mental notes. "Hey Allice," I said trying to sound annoyed. In reality I loved her company, she could light up the cloudiest of days. I just didn't want her to know how much I enjoyed it. I wanted to make sure I would stay with Edward before I made bonds that would be harder to break if something were to go wrong.

She looked at me and gave me her bright smile. "Hey Bella." she said, "I heard they made you sign the treaty."

"Well, you heard right." I said knowing that she didn't hear it she knew all along. "But, they are so not getting away with it that easily."

"I know," she said. "That is some plan you have there, let's hope it doesn't back fire."

"Will it?" I asked. She looked at me, her face showing no emotion.

"I don't know yet." she frowned.

"Well if I want to find out first I have to buy my ticket in, so be quiet while I make the call." She crossed her arms in a pout, I knew she hated to be quiet. I pulled out my cell phone, old thing, and started to dial the number my dad made me learn when I was little just incase I got lose in La Push. Billy Black. As soon as I heard the phone ring I threw the phone at Allice remembering that Billy would recognize my voice and probably refuse to give Jacob the phone. Allice gave a look of shock as she caught it perfectly in her hands. "He'll recognize my voice, I need you to ask for Jacob." I pleaded with her. She rolled her eyes and put the phone to her ear.

When Billy answered I stood still waiting in anticipation.

"Is Jacob home?" she asked in the sweetest voice I had ever heard her speak in.

"Yes he is," Billy said sounding flushed, "May I ask who is speaking?"

Allice staggered a bit before answering. "A friend from school, I have a question about the weekend home work we got." She rolled her eyes while I preyed he would take it.

"Ok." I heard him say, I let out a big sigh. When I heard Jacob say hello, I ran to Allice's side and grabbed the phone from her.

"Jacob?" I asked, just to make sure.

"Bella?" he asked.

"Yeah. It's me. Can your dad hear you?" I wanted to make sure Billy didn't know I was speaking to him.

"No, I'm in my room." he said.

"Good. Listen," I started my plan. "I told my dad that we should go hang out on Saturdays over at your place, you know that way your dad won't feel lonely and what not. Do you hink he would mind?" I asked.

"No, I don't think so." he said.

"Awesome, because the whole reason why I told my dad that was because I wanted to hang out more with you...if it's ok." My voice was full of fake interest, I kinda felt bad using Jacob as a tool to make the pack go crazy. But I really did enjoy his company too.

"That would be great!" I heard him say with a lot of enthusiasm.

"Awesome! I'll se you Saturday then?" I asked.

"Totally." he said. "Bye."

"Bye."

When we hung up I looked at Allice and smiled, she smiled back.

" I so hope they don't kill you." She said.

"Oh, they won't. They can't, unless Charlie isn't with me." I sat down next to her. "And unless it's a sunny Saturday, I'll go every Saturday." Allice pouted. "What?" I asked.

"You just killed my Saturdays. Now what am I going to do?"

"Do what you always do, I don't know." As I finished my sentence Allice's expression changed, it was emotionless nut it was kinda freaky. "Allice?" I snapped my fingers in her face until she came back to the present. "What happened?" I asked a little scared.

She smiled. "There's a lightning storm coming soon." I didn't know why she was so excited but she was and I couldn't help but feel excited also.

"How soon?" I asked.

"I don't know...but I hope it's soon." She stood up and looked out my window. She frowned. "I have to go, I'll see you at school. K?"

"Ok. Bye Allice." In an instant she was gone.

I spent the rest of my Sunday laying down on my bed and listening to some of my favorite cd's.

Monday, Tuesday and Wednesday were normal. Edward didn't stare at me as often, but not because he didn't want to. The teacher gave him a warning ans after that he put more attention in class. At lunch I still sat in the table with Eric, Jessica, Mike and them.

Thursday was a scary day for me. It started off normal, I got to school and went through all of my classes just fine. Until I got to biology. When I walked in I noticed something different in the air. I didn't know what it was until I took my seat next to Edward. I turned to look at him and was frightened to see how pale he had gotten. He had dark circles around his eyes. He just looked on the verge to collapse.

"Are you ok?" I asked him putting my hand to his fore head, he was ridiculously cold for a human. He looked at me, his hazel eyes looked off.

He shook his head. 'Not really, but I was fine a minute ago." I believed him, simply because I knew Carlisle wouldn't let him come to school if he saw him this way. Class began and ever one got quiet. Edward laid his head on the desk. I could hear his breathing getting heavier by the second.

When Mr. Banner asked us to pull out our text book I turned to my back pack then heard a loud thud. I quickly turned and saw Edward on the floor, my class mates gasping at his sudden fall. I ran to him and lifted him with too much ease. When I noticed they wee staring at me I fell to the ground and put his head on my thighs. Mr. Banner was already calling an ambulance.

Twenty minutes later we were at the hospital. Me and the rest of the Cullen's Edward was on a bed with a needle in his right arm.

"What did you say was wrong with him again?" I asked Carlisle for the second time.

"He just collapsed, his body is going through a breakdown." He checked Edwards machine status. I just stood there waiting for him to wake up. I hoped with all my heart that this wouldn't be _that_ time. I started biting my nails, too scared to even think. "I hope can make it through this again." I heard Carlisle say.

Within the hour Charlie was there asking for me to go home with him, of corse I refused, but he didn't let me stay anyways, not until I practically told him Edward was my boyfriend, which I still wasn't sure of yet. When Charlie left Allice and I stayed with Edward all night worried to death.

It was Friday morning and Edward had still not woken up. My hope was failing and I was preparing myself for the worst. Charlie came by again and forced me to go home with him, even when I refused, but he told me I could come back after I had a shower and a bite to eat. Ironic how much truth was behind that. So I did as he said. I got home and because he was waiting for me downstairs I hoped in te shower. When I came out I found that Charlie had gone to a burger joint and gotten me a hamburger. I ate in silence. When I was done Charlie took me back to the hospital.

When I got to Edwards room I was happy to see that he had woken up. He smiled at me as he saw me walk in, I smiled weakly at him.

"How are you feeling?" I asked, my voice cracked from lack of speech.

"A lot better now that you're here." he said taking my hand. I sat in a chair next to his bed.

"When will you be out?" I asked.

"By midday hopefully." He blinked. "Carlisle is working on it." He was getting sleepy I could tell. I combed my fingers through his hair until he fell asleep.

At noon the hospital gave him permission to go home, I was the one to give him the ride back home. I didn't have my truck so Carlisle let me take his car.

When we got to the big white house the only person home was Esme. She helped get Edward out and into his room. I gently placed him on his bed, Esme smiled at me. "Thank you." she said. "I'm going to go take the car back to Carlisle. I'll be back."

"Ok." I nodded. I looked back at Edward who was getting his color back slowly. "I hope you are feeling a lot better." I smiled at him.

"I am." he said. "By tonight I'll be up and running, you'll see." He smiled, and I laid down next to him, listening to his breathing get better and his heart rate even out.

Luckily when evening came Edward was up and about. His flesh was more colored and he seemed to be more alive than ever. I was elated.

"Than you." Edward said to me. "For taking care of me." He gave me a deep hug. When he pulled away he gave cupped my face. "You are amazing." he said before he gave me a kiss that could lift me off my feet.

"I have to go." I said with a pout.

"I know," he said. "But I'll get to see you tomorrow." I cringed.

"Make it tomorrow night ok?" He gave me a confused look. "My dad want's to bond with me." I said telling a half truth.

He smiled knowingly. "Ok," he said. "I'll wait patiently." With a final kiss good bye I left.

When I got home Charlie wasn't home at all, so I went to my room to wait for him.

When he did get home, I went down stairs.

"Hey dad," I said. "Did you call Billy about tomorrow?"

"Sure did, he said it was fine." He smiled at me. "We are still on, right?" he asked a little worried.

"Yes, dad." I said rolling my eyes

"Good, I thought you would change your mind...you know...after what happened." he looked to the floor.

"No dad, he's all better, up and running." I smiled, and he smiled back. "Ok, I'm gonna go get everything ready for tomorrow."

"Ok, Bells." I heard him say as I went back to my room to wait again for him t sleep.

When he finally went to sleep I stood up and went to my window, and took off running, I had the need to feed and this time I wasn't going to take any chances.

When I was done I decided to take a little detour to the Cullen's place. I reached Edwards room and I found him asleep on his bed. He looked like an angel. A cloud above moved and shone straight to his room reflecting on his window. I looked up and hoped it wouldn't be sunny tomorrow. I looked back down and I saw that he was gone, probably to get a drink water. That was my thought until I smelled him right bellow me. I jumped down to meet him.

"You should be sleeping mister." I said crossing my arms. He smiled at me, and I couldn't help but smile back.

"I would be," he said. "But a beautiful vampire is watching me from outside, and I just cant help but come meet her. Maybe she wants a kiss from this weak human." he cupped my face.

"You, handsomeness, are not weak. You have no idea the power you hold against me." I giggled.

"Is that so?" he raised a brow.

"Yes." I said. "Remember you are like my addiction here, if I were to lose you, I would go crazy and try anything to commit suicide." He gave me a kiss and collapsed into his arms. He held me there for a moment.

"Wow." I whispered. It was a shock to me what affect his kisses had on me. It was new, and I like it. He smiled at me and caressed my cheek.

"I really like you Bella." his hazel eyes bore on mine for some time, making me feel like if I was swimming in a pool of warmth.

I sighed, "I really like you too, Edward. More than you know." he smiled at me. "But, you should really go to sleep."

He sighed. "I know." He gave me one last hug and a kiss good bye.

"Good night." I told him before he set off to the house. I stood there still for a couple of minutes. My emotions were telling me something I didn't wasn't to feel just yet. But I knew it was there, because it was strong. Because it was true, and Allice was right, always right.

When morning came I was glad to see the sun covered behind thick clouds of grey. There was even a little fog on the streets.

I walked down to greet Charlie.

"Hey Bells, are you ready?" he beamed.

"Yup...Please tell me we could take the truck." I pouted as I saw him picking up his keys to the cruiser.

He gave me a soft smile. "Fine," he said. "But you're driving that old thing. I don't know how you do it." he shook his head. I giggled. "Unless, you wanna race?" he asked.

"No, thank you." I said putting my arms up. "I would totally lose."

"Alright then, lets get going." He shoved passed me to the door. I took my keys and headed right behind him to my big red truck. We both hopped in and I revved the engine. The loud rumble of it breaking the silence around.

Here started my first day of 'annoy the pack' marathon. I smiled to my self as we headed toward La Push and a pack of emotional wolves, that Charlie had no idea of.


	12. Pack activities

When we got to Billy's house I was surprised to see and smell that some one else was here. When we walked into the house I found out it was one of the older men from the tribal meeting last Sunday. Charlie greeted him. I just smiled, I recognized from my child hood adventures with Charlie, he was one of his friends.

When Jacob came out of the room he gave me a wide grin, which I returned.

"Hey, Bella!" he beamed, "Follow me I wanna show you something in my garage." He took me from the arm and lead me outside. Once we were out he took a deep breath and sighed heavily. He looked back and then led me to the garage behind the house. "Oh my gosh," He said running his fingers through his hair.

"What's the matter?" I asked a little concerned.

"You have no idea the beef I just got in with my dad." he said. "He started like, threatening me not to go any where alone with you today. Man, it was like if he thought you could hurt me or something." I looked away, not wanting him to see how much truth was behind his fathers threat.

"Well, that's stupid. I wouldn't be able to hurt you at all." I said. "I mean look at you, you are twice my size." He smiled at me.

"Any ways, check it out," he nodded towards the garage. I looked back and a small car was in there. It looked like it needed a lot of work. I smiled.

"That's cool, what kind of car is it?" I asked trying to sound amused.

"It's a 1986 Volkswagen Rabbit." He said smiling obviously proud. " I just started working on it a couple of months ago, soon it will be running."

"That's great." I said smiling. "Do you need any help with it?" I asked trying to make small talk.

He gave me a look of disbelief. "You, fix cars?" he asked me shocked,

"Well, no. But I can try, maybe you need help buying stuff for it." I shrugged. And that is when I smelled them, All three of them, Jarred, Paul and Sam, just minutes away from where we stood. I smiled to my self. They had caught my scent and were running towards here at top speeds to see if Charlie was here with me. Jerks.

Jacob shook his head at me. "No way am I going to let you help me with this."

"Hey, Jacob." I interrupted him. "Do you think we could go to the store, but something to snack on?" I batted my eyelashes and he turned a tomato red.

"Sure." he choked. "There is a store two minutes rom here."

"Awesome," I said turning to leave. He followed me. I kept up with his long strides and in less than two minutes we were at the small grocery store. I knew the wolf would barely be getting to his garage, fining nothing but our scent left behind.

When we came out of the store two minutes latter holding two bags filled with junk food, I knew that they were right in the ally way of the store, with in perfect ere shot of us.

"Hey, Jake." I started to say, "So what do you guys do for fun around here?" I smiled at him and again he turned red. I decided to try and stop dazzling him if I ever wanted him to keep breathing when I was around him.

"Well...me and my buds usually go cliff diving, but I don't think you would want to do that." he said. I opened my mouth.

"Why not!" I protested playfully. "I'll have you know that I am perfectly skilled in diving." I lied I was really trying to make it look like I wanted him far away from home to myself, that way I could have them think the worst. I tried really hard not to cringe my nose.

"Really?" he asked amused. "Well, then. Are you up for it? Cliff diving is a lot different than pool diving."

"I know...do you want to invite your buds?" I asked. He gave me a weird look.

"No..." he said stretching the word.

"Well then what are you waiting for! Lead the way!" I pressed.

"Wait are yo going to dive in that cloths? Wont your dad get mad at you for soiling it?" I gave him a black expression.

"It's my cloths, he wont get mad. Besides, who cares it's Saturday! I wanna do something exciting."

He gave me a big grin that told me I had convinced him. We started walking towards the beach that was not that far away to begin with. I knew the pack was behind us the whole time, I could smell them too close to us. "So are you sure you wanna do this?" he asked.

"Yes," I smiled. "But you may demonstrate first, please."

He shrugged. "Ok, but you better fallow soon after." he pointed at me.

"Deal." I giggled.

It took us five minutes to get to the cliff from which we were going to jump from. I looked down and it was a long fall, good thing I knew I was not going to die...again. I looked at Jacob and grinned. "This is so cool." I said.

"I know, just wait till you feel the rush!" He stepped back about ten feet and then broke into a run jumping off the cliff. I looked down and I saw him falling and screaming cheerfully.

I did as he did, and started to run at normal speed, until I smelled Paul right behind me getting ready to grab me, then I broke off into super fast speeds and I jumped off the face of the cliff...Paul right behind me.

I broke into a cheer of glee, Paul...he just screamed his head off. As I landed I let out a maniacal laugh. I landed with a big splash. And quickly swam to where I smelled Jacob. When I broke the surface he was laughing, I started to laugh too.

"Who was that?" he asked still laughing.

"I don't know!" I lied. "Some idiot trying to stop me!"

When Paul broke the surface he had a look of pain on his face. He landed wrong. Jacob looked to him and immediately frowned. He recognized him. Paul looked at me with rage in his eyes.

"Lets go Jake." I said and started to swim. Jacob reluctantly fallowed, although it looked more like he wanted to drown Paul.

When we got to shore I looked back and Paul was right behind us. Swimming and glaring at me. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Hey Jacob!" I said. "I bet I can win you back to the top." He smiled at me.

"You're on." He said and started to run, I gave him a head start before I started to run as well. When he saw that I passed him with ease his eyes went wide. He was panting and showing fatigue.

When we reached the top of the cliff he put up his arms behind his breath to ease his breathing. I mimicked him to make it seem as if I was also tiered.

"How the hack did you do that?" he asked.

"I was in track and field back home before I moved out here." I lied. "Wanna do it again?" I asked.

"Can you really do it again?" He asked with disbelief.

"Totally!" I said. "I'll save you if I think you will drown." He scoffed at that.

"I am a natural. I don't need saving." He ran off the cliff again. I rolled my eyes, and just as I was going to jump off as well, I was tackled by Jarred.

I was in shock because I did not know what to do. I didn't want to hurt him, not that I think I could. Instead I picked him up and struggled to jump off, he was heavy and he started to shake uncontrollably, and I felt fur as I neared the edge of the cliff.

He was shifting while I was holding him. I didn't know if a werewolf could swim, I was hoping he did, because in that second I dropped us both off the cliff, I let go of him and he twisted, falling a lot faster than I did, do to the fact that he was heavier. When I looked to where he would land I gasped in horror.

He was going to land on Jacob. "JACOB! MOVE!!" I yelled loudly. He looked up and was horrified to see that something big and furry was going to land on him. He was quick to swim away, but he was not fast enough. A couple of seconds later Jarred landed in the water, Jacob had only moved a couple of inches.

"Oh, no." I said as I landed in the water after him. I dived in perfectly searching for the two, the tied had caught them and I saw them being sucked to the bottom of the sea. I swam as fast as I could to reach them.

Lucky for them I caught them both, Jarred had shifted back while he was sinking. I realized he was in his birthday suit.

When we broke the surface I noticed that they were both knocked out cold. I swam to the shore as fast as I could go, which I am glad to say it was as fast as I could run.

I laid them both on the ground and listened for their heart beats. Jacob was fine, he had just knocked out with the impact, I could hear no water in his lungs. Jarred however needed CPR.

I pause, unsure if I should do what I needed to, in the end I let compassion take over. I hoped Sam and Paul were watching, they had to have been because I could smell them near by.

I positioned Jarred the right way and I started to perform CPR. It was revolting. I wanted to stop but the better of me wouldn't let me. Three tries later he caughed up the water. And looked at me.

He blinked to clear his vision, when he realized it was me he quickly stood up, only to fall over from lack of strength. I looked away, blushing.

"Don't think this changes anything leach girl." he said pointing at me.

"What's with the name calling Dog! I just saved your life, you could thank me at least...Cover your self, please!" I said loudly, still not looking at him. He realized he was naked and quickly ran into the woods behind us.

I crawled to Jacob to check him again. I was glad nothing really bad would happen, to him. A few seconds latter, the pack of three came walking out, Jarred had a pair of clean dry shorts.

"What do you want?" I asked. "Did you come to bring me more insults." I said., still looking at Jacob.

"Will he be ok?" Sam asked, a little concerned.

"Yes, he was just knocked out by a falling wolf. He should wake up in a little bit...with a mighty big head ache."

"Thank you...for helping me." Jarred said, he sounded sincere.

I looked up at him. "But it still doesn't change anything." I said cringing my nose.

"What are you doing here anyways?" Paul asked.

"If you must know, I am here with Charlie." I looked at Jacob again, unable to look at them.

"You shouldn't be around him too much." Sam said with aggression.

"Why not?" I asked defensively.

"Do you know what that could do to him?" he asked. I didn't know. "Being in such close proximity to a vampire," he spat the word out. "could trigger his shifting sooner than is needed. That is one reason why you are not allowed! Future wolfs all around here could shift at the same time with you being here so close to them."

"Why is that so bad?" I asked.

Jarred rolled his eyes. "Do you know what it is like to try and control one single noob?" he looked sideways to Paul.

"This is wrong." Sam said. I stood up.

"Until that time comes I will not stop being friends with this kid," I said pointing to Jacob, "Got that?" I crossed my arms to prove my point. "Now if you will excuse me, I need to take him home." I went over to pick Jacob up in my arms. Too me he was as light as a pillow, they all looked at me with awe, my strength surprised them.

"We will follow you," Sam said. "To make sure you do."

"Yeah, whatever." I rolled my eyes.

I took off running leaving them behind. Seconds later I felt and smelled them behind me keeping up.

When I got to Billy's little red house, I did not take Jacob inside, instead I put him in the garage. I leaned him against the wall, and when I did so he started to wake up. "Get out of here," I shooed the pack. They went to go hide.

"Oh, man." Jacob said, blinking. "What happened?" he looked at me rubbing his head.

"You totally landed wrong." I lied hoping he didn't remember Jarred landing on him.

He smiled. "Really?"

"Yup" I nodded.

"I guess I needed saving after all." he chuckled. "Aww, my head is killing me."

'Wait..." I said, I went to my purse which I had left when we went to the store. I had only taken the necessary money. I opened my bag and pulled out two Tylenol's. I always carried a couple of these, just in case some one needed them. A little something to make me look a little more human. "Here." I said handing him the pills.

"There's some water bottles in the chest over there, can you get me one." I went and got him a bottle. I then put the pills in his mouth and drank the water deeply. "That was crazy.' he said. "I didn't think you would be up for anything like that." he smiled weakly.

"Well, you don't know me well enough." I said with a smile.

"We definitely need to hang out more." he said with a grin. "Man, my chest also hurts."

"Don't worry," I said." You'll be fine by tomorrow, if not you can hunt me down and enslave me." I said jokingly.

He chuckled. "How am I going to keep this from my dad? I don't even think I can get up." He tried to lift his arm and it flopped. He laughed at himself, I couldn't help but laugh with him.

"Just sit it out a bit." I said. "Come on, I know a little fall cant hurt _the_ Jacob Black." I said sarcastically. He chuckled again.

"Yo are so right." he said.

After a good twenty minutes he was able to stand up again and keep his balance.

"See." I said. "You are better already." I smiled.

"Yeah," he said. "Thank you Tylenol." he chuckled. "Lets go inside."

When we stepped into the house, the men were in the kitchen discussing sports and other manly stuff. They were eating something that was fishy. Jacob ignored them and he headed to his room trying to look as normal as possible. When he saw that I was not following he grabbed my arm and dragged me with him.

His room was smaller than mine, with a bed that was too smell for him, his floor was clean, but his closet was stuffed with junk.

I sat on his bed as he laid down.

"You need to rest." I said in a motherly tone.

"I know." he groaned. "I can't believe I ruined our Saturday like this. I suck." he said.

I frowned. "Don't blame yourself...you can blame Paul. Next time you see him, smack him for me." I smiled and he smiled back.

"Totally. I wonder what he was doing up there." he looked to his ceiling.

"I don't know..." I shook my head trying not to look completely ignorant. I heard Charlie call my name and I stood up. "We're leaving." I said. I looked back at Jacob.

"Ok," he pouted. "I'll see you next Saturday though, right?"

"I think so, yeah." I smiled. Charlie called my name again, and I stepped out of Jacob's room.

"Lets go Bells." He said, " I need to finish some paper work I forgot about." Billy and the other man chuckled.

"Your getting old chief." Billy said. "You're forgetting things." The other man laughed and so did Billy.

"Not as old as you, Billy." Charlie said before he headed to the door. "See you next Saturday." Charlie waved good bye.

"See you." Billy and the other man said. Billy waved good bye to me...I knew he didn't mean it though.

When we got home I told Charlie I would go to my room to rest. He agreed that he needed to rest also so we ended up going to bed early. At least he did.

When I knew he was asleep I took off eager to see Edward.

When I got to the Cullen's house Jasper and Rosalie were looking at a car, examining the engine.

When I landed in front of them they cringed their noses.

"Man," Jasper said. "You smell like Dog!" he held his nose closed.

"Oh my gosh!" Rosalie coughed.

I rolled my eyes, "I had a long stupid day!" I groaned. Just then Allice came out and held her nose also.

"What did you do?" She asked me.

"If you must know, I had to save one of them from drowning." I crossed my arms.

"What!" Rosalie said out raged. "Why didn't you just let him die!"

"I'm not that cynical." I retorted. She rolled her eyes.

At that moment Edward came out, he smiled at me and stood at the frame of the door. I ran to him and tossed him into the house, not hurting me in the process.

I give him a hug and he returned it. "I missed you!" I said. He chuckled.

"I missed you too, princess." He took a hold of my chin and planted a kiss on my lips. I sighed.

"I missed those the most." I confessed. I found it easier to tell him how much I liked him each time I spent time with him.

He smiled. "I know, I missed them too." He kissed me again while holding me in his arms.

"I like you so much." I said. "I hate it sometimes how much I like you."

"Really?" he asked raising a brow. "How much do you like me, Bella Swan?" he asked.

"Too much." I said.

"Would you call it Love?" he asked giving me his crocked half smile.

I didn't answer. I was afraid to, but I let my mouth do the talking. "Yes...I would." I heard myself say and blushed. Deep down inside I knew I was telling the truth, I did. I loved him. But I was afraid of the bond we would have. I was so afraid of something going wrong, I didn't want to lose him.

He made me look at him by holding my chin. "I Love you Bella Swan." At that moment I wished I had a working heart, so that it could soar. But having my emotions go crazy between, Love, and Care, was fine also. I smiled at him and he gave me another kiss that rattled me to the bones.


	13. Shopping

When Sunday came I decided to go to Seattle. Although I wasn't sure if my truck could take the trip. It was the perfect day, it was cloudy and a wind had picked up that would have most stores empty. It was a sit in and laze day.

When I walked down stairs, Charlie was already glued to the tv.

"Good morning, dad." I said cheerfully.

"Good morning, Bells." he returned. "You look full of glee, today." he added.

"Yes I am, it's the perfect day to shop." I walked to the living room and sat on the couch. "I want to go buy some new books...and a few gifts." At that moment some one was already in my room.

"To Port Angels. Right?" Charlie asked.

"No, they don't have what I'm looking for."

He frowned. "Seattle?"

I nodded. "If it's ok with you, of corse." then I got an idea. "But I won't be going alone."

He raised a brow. "Who will be going with you?" he asked interested.

I smiled. "Allice and Edward." I said hopefully.

He thought about it, rubbing his chin. "Ok, but don't spend too much money."

"Ouch, dad." I said rubbing my chest.

"What?" he asked.

"You're putting money restrictions on me?" He blinked. "It's my money, but I am not going to spend it stupidly." He rolled his eyes and I smiled. "Thanks dad, I'm going to get ready."

When I walked into my room Allice was sitting perfectly still on my bed. She smiled as she saw me walk in, I smiled back.

"So you wanna go shopping?" she had a shine in her eyes I had never seen before, and realized she got the wrong impression.

"Yes, but not for cloths." I said, she pouted.

"Then what are you shopping for?" she asked.

"Books, and stuff." I said a little embarrassed. "I can't have a shopping spree like you, I haven't saved up enough money to last me a life time. Can you imagine ten years from now, things will be stupid expensive."

She rolled her eyes. "You are a boring shopper." she rested her head on one of her arms. "So I will shop for you." she said grinning widely.

I groaned.

"What?" she asked. "You have horrible fashions." She said pointing to an ankle long skirt

"But I like my stuff, it's comfortable." I said quietly. I was a little hurt, she insulted my fashion sense.

She stood up and walked to me. "When I'm done with you, you will look amazing."

"I don't want to look the part just yet." I said. "It's easier being me and making others believe I am human, than look like I am not." She rolled her eyes. "Have you ever heard the goths talk? It's like hey are on to you guys, like they know. It's creepy."

"I know," she said. "But they can't prove it with out proof. They could assume but never know the truth." She had a point.

"Ok then." I said and I looked at the time. "What are you waiting for. Go get your brother and a big car, if you have one."

"Why do you need a big car?" she asked, then froze. She had that same blank expression as before. I already knew what was happening. When she came back, she smiled. "Oh, I see. You are one bad vampire." she said pointing a finger at me. "I'll be back." and she left.

I went back downstairs with my bag in hand to wait for Allice and Edward. I sat in the couch. Charlie and I didn't speak, some game was on and when a game was on we didn't talk, or he wold throw a little fit.

Less than five minutes later Allice was at the door knocking. When I opened the door and she saw me, she frowned. "Bye dad." I said and closed the door. "What?" I asked looking at her innocently. I had put on some lose jeans and a bright green long sleeve that had a big bright pink heart in the middle. I did it mostly to annoy her. "I love this out fit!"

She shook her head and when I looked to see what car she had brought along, my jaw dropped.

It was the biggest truck I had ever seen. It looked more like a diesel. I only recognized the Dodge symbol.

"I thought these weren't suppose to come out yet?" I heard Charlie say from behind me. He was in awe also. I turned to look at him. "I just stepped out to say good bye." he said and smiled.

I took Allice by the arm and headed toward the truck. When I got to the passenger door, Edward opened the door for me and jumped down. He smiled at me.

"I think the little princess needs help getting up." he said.

I scoffed at him. But he gave me hug and before I let him break it, I jumped us both into the truck safely. I smiled at him and sat in the middle. Allice was already in.

"Lets go." she said excitedly. I waved good bye to Charlie and he waved back.

"So why does a vampire need a big truck?" Edward asked me rubbing my cheek. I blushed. "What are you going to buy?"

I swallowed, I might as well tell him before he looked into Allice's thoughts. She giggled and he turned his attention to her. Too late, I saw his face turn into a frown.

"Why do you need that for?" he asked curious. I blushed.

"I get bored sometimes," I shrugged. I saw him look at Allice again, I knew she was explaining to him. I sank into my seat. I was wondering if he would get mad at me and refuse to let me go back to La Push with Charlie.

He looked down on me and smiled. "You sly little girl." he grabbed me and held me in a tight hug. I took in his scent my mouth watering. Despite it all, I liked being this close to him. It gave me some sort of reassurance, that I could control my self around him.

He let go and sat up straight putting his arm around me. I leaned my head on his shoulder and he leaned his head on mine. I felt him close his eyes. I knew why.

Allice was going too fast for him to keep his eyes open. She looked at me.

"Let's buy your stuff first, that way we can leave them in the store while we go shopping for cloths." She smiled.

"Poor Edward." I said.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because, I didn't know we were going to go cloths shopping, if I knew that I would have just had him stay home." I held his hand gently in mine.

"He'll be fine. He wanted to come as soon as he found out we were going out." she rolled her eyes. "He has it bad for you. You should see Jasper, it's getting hard for him to control his own feelings."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well, Jasper has his gift, like I have mine and Edward will have his." she paused.

"Well what is it?" I asked my curiosity rising.

"He can control the emotions around him. Lets say he is in a room full of angry people, he can send out a wave of calming emotions to settle them down. It's good when we have our meetings and we get angry. He can calm us down just like that." She snapped her fingers.

"Yeah, then it gets annoying when he tries to do it for his own personal gain." Edward said. He hadn't fallen asleep. His eyes were still closed though.

"Come on now, Edward." Allice said. "You need to give him a break once in a while. You don't see him when we are alone." She shook her head. "It's cute, but he hates it, simply because it's not like him to be that close to anybody. He does love me, but he expresses it in his own way, and when you influence him, he gets mad."

"But you like it." It wasn't a question, he knew she did.

She nodded and smiled. "But I wont tell him that, it would crush him."

When we got to the mall in Seattle it wasn't that crowded. The wind here was a lot colder, Edward shivered as he jumped off the truck. I wished I could hold him and make him warmer, but that would be time wasted.

The first store we walked into was a BMX bike shop. The attendant, a boy my age, walked up to Allice and I. He had a big grin on his face.

"How may I help you ladies?" he asked.

Allice answered. "We are looking for two bikes, one in a red color and the other in black."

"Well we have the Subject in black, it comes with 2 axle pegs for the back tire." he led us to the back of the store where I saw a nice shiny black bike. I liked it. I sat on it and it felt good under my weight. Easy to move and pick up. "You like it?" I nodded and smiled.

"How about the red one?" Allice asked.

"We have this red Mischief that also comes with two axle pegs. It also comes in silver." I got off the black bike to look at the red one. There was an identical silver one next to it. I liked the way the silver one looked better.

"I'll take both of them." I told the guy. He grinned at us. I looked around for Edward and found him looking at some bikes as well. I liked to see the shine in his eyes like if he had found a toy he really wanted. Then a thought accrued to me, maybe as a child he never had a bike. After all he did spend most of it in a bed. It made me feel sad.

After we purchased the bikes and told the guy that we would be back to pick them up we went to Best Buy. Edward quickly went to the gaming section, mature as he was, he still liked video games.

Allice and I went to go look at the tv's. I saw a nice little twenty seven inch flat screen. I thought Billy would like it a lot if I took it to him. It was all in my plan to keep going to La Push. What man would not like to watch tv on a brand new flat screen? Once anyone found out Billy had one of these, his house will be known as 'game night, hang out.'

I was proud of myself, everything was going as planned. All I needed to do was wait until Jacob shifted, that day would be a grim day.

I purchased the tv, and told them I would come by later to pick it up, Allice was gushing.

"Ok. First I want to take you to Forever 21. They have the cutest little dresses I know will look good on you." Edward held my hand and rolled his eyes at her. "Then I want to take you Ambercrombie, they have really good jeans. And when I buy you your first outfit you are going to change into it. Even if I have to force you into it."

"What's wrong with what I am wearing now?" I asked.

"Look at your self, Bella." She said. "Even Rosalie would burn that off of you."

"Fine." I said. "Torture me." I looked at Edward and he just smiled, he too was going to get tortured.

Two hours later and twenty full bags, we were done. Allice had spent way too much money on me. When I walked back into the bike shop I was wearing some tight fitted jeans and a magenta colored blouse that complimented my breast quite nicely. I liked the look an Edwards face the first time I tried it on. Boys will be boys.

Edward and Allice took the bikes, I took the tv. I am happy to say that the bikes, tv, and bags fit in the back of the big truck, even if the bikes took most of the room.

When we got into the truck Allice looked at me. "Now don't you like what you are wearing better?" she asked.

"Yes, I must say that I do." I looked over at Edward and smiled.

"I like it too." he said and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

When we got back to Forks I asked Allice to drop us off at the edge of the forest. She smiled as she drove off, I knew she already knew what I had planned.

I picked up Edward. "Do you trust me?" I asked him.

"Should I be scared?" he asked.

"Well, technically yes." I said.

"Then I trust you." he smiled.

"Ok, hold on tight." I said and took off running.

When I stopped we were at the base of a mountain. A small water fall was here leading to a stream that turned into a river lower down the slope. The air up here was a lot colder and I saw him shiver.

"Come on, I want to show you something I found on one of my hunts." I led him to a crack in the rock that turned into a cave. It was a lot warmer inside.

"Why is it so warm?" He asked.

I pulled him deeper into the cave, light from above leading the way.

"It's beautiful," he said as he caught sight of the scene.

"This mountain is full of underground hot springs. I thought you'd like to se them." I sat on a rock close to one of the springs. He joined me and hugged me.

"I love this place." he said while putting a strand of lose hair behind my ear.

I blushed. This was one of those intimate moments, that made butterflies in my stomach.

"Edward," I blushed. "I love you."

"I love you too." He kissed my lips with so much passion it scared me. I wasn't sure if I should let this happen. I was so afraid of actually having to hurt him.

"How about we go for a swim." he suggested.

"Um...no, Allice just bought these cloths, I can't ruin it now." I shook my head.

"Who said I suggested leaving our cloths on?" he said giving me his half smile. I blushed.

"I would love nothing more than to see you with out your shirt on, but I will have to decline. I don't want you to catch a cold. It may be warm in here but it's not out there." I smiled. "I care so much about you." I said.

"I know, Love. But you can't protect me for the rest of my life."

"I can try." I said. "I will try." I intertwined my fingers with his. "At least until that day comes."

He leaned in and kissed me. "When that day comes I'll be ready." he said.

"When That day comes. I will try to make it as painless as possible, and I won't leave you alone."

I didn't want to leave him alone, not like I was. When _he_ was done with me, he abandoned me in a warehouse outside of Phoenix. I remembered the pain I went through, I remembered how I almost went crazy. I didn't want Edward to go through that alone.

"Bella?" he said. "Can I keep you?" he asked.

I put my hand to his cheek and smiled. "You can keep me," I said.


	14. Baseball

This school week started normal at least Monday did any ways. I went to school like normal and biology went as normal as possible. With out me gawking at Edward too much.

When Tuesday came a storm was rolling in, school ended up being dismissed before biology came.

I was caught in the parking lot by Allice and Edward.

"Hey Bella!" Allice beamed her eyes twinkling excitedly. "It's today! The storm." She said giggling. Edward just smiled at me and took my hand.

"Please tell me you could join us for a game?" he said looking down at me.

"What kind of game?" I asked warily remembering the first game I played with them.

"Baseball!" Allice said with more excitement. "The best part is you can play!" She took hold of my free hand. "Please tell me you can come!"

I cringed. "I don't know if Charlie will let me."

"He will!" She said. "I saw you in my vision. You have to come."

"Fine, let me call him." I took out my phone and dialed the number to the station.

"Hello?" a boyish voice answered.

"Hello is Charlie there? It's me Bella Swan."

"Oh," he squeaked. "Sure, he's here. Let me give him the phone."

When Charlie answered I didn't even let him ask me what I wanted. I went straight to asking.

"Dad! Thank goodness. School was let out early today, because of the storm. Allice and Edward just asked me if I can join them in a family base ball game, and they really want me to go. Please tell me I can go. Nothing will go wrong I promise. I really want to go."

"It's a storm Bella!" Charlie said.

"But, dad! It's not going to rain! It's just a thunder storm! Mom and I used to go picnicking during thunderstorms when we lived in California!" I lied. "Come on, PLEASE!" I begged.

I heard him sigh on the other end of the receiver. "Fine, Bella." He said reluctantly. "But you better not get hurt."

Edward took the phone form my hands.

"Don't worry Mr. Swan, my family and I will take good care of her." he told Charlie.

"Just take care of her." I heard Charlie say before he hung up the phone. Edward and Allice smiled.

"Ready?" Allice asked smiling smugly. "I told you, you would come."

I rolled my eyes. "I'm ready."

"Yay!" she squealed. " Follow us to the house, we're leaving the cars there."

Edward went in the truck with me, Allice took his car.

"So, are you going to play also?" I asked him.

"No, I keep score. And now that you are here, and the teams are un even, Esme will play catcher for both sides."

I felt bad. I was the seventh ugly wheel here to ruin the even teams. He saw the pain on my face.

"Don't feel bad, we are all excited to see how good a player you are." he smiled.

"Well, I guess you are right." I smiled.

Fifteen minutes later we were at the white house every one outside already.

"Finally," Rosalie said. "One of these days I will end the life of that truck and buy you a new fast car." She said. I could tell she was excited about the game, she was never really nice to me at all.

"Lets go!" Allice said. "It's gonna start in a couple of minutes!"

I picked up Edward, and we all started to run. In less than five minutes we were at a clearing. It was the size of two football fields, roughly. It was nothing but green field.

"It's gonna start." Allice said. "Now." A second later a big thunder clap was heard all across the field.

"All right!" Jasper said.

"Positions every one." Carlisle said calmly. "Bella, Jasper and Allice in one team. Rosalie, Emmet and I in one. Edward keep score Esme is catcher. Jasper's team is batting first."

Jasper looked at me and threw me a metal bat. "Lets see how far you hit." he said.

I blushed and hoped I was good. I walked up to a make shift home base. And waited. Rosalie was pitching. She gave me a deadly smile. And threw the ball. It came at em at super fast speeds, I was actually surprised to be able to see it...and hit it. With a loud bang it soared through the sky. I was excited to see it fly, Emmet ran after it into the forest. Seconds later he appeared. "OUT!" he yelled, holding the small white ball in his hand. I groaned.

"It's ok," Jasper said. "It's hard to get past him." He was second on the plate. A thunder clap sounded. Jasper hit the ball and it soared. Again Emmet went after it in the forest and came out with it in his hand. Allice was up next, she stepped up to the plate, her small pixy body and all. She was about to get ready when we all turned our heads west ward. Carlisle came in from the out field, Rosalie and Emmet followed.

"Allice?" Carlisle asked.

"They heard us playing..." she said. Edward came into the circle.

"They want to play." he said. "They'll be here in less than five."

"Crude hunters?" Esme asked, a look of concern in her eyes.

"Yes." Allice said. "Just passing by."

"How many?" I asked Allice, I was thinking about Edward, would they want to hunt him?

"Three." She said. I sighed.

"I can't get him out of here, in time." I whispered. Carlisle shook his head.

"Lets get back to the game." Carlisle said. We all got back to our original position, Allice at the plate.

Rosalie threw the ball, Allice hit it, but it was a foul ball. Carlisle caught it. Rosalie pitched again and Allice hit the ball once more sending it flying right to Emmet, which of corse he caught with much ease.

Seconds later three figures stepped out from the woods around Two males and a female.

One of the males stood in front like the leader, the other male on his side and a female with bright red hair to the other. They had tattered worn cloths and were bare foot.. When they walked to meet us half way they walked with a cat like motion, crude and wild.

The head male smiled showing a pair of fangs. I knew there was something wrong with these vampire, their eyes were not the color I was used to seeing in the Cullen's and my self. They were a color burgundy disturbing an sinister. That's when I knew that these vampires were the ones that fed on humans, this is what they looked like. Maybe not all of them, but if I wanted to point one out in a crowd, a good way to do so was by their eyes.

The leader spoke first.

"We thought we heard a game," he said in a calm voice, a little french accent. "My name is Laurent, these are Victoria and James." He gestured to the vampires beside him. James looked over at Allice with curiosity as if recognizing her. A small smile lifted from the corner of his mouth, I painfully recognized it, but I couldn't bring myself to know from where. When he spotted me his smile grew wider. I looked away.

"I'm Carlisle, and this is my family. My wife Esme. My sons, Jasper, Emmet, and Edward. And my daughters, Rosalie, Allice, and Bella. I felt a pinch of shock as he said my name. Again I caught James looking at me. It was strange and familiar.

"Do you have room for a few more players?" Laurent asked sociably.

Carlisle answered in the same friendly tone. "Actually we were just finishing up." He looked up at the sky. "The storm is moving on. But we would certainly be interested some other time. Are you planning to stay in this area for long?"

"We're north bound, in fact, but we were curious to see who in the neighborhood. It's been a while since we've ran into company."

"No, other than us and the occasional visitors like yourselves, this region is quite empty."

The tense atmosphere that was present moments ago had subsided into a casual conversation. I figured Jasper had something to do with it, I was actually glad.

"What is your hunting range?" Laurent casually asked.

"The Olympic range here, up and down the Coast Ranges on occasion. We keep a permanent settlement near by and there is another just like ours near Denali."

Laurent's eyes widened with curiosity. "Permanent? How do you manage that?" he sounded honest.

"It's a long story, how about you come with us to our home so we may talk comfortably."

Victoria and James gave expressions of surprise at the mention of home. Laurent composed himself better.

"That sounds welcoming, we have been traveling for quite a while from Ontario, and we haven't been able to clean up." He looked at Carlisle's refined image.

"Please don't take offense," Charlie said. "But we would appreciate it if you'd refrain from hunting in this immediate area, we have to stay inconspicuous, you understand." he explained.

"Absolutely," Laurent nodded. "We won't encroach on your territory. We just ate outside of Seattle, any ways." He laughed. I couldn't help but shiver.

"We can show you the way, we ran up here. It's not that far." Carlisle looked at Emmet. "Emmet take Edward."

Three things happened just then as Carlisle was speaking. My hair ruffled with a light passing breeze, I stiffened, and the female, Victoria, suddenly looked at Edward with interest, scrutinizing him, her nostrils flaring.

The atmosphere changed as Victoria took a crouching stance. I barred my teeth and crouched in defense. I heard Victoria hiss and a snarl like growl was coming from my throat.

She glared at me as I stepped in front of Edward, James' eyes never leaving me. It seemed I was amusing him.

"What's this?" Laurent exclaimed surprised. Victoria and I continued our silent stare down, not relaxing for a moment.

"He is my son." Carlisle's statement was directed towards Victoria. Laurent must have barely realized Edward was human, awareness dawning on his face. "Is that a snack?" he took a step forward and I snarled baring my teeth even more, my lip curling. He stepped back again.

"I said, he is my son." Carlisle corrected in a harsh voice.

"But, _he's_ human." Laurent protested, more astounded.

"Yes," Allice said obviously on Carlisle's side.

"It seems I have a lot of explaining to do. Please, if you will follow us home."

"Yes; of corse." Laurent said.

As we left I never left Emmet's and Edwards side, keeping my gaze on Victoria. James was behind us the whole time, I felt his stare on the back of my head.

When we got to the Cullen's we left the adults in the living room to speak. We headed up stairs and instead of going into Edwards bed room we steered off into a different bed room that seemed a lot more conspicuous with out the big glass wall. Rosalie sat on the big queen mattress that was in the middle of the room. A picture of her and Emmet at their wedding told me this was their room. Behind me Allice shoved Edward to the bed where Rosalie and Emmet sat.

"Bella," Rosalie said. "For now you have nothing to worry about."

I crossed my arms not speaking.

"Rosalie, Victoria is a tracker." Allice interjected.

"It would take more than just one female to get past us." Emmet said.

"I trust you." I said. "I know she cant harm him, but please, I need to know you wont let him out of your sight...And also, please get him out of that room."

"I know, Edward will be staying in the guest room." Allice assured me.

I couldn't say any more, something in the back of my mind was bothering me but I couldn't bring it out, all I knew was that it had something to do with James.

I looked at Edward, walked to him and took his hand. Instinctively the others left us alone.

"Please Edward, don't do anything rash." I pleaded. I knew he knew what I was referring to. If Victoria hunted him, he might give himself up eagerly, just because I asked him to wait. I hoped he wouldn't.

"Bella, I won't do anything...it's going to be you. I want it to be you." He cupped my face and planted a kiss on my lips. "It's late Bella, Charlie will be waiting for you to get home."

"It's not that late." I protested. I hung on to him like a five year old. He just chuckled.

"Alright, alright." he said. He lifted me up and headed out to the hall way again and into a different room. I guessed it was the guest room because it was decorated finely, no pictures of anyone stood out. He laid me on the bed then he himself lay next to me. He brushed his hand through my semi tangled hair. Stopped him by taking his hand in mine. I sat up.

"I can't believe you can carry me." I said.

"What?"

"Well, I can pick you up just as easily...I didn't think you can pick me up." I said a little timidly.

"Did you think you would weight a ton?"

I blushed. He chuckled.

"Your still alive for the most part, you guys don't weight more than when you were human." He kissed my fore head and cuddled me. We stayed silent for the remainder of the day, and for a moment I forgot about the three trackers that were downstairs.

When I realized it was almost nine pm I stood up so fast I almost knocked Edward off the bed if I hadn't caught him.

"What's the matter?" He asked groggy.

"I have to get home!" I looked at him then gave him a big hug and a kiss. "Please stay out of trouble." Before I left I looked back at him and smiled.

When I got home I got an odd feeling, Charlie was not home yet, and I was sure he would be here waiting for me. If Allice saw anything wrong I trusted she would tell me, but the house was quiet and empty. Seconds later I caught a scent. It was unfamiliar and at the same time very much familiar. I tensed up the moment I sensed him across from me. I crouched in a defensive way.

I heard the familiar chuckle.

"So that little boy is your toy." I turned on the lights in one swift movement and there he was. James standing just feet away from me, smiling showing me his fangs. "I knew I recognized you." he moved towards me in a cat like motion. I tensed even more. "Don't do that, I cant kill you again." He placed a hand on my shoulder and I couldn't help but cringe.

"Get out." I managed to say. "Leave me alone, leave this town." I was shaking hysterically but my courage was coming to me.

He chuckled. " I just stopped by to tell that I am glad to see you, and to say that I very much enjoyed that day last summer." He touched my cheek. I shivered.

"GET OUT!" I yelled taking him by the collar of his shirt and throwing him out of my door. I don't know how I did it, or where my courage came from but just seconds later I was hitting James in every possible area I could touch. "I hate you!" I yelled. I never gave him the chance to stand up.

When I finally sloped he burst laughing. I was confused. "You are a strong little one." he said between breaths. "You should come with me." he stretched out his hand expecting me to go with him.

"Just leave." I said. "Leave this land and take that woman with you."

He laughed again. "Or what? You and the rest of that coven will kill us?"

I laughed. "You have no idea."

He gave me a serious look. "Well, Victoria and I will not be leaving for a while, not until she bleeds that boy of yours, and trust me, between me and you, she will do it. Don't let your guard down new born." With that he left outside, a hard wind blowing behind him.

When I collected myself I remembered Charlie, and a ping of fear struck me. I ran inside, slamming the door behind me and took the phone. I dialed frantically to the station, hoping he was there. When a woman picked up, I cleared my throat to speak gently. "Is Charlie there?" I asked.

"No, he left over an hour ago." My stomach lurched, I hoped he wasn't here before I got home.

"Do you know where he was headed?" I asked a little more desperate.

"He said he was headed towards La Push." I heard the woman say. I let out a relieved breath.

"Thank you." I heard myself say before I hung up.

I sat down at the kitchen table and put my head in my hands, glad that Charlie went to La Push. It would be easy to take care of him, Edward would be fine with his family. All I had to do now was keep Charlie ignorant to the new comers, take him La Push on Saturday as planned, and then deal with the trackers that same night. I would have to keep it cool for the rest of the week and not raise suspicion in any one. I just had to hope that Victoria and James would not feed off of any one in Forks.


	15. News

As the rest of the week passed by, nothing unusual happened. Except for the occasional wiff of the unwanted vampires roaming, keeping a close eye on us. I could tell that it was giving the Cullen's a strain, they never let Edward go any where alone.

By the time it was Friday I was glad that the week was ending, I decided I would be the one giving Edward a ride. Besides, I had let Allice take the bikes and tv, I had bought the last weekend.

"How close are they?" Edward asked. Lately he seemed tense.

"They are close enough." I sighed. "They are just following us like usual. But they wont attack, Allice, Jasper, Emmet and Rosalie are to close."

"I don't like it." he said, almost a whisper.

"It's like they are waiting for us to make a wrong move...or you to." I shot him a sideways glance.

He sighed. I really didn't like the tension that had grown in him, it was like he didn't want to be around any one. Including me. It made me feel horrible. Like I was doing something wrong.

"So what do you plan on doing this weekend?" he asked avoiding my eyes. I found it interesting that he was obviously jealous that I would be spending the weekend away from him.

"Well," I started. "I had planned to go bike ridding with Jacob, but maybe, just maybe I can get a little help from the pack." He snorted.

"The pack wouldn't help us. So long as they don't touch on their land, they have reason to make rash moves and attack on our side." he rubbed his temple for the hundredth time that day.

"What's the matter?" I finally asked.

"It's them." he said. He gave me pleading look. I noticed how tired and pale he looked. "They wont shut up. I know everything they are thinking, which is an advantage," he gave me a small smile, "But it's only getting worse. They've stopped planning their moves, relying on spur of the moment. They've moved on to more dangerous things."

"Like what?" I interrupted.

"Like calling." he said. I tilted my head to the side. He rolled his eyes. "It's like a seductive call, it's the dazzling. It works from far away and it is mighty powerful, especially because the victim is penetrated from the mind to do as the vampire pleases." My stomach quenched. "It would be effective if, say, I were a weak human..." he gave me a small smile. "But it just keeps getting harder to block her from my mind." he closed his eyes and leaned back.

I honestly thought it was creepy and it made me want to stay with him this weekend, but I knew that I had to go on with my plan. But the new information stirred something in me that I never knew I had. I mean I really liked Edward, it was so strong I could call it love, but the ferocity that was in me told me that my fascination with Edward was more than love. _He's mine!_ I told my self, and was immediately glad that Edward could not hear me. He was mine, I wanted him to be only mine, and the sudden blood lust that was fascinating Victoria had me angered. I couldn't think of a better reason to kill her. I was being greedy.

I never realized how quiet it had gotten in the truck until we reached the Cullen house. I stepped out and was followed by Edward. Allice and the rest had obviously gotten there faster. When I walked up to Allice she noticed the feral look in my eyes.

"What's wrong?" She asked me in an innocently sweet voice.

"Please tell me you see something good in the very near future." I said rolling my eyes.

"They wont get to him...ever." she assured. I let out a sigh.

"May I get my weekend toys?" I asked in a flat tone. I realized I was unlike my self this week. I wanted nothing more than to end this Victoria thing, even if she was an all powerful vampire that has out lived me. Even if I was just a new born. It was itching under my skin that I had to stay in the low just to be able to know when our showdown was.

I looked to Edward and smiled. "I love you." I said and blushed.

"I love you too." He took me by the hands and gave me hug. It was one of the few I had gotten from him all week. I took in his scent relived that he was so close to me. I held on.

"Don't let me go." I said almost pouting. He smiled.

"As cute, yet seductive as that looks, I don't think your dad will be happy that you spend after school hours here." I frowned.

"He doesn't need to know everything." I said with a small giggle. Then as easily as carrying a pillow, I picked him up and dashed to his temporary room. I set him on his bed and giggled as I sat next to him. He looked up at me and took my chin in his hand. When he kissed me, I felt my body move with his, like we were in sync. It was an amazing feeling, because I could feel his heart rate rise. When we pulled apart he was breathing hard, and I smiled.

Ten minutes later I was set for home. It didn't take me long to figure out that someone was following me, and it defiantly didn't take me long to figure out who it was. James. I was beginning to get annoyed, it wasn't the first time he followed me, it's been going on all week, luckily it was just to make sure I was getting home, which was stupid. Where else could I go? This time was different though.

As I got off of my truck I sensed that he hadn't left. He was still around. I walked into my house making it seem as though I hadn't even realized he was there. As I closed the front door I felt a little breeze come in, I wasn't fooled, I knew it was him. And he had me pinned to the door before I could so much as blink.

He hissed at me. "What do you want?" I asked annoyed.

"I want you to stop guarding the boy." His voice was calm and collected, but I could hear the threat behind it.

"And if I refuse?"

"How many dead vampires do you want?" he caressed my face, and I found it disgusting. I pushed him off of me and smiled. Ironically he smiled back.

"I will not let her have him." I said firmly. "He belongs to me." Then he laughed.

"Victoria will not care. I wouldn't be surprised if he gave into her call tonight." he checked his nails as if he broke one. "You know, I don't believe you will be able to defeat Victoria, new born, you haven't even grown your true claws or shown your real fangs. A vampire is not a real vampire until they have bitten into human flesh." He gazed at me.

"I'll kill her, I promise. And when I do, I will make sure to come after you."

He just chuckled. "You don't get it do you? Look at your self, I bet I could call you like a human." His eyes closed in on me, and I could feel the hairs on my neck rise. Instinctively I crouched and hissed. The feeling I was getting was odd, I had only felt it once in my life, and after, it had abruptly ended. This time it was less strong, but it was there, and I knew what it was.

"Stop it." I hissed and he laughed.

"You see!" he clapped. "You are so weak!" In a swift movement he was in front of me, and he slapped me across the face. I didn't jerk or move so much as an inch. I did almost lose my balance though. "Are you acting like the tough little vampire, here?"

I wasn't sure what I was doing, I mean, why I was just standing there taking all of his crap. Maybe deep down inside I did feel weak. I feared him and Victoria both. Did not ever having human blood really make me that much weaker? I tightened my fists and in an even swifter movement I socked him in the face. I was glad he hadn't expected it because he stumbled back wards and into the couch.

I wasn't surprised when I heard him laugh.

"It's coming, new born, soon. Victoria is not as patient as it seems."

And then he was gon, leaving me in a pool of dispar. I wanted to know what to do, and I had no idea. Edward was right, the pack wouldn't come to our land and help us, and I had a feeling that Victoria or James wouldn't fall for a chase. They were smarter than that, and James was right, they were also a lot stronger.

* * *

The next morning when Charlie woke up I tried my best to look chipper. Although he took it well, I felt like crap...I had the need to feed, and stressfully enough I was not thinking about animals. I averted my eyes from Charlie's gaze, even as he asked me about the bikes and tv in the back of my truck.

When we got to Billy's house I hadn't even stepped on his stairs when Jacob came bolting out of the door, he took me by the arm and dragged me to his garage.

"What's the matter, Jacob?" I asked.

"Nothing...that creep, Sam is in my house." He crossed his arms as soon as he let go of me.

"Well..I have something that might cheer you up...it's in the back of my truck." He smiled at me, forgetting all about Sam.

When we walked back to my truck he let out a cheer that rattled my sensitive ear drums.

"The silver one is yours, like it?" I smiled at him despite my troubles.

"I do." He came to me and gave me a strong hug. "Aw, thank you Bella."

He went back to the truck to bring down the bikes. "What's this nice tv for?" he asked. I walked to him and grinned.

"I got it for your dad..." I said.

"Awesome. Let me go take it to him." He grabbed the tv instead of the bike he was going to get.

"Uh...please don't tell him it's specifically from me. Tell him my dad got it" He looked at me and frowned. "My dad and I both bought it, but he paid more, and I don't want to take too much credit." I blushed, obviously covering my lie.

"Ok." he said and scampered off with the tv in his arms. As I watched him leave I saw that he looked different, taller and more bulkier. Had he been working out?

I decided to take down the bikes while he was gone. When I had successfully done so, I moved them to the garage, where I ran into Jarred and Paul.

"What are you doing here?" I hissed a little to harshly.

"We are allowed to be where we please." Paul said narrowing his eyes.

"Which one of you leaches has been running near our borders?" Jarred asked, straight to the point.

"Not any of us." I said defensively. "Dog."

"Then who?" Paul demanded.

I was deciding whether to tell them or not when I heard Jacob coming our way. "Later...Jacob's coming." And in an instant they disappeared.

"There you are Bella. Wanna go try out the bikes?"

I smiled at him. "Totally."

"Woa...Bella...your eyes." Jacob moved closer to me, and something I hadn't realized before hit me. It was his smell. Very faintly I smelled the scent that disgusted me. When he touched my face I felt the warmth I had once felt radiating off of Sam, Paul and Jarred. I flinched away.

"It's nothing, really, I'm just a little tiered is all." I managed a smile.

I wasn't sure what I had expected, maybe I should have paid more attention to the way he was sweating ridiculously, or his size, or how he shivered every now and then. I had a feeling he was beginning to shift, and that is why Sam was around today.

"Wait. Did you say Sam was a creep?" he looked at me surprised, and he staggered a little.

"Yes." he stretched the word, a little confused.

"Why?" I asked grinning a little.

"Because," he shrugged, "the guy keeps looking at me like, like...something is supposed to be happening."

I nodded once. And noticed that he was shaking a little more. "Do you feel ok?" I asked moving a little closer to him.

"Not really," he admitted. "I've been like this since Thursday. My dad didn't let me go to school, and he's giving me this crazy home remedy that tastes like crap, and is supposed to stop the shaking," he looked a little scared. "Even if it works for a while, when it comes back...it comes with a vengeance." he shook more.

"Did you ask to go to the hospital?" I asked, a little bit concerned.

"Yeah, but my dad says no." he sighed.

Just then I got a phone call to my ancient cell phone. I didn't recognize the phone number, but I picked it up anyways. When the person on the other line answered, I froze, and not because it was Allice.

"Bella?" she said, her voice sounded shaken.

"Allice? What is it?" I could feel my stomach dropping.

"It's Edward...she has him."

"How!" my voice was full of power and anger I saw Jacob cringe away from me.

"I don't...know, please get here fast...I can't explain like this." I heard the phone click, and I suppressed the urge to throw it. I looked at Jacob, who was looking more like crap.

"Is everything ok?" he asked, I could hear his breathing thickening.

I just nodded, and before he could say anything else he passed out. Jarred and Paul were already there picking him up. I was worried for Jacob, our friendship would be cut short. But I also had other things in mind, so when I walked into Billy's house, I found it as no surprise that more than just Charlie knew something was wrong.

"It's nothing dad, I just have to get back to Forks." I didn't want to tell Charlie about anything, it would be safer if he stayed in La Push. I tried a smile. "Trust me dad, it's boy friend issues..."I shrugged, then added, "jealous boyfriend issues." I winked at him, and then he understood, and I knew he did, because of the satisfactory grin that was slapped on his face the moment I had said that.

"Are you going to take the truck?" he asked me while he turned to watch the game on Billy's new tv.

I thought about that. "Uh, no. You can take it home. I think Paul or Jarred can give me a ride." As soon as I said that I saw the look of out rage on their faces, and I couldn't help but wink at them, just to calm them.

"Ok," he sighed. "Give me the keys." I smiled at him, and said my good byes. As I headed out the door, Jarred and Paul followed me closely, and as soon as we were out of ear range from the house, the spatting began.

"I will not give you a ride back to Forks, you leach." Paul sneered.

"I don't want a ride from you, Mutt." I hissed back. "I'm running. It's faster...and I have some stuff to settle." I didn't give them time to protest me, I just took off. Seconds latter I was caught up to, though. And it just pissed me off even more. But I understood, I think they just wanted to make sure I got out, with out actually attacking people.

What seemed like ages later I finally crossed the invisible barrier, and they came to a sudden stop, not following me.

It took me less than five minutes to reach the Cullen house and when I did, I didn't even bother to knock on the door. Which I quickly felt bad about. That is until I saw the grim scene that was in the living room. Rosalie, Allice and Esme where sitting at the big whit sofa, quietly crying together. I felt a sharp pain in my heart.

"Bella." Allice said.

Rosalie looked up and met eyes with me, there was so much pain in them, that I almost already knew what had happened. They took Edward.

"How?" was all I could ask.


	16. Captured

When I didn't get an answer I decided to ask something else. "Where did she take him?"

Again Rosalie answered. "We don't know, Jasper, Emmet, and Carlisle are tracking him as we speak." She stood up and started pacing.

"Why did you stay?" I looked over at Allice, but she still wasn't up to talking.

"We had to wait for you." Rosalie said. "And if we want to do something about it we should start leaving now."

"They're going the wrong way!" Allice screamed all of the sudden I jumped from surprise.

"What did you see?" Esme asked calmly.

"The guy's, their going north..toward Denali. It was a trick...she's taking him to the south..I think she's going to Utah."

"Utah?" I asked.

Rosalie just gave em a look.

"There's a warehouse there, abandoned...and very cloudy." Allice finished.

"Rosalie, call Emmet and tell him what she just saw." Esme said firmly. Rosalie nodded and instantaneously pulled out a small silver phone from her pocket and started dialing a number. As soon as Emmet answered she walked out of the room. Esme looked to me.

"Is there anything I can get you?" She asked. "You look like you could use something to...drink. I could always go get you something if you don't want to." She gave me a warm smile.

"No thank you, Esme." I was starting to shake uncontrollably. I walked over to Allice and kneeled at her side. "Allice...did you see the city they were in?" I asked calmly.

She shook her head. "But I know it was Utah...I know."

I looked up at Esme. I believe sometimes things need to be done by one self, with out the help of others. Even if it jeopardizes everything, and anyone. "Esme. I have to go." my voice was low, but I knew she heard me, so did Allice and Rosalie.

"Not by yourself, Bella." Allice said suddenly standing up, Rosalie had paused her conversation to listen.

"Maybe not, but some one has to stay here...some has to tell Charlie...something." I shook my head. I had completely forgotten about Charlie. I was beginning to get frustrated, time was passing by and I was still here, in Forks. What was wrong with me. Then I knew what I had to do.

The first thing I did was go home, just to check if Charlie was there. When I knew he wasn't I ran towards la push.

As soon as I crossed the invisible border I smelled the 'dogs' closing in on me. When they saw me, I was surprised they didn't attack me.

By the time I got to Billy's house I was frantic. I felt like a total intruder. I just burst into the room, tears beginning to roll down my face.

"Daddy!" I ran to him, knowing that there were more eyes looking at me. I kneeled at his side.

"What is it Bells?" Charlie sounded confused and hurt, all at once.

"Daddy, I wanna go home, for a little." I started to shake. "Please! I don't want to be here."

Surprisingly he picked me up and walked me outside. "No, Bella. Tell me what's the matter with you?!"

"NO! I just don't want to be here any more! I wanna go home...to my real home."

"Bella! Get a hold of yourself! This is your home!" He held me from my shoulders.

"NO Charlie! This is your home. NOT mine!" I instantly saw the hurt in his face when I said his name. "I'm sorry I had to come back here to tell you, but I just can't stand Forks anymore!" I pushed away from him. "I hate it!"

I could see him turning red with anger.

"Go back inside Charlie. I already packed my stuff."

"But Bells." I cringed at the nickname he gave me.

I knew I wasn't going to get through to him, so I had to use the same words my mother had used on him almost eighteen years ago. "Let me go, Charlie." I instantly saw the pain in his face. "Please, go back inside...I need a lot of things to think about, and I can't do it in Forks."

Before Charlie could move, a big crash came from inside Billy's house. Seconds later, Jacob came running out.

"Charlie get inside!" I yelled. Charlie tried to drag me back with him. "NO! I'm leaving already!" I pushed away from him.

The next thing I knew Sam was dragging Charlie back inside, and as soon as the door shut, Jacob was on me. With a lot of fur. He was shifting, for the first time.

I managed to push him off of me, in time to run. But seconds later I was tackled by him, in full wolf form.

"Jacob! Get off!" I pushed him off once more, and he started to circle me. "I don't want to fight you!" I yelled.

A low growl protruded from his throat. I couldn't stand the smell of him. Seconds later I was surrounded by the rest of the pack. Paul, Jarred and Sam. I thought they would hold him back, but I was wrong. They too started to circle me.

"I don't want to fight you guys!" I said as loud as I could. Jarred went for the first bite, I moved just in time. "I don't have time for you." I snapped my head towards Sam. "Those vampire you sniffed out all week, near the border were not us, they were trackers." Paul was the next to snap his jaws at me.

When Jacob snapped at me, it was the last straw. I punch the wolfing in the jaw, and I heard a loud crunch. It hurt me to see him stagger backwards and fall limply. Then Jarred and Paul came at me at the same time.

I guess it was good that I was ever so thirsty. It heightened my senses more than I though. I saw every movement they made. They both came at me from opposite directions, when I jumped high, they ended up biting each other. I started to run again.

This time it was Sam who stopped me first. He barred his canines.

"Dammit Sam!" I yelled in frustration. "They took a human." That seemed to make him stop. "I have to go get him...Now." He melted into the trees and seconds later came back out wearing just shorts.

"Why didn't you say anything!" He yelled at me.

"How was I going to! You don't care about anything that doesn't touch your land!" I yelled.

"Our job is to protect not only our people, but the ones that live within range, including the people in Forks!"

I clenched my fists. "It's too late. She took him and I have to go now."

"What if he's dead?" he asked, and the question sent daggers of ice through my spine.

"She won't kill him, I know her and her mate...they enjoy torture first." I rubbed my temples. "Look, Sam, I don't have time to stand around and talk to you..."

"We can go with you..." he suggested.

"No, he is my mate...and I'm positive that her mate will come back this way. You need to stay. Every one is coming with me...And Jacob needs you now more than before." I turned my back to him. "Please do me a favor, and take care of Charlie for me. I have to go" I repeated. Then I left.

When I made it back to the Cullen's, I was surprised to see most of my belongings in their living room. I guess Allice had seen what I would do and they helped me, by making it look legitimate

"Are you ready?" Allice asked as she coma into the room. Her voice was unlike her, low and somber.

I nodded. "Is Rosalie, and Esme?" I asked as they came into the room as well, they nodded. And together we took off into the night.

"How far are the guys?" I asked.

"Not that far," Allice said. "If we were to stop for about two hours, they would catch up."

"We don't have that kind of time." I said.

"We'll make it." Esme said.

"How exactly did she take him?" I asked for the third time.

"We were all in the living room, you know just having family time..." Allice paused. "I never saw it coming...he just stood up and walked to the kitchen, he said he was getting a snack."

"It was ridiculous, because we all knew she was near by, really close, we just didn't know how close. It was quite too, like he didn't even put up a fight." Rosalie said. "We didn't realize he was gone until we weren't able to smell him any more, which was at least ten minutes later."

This information only confirmed my suspicions, he hadn't fought back, she had seduced him.

"Did you know about her calling?" I asked. All three of them shot their heads towards me.

"What do you mean?" Allice asked.

"Like when you seduce someone to do your will, only...you penetrate your victims mind."

"How could we forget?" Esme asked shocked.

"We know of it, but not every one can do it. Hoe did she do it?" Rosalie asked.

"He was complaining yesterday that he heard her nonstop in his head..."

"I didn't think she could do that." Allice said. "We could do it, so long as the person is in front of us..but not inter their mind." She shook her head.

"Lets hurry." I said, fear reaching the core of my bones.

* * *

I saw night turn into day, and into night again. It wasn't until it was almost dawn on Monday that I caught a faint scent of Edward, he was still alive. I had been thirsty for almost three days, and I was actually afraid of completely losing it.

"Bella," Esme spoke. "You should stop to feed."

"No!" I hissed harshly. "I can't waist time, he's barley alive. I can feel it, if I delay any more he won't make it."

"The guys are catching up." Allice said. "In half an hour, give or take, they'll be behind us.

She was right, about half an hour later, Jasper Emmet, and Carlisle were right behind us. In another hour I could smell Edward a lot stronger.

"Do you see it?" Jasper asked.

"Yes," I said, "I can...it's about twenty minutes away."

"Do you think she knows we're here?"

"If she does, too bad." Emmet said. "We have to go in and get Edward no matter what."

"She hasn't bitten him yet." Carlisle said. "I don't know what she's waiting for.

-

Victoria sniffed the air and the hairs on the back of her neck stood up. She waited too long to kill the human, she shouldn't have stalled so much, even if she enjoyed making him go through physical pain. She was glad however of that little window of opportunity she had to get him.

"I guess you were right, human, they are on there way." She gave him a cynical smile. Her voice was like silky ribbon in Edwards ears.

He laughed. "Prepare to die, they're going to kill you."

"Quiet!" She slapped him and the crack of it echoed in the big warehouse. "It's about time I finished you off. Trust me, im going to enjoy this." She leaned into his throat and parted her lips. Her fangs long and sharp broke the surface of his skin, and she drank. Just then. Bella crashed in, the Cullen family behind her.

* * *

"NO!!" I yelled as I saw Victoria on Edward, I could smell his blood, strong in the air. With out thinking so much I tackled her and started to punch. I held her by the hair, and she slapped me, her nails braking the surface of my cheek.

"You stupid little new born!!" She yelled and socked me in the face. She stood up easily and kicked me in the stomach, I doubled over in shock. I stood up once more and pounced on her, taking hold of her arm and ripping it from its place. I didn't even care that I still had it in my hand as I ripped at another part of her body.

"Bella!" Rosalie yelled and I turned around. Fear struck me as I saw Edward squirm in pain. In an instant Emmet and Jasper were ripping at Victoria.

I ran to Edward, and saw the bite on his neck. "I can't stop it this time, Bella." Carlisle said. "You have to suck the poison out. Do you understand? You'll be able to taste the poison, it''ll be bitter compared to his blood, when you can't taste it anymore, stop." He looked me in the eyes, he had doubt in his features, maybe I should have fed.

I shook my head. "I don't think I can."

"You have to." Allice said.

"Ok"

I leaned my head into his neck, and began to suck on his wound. "Don't bite him again." I heard Rosalie say. I could taste the poison, it was bitter, and it burned my mouth. I spit out his blood and continued to suck on his wound, more poison came with his blood, and again I spit. Finally I could taste no more poison, and it took all my will not to continue drinking his blood. It all took a total amount of three to four minutes. But to me it seemed like a life time.

When I stood up and looked at Edward he was more pale than usual, and it hurt me to see him like that, it also made me angry. When I looked back to Jasper and Emmet, I saw that they were having trouble with Victoria. James was right, she was powerful.

"Hold her!" I yelled out to them, and then I ran to her. Jasper and Emmet were having a hard time holding her down. Even with one arm. She laughed.

"Is your poor little human going to die?" she spat in my face.

I smiled. "No...but you are." I closed my eyes, I didn't really want to see what I was going to do with her, but I took her by the throat and with a loud sickening crunch I pulled it out. Something wet and sticky covered my hand and when I looked at it, it was thick, dry blood.

"Burn her." Carlisle said.

* * *

I held Edward in my arms as I watched the old warehouse burn down. We decided to take Edward to a hospital in Salt Lake city. It was closer than anything else, and my first priority was to get him some where, where they would take good care of him. It was noon but I was glad that there was more clouds than sun.

We were all in the same little room, waiting anxiously for Edward to wake up.

"I think Esme and I should return." Carlisle said. We all turned to look at him, and nodded.

"I think I'll go to." Rosalie said, I knew Emmet would go with her.

"I'll stay," Allice said. "Jasper, if you want to go home, you can." He nodded. Second's later I was left with Allice sitting next to me, and Edward in the bed.

I surprised how much restraint I had, I was officially a week thirsty, and I was still able to be around him. Fear does things to people.

We spent hours in silence, waiting. Then I got a phone call. I almost didn't recognize the number.

"Hello?" I answered, my voice was raspy.

"Bella, Bella?" It was my mother, Rene.

"Yes, mom." I said.

"Where are you? Charlie called me and told me you were supposed to be coming back. What happened?" She was frantic, as usual.

"Nothing's wrong with me." I assured her.

"Then? Where are you?" She asked more desperate.

"I'm in Salt lake, ma." I said.

"What are you doing there, you should be here, with me and Phil. You have no idea how worried we are, and Charlie. He thinks you ran away from us both."

"Mom! I'm in the hospital-"

"Why are you in the hospital! Are you ok?"

"YES! Mom, it's not me. Ok. It's...it's...my boyfriend. When he found out I was coming back, he came after me and got into a car wreak. I'm fine." She seemed to calm down after that.

"Well...is he ok?" she asked casually, I didn't blame her if she wasn't worried about him...she hasn't met him.

"Stable, but not awake." I sniffed.

"Are you going to come back?" she asked.

"No, mom, when he gets better, I'm going back with him to Forks...I don't want this to happen again, but I promise to visit." Edward was stirring, and a shot of excitement overwhelmed me. "Mom, I have to go! He's waking up! I love you! Bye." I heard her say 'I love you too' before I hung up.

I leaned closer into Edward as he opened his eyes. The first thing he did was give me his half smile.

"Are you feeling better?" I asked in a whisper. Allice was leaning in on him as well.

He forced himself to speak. "A little, but I hurt. A lot."

"Don't force your self to speak." Allice said smiling. "We are just happy to see that you are ok."

"I thought I had lost you." I said.

He stayed quite, staring at my coal black eyes. I thought I felt a tear run down my face.


	17. Recovering

"We all thought you were done for, little brother." Allice said.

"What's wrong with me?" Edward asked.

"Well..." I started. "Let's just say, Victoria had a lot of fun, breaking your leg and some ribs."

"Don't forget the wrist." Allice added.

"How soon can I go home?" he asked.

"We have to wait at least another week...at most three weeks." Allice said.

The illness Edward has was slowing down his recovery process. I was worried for him, because I didn't know if these past few days were his last. I could lose him at any moment, and It was a higher risk now.

Edward groaned.

"Don't worry, it's not like you'll be missing school. It's spring break already." Allice said, trying to cheer him.

"Great..." he said. "It's spring break and I'm trapped in a hospital."

"Bella..." Allice said, and I turned to her. Her face was unusually pale. "Do you smell that?"

"What?" I began to ask, then I could smell it. It was James, he was ridiculously close. "Don't panic. If anything, he's not stupid enough to attack in public, let alone a hospital."

Just as soon as we smelled him he was gone.

* * *

Edward was transferred to the hospital near Forks within the week. I was glad for two reasons. It was closer to home, and I would be able to apologize to Charlie.

"Bella, You should go do it now." Allice told me for the hundredth time.

"I can't...I'm not ready." I said.

"Well, I know that..." She rolled her eyes. "I mean you should go feed...Now!" she emphasized.

"That too, huh?" I nodded. "I agree with you on that, my mouth is watering more than usual." I looked at Edward and ran my fingers through his soft hair. His angelic features seemed to be calling me to make them permanent. He shifted in his sleep.

"He'll be fine, Bella. Carlisle is here, remember." Allice grabbed me from the arm and began to drag me out of his room.

"Alright, alright. I'm coming." I pulled out of her grip and we walked out of the hospital together.

"Follow, me." She said, and I did.

Where we hunted wasn't far from the hospital, or Forks, and when I drank it was such a relief. I instantly felt the difference. I sighed.

"Ready to go home?" Allice asked me.

"No." I grumbled. "But I guess I better do it now." I stood up and walked to her side. "Let's go." And we were off.

It took us less than twenty minutes to get there, but when we did I knew right away that Charlie was there. I felt my stomach twist with sadness. I hoped he would forgive me for what I did, but I knew he would take it the hard way.

I silently approached the porch and raised my hand to knock, but before I could Charlie opened the door. His eyes were red and puffy, from either lack of sleep, or tears. I rather not know.

"Bells." He croaked and took me in an embrace that almost brought tears to my eyes. I didn't start to cry until he did. And then we were both bawling.

"I'm sorry, dad." I said. "I really didn't mean all those nasty things I said." If only he knew the real reason why I had to say them.

"Why did you leave?" He asked as he pulled away.

I shook my head, looking for an answer. "I don't know...I'm a teen, it's what we do...Well, I need time to think, I really missed mom..."

"But you never got there?" He said whipping away his tears.

"I know." I sniffed to compose myself.

"Then, what happened?" he asked in a parental tone.

I swallowed, ready to go into the lie I had rehearsed for the past week. "Well, first the plane I got on made a quick stop in Salt Lake city, I don't know why but I decided to go to a near by store to buy a gift for mom. I was in the store when I saw the worst car wreck, so I went outside to see if I could help anyone..." I paused, for dramatic effect of corse, and I also started to cry. "Oh, dad it was awful..." I swallowed. "I saw a car that looked familiar, and when I got close enough to see it well...I saw...I saw...Edward." I fell to the ground. "He was in the wreck! When I asked him what he was doing there he told me that he followed me all the way from here. He was trying to stop me from leaving...I caused him to get in that accident! If I never left he would still be ok, he wouldn't have fallowed me!" I put my face in my hand's and started to sob. They were real, my cries. It was frustration, and sadness mixed together. I did fell it was my fault Edward got in that mess. If I stayed that Saturday, like he wanted, she wouldn't have taken him. "Please, daddy, forgive me! I shouldn't have left, I feel horrible." I looked at him with pleading eyes, and guilt written all over my face.

Charlie kneeled beside me and hugged me, he too began to cry again. "It's ok, Bells, I forgive you."

"I'm sorry, daddy."

"It's ok, it's ok..." He pulled away from me. "But now there will be rules."

I gave him a questioning look, tears still running down my face.

"You have to ask permission to go out, anywhere...and your curfew is ten pm. Deal?"

"If I say no?" I asked.

"Your grounded and on house arrest." I cringed.

"Deal." I said still whimpering a little.

* * *

On the days to pass I spent most of my time in the hospital, waiting for the day Edward would be released, and yes, getting home before ten pm, just to pretend to sleep and then head back to the hospital. Even after school started, I was still going to check up on him.

When he was finally released I was at school. Allice approached me in the hall with a big grin on her face.

"What's up, Allice?" I said.

"Nothing, really." she continued to grin.

"Spill it." I pressed.

"Edward is out!!" She shrieked. Then we both started to jump with joy, as classmates that walked by stared.

"Let's go!" I shrieked.

"What about school?" she protested.

"We only have one period left." I said as I dragged her to the parking lot and to my truck. She groaned.

"No, not your truck! Let's take Rose's car." She said pulling the keys out of her purse.

"No way! She'll kill us both!" I protested.

"It's faster." she teased.

"Ok, I'll leave my keys for her on the handle of my truck." Like anyone had half a mind to steal it.

I smiled and took the keys from her hand and we both dashed to Rosalie's car. I revved the engine and grinned at Allice with obvious approval. This car was fast.

We made it in less than ten minutes. I was exhilarated when I stepped out. "That was almost as fast as I run." I said grinning stupidly.

Allice was pushing me toward the door. "Come on! Edward!" She took me out of my state of awe and we both barged into the door to see Esme cleaning up.

"Girls!" She said in the motherly tone she had.

"Sorry mom, can't talk. Edward!" Allice said as she pushed me up the stairs. All I could do was smile politely before I lost sight of Esme.

When we walked into Edward's room, we found him laying on his bed. I got a moment of da ja vu, from the first time I saw him on his bed, after his suicidal attempt. I smiled. And allice led me to the side of his bed.

"How are you feeling, little bro?" she asked and sat at the edge of his bed. He looked at me and smiled.

"Better now." he said. I went around his bed and laid down next to him.

"I'm happy you're home." I said as I embraced him.

"Me too." Allice said. "I was beginning to get bored with out you."

He smiled. "Is shopping boring you already, Allice?" he mocked.

"Gasp! No way!" she giggled. "Which totally reminds me." she looked over to me. "We are going shopping!"

"What for?" I asked.

"Duh, silly, for Prom!" She had a shine in her eyes as she said the word.

I cringed my nose. "Ew, I forgot."

She gasped. "Edward! I know you are going to take her to prom." She looked at him eagerness in her eyes.

"Only if she wants to." he said.

"Then you'd better ask her." She said glaring at him.

He turned to look at me and smiled. "Bella Swan, will you go to our Junior Prom with me?" He gave me his half smile that I just couldn't resist.

My stomach lurched. "Ok," I sighed in defeat. "It will be my very first Prom of thousands to come."

At that moment we heard the front door crash open downstairs. "ALLICE! BELLA!" It was Rosalie, obviously furious that we took her car.

"Oh, crap." Allice said.

I looked at her wide eyed. "I told you she would kill us!"

Together we ran at the door but before we could move she was already standing there looking oddly beautiful, even with all that rage. Jasper and Emmet were behind her.

"WHY DID YOU TAKE MY CAR!!" She yelled.

"Look, sister! Edward is home!" Allice said pointing towards Edward cowering on his bed.

"Oh, hello, Edward. Nice to have you back." Rosalie said showing her bright beautiful smile. "DO YOU KNOWHOW LONG IT TOOK ME JUST TO GET BACK HERE IN THAT TURTLE OLD TRUCK!" She yelled at Allice.

"Hey! More respect for your elder vehicles!" I said and quickly regretted it as she turned to face me.

"That truck has taken it's last ride." she said squinting her eyes in rage. "I COULDN"T EVEN GO OVER FIFTY!!" Jasper suppressed a giggle behind her.

"You didn't kill her? Did you?" I asked suddenly afraid for my old faithful.

She smiled cynically. "I don't know, you might find _her_ at the bottom of the lake."

I gasped. "No!" I put my hand to my mouth, and heard Edward giggle in the back ground. Rosalie just smiled and then turned and left closing the door behind her.

"Don't worry, she didn't do it." Edward said. I turned to him.

"I know. You gave it away when you giggled." I said walking back to his bed.

"But that doesn't mean she wont do anything to it." Allice said.

I looked at her. "What is she going to do?" I asked afraid of the answer.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe a little tweaks here and there. You know Rosalie and her love of cars...except yours." She smiled and stood up. "Now, if you'll excuse me, Jasper and I are going to watch some movies." She smiled and walked out.

"I'm happy to see you." Edward said and we linked fingers.

"Me too." I said. "But, I have to go home...Charlie will be waiting for me there." I arched my brows. "But I promise to come by tonight and spend it with you. How's that sound?" I kissed his hand.

"It sounds like a date." He said as he cupped my face and kissed my lips sending butterflies to fly from my head to my stomach.

When I got home I started to cook for Charlie in a desperate attempt to please him, maybe he'll make my punishment a lot shorter.

When he came in I plastered on a face and quickly served him his dinner.

"Why, thank you, Bells!" He beamed, I just smiled.

"It was nothing dad." I smiled. "I already ate, so enjoy, I'm going to my room to finish my home work. K." With one last smile I went upstairs to wait as patiently as I could until he fell asleep. Which I felt it took for ever.

When he finally went to sleep, I didn't hesitate to leave, I jumped out of my window and ran.

As I was crossing the school grounds I caught a glimpse of a person running into the field, panting. I stopped to check it out, and as soon as I saw who it was, I regretted it.

"Jacob!" I called out.

"Bella? Thank goodness it's you." He caught up to me and fell in my arms.

"Jacob, what's wrong with you...you shouldn't be here." I said.

"I know, but I don't want to be with Sam...Weird things have been going on with my body and I can't control it. Some times I wake up in the woods and I don't even remember how I got there...what's that smell!?" He cringed his nose.

"Oh, no...hold your breath for as long as you can and listen to me." He took a deep breath and held it. "You can't be here Jacob...your legends, aren't just legends, they are real, you hear me. Real, you're shifting...into a wolf from time to time. Can you remember when you shift?"

He shook his head and let his breath out, then he screamed. I tried to run away from him, he was shifting and his instinct would tell him to attack me. I didn't get far when he reached me. I stopped and faced him.

"Man Jacob, I hate to do this..." He lunged at me and I slammed head on into him. He tried countless times to scratch me or bite me, but I was a little too fast. I made sure he couldn't reach me in any form and pinned him to the ground, like an over sized dog. I pet the side of his head. "I know you hate the smell, but bare with me." I said "You need to breath, and calm down, other wise this will get even worse for you." he growled. "Ok, Ok, don't breath." Stupid mutt. "Relax, listen to my voice, I know you know who I am, so just listen."

I felt kinda dumb holding down an oversized wolfing making noises like one would make to a cute little puppy. Those noises that have no meaning, because they're not really words. After a few moments I felt his breathing ease up, and he started to whine.

"Are you going to behave?" I asked, he answered by liking my hand, then making an awkward coughing sound at my bad taste. I had to smile. "I'm going to let you go, you better not attack."

When I did let him go he walked a few feet away from me. His eyes looked pleading, like he wanted to understand the things that were going on with him. This got me a little mad, Sam should have been a better leader, and now I, someone who doesn't know that much, has to explain it to a wolfing that cant control a thing.

"You should sit, I don't when you'll shift back, but I hope it's after I leave..." I trailed off I don't know if he would know, but if he shifted now, I would see him in his birthday suit, and after seeing Jarred... I shuddered.

He traced a circle in the dirt and after a moment he laid down, and again began to whine. I sat in front of him, not too close.

"Where do I start..." I was talking to a dog, a dog who could actually understand me, and was willing to listen. It was awkward. "I hope you remember this...as I was saying earlier, your legends are real. Right now you are a wolf..." he covered his nose with his paws. "Yeah, that smell...is me. Trust me, you don't smell so nice either...and I smell like this, because..." I sighed, I didn't want him to be to angry at me when I told him...but I might as well. "Well, because...I am a vampire." I looked into his eyes. He rolled them, disbelievingly. "I'm serious." I said.

I thought maybe it would be easier if he were back to his human form, I hated not being able to know if he understood or not.

As if on cue he started to shift back, I had never seen it done in the reverse, but it looked painful. When he was done he laid there on his stomach, naked but in the air. When he realized where he was and that he was not wearing anything, he started to panic.

"Ohmygosh! Where is my cloths!" I looked away from him, suppressing a giggle.

"You should know that when you shift, you rip your cloths off." I said. "You need a pouch to tie on your foot, for when you shift back."

"How do you know so much?" he asked.

"You know...Sam should have at least told you when you started to shift, but you have been avoiding him."

"Oh...so, you really are a vampire?" His voice had a hopeful edge to it, like he really hoped I wouldn't be.

I extended my arm towards him. "Smell me. I am one, that makes us enemies." I felt him take my hand and sniff it.

"Yup, you smell bad." he said, he pulled me up from where I was sitting, I still was not looking at him. But from what I could feel he was taller than the last time I saw him, and a lot thicker in muscle. Heat was radiating off his skin wrapping around my body, making me feel uncomfortable.

I closed my eyes. "Sorry but, as long as you are naked, I won't look at you...maybe you should go back."

"Sorry, you're right, I should go back, and listen to what Sam needs to tell me...I guess we are enemies now." Seconds later I felt he was gone, and I made my way to the Cullen's once more.

When I approached Edwards window I saw that he was standing staring outside waiting for me. When I reviled myself to him, he quickly ran out to the back yard. I reached him at the back door.

"Where have you been?" he asked worried.

"I'm sorry I took so long. I ran into someone from the Pack...and he wanted information." I shrugged, and he smiled.

"Well at least you're here now. Come on lets go inside." Once inside his house I picked him up and ran to his room. He frowned. "One I turn, im going to pick you up and run."

"Don't spoil me, it's not a good idea." I said as I put him on his bed and laid next to him. "Now you need to sleep, I want you to get lots of rest." I held him close to me and cuddled. Something I had missed the most for the past couple of weeks.

"When is prom?" he asked, my eyes shot open.

I sighed. "In like three weeks." he took my hand and kissed it.

"Then...when you and Allice go shopping, be picky about the dress...and shoes."

"Good idea, mister." He took my chin in his free hand and kissed me deeply, and it repaid all the kisses I didn't get while he was in the hospital.


	18. Prom

As the weeks went by Allice spent a lot of time at my house, she actually got Charlie to be excited about my prom, and he was ok with the fact that it was Edward who would be taking me. Every other couple of days Allice would take me to the mall to see if I would like anything. Yes, I went with being picky about everything I saw, and I saw some really beautiful dresses go by, along with some shoes. I felt bad, but I never really liked the whole concept of dancing.

Allice frowned at me. "Why do you have to be so picky!" she whined.

"Because...I'm picky when it comes to formal ware. Simple usually does it for me, but if I don't like the dress..." I shrugged.

Prom was only three days away, and Allice had no luck finding me a dress. I was quite happy, maybe, just maybe I wouldn't have to attend.

When the morning of Prom came, I was proud that I had managed to stay dress less. Then I heard a knock at the front door, and knew right away that it was Allice. Charlie opened the door for her, I went walking down the stairs as slowly as I could go.

"Bella!" She shrieked. "Come on! We're getting ready at my house."

"What!" I exclaimed. "I don't even have a dress."

"Yes, you do." She said plainly. "I put it upon myself to chose the perfect dress for you, and you will wear it." she said glaring at me. She turned to Charlie. "Is it ok if I steal her for the rest of the day, I know you would love to see her in her dress, but we kicked the boys out of the house so it's all ours." She batted her eyelashes, something she really didn't have to do because Charlie would say yes to her anyways.

"Sure," he said smiling. "I could always look at the pictures anyway." He turned to go sit on the couch.

"You're not going to Billy's today?" I asked.

"No..." he said, I could tell he didn't want to say more. Had they gotten into an argument I didn't know about?

"Ok, well then...I'll see you later." I said awkwardly as Allice and I walked to the door.

"Later." I heard him say as I closed the door.

I looked to where Allice had parked her car, it wasn't her car. It was Rosalie's red convertible. I hoped she knew Allice had it. I don't think she did anything to my truck, it still sounded the same, and I still did not try to go over fifty, I figured she was only bluffing.

"You are going to love your dress." Allice said as she revved the engine. All that was heard was the low purr.

"Please tell me it's simple, and that I won't be stared at for too long." I said.

"Just wait until you see it." she snapped playfully.

"So, where are the guys?" I asked.

"Well, since we did kinda kicked them out this morning, they took a hotel room in Seattle..." she had a guilty sort of look on her face.

"Why so far!" I protested, yes, I can't stay _that_ far away from Edward.

"Quiet," she said. "They'll be here in time. Besides Rosalie took it upon herself to rent a limo for us." I gawked at her.

"Why do we need a limo?" I asked. "We only live in forks! And Prom is going to be in our gym." I rolled my eyes.

"Rosalie likes to go all out...always. She's a glamour girl. Let her be." she shrugged.

Rosalie must really like attention.

In less than ten minutes we wee at her house. I stepped out and sniffed the air, sure enough Edward was gone. I felt my stomach drop with sadness. I guess I had to wait for him to come.

When I walked into Allice's room she quickly led me to her Closet, which I must say was almost as big as my little room. It was packed with row after row of her own cloths, which made me wander where Jasper kept his. She led me to the back of her closet and to a white bag, where I guessed my dress was.

"Your dress is in this bag." Allice said. She moved forward and un hooked the bag from where it hung. "I want you to close your eyes, ok."

"What?" I asked disbelievingly.

"Close your eyes! And no peeking!. I want to see how this looks on you...undress yourself."

"What?" I asked shocked.

"DO IT!" She snapped.

"Ok, ok." I said and began to take my pajama pants and holey tee shirt off.

"You have bad taste for under garments." She said, I could hear the snicker in her tone. "Luckily you don't need one with this dress...so take it off."

"WHAT!" I yelled.

"Ok! Don't take it off yet...lift up you arms." I did as she instructed, and I felt really soft material fall over my head and arms. "Now take it off." She said.

"Um..can you unstrap it." I asked shyly. She did and I threw out my bra as far away as I could, she had a thing against everything I wore... Apparently I didn't need the bra with the dress. I could feel the inner padding that would hold my breast up pretty well.

She smoothed out the dress over me and then led me out of the closet and to another part of her room. "Ok...you can open your eyes now." She said behind me.

When I did I was staring at my reflection in three different mirrors. The dress she got me was a deep blue, a little frilly, and with tags I guessed were in French. It was actually quite nice, even if I didn't tell her. It was long and elaborate, with wisps of silk and chiffon. It fit my curves quite well and the contrast it made to my skin made it look radiant.

"This is the only blue one I found." She said. "The rest were in yellow." She moved away from me letting me set my eyes upon it with more excitement. I never really thought school function were exciting, let alone something like prom. But as I stared at the myself in the mirror things seemed to be more cheerful. I was like a happy stranger...in a dress. A stranger with a familiar face and body, a stranger who is me...yet not.

She returned and handed me a pair of shoes. They were stiletto healed and the only thing that would keep them on were some silk ribbons, the same deep blue of the dress, that tied around my ankles and calves. They were gorgeous, but of course I would never let her know I thought that. "What do you think?" She asked me excitedly.

"Thank you..." I said first. "But you really shouldn't have..."

"It was nothing." She said.

"No I mean, you really shouldn't have...I was hoping I wouldn't have to go to the prom." I finished in a whisper. She giggled.

"Never underestimate Allice Cullen." Rosalie said as she stepped into the room.

She wasn't dressed yet, it was still morning, but that never took her radiancy from her.

"Ok, take it off." Allice said. "And put this top on, so I can work on your make up and Rosalie can help with your hair." I wiggled out of the dress with her help, I didn't want to soil it. Then I slipped on the top she gave me, all with slick movements so they wouldn't see me topless.

"How is Edward?" I asked hopefully. Rosalie grinned.

"You only saw him yesterday." she said. Allice rolled her eyes at her.

"He's fine..." Allice said as she led us to her enormous bathroom and to a vanity big enough for all three of us.

"I mean...was Carlisle able to remove the cast?" I asked a little more hopeful. Rosalie sneered.

"No," she said flatly. "He said the cast won't come off for at least another couple of weeks. He's going to finish school with it on." She pulled out my pony tail and my hair tumble down in luscious waves. Allice pulled out her make up bag, which was the size of a large sports bag. When she opened it everything was neatly in place, so that she would know where to find what she needed.

"How old is he turning?" I asked.

"Um...he's going to be eighteen." Allice said as she rummaged through her bag.

"Hmm..." I said. I thought back to when I was converted. I had just turned seventeen, and I was a sophomore. I should have turned eighteen last semester. "Wait...what year was he born on?" I asked.

"Nineteen eighty-eight. Why?" Allice asked.

"I'm older than him." I said. "By a year."

Rosalie looked down at me and glared. "How old are you supposed to be?" she asked.

"Duh, eighteen." Allice answered.

"Why are you a junior then?" Rosalie asked.

"My mom told me I started school late...she wasn't ready to let me go to school when I was five." I said, vaguely remembering my mother ever telling me that. Allice and Rosalie both giggled.

"Are you sure you didn't flunk a grade?" Allice asked.

"You know, it's possible to flunk preschool _and_ kindergarten." Rosalie said as she separated my hear into sections.

"No way." I said a little muffled as Allice began applying different kinds of glosses. "I would not flunk a grade, my mother was just over protective...and now that I think about it, it's a good thing she was. Can you imagine me in a ten year old body for the rest of my immortal life?" Allice giggled and Rosalie snorted at that. "You're not putting on a base?" I asked in between glosses. She paused and looked at me.

"Bella, we don't need it." she said. "The most I am going to put on you is the gloss, eyeshadow, and liner." She went back to what she was doing. Never in my life did I put on make up, but I always watched my mom, and she always put on a base before everything else. I was under the impression that I needed to ware the base...but as I looked into the mirror of the vanity, I realized she was right. I didn't need the cover up, or what ever it was called.

"So..." Rosalie started. "Do you want your hair up or down?" She asked examining my head.

"I don't know..." I said. "Do what you think is fit for the dress Allice got me." I pictured my self in the dress with my hair up, and I could see how elegant that was. Then I pictured myself with my hair down, it was just as elegant but in a younger sort of way.

"I think I'll keep your hair down..." She finally said.

It took them at least an hour to finish me up. When they were done with me I helped Rosalie with her hair. I told her that if I did her make up I would end up making her look like a clown. I was always better with hair any ways. When Rene started to date Phil, I would always do her hair.

She was satisfied with the end results, and that made me proud. She didn't snicker, or anything like she usually would.

When it came to doing Allice's hair I was a little iffy. He hair was short, but in the end I decided to go with medium sized curls, and it framed her already gorgeous face perfectly.

When six o'clock came. I was already in my dress, twirling in the living room like a happy five year old. I stopped as soon as I saw Allice and Rosalie come down. Allice was wearing a black satin dress with cutouts that bared large triangles of her snowy white skin. Rosalie...was well, Rosalie. Her vivid scarlet dress was backless, tight to her calves where it flared into a short train, and a neckline that plunged to her waist. I pitied every girl that would be at the prom...that included me.

When we heard a knock at the door Allice was the first to bolt to it. When she opened it a tall Caucasian man was standing stiff. He was in a chauffeur's tux, that made him look striking for a human.

"Your ride awaits, madames." He said in a soft tone. We then stepped out in single file form, me being the last.

The limo Rosalie had rented was like one I had never seem. It was an SUV sort of limo. White and fancy on the outside. When the man opened the door for us, we were blasted by high music that was instantly turned down. As we stepped in the first thing I noticed was the lighting, it circled the entire limo, the seats were a faux leather and there were wine cups in a section. As I looked down to the back of the limo I noticed the three striking gentle men sitting there. Jasper and Emmet moved towards the girls. I was actually surprised they fit in here. Edward was left by himself, unable to move because of the hideous cast on leg. I sat next to him and he instantly took hold of my hand.

"You look amazing." He said exasperated and smiled.

"You look handsome, yourself." I replied. "How are you feeling?" I asked looking at his wrist, and avoiding his leg.

"I always feel better when you are around." he stated, then added. "My wrist feels a lot better, I can move it a little more. My ribs..." he shook his head. "So long as I take painkillers I'm fine...and my leg," he looked down. "Feels like an anchor."

"Just wait until June." I whispered, and he smiled.

"June twentieth." he said.

When we got to the school we found the parking lot crowded with kids trying to get in. They all stopped to stare when they saw the very conspicuous limo pull into the lot. Rosalie was smiling smugly, I could tell she was enjoying this.

When we stepped out I could feel eyes gawking from every direction as Emmet and Jasper were helping Edward out of the vehicle. I linked arms with him and was easily able to help him limp to the line. I could tell he hated being the helpless one. If I could trade spots with him, I gladly would.

When he finally paid to get in, and we stepped into the gym, I giggled. They actually plastered the walls with paper to cover the school colors. They had balloons, set as arches in the entrance and exits.

"This reminds me of a horror movie I once watched." I told Edward. "Everyone dies in the end except for a hand ful of lucky students who escaped before the gym burned down."

He grinned at me. "You seem to know your horror films quite well, does that mean you want to make it a reality?"

"Well there are enough vampires here, to create the perfect horror film. Only if you step out though." I added and smiled.

"Not a chance." he said. I snapped my fingers playfully.

"You must want to be a victim then...but I must warn you, it will be a slow and painful death...burning." I gave him a cynical smile, he just chuckled, unaffected by my attempt to scare him.

We didn't dance, for two reasons. I'm not a dancer and Edward was still hurt. So instead I took him outside to the setting sun and we sat at a bench, across the dark grounds in the shadows of the near by madrone trees. I held him closely letting him lean all his weight on me while I supported him up. The moon was already visible through the thin layer of clouds.

He looked up at the sky and sighed. "It's twilight...another day gone."

"Ending day's aren't that bad" I said.

"It just gives me one more night to live in fear, and see if I wake up tomorrow."

"You don't need to think like that. Isn't it enough that I'm here with you? That I won't let anything happen to you?" I looked at him.

"It is..."

"But" I pressed.

"There are some things that I can't be protected from." he said.

"I try my best." I whispered.

"I know, and I appreciate it, because it makes me love you more every day that I get to spend with you." He took a hold of my face, his hands soft against my marble hard skin.

"But you want more than that." It was a statement not a question. I already knew what he wanted, he was stubborn.

"I want a lifetime, and then some." He kissed my lips softly. It was already dark and the only light came from the moon that was trying to make its way out of the haze of clouds.

"And you are positive?" I asked a little hopeful of the opposite.

He nodded once, his eyes intensely positive.

I couldn't say a thing. I also wanted a life time and then some with him, but I didn't want to end his lifetime so soon. There is so much he could do, despite the sickness, he just couldn't see it. Or maybe it was that fear he had. I should be able to understand. If I were in his place, I wouldn't want to waist another minute just being human, not with an opportunity such as this. I leaned in and gave him a soft kiss on the lips, then I moved down and rested my cold lips right above the area Victoria bit into, his soft flesh blanketed my lips deliciously. I was actually tempted to nibble, but I held back and just kissed lightly. His body was relaxed, not like I was expecting it to be, and he didn't flinch when my lips touched his skin. He was really ready.

"You really think I'd give in so easily? When the day really comes, it will be a lot more special than this. I promise." I whispered.

"Then I will wait." he whispered back.

"I love you more than you know." I said.

"I know, and I will always love you more than that." he leaned his head onto mine, and I pressed my lips on his warm neck once more.

* * *

_A note: _**Yes, this should technically be the end of Twilight, as we all know it ends at the prom...but before i go into New Moon, which will be a little more twisted than this, I want to put in what would possibly go on in the summer, and Edward's birth day. I will also start New Moon with a little of EPOV. So let me know what you think when it is posted.**

**Which reminds me, i am sorry for posting a little later than usual, what with work and all. I usually post everyday, like i tried on Edward's birth day, but my friend and i decided to celebrate it by making him an awesome cake in the shape and color of a red apple. XD and it was good. But I will try my hardest to post every day from now on, if i cant i am really sorry, and i give you permission to create a riot and maul me... -V.v- thank you for all the people who have read it, and also thank you OECD for always posting up a review for each chapter i put in and also to Allice Mist-A-More for her positive criticism, and Katbubbles, and every one else that has posted a review. If it weren't for the fact that you guys always come back and post i wouldn't have gone this far with the story. THANK YOU ALL ONCE AGAIN!**

**Roxanne Aka Roku. **


	19. New Moon Birthday

**EPOV**

After prom school went by quite fast. Bella helped me by getting me to all my classes, she even started to sit at our table helping me eat. Occasionally she would eat too. The cast on my leg was removed a week before we actually got off to vacation. Bella was ecstatic as well as Allice.

We went to Emmet's, Rosalie's and Jasper's graduation, like any normal family would. Although no one other than Bella and a far off fog horn cheered for them as they stepped to the stage. It made me wander how many times they had gone through this, and how many times they would keep doing it. It also got me to thinking, I had a little over a month until my eighteenth birthday, I was beginning to get anxious, in a good way.

I was excited, and not frightened like I know Bella expected me to be. I like to see her face of horror when I tell her how unafraid I am of her. She doesn't get how adorable it makes her look when she tries to be scary, or tough. It helps me understand what Jasper feels about Allice and her fragile size, although not so fragile. I'm pretty sure he thinks its cute when she becomes feral, although I would never like to witness it, because I know she can be deadly.

On the eve of my birthday Bella came to me a little later than usual and I was surprised to see how much more pale she was than usual, there was a hint of shock in her eyes but she was able to hide it well.

"What's the matter?" I asked her once we were in my room. She set me on my bed as always then slowly made her way to the other side to lay next to me.

"I ran into a Pack member...again...he was curious to know if I or any of the Cullen's were running around near the border at some point within the last week." she said. Her voice was emotion less, like if it was small talk.

"Have you?" I asked, knowing perfectly well that the Cullen's wouldn't venture too close to their territory.

"I have," Bella nodded and shrugged. "I do it mostly to annoy them..." she rolled her eyes. "I refuse to let them think I am a part of the Cullen's coven."

"You will be...soon enough." I pressed.

"Well yeah," she said. "But not at least until..." she trailed off.

"Until then." I finished for her, and she nodded. She leaned into my chest and curled her self into a ball. I wrapped my arms around her. "Sometimes I think you forget what you are." I said and kissed the top of her head.

"Not as much as you," she said. "I like to pretend to be _normal_ simply because I haven't gotten un used to it. It was part of my daily life at one point...you'll understand one day." she said.

"In the morning." I added.

"In the evening." she corrected. "Now sleep, I hate it when you are too tiered to get up o your own." she took a deep breath and exhaled. I waited patiently for sleep to take over.

I woke up the next morning to no Bella. I felt a frown on my face as I stood up and stretched. Although I should be used to waking up by my self, I still hate it and I still feel the sadness that comes at the thought that I have to wait at least an hour before seeing her. I took a quick shower and dressed my self in a dark pair of jeans and a plain black tee shirt that clung to my torso. When I went downstairs I caught Esme and Carlisle in the kitchen, every one else was gone.

"Good morning." Esme greeted me with a bright smile. "Happy birthday." she added as she set a plate on the table for me. She made me my favorite breakfast, an American breakfast. Sunny side eggs, crispy bacon, sausage and a slice of ham, and triple decker pancakes topped with whipped cream and fresh cut strawberries.

"Thank you." I said politely. "Do you know where the rest of the family is?" I asked as casually as I could muster, I tried tapping into their minds, but Carlisle was too interested in the news, and Esme in her cooking to let anything slip.

After breakfast I decided to go up to my room and listen to one of my recent favorite cd's, and wait until either Bella or the rest of them came back.

All I could do was think about what to expect once Bella got back. I wasn't afraid of the turn, or the pain she had warned about. She told me she would be here with me throughout the whole time it happened, she promised.

Three fourths into the cd I started to hear Allice's excited thoughts fading in and out, I knew they were back. She was complaining silently to herself, getting angry that Bella did not let her see the gift's she had gotten me. Bella was here. I bolted to the door and before I could open it she had already opened the door, almost slamming it into my face. Her eyes widened as she realized what she had done. She threw her purse to the couch and quickly caught me before I fell.

"Oh! Edward, I'm so sorry!" She exclaimed. "I really need to watch out more where you are." I smiled at her and I watch carefully as her eyes softened. She still held me in her arms in a half crouch. She picked me up and allowed me to get on my feet. "I'm sorry." she said. I noticed that she was wearing an outfit of white. She was wearing a white blouse and white shorts, accented with short white heels. Her hair was don in small curls and into a pony tail.

"It's ok." I assured. "So why is Allice upset at you?" I asked casually making small talk, as much as I would like to just spend some quiet time with her just holding herm I also loved to hear her voice.

"Oh, nothing." she said. "She's just being a brat because I went shopping for all their gifts with out telling them what I got. That way you won't intrude on their thoughts and see what they got you." She smiled.

"Or what you got me." I added.

"Yup. And while Allice and Rosalie decorate the living room, I am to keep you here nice and safe...and please do not intrude on what they are doing. Don't spoil the moment." she pouted.

I contemplated on that thought and decided to obey. Today was that day, and I didn't want to disappoint Bella in any way. I decided to retreat to the only place where I wouldn't be interrupted by any one else's thoughts. Bella's thoughts, although they weren't many thoughts, just blank nothingness. But I felt comfortable in that zone of quietness.

Bella went to the couch to retrieve her purse and she pulled out a light green envelope. She handed it to me.

"I saw this at the store and thought it was cute." She said as she lead me to my bed. She looked at my eyes, asking me to open it.

I pulled out the card and it was also a light shade of green. It had two little gerbil creatures holding hands one lighter than the other. Yes, they wee in cartoon form. She began to real the captions.

"What do you want to do?" she read in her sweet voice. She pointed to the light colored gerbil. "I don't know, what do you want to do? Well we could..." I opened the card and there was a list of things to do and a button on the top right had corner that instructed 'press here.' When she pressed the button an annoying sort of game show theme started and colored lights began to go up and down the list. When the music stopped the lights followed, and a single light was left blinking. She began to giggle uncontrollably, I just looked at her amused. When I looked at the light once more I saw why. Of all the options that were on the card the light landed on the most absurd one. 'Get Naked!' the little green light blinked. I let an unattractive snort out.

I threw the card over my back and took her by the chin and kissed her deeply. I could feel my heart almost bursting out of me as I parted her lips. Instinctively she took hold of my neck and she let me lay her on her back. When we parted my breathing was heavy and she was holding her breath again. I rolled my eyes.

"I swear, Edward, you will be the death of me...hypothetically speaking." She added.

'I know." I said. "But you shouldn't hold your breath."

"I know, I want to bask in your scent for as long as possible." she said as she ran her fingers through my matted hair and inhaled deeply. "I love the way yo smell..."

She dipped her head into my neck and rested her cold lips on the dip of my collar bone. I was calm as she moved upward to the place Victoria bit into, she stopped and kissed me lightly on that very spot.

"I'm sorry I let her do that to you." She whispered lightly. "I should have gotten there sooner."

"It's not your fault." I assured her. "I'm only human after all and that was no exception to her 'calling.' She frowned.

"How did that happen? Really?" she asked. I guess Rosalie and Allice couldn't quiet explain. I guessed it was only fair I told her.

"Well...she was persistent. She didn't know I could read her mind, but because she infiltrated it, it made it all the more easier for her 'gift' to work." I explained.

"She had a gift?" she asked coking her head to the side. I nodded.

"Not every vampire out there can infiltrate the victims mind and seduce them quite successfully as she could." I said.

"So she actually seduced you?" she asked raising her brow. I could see a hint of jealousy in those topaz colored eyes. I nodded once. She raised her other brow and smiled. "Can I seduce you?" She asked.

"You always seduce me!" I growled and started to kiss her neck frantically.

At that moment Allice and Rosalie Barged into my room.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY EDWARD!!" They shrieked in unison. Bella giggled as she easily lifted me off of her into a sitting position.

"Is everything ready?" she asked grinning.

"Uhuh." Allice nodded.

"Perfect." Rosalie added.

"Ok, ok. Close your eyes Edward, and keep out of our minds. Don't ruin the surprise." Allice said. I closed my eyes, but some one seemed not to trust me and she put a bandana over my closed eyes.

"That's better." Bella said behind me, as some one lead me down the stairs. When we reached the first floor I was lead to the living room, I knew simply because I took it upon my self to memorize the structure of the house. Too much time on my hands when I'm left alone.

When we stopped I felt familiar cold hands untie the bandana and then rest on my shoulders.

"Ok, Baby." Bella said. "You can open your eyes now."

When I opened my eyes the living room was decorated with part string and balloons of black and white. I noticed that all the males where wearing black and al the girls where wearing white. The theme for my party was black and white. I didn't even mind, it was my first celebrated party and it was also to be the day that I would be converted, I wanted it to be as perfect as possible for both Bella and myself.

In the middle of the room was a table with a black table cloth, a heap of gifts in the middle and a cake with black and white frosting in front. It was neatly done, and all I could do was smile.

"See Allice," Bella said.

"He likes it." Rosalie finished.

Allice squealed, the I was hugged by all the girls, including Esme. And then by my brothers, and Carlisle.

"Congratulations." Emmet teased, then added in my ear, "Good luck tonight little bro." I could feel a hint of a blush creeping up my cheeks as I pulled away. Allice then took me by the arm and lead me back to the table.

"Please, please open your gifts!" she exclaimed. "It's killing me to know what they are, Bella wouldn't let any of us know."

"Allice!" Bella protested. "Don't complain, it was your idea after all."

"Ok, what ever...Just open them!" Allice pressed.

I moved to the front of the table and grabbed a white bag. It seemed pretty heavy. "And who is this from?" I asked lifting the bag a little over my head.

"That one," Bella started looking over to Allice. "Is from your sweet sister Allice." Allice gawked at the bag and I could tell she was dying to see what it was. I lowered the bag and smiled cynically at Allice.

"Thank you sister." I said as I reached into the bag and pulled out two different dress shirts. One a forest green and the other a dark burgundy. Different styles, yet equally fancy, and expensive by the look on Allice's face.

"Oh my gawd." she exclaimed. "How did you know?" she looked at Bella. Bella smiled smugly.

"I know your taste, Allice. Don't be surprised." she said in a mater of fact tone.

The next gift I picked up was rather big, it was box wrapped in white paper. Topped with a silver ribbon. I raised my brow questionably.

"Rosalie's" Bella said answering my unspoken question.

When I opened the box it was a car part only few people had in America and Europe. I heard Rosalie and Allice both gasp.

"I don't even have one of those." Rosalie said a big grin on her face.

"The box is empty." I stated. Bella rolled her eyes.

"I took it upon myself to put the piece in your 'special occasion' car myself." Bella said. I raised my brow then looked at Rosalie. "What?" Bella asked. "I am capable of reading instructions." I made a mental note to ask Rosalie to check out my car later.

The next gift I picked up was in a smaller box yet big enough to fit in both my hands. I shook it. "Esme?" I asked, Bella shook her head.

"Jasper." she corrected. I shrugged and proceeded to open the box. When I got through the paper, and into the box, I pulled out a pistol. It was a double barrel shot gun, one you could hold with one hand. The handle was made of ivory accented with silver lining that twisted into elaborate lines to form a grip. It was heavy. I saw Jasper smile in approval, and had to smile my self.

The next gift I picked up was an even smaller box. This time I didn't even ask who it was from, the look on Esme's face told me it was from her. I smiled and as I reached to open it I got a paper cut. "Shoot." I heard myself say. Seconds later I was grabbed by the waist and hauled to the other side of the room by Bella.

"Put it in your mouth." she commanded as she nearly shoved the finger into my mouth. I looked back and I could see six vampires staring at me like a meal laid in front of them.

"Bella, it's ok." I said pulling out my finger, then I noticed it. My hand was bloody all over. I had nail marks on my wrist area. I looked back at my family and I saw that Rosalie and Allice both had a residue of my blood on their hands. They didn't lick it though, the expressions on their faces told me they were mortified by what they had done.

"Bella?" Allice whispered loud enough for me to hear.

"He's mine." Bella sneered from between clenched teeth.

"Bella," Carlisle stepped in. "Let me heal him in the kitchen." Reluctantly she let me go. I watched as she Rosalie and Allice talked in low whispers to one another.

Once in the kitchen I tried to tap into Allice's or Rosalie's thoughts, only to get many thoughts of apologies and guilt. "What happened?" I asked Carlisle. He was holding his breath, and I was glad that years of practice allowed him to help in the way he was now.

"They just reacted like any normal vampire would to the smell of blood...it's not always easy to keep composure." Carlisle answered in a smooth voice.

I felt the sting as he tried to stop my arm from bleeding by sewing it shut and then cleaning it with rubbing alcohol.

"That's better." he said as he finished. "At least they didn't get an important vein, or your other arm." he gave me a warm yet concerned smile. A second later his smile faded, and he raised his head in the direction of the living room, obviously hearing something I could not. He looked tiered, and the bags under his eyes were more noticeable, and they weren't as strong a topaz as before. He needed to feed. He looked back down, concern written all over his face, as he started to wrap my arm in bandages.

He stood up and I followed him back to the living room where Allice, Rosalie and Bella were still having their private argument only now my brothers had joined. As soon as I walked in they stopped and when I tried to tap in to see the root of their argument they all changed their thoughts to irrelevant ones.

Bella looked at my arm and flinched. I went to her and she hugged me and whispered I'm sorry to me.

"Charlie text me." she lied. "I have to go, but I'll be back later ok." she smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes. She gave me a kiss on the lips and a last hug before I only saw the blur of her leave through the front door, the last thing I heard was the rumble of her loud old truck.

* * *

**This was my intro to New Moon from Edward's POV. Yes next chapter will be Bella's POV. This was just an expirement (is that how you spell it?) so i want to know what my reader think of this. So Please Review me! I BEG! ;; Any ways. I hope yoou enjoyed this chappie as much as i enjoyed making it. -Roku!-**


	20. Plan Stall

The ride home from Edward's party was the longest I had ever taken. Every thing was off. First, the night before I run into Sam, who claims some one has been running the borders, and I have to assure him it's none of us. This concerns me, because I cant think of who could be doing it, and I haven't smelled any one else. Second, it's the disaster that happened while Edward opened his gifts. I understand Allice's and Rosalie's reaction, but I can't believe I got territorial over him, against his own family. And lastly the silent argument I had with his siblings that led to the vision Allice had of Edward dying in the hands of James, because James was coming back, although Allice could not tell us when.

For a while all I could hear was the loud rumble of the truck's engine. It was comforting in a way. James wasn't a big problem to me at the moment. I was confident that I would be able to protect Edward no matter the circumstance. The only thing I could do was wait for him to come this way...or go to him. I pushed that thought out of my mind. I could never give Charlie, or Rene the right excuse to leave on my own.

As I reached the drive way of my house I noticed Charlie wasn't home yet, I knew that some thing had stirred concern at the station, too many disappearances in one area near Seattle. And then I smelled Allice and Rosalie waiting for me in my room. I sighed. I decided upon interring my room through my window, no need to open the door to walk into my room, pretending like I didn't know they were there. Before I moved swiftly I made sure no one was around. I was glad my neighbors weren't that close to us.

In an instant I was in my room facing a somber looking Allice and Rosalie. I wasn't mad at them, I tried to explain back at their house. I looked down to see they had changed their white cloths for something else. I looked down at my own soiled outfit, the outfit Allice literally forced me into. I sighed and sat down.

"What's wrong?" I asked trying to sound indifferent.

"We are sorry." Allice said.

"I already told you it was ok, Allice. Don't press it, I'm not mad at any of you. You acted like any normal vampire would."

Allice smiled weakly. "We never lost composure before, it's a big deal for us." She said softly.

"Are you still going to turn him tonight?" Rosalie asked.

"I don't want to...I want to hold off as much as I can, even if I promised." I said looking at my blood stained hands, his scent as strong as ever. I frowned. "I can go visit my mother in Florida. Maybe that would buy me some time."

"That's a good idea." Rosalie said. "But for how long?"

"At least until school starts again." I said.

"He wont like it." Allice said.

"I know, but I have to stall...I don't want to turn him so soon." I groaned and fell onto my back. And then I got an idea. "Do you think I can take him with me?" I asked aloud.

Rosalie looked at me and shrugged. "I don't think Carlisle would mind." she said.

"Why do you want to take him?" Allice asked.

"Why not, I could take him to my mother so that she could meet him. She lives in a pretty populated are, and that would just make it a lot harder for me to turn him...we will be staying with her after all. I'm pretty sure he'll understand." I answered.

"Not bad." Rosalie said. "But you can't stall for long. Wait until the last day of Summer, and come back on the day before school starts and there is your other reason to stall, but he will catch on eventually, and when he does he will be vary angry."

"I don't mind, if he understands my motive's then he does." I said.

"How soon do you plan on leaving?" Allice asked.

"Tomorrow morning." I said.

"Good luck covering your skin." Rosalie said.

"It wasn't a problem before." I stated.

"Feeding?" Allice asked.

"Not a problem either...if I get too hungry...I will always have Edward to snack on." I teased. "I need to call Rene though." I stood up and took my phone out of my purse, I scrolled down the list of numbers until I found her cell. "I just hope she isn't mad. I haven't talked to her in ages." I pressed the send button and waited for the dial tone. When she answered I had to pull the phone from my ear.

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN!!" she shrieked loud enough for Allice and Rosalie to hear. "WHY HAVEN"T YOU CALLED!!"

"Calm down mom." I said. "I'm sorry I haven't been able to keep in touch."

"You'd better be sorry." she said. "Well how are you doing?" She asked.

"I'm good...as a matter of fact I was wandering if you wanted a couple of visitors for the summer?"

"You and Charlie?" she asked.

"No mom...my boyfriend and I..."

She stayed quiet. I knew she was contemplating the thought and I was praying she would say yes.

"Ok," she finally said after a while. "Phil and I will be gone most of the time on vacation, but I guess you can house sit for us..."

Dang. I thought. If they are gone most of the time Edward will surely want to be turned right there and then, the moment they are gone...but it was the only thing I could think of.

"How soon do you plan on getting here?" she asked.

"Um...tomorrow morning?"

"Oh that's perfect, we won't leave until a couple of days, I could get to spend time with you." her voice was now cheery.

"Ok, mom. I'm going to start packing and let Charlie know when he gets home."

"I'll be waiting for you tomorrow." she said. "I love you Bella."

"I love you too mom." I said and pressed the red button to hang up on her. "Well that's settled, I just hope Edward doesn't figure out too soon what I'm doing...and what ever you do tonight don't let him know."

"Don't worry," Rosalie said. "We need to go hunting any ways. We wont be back until after you guys leave."

"Then I should get started packing." I said, Allice give me a sweet smile. "What?" I asked.

"Please take the cloths I bought you!" she had a shine in her eyes, and after the night we had, and the guilt she felt I couldn't help but do as she asked.

"Ok, help me pack it." I said. "But...I need you to bring Edward around seven tomorrow morning and be our ride to the air port."

After an hour we were done. Allice insisted that I had to chose the right cloths for the trip, including under ware. We spent most of that hour arguing with each other because she would put something in my bag and I would take it out. In the end Rosalie was the one that packed my bags.

"You are so picky!" Allice said. "Poor Rosalie, she didn't have to do it."

"I did it for something to do other than watch you two bitting each others heads off." Rosalie said.

I frowned. "It's almost ten thirty...Charlie should be here already."

"Oh..." Allice jumped. "He's on his way already." she smiled.

Sure enough in a couple of minutes I was able to smell him getting closer. "He'll be here in less than five. I think you two should go feed." I said.

Rosalie smiled. "That sounds good...what do you feeling like eating?" she asked Allice.

"We'll think about it on our way, Rosalie. Charlie is turning the corner." Allice stood up and walked to my window, Rosalie right behind her. She looked back at me and paused, "Good luck tonight." she said and instantaneously she and Rosalie were gone. Charlie was opening the front door.

"Bella?" he called. Who else I thought to myself, then shuddered at the thought that some one far more dangerous than me _could _be here when I am not.

"In my room dad!" I yelled back. I heard him hang his holster and come up the steps.

"Rene called me." he said as he reached the landing.

"Yeah?" I said.

He stopped at my door and crossed his arms. "You want to go for the summer?" he asked. I looked at him and his eyes widened. "What happened to you!" he asked shocked. I looked at my self and sighed. I had completely forgotten to change.

"Not my blood, dad." I said, his expression showing me how much he didn't believe me.

"What happened?" he asked a little more calm.

"Edward had an accident at his party..." I said looking away from him. "I forgot to change when I got back...what were you saying about mom?"

He moved closer to me and took my arms examining them. "Dad, you won't find anything." I said.

"Just making sure...any ways. Rene told me that you wanted to go for the summer..." he paused. "And you wanted to take Edward."

"Yes, I figured she should meet the guy that stopped me form going to her the first time." I said smiling a little. "I think she would like him." I added.

"Will Dr. Cullen let you take his younger son?" he asked raising his brows.

I rolled my eyes. "Yes." I said, actually not sure if Carlisle would let me take him that far away from his family.

"I see you already packed." he said looking at my bags. I smiled. "You didn't even ask me for permission to go."

"Dad, can I go?" I asked.

"Do you have to ask?"

"Exactly, dad. Rene is already expecting me to show up tomorrow after noon." I said as I moved the luggage to one corner of my room.

"You plan on leaving tomorrow morning?" he asked a little hurt.

"Yes...but don't worry, we could eat breakfast together at six, Edward and Allice will come around seven so that she can take us to the air port." I said a little cheerful.

"Ok..." he said yawning. "It's late and I had a long day so...good night Bells." he gave me a kiss on my forehead, something he hadn't done in years. "You're cold Bells, are you ok?" he asked with concern.

"Look at what I'm wearing, of corse I'm cold." I said stepping away from him so that he could look at me better. He nodded and than began to walk to his room.

I closed the door behind him and began to look for something else to put on. When I found something simple, baggy jeans and tee shirt, I went to the restroom to wash Edwards blood off me. Twenty minutes later I was running.

I ran aimlessly for a while getting everything in my head straight. I hoped Edward wouldn't catch me in the whole '_my mom is making me go to Florida with her tomorrow, by the way you too are invited_.' lie. Or maybe I could just tell him I was dragging him out with me because I wasn't about to spend the rest of my summer with my mother alone. Or house sitting alone. Hopefully he would take the _alone_ part like any other teenage boy. But, no, Edward was not like those knuckle headed teens that only think about sex and what the want.

I was running way out of my boundaries and when I got back to reality I noticed I was way too close to the invisible border between Forks and La Push. Right then I caught a scent, it was a vampire but I had enough sense to know that it was some one I did not know. It wasn't a fresh scent, but it didn't take away the fact that it was here. At first I thought it was just passing, but when it got too close to the Cullen property that is when I began to worry. The Cullen property was not that far, but this scent still passed by too close. I hoped they knew about the Cullen's and that, that was the reason why they stayed away. I refused to make myself worry about it, and believe that James had anything to with it.

I stopped at the river bank to see if I could catch a different scent, just to make sure, but I didn't. I resigned and in a few minutes I was in front of Edwards window. He was looking outside and I could see the bandages on his wrist. He saw me and I smiled weakly. Now I had to do every thing in my power to make him come with me, and I had to ask Carlisle as well.

I saw him turn and leave to the kitchen. I waited silently at the door.

"Hi." he said as soon as he saw me. He had a weak smile on his face.

"Hi." I said back. I took him by the hand and instead of running to his room I walked. I needed time to think. He pulled out of my grip and stopped when we were in the living room. I turned to look at him and he was smiling his crooked smile that I loved so much. I smiled back and I decided to pick him up and run. Once in his room I silently placed him on his bed and laid down next to him. "I love you." I whispered.

He turned to me and took my chin in his hand, I closed my eyes knowing what would come next. It didn't. I felt my self frown and when I opened my eyes he was smiling.

"Not today." ha said. I looked at him questionably. He chuckled. "It wont happen today." he said as he tucked a lose strand of hair back into it's place.

"What won't happen today." I asked, even if I thought I knew the answer.

"You know what." he said. "I know you too well, and I know that you don't want to do it today."

I narrowed my eyes. Allice and Rosalie must be around here some where. When I tried to sniff them out, I couldn't. They hadn't been here for a while. I sighed. "You do know me too well."

He took me in an embrace and I took in his scent happily. "Why didn't you go feeding tonight?" he asked me. Y head shot up and I looked into his eyes. "Every one else left after what happened, I thought maybe you would have gone with them...your eyes are darker, not a bright topaz."

"I don't need to." I lied. I knew perfectly well that I had to, especially since I would be leaving in the morning. He chuckled.

"Do you want me to help you a little?" he asked, and I caught the hidden meaning.

"And turn me feral? I don't think so."

"It will help." he pressed. This was peer pressure all over again. Edward was not a knuckle headed teen looking to get into my pants, he was the smart conniving teen that used persuasion to get what he wanted. And I felt I would give in.

My lips quivered. "I - I...don't think it's a good idea." I heard myself say. My mind was telling me the opposite.

He raised his bandaged wrist to my nose, and I could smell the blood still fresh from his wound. It was tempting. I looked into his eyes and saw the eagerness. Well two could play at that game, I thought and I turned my full attention of my dark topaz eyes to our locked gazes. He stopped and gulped. "You should pack your bags." I said.

He blinked. "Wh- why? He asked.

"You're coming with me," I said as I put him in a sitting position. "To Florida with my mother for the rest of the summer."

"Why?" he asked casually, but I could hear the annoyance.

"She called me today and asked if I could go visit her and she said I could take you with me..." I said, then added. "She needs a house sitter too."

"She's going to be gone?" he asked intrigued.

I nodded. "But she won't leave for a couple of days so she asked if we could leave tomorrow morning so that we could spend time together. So start packing."

"Shouldn't you ask Carlisle if I should go?" he asked.

"I should, but I'm sure he knows by now...he won't mind...will he?"

Edward chuckled and then leaned in and gave me a small kiss. "Ok. I'll start packing." he said and sat up. He turned on the lights and began to rummage through clothes in his closet, which I must say I didn't notice until I saw the inconspicuous door. He took out an expensive looking luggage bag and began to put cloths into it. I watched him carefully admiring his already good features. I imagined what he would look like after _that_, and I began to get excited. When he was done he walked to the light switch.

"I guess I should sleep now." he said when he turned off the lights.

I watched him walk slowly to his bed and sit next me. He took me by the face with both hands and planted a tender kiss on my lips. I took a deep breath, his wound was too close to my nose. "Are you sure you don't want to drink a little?" he asked his breath making my head spin. Curse his sweet scent. He pulled on the bandages with his teeth and they became loose instantly. I then watched him bite into it, despite the stitches. His wound reopened and I was filled with the scent of his blood.

"Edward..." I whispered.

"Shhh." He put a finger to my mouth. I saw the blood that covered his lips and held my breath. It was really hard to hold composure, and he had the upper hand. He was winning what he wanted. "Whatever you do, don't bite." I heard him say through the haze of his blood. "Remember. My life is on the line." I gulped.

That seemed to help me a little. His life, he was putting his life at risk and I needed to keep sane or I would lose him. He lowered his lips to mine and gave me a kiss...he began to pry open my mouth with his tongue and in an instant I had my first taste of human blood, Edward's blood.


	21. Vacation

It didn't stop there, I felt like he was feeding me for more time than necessary, and I was lost. It was the single most sweetest thing I had ever tasted and it only made me want more. I didn't bite him, and I held onto that thought for his life. I had never drunk any sort of alcoholic beverage, but at that moment I thought that maybe being drunk felt like this.

After a few moments I stopped and slid from underneath him.

"Enough." I said as the last of his blood seeped into my tongue. "I think I should close that for you."

He stood up and smiled. "I think you should too." He stammered and I could tell he was very dizzy, I caught him before he fell.

"Oh, crud." I said. "I drank too much." I could still smell his fresh blood, but I had enough sense to hold back. "Where's Carlisle's first aid kit?" I asked.

"On the kitchen table where he left it." He said weakly.

"All right. Hold on." I said as I picked him up, a second later I was setting him down on a chair. "Ok, I 've never done this before so bear with me."

I picked up a needle and sanitized it with rubbing alcohol. I then took a strand of the stitching twine and after a few minutes of contemplating how to use it I began to re close his wound.

I honestly did not know what I was doing, but I looked closely at what Carlisle had done, and I tried to do my best. A few more minutes later and I was done.

"There." I said and looked at Edward, he was ridiculously pale. "I think I should make you something to eat. I walked to the refrigerator, opened the door and pulled out a gallon of milk. He pointed to a cabinet, telling me that the cups were there. "Drink this mean while, ok." I gave him a glass full of milk and he drank it eagerly.

I went to work cooking him a semi large meal, and went with roasted chicken thighs, white rice with corn, and a semi hot sauce to go with it. And a little side salad.

I had to feed him, he was very slow moving. When he finished he was barely getting some color back.

"Please, don't do that again." I said.

"Your eyes." he raised his uninjured hand on my cheek.

"What's wrong with them?" I asked.

"The color."

I swallowed. "They're different." I said.

"Like Victorias." He blinked.

I frowned. "Ok, I really think you should sleep now. It's almost one a.m." I said as I picked him up from the chair. When we got to his room and I laid him down gently. "Please, don't do that again." I said again.

"I do it because I love you, and I want to do anything that will make you happy." He said cupping my face and kissing me deeply.

"It will make me happy if you don't do it again." I said.

"Ok...I won't." he sighed, leaning into my chest to sleep. In a moment his breathing eased and he was deep in sleep.

"I love you Edward." I whispered. "I'll see you in the morning."

Two hours later or so, I was whipping a trickle of Animal blood from my lips. I didn't want to make Edward's blood a permanent part of my diet. I was actually shaken at what he had done. I couldn't believe he did it. I also couldn't believe I didn't bite him, God knows what would have happened. I pulled my cell phone from my purse and it was five fifty. Where did all the time go?

I went home and began to make breakfast. Charlie woke up and walked down stairs.

"It smells so good." he said cheerfully.

"Thanks dad." I said as I served him a plate.

"Are you all ready and set to go?" ha asked me casually trying to hide his concern for my leaving.

"Totally." I said.

After that there was no other communication during breakfast and as soon as Charlie finished he left, leaving me with a good bye hug. He ended up leaving before Allice and Edward got there, but I understood his rush so it didn't bother me.

Twenty minutes later Allice and Edward were at my door. I didn't even let them knock. I just opened my door to them, then hauled my luggage to the shiny Volvo parked next to my old rusted truck.

"Ready?" Allice asked.

"Very, how's the forecast?" I asked her.

"You are lucky." she said. "It's supposed to be cloudy for the next few days down there."

I smiled at her as we got into the car. Edward sat in the back as Allice and I sat up front. The rest of the ride was quiet, I think mainly because Allice was trying to concentrate on other matters other than my plan of stalling. I think Edward knew, because when I glanced back he had gone rigid in annoyance.

We got there in less time than was necessary and Edward and I got off. We said our good byes and headed to the security line we would have to pass before boarding. Edward looked at me then, really looked at me. He hadn't this morning, and I though it was because he was groggy from lack of sleep the night before.

"I'm sorry I didn't say 'good morning' yo you before." he said as he held me close.

"It's ok...how was your night?" I asked.

"Strangely lonely...you went to feed." he smiled.

"I told you not to do what you did..." looked at his chest. "Drinking your blood was like drinking alcohol...and I've never done that before." I said a little muffled. He chuckled.

"I'll do it only if you want me to." he said, and at that moment I knew he _would _do it again, because I _would_ want him to. I took a deep breath and was glad he couldn't listen to me in the confinement of my mind.

Half an hour later we were on the plane that would take us to Orlando where Rene would be waiting for Edward and I. It was a quiet ten hours. The plane lifted at eight thirty and as soon as Edward sat down he was breathing evenly, already asleep. It didn't bother me though, I was glad he was sleeping. I secretly wished I would sleep too, but I resigned to just closing my eyes.

It was five thirty in the after noon when we arrived. I text Rene and waited for her arrival...or for her to text me back. It wasn't long until I spotted her. Like I said before I look like her, only now my complexion was a lot more beautiful, not to boast or anything. I still thought she was far more pretty though.

"Mom!" I yelled through the crowd, dragging a very groggy Edward behind me.

She spotted me and instantly ran to meet us. "Oh! Bella!" she said as she hugged me tightly. When she parted with me she caught sight of Edward. He seemed to compose himself and he stood straight, easily towering over both my mom and I. She smiled. "Is this _the_ Edward that has you going nuts, and forgetting you have a mother?" she asked, obviously approving of him. She took a good look at him and he took her hand gently in his and gave it a little kiss, like a gentle man.

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Dwyer." he said in his velvety voice. My mother blushed, and I suddenly felt embarrassed to be with her.

"Where's Phil?" I asked to distract her.

She looked at me, her smile still on her face. "He's home, actually, making dinner. We should go get your stuff and head home."

Two hours later, and it felt like more, we arrived at Phil's house. It was small and cozy looking. I knew it was a tow bedroom two bathroom house, and I was glad it had two bathrooms...I also couldn't believe I would be staying alone for the most part. Rene was really less than a parent.

As we entered the house I was surprised to see that some of our stuff was here. Like pictures and paintings. Rene lad me to the guest room which was actually my room...I was embarrassed that Edward saw it. Rene decorated my from since childhood, she thought I was the typical 'pink' girl.

I smiled weakly. "We'll just uh..leave our stuff here." I said as I proceeded to leave our bags there.

"I'm so happy you two could make it before we left." Rene said as she set up the table. "You can help me chose what to take." she smiled at me.

"I hope you like what I made." Phil said from the kitchen. Edward was silent. I figured he felt awkward being in an unknown place, but the very small smile on his face told me otherwise. Some one was thinking _something _and it amused him. I made a mental note to ask about it later.

After diner we watched tv, all of us. I really didn't care what we watched so long as Edward was with me and ok. Rene didn't either, so Phil put it on a game he wanted to watch, and after a few minutes he and Edward were cheering and yelling for their favorite team.

It was nice to sit there with him, and my mom for that matter. It gave me sense of security, I knew nothing bad could happen to him here, it was a sunny place even if the forecast for the next couple of days was cloudy. I knew I could protect him after Rene left.

After the game my mom went to her room, who was then followed by Phil, and Edward and I were left alone.

"Do you want to go to sleep?" I asked him after a few minutes.

"I've been asleep all day, I think I've had enough." he said caressing my cheek. "But I would like to see your room again."

I frowned. "No, you can't get into my pants." I joked.

"Bella, that is the farthest thing from my mind." I know, I thought.

"Ok...I guess you can laugh at old pictures of me. I've got a ton in a big fat photo album." I said as I took him by the hand and led him to 'my' room.

Once in there I took out that promising photo album and we stayed most of the night looking at the photos and giggling.

He stopped momentarily. "What do you miss most about your humanity?" he asked me in a hushed voice.

I thought. "Everything, almost. I miss having to eat, drink. Be normal and out on a sunny day. I miss not being noticed."

"If you were human...I still would have noticed you." he said. "You are so beautiful, vampire or not...and these pictures are prof of it." He looked into my eyes, and I couldn't help but smile at his compliment.

Then I asked him a question. "What are the things you absolutely want to do, while still being human?"

"I would...like to get married first." he said his now green eyes searing through me. I gulped.

"And what else?" I asked.

"Among other things...what ever fallows after marriage." he said.

"Like...um kids, divorce, child support?" I joked.

"Well obviously not the kids part...or the divorce." he said paying more attention to me. I picked it up then, what he was getting at.

I moved the album and cuddled closer to him. "After highschool?" I suggested.

He smiled and then rolled his eyes. I think he figured out what he had done. He bought me more time. "Immediately after highschool." he said.

"Well...we could start _something _else early." I said feeling devious. He raised a brow at me.

"Or we could do it the right way and wait." he said with his half smile that sent waves of giddiness to me.

"You are an old fashioned kind of guy." I stated.

"Yes, I am." he said.

"That's one of the reasons why I love you so much." I kissed his lips lightly...then it grew to one of _those _kisses. I loved those kisses, it was almost like tasting him...again.

In the morning Rene came into my room and saw that I was awake. I made a shush kind of sign and she waited for me to leave the room.

"What's up?" I asked her.

"Were you up all night watching him?" she asked.

"No.." I lied.

She smirked. "You both are wearing the same thing..."

"We forgot to change cloths, honestly." I said as I walked to the kitchen where Phil was making breakfast. "He'll wake up momentarily."

"Are you two going to be ok?" she asked. "Alone?" I looked at her then, she was implying what I wished Edward would push for, instead of the other thing. "You two haven't..."

"No mom!" I exclaimed. "Edward is very high class, and too old fashioned..."

She raised a brow at me. "I don't want any surprises."

"You won't get them, mom." I said...it was awkward how true that was, once you thought about it.

"Any ways, Phil got a sooner time for us to leave, and we'll be leaving today in the evening." she looked hurt. Like she really didn't want to leave that soon.

"Don't worry, mom. We'll be fine...Promise. We are adults after all." I said smiling.

"That's right. I can't believe you grew up so fast." She held my hand, and I smiled.

Phil started to serve breakfast, and I heard Edward get up and go to the bathroom. A few minutes later he came out to greet us.

"Good morning." he called as he sat at the table.

"Good morning." Rene, Phil, and I answered.

We began to eat silently, yes I ate too. It was a good silent though, at least, and when we were done my mother asked me if I could help her pack, and go shopping for some last minute things.

At the store she began to ask questions.

"So how long have you known Edward?" she asked casually.

"About a year." I said putting my hands into the pocket of my sweater.

"And you've been dating him for?"

"Um...about four months, why?"

"I was just wandering...you two seem so involved with each other...like you can't stay away from him." she said.

I pretended to look at something on a shelf. "It's kind of like that...I almost got him killed after all..."

She smiled. "He almost got himself killed. He was probably driving crazy."

"No mom. There was a diesel that made a sharp turn and it flipped over, and that caused the collision...Im serious, I watched it happen."

"I hope you don't leave before I come back." she sighed.

"I'm going to leave on August tenth, it's a Sunday. We start school the next day. "

She frowned. "I guess I'll have to wait more to see you again. I'm coming back the week after." she said as we were paying.

"I'll be back to visit, I promise."

"Just take care of my house, and don't ruin it." she said.

I smiled. "I'm totally going to have a party at the house mom, because I have a Lot of friends here."

"Ok, but no underage drinking."

By the time we got to the house there was a taxi in front and Phil was running around frantic. Edward was helping him load the taxi. Phil was in a hurry I could tell, something about missing their flight, and when he saw Rene he immediately became more frantic, but calmly asked her to hurry. She did so.

Ten minutes later Edward and I watched as the taxi cab went out of view. Then we walked inside the house.

"What now?" I asked.

"We house sit..." he said. "Maybe this will help us a little." he said.

"Help us how?" I sat on the couch, then he came and sat next to me.

"There is saying that you don't know a person unless you live with them." he said. "This cold help us get a little taste of the future we will have together some day."

I smiled. "What will it be like after we are married?" I asked. I stood up and crouched in front of him, barring my teeth in a playful manner. When I hissed, he playfully hissed back, showing me his sparkly whites. I giggled at that and with out warning he pounced on me and pinned me to the floor.

"This is what it would be like." he said as he leaned into my face. He kissed me deeply and then I made a quick roll pinning him to the floor.

"Until then...you can think of me as the alpha female." I said. He chuckled.

"I really do love you Bella." he said and then gave the smile I love the most.

"I really love you too Edward."

"So what do you want to do now?" he asked.

I thought about it. "I have a Ps 2. Lets go rent some games, I feel like playing."

We stood up, I grabbed my purse and Rene's car keys, and we headed out to Game Crazy.

When we got back, we started playing games, like; Naruto Ultimate Ninja and Teken Tag Team...I spent more time on Naruto though.

"I didn't know you liked to play things like this." he said after a while of trying helplessly to beat me.

"Well...it's kinda obvious...I was never popular, never in sports. I had to do something to occupy my free time for seventeen years."

"And you still passed your classes?" he asked.

"Just because I happen to like video games...doesn't mean I would have been stupid at school... I got good grades because I tried...and when I wasn't playing video games. I was writing short stories."

He paused the game and looked at me. "Do you still have some of those stories?" he asked.

"Some...not all of them. I burned most of them after James..." I trailed off. "They were vampire stories, and it freaked me out after words..."

"What are the other ones about?" he asked.

"Demons and such." I answered shortly. "Ok...I wrote horror stories, lots of them. But when I turned I felt childish because I never really knew what horror was until that day." I said. "By then my horror stories were anything but horror."

"If things were different, I would always protect you. No matter what." he said.

"Then I would have to be the delicate human and you the all powerful vampire." I said smiling.

"You are delicate to me." he stated, then took my chin in his hand and kissed me softly, making me only want more.


	22. The End of Summer

The rest of the summer went by too fast for my taste. Edward and I spent every minute of every day together . . . except when I went hunting at night. He actually came around to beating me at my favorite games. I did learn from spending that time with him, like he said, you don't know someone until you live with that person. I learned how much more he means to me than I thought. Even when he went shopping on those bright sunny days for something to eat, I was anxious for him to get home. When I fed, I didn't last more than an hour.

I know it seems obsessive, but he became a big part of my eternal life in such a short time. It's an unexplainable thing.

As the weeks closed in to go back home we decided to spend most nights out...as in we went to eat dinner or to the movies. We even hit some night clubs, mostly on his behalf. Human experiences. I must say it was great, we had each other, and the thousand sets of eyes that were staring at us didn't even bother us.

On the weekend before we went back we decided to clean the whole house, not that it wasn't clean to begin with. We also packed our clothes. When we were done, I sat on the couch and began to pout.

"What's the matter, honey?" Edward asked me.

"I'm just...sad." I said.

"Why?" he came to sit next to me and held me close.

"Because, summer is over, and school starts again in two days." I cuddled closer.

"That's no reason to sulk. We will still see each other." He said.

Well, technically, yes. I was still going to see him...but I was also going to be on the lookout for potential harm. I guess I got used to not being so paranoid of someone stalking him.

"Aren't you glad we got to spend it together?" he asked.

"Absolutely." I said.

"Then don't dawn on the negatives..." he took my chin and gave me a tender kiss. "How do you like the idea of going to dinner and one last club night?"

I smiled. "Ok."

"Let me go get handsome for you." He gave me one last kiss and went to get ready.

"You already are." I called out and stood up myself.

I also got ready, as best I could. I was never good at combining cloths but I went with a nice ensemble of a skirt and blouse that matched my prom shoes. I loved the way it looked. The skirt was black and tight, just bellow my knees with a slit that reached up to my left thigh where it waved out. A little bow sat at the end of the slit to accent it. The blouse was the deep blue color of my shoes, and it was like a tank top. Just under my breast was a silk bow that flowed down where the blouse hung a little lose compared to where my breasts were. The braw I had underneath helped my small breasts look bigger. I made a mental note to thank Allice for this. I Then went to the bathroom and began to curl my hair. I didn't even bother putting on make up, I have no need for it after all.

As I was finishing up, Edward came out of the room wearing black slacks and a deep blue dress shirt. He looked like a god. His sleeves were folded just bellow his elbow, and he only buttoned it up to the third to last button, so I could see his chest and the almost gone scar of the first time he tried to kill himself... He smiled at me and I smiled back.

"How did you know I was going to where blue?" I asked.

"I didn't...I just knew." I was surprised to notice that I was at least three inches taller than my normal size, and when he kissed me, he didn't need to bend down so low to do so. "Lets go, I found the perfect restaurant."

I furrowed my brows. "Not too fancy?" I asked sheepishly.

He rolled his eyes. "Well, it is fancy, but we are dressed for the occasion." he stated.

If I was able to get hot with embarrassment and anger, I would have done so. I sighed loudly. "Fine." I said. "But for the record I hate fancy-ness. And you really shouldn't spoil me, it's a bad idea."

He chuckled. "I like to spoil you." he led me outside where I saw a sleek black limo parked, the driver was holding the door open. I gaped.

"Edward." I hissed.

"Too much?" he asked.

"Well, yeah." I said.

"It's our last day in town...give me the pleasure of making it worth while for you." he said taking my hand and leading me to the limo. "It's another one of those human things I want to accomplish." he whispered in my ear as we stepped in.

"How do you even afford things like this?" I asked in awe.

"My parents were quite wealthy, and I did just turn eighteen." he said smiling.

"Oh." I said not pressing the matter.

He was smiling at me the whole time on our way to the restaurant. We entered a part of town I never knew. High class, expensive looking.

"Thank you." I told him. "For this."

He smiled. "Enjoy it, and get used to it." he took my hand and planted a warm kiss on it.

When we arrived at the restaurant I heard slow piano music playing inside. I felt my self go giddy and smiled at Edward as he got out of the limo to join me.

"Shall we?" I looped arms with him and we walked inside.

The hostess smiled brightly as she set eyes on him first. When she looked at me, she smiled a little more sheepishly. I could tell I had just hurt her ego, poor girl. She led us to a table for two that was smack in the middle of the Italian style restaurant.

"Thank you." Edward said to her as she placed two menus on the table and he pulled out my chair."

"Thank you." I told him for the gesture and smiled. The hostess quickly moved away.

He handed me a menu and opened it. It figures, I thought. All the dishes were expensive to the bone. One dish, that seemed delicious, was about fifty dollars. I watched him study his with a frown on his face, contemplating his choices.

He looked up and smiled. "Anything you want?" he asked.

"Yes, but they seem to not have it on the menu." I teased, my bright topaz eyes looking at his hazel blue eyes. He chuckled.

"Too bad." he said.

"But I will try this." I said picking up the menu and showing him a random plate I pointed at.

"Aw, that does sound good." he said. "I think I'll have the same."

When our waitress came she brought with her a bottle of wine. "A bottle of our finest wine, complementary of the chef." she said as she put the bottle in a tub thing of ice. I raised my brow at her, and then at Edward.

"Than you." he smiled and then proceeded to ordering our food.

"What was that?" I asked.

"What?" he looked at me innocently.

"The chef did not give us that bottle." I said. "Clearly the hostess did."

"Does it matter who?" he asked.

"We can't even drink." I whispered loud enough for only him to hear.

"They don't know that." he said pouring me some whine in a glass then some for himself. "They obviously think we are older than we are."

I took the glass he handed to me and eyed it suspiciously. "Ok...but not too much, you are still human and I don't ever want to see drunk...ever."

"To us." he said lifting the glass, I copied the gesture and we sipped at the white colored substance.

"At least none of is driving." I said as I let the sweet drink roll down my throat. Not that it mattered if I drank whine or anything. He smiled.

Thirty minutes or so later our food arrived. I must admit it smelled good, despite the fact that I did not know what it was. I do know that it was some sort of pasta, with meat and other stuff. When I took a bite of it, it was warm and awkwardly welcoming. I smiled when I swallowed it.

"If I were still me, this would be awesome." I said.

He nodded, and we continued to eat silently. At least until I thought I would spit out the food. Recently food hasn't tasted the same for me. Something juicy is dry to me now. When that happened I took a gulp of the wine to water it down, but it didn't help much. He seemed to notice and looked up at me.

"Bella..."

I stared at him.

"I thought you fed last night." he said. It took me a few second to register that.

"I did." I said almost freaking out. I already knew what was happening.

"You want I should..."

"No." I said firmly knowing what he was suggesting. He rolled his eyes and stood up.

"I'll be back, I'm going to the restroom." and he left.

I couldn't understand why this was happening, it never had before and it only made it more of a mystery to me. Food had always just been food to me, and I could eat it like anything else. Was I so accustomed to blood that this should happen? I looked at my spoon and caught a glimpse of my eyes, they were almost coal black. "Shoot." I whispered.

Edward came back a few moments later and handed me a cup with dark soda. "Drink it." he said. "It will help."

Something was off about the soda. It smelled too sweet, but I raised it to my mouth any ways and drank, drank until it was all gone.

"What was that?" I asked.

"Spiked soda." he said smiling, I gasped.

"You put your blood in it?" I seethed looking him over. He did seem more pale. "Eat the rest of that." I ordered, and he obeyed. "Gosh, Edward...you are crazy."

"Crazy in love." he said as he finished. I gave him my plate and he ate that too. I smiled.

"I love you." I said.

"I love you too." he said.

He then stood up and walked to me and got on one knee. If I could feel my heart, it would droop. He pulled a small black box from his pocket and held it out. When he opened it, I gasped and held my breath. The ring in the box was brilliant. It was silver and the rock in the middle was simple, nothing too big. Just plain, simple, and beautiful. "Isabella Marie Swan, will you marry me?" I heard a lot of 'oos' and 'aws' from arounf us.

I was speechless, but I quickly came out with a word. "Yes." I heard my self say and I smiled. He smiled back and put the nice ring on my finger. He got up and sat back on his chair.

"Do you like it?" he asked as I looked at the ring.

"Yes...it's gorgeous."

"It was my mothers." he said, and I looked up, a whole new emotion washed over me.

"Oh, Edward...you shouldn't have..."

"I wanted to, you mean everything to me." he said as he took my other hand and kissed it.

I was shock still as he called the waiter for our check. In a few minutes we were back in the limo headed to a new club he had found.

"When we get there," I said. "Wait for me outside for just moment. I'm going to go feed..."

He frowned. "Why?"

"Because, I don't want to make your blood permanent, I told you. Besides what if I run into some poor guy that smells almost as good as you? I'm not going to risk it." I said.

"Fine, I'll wait." he resigned.

"Thank you." I said and cuddled next to him.

When we got there I made sure no one was watching and made a run for it. I quickly got my meal and went back to meet him. "How long did I take?" I asked him.

"About fifteen minutes." he said. "Was it big?"

"So, so." I said, he licked his finger and whipped the side of my mouth clean. I could almost feel myself blush.

"Lets get inside." he said and led me past the mean looking security guy.

Once inside the music was loud to my oh so sensitive ears. We went to the corner of the large hall into a small stall. A waitress approached us and offered us a drink Edward took some water and I decided not to drink anything again.

We began to dance and have a good time and within an hour a smell hit, it was familiar yet not. It was another vampire. I took him by the hand and led us back to the stall and little table.

"What's wrong?" he asked concerned.

"Vampire." I said.

He looked up and began to scan the people. I rolled my eyes, like he could point it out. It began to get closer, obviously it had smelled Edward, and when _it_ approached us, _it_ was a female.

She was taller than I with brunette hair as well, pale beautiful skin. Her eyes were that same ruby James and Victoria had. I shiver went down my spine. She had full lips that were wide in a seductive smile.

"I thought I smelled a cousin and her prey." her voice was sweet, full of danger. High pitched like a child's almost.

I pulled Edward close to me and hissed. Her smile only widened.

"Oh we can share, cousin." she mocked. She then made a slight movement as to grab him and I stood up in front of her.

"I do not share." I said firmly barring my teeth. She frowned.

"Oh poo. No one likes to share any more." she pouted. She then looked at my face examining it with interest. "By the way...I love the color of your eyes." she said, then her eyes fell to my left hand where the ring stood out. She raised her eyebrows and chuckled, it sounded more like a choked laugh. Then she turned and walked to the bar, and sat at a stool that gave her a perfect view of us.

Edward pulled me to sit down. "Forget her, she's just mocking you."

"I know." I said. "That bothers me."

"Do you want to go home?" he asked.

"Yes, please." I said smiling at him.

We were in the limo twenty minutes later on out way back to the house. It was a relief, she wasn't following us, whoever she was... I was glad to think that maybe I scared her.

When we got home I undressed in my room and put on some pajamas. It was nice and comfortable, like old times.

"Ready for tomorrow?" He asked as he took my left hand and kissed it where the ring was.

"Yup." I said as he wrapped us in the covers of my bed. "Lets sleep."

He yawned. "Yeah, I wanna sleep."

"Good night, baby." I whispered. He gave me a kiss that rocked my bones, then he closed his eyes and I listened to his breathing even out. I laid there watching him and listening to the quiet night.

The next day I got up before Edward did and made him breakfast. It was bright and sunny, and the fact that I ran into a vampire the night before still bothered me. Why was she here, in sunny Florida? It was an awkward place for her to be at.

When Edward got up and got ready he came into the kitchen and smiled. "Smells good." he said.

"Good morning to you too." I said.

"Good morning." he smiled.

"So what time did you say our flight was?" I asked.

"Nine." he said looking at his watch.

"We have two hours." I said. "By the way, thank for last night. I had a great time."

"Did you?" he asked.

"Yes!" I said raising my left hand in the air, in front of him. "I'm so happy."

"Except for..."

"No I want to thank you for that too." I said. "I know something bad would have happened if you didn't...which reminds me, Carlisle will be checking up on you as soon as you get home. I mean, I'm glad nothing was wrong with you this summer, but I want to make sure you are ok."

"I know." he said.

After he was done with his breakfast we retouched the house and a taxi came for us to take us on the two hour drive to the air port. Once there we began to hurry, and quickly got into the check up line with our tickets in hand.

At that moment the same smell I got last night hit me. It was her. What was she doing here? I thought. Then it occurred to me that maybe she was stalking us, but that would be ridiculous because I would have noticed her weeks before.

When we boarded the plane I was glad to know that she was not in it with us. It was small relief. Maybe she had other places to go.

When we sat down, Edward leaned back and closed his eyes. Like he had stayed up all night... I smiled and he opened one eye.

"I know...I'm not sleepy." he said as he sat back up.

"You might want to sleep through this though." I said.

"I know, but I'd rather much watch you." he smiled.

"Brat." I sad as I leaned in to kiss him.

"You make me one." He took my chin and deepened the kiss. "One more school year and you will be my wife."

I cringed. "Um...Can we keep this between us and your family." I knew Allice must know. "Charlie won't be happy, and I don't want gossip."

He frowned.

"Please, it will be too hard to explain anything to anyone. And the town is so small..." I shook my head.

He chuckled. "Ok...ok... don't worry."

"Thank you." I squeaked and gave him a big hug.

He gave me one more kiss, then asked for a water. I smiled widely staring at the glistening ring.


	23. September

When we got to the air port in Seattle it was to find a beaming Allice. She had a big grin on her face and her bright topaz eyes fell to my ring. Then she began to squeal.

"Oh My Gosh! Yes!" she yelled as she ran as humanly possible to us. "I knew he was going to do it."

Edward rolled his eyes. "Butting in on peoples lives again?"

"It's not my fault you made the choice and I happened to see it." Allice said, then she turned to me. "Oh, Please give me the details. I want to know everything!"

"Ok, ok. Take me home first." I said.

On our way there Allice told us about when and where she had the vision. It was inconvenient, she was on the hunt with Jasper and the lion almost tore her apart. Jasper saved her by killing it for her.

"So you have no power of when you have the visions?" I asked.

"No." She said. "It would be awesome if I could though, but then I wouldn't be here."

"What do you mean?" I asked as she pulled up to Charlie's drive way.

"I would be in Italy, with the Volturi." She made a disgusted face to the name.

"What's a_ Volturi_?" I asked actually interested.

She chuckled. "Listen, because you should know this."

"I think I'll tell her." Edward said.

"Ok, then." She said. "Let's unload her stuff."

"It's ok, I got it." I said as I got off went to the trunk of the Volvo and waited for Allice to open it.

Edward helped me with my bags. I rolled my eyes. When we got to the porch we turned and waved to Allice. I was glad Charlie wasn't home. But then again I was worried, I hope he didn't have a run in with anything.

Edward got the extra key we keep hidden and opened the door. Once inside I took my bags ran to my room to drop them off, and went back down in less than a minute. I almost ran into Edward on my way down.

"You want to go to my room?" I asked when I stopped in front of him.

"Um...yes..." It sounded like a question.

"Ok..." I picked him and went to my room, dropping him gently onto my bed.

"Come here," he said, "I need to tell you a little history..."

I sat next to him taking off the ring and setting it on my side table. He took me wrapping me in his arms. I inhaled his scent and smiled.

"Tell me, I'm completely ignorant." I teased, yet still knowing that I was. If a Volturi was something Allice had to dislike, or maybe even be afraid of, then I wanted to know.

"Well..." he said as he made himself and I comfortable. "The Volturi are a family," he explained in his velvety human voice. "A very old, very powerful family of your kind."

"My kind?" I whispered, he nodded.

"They would be the closest thing your world has to a royal family, I suppose."

I frowned. "How do you know this?" I asked.

"I know your history better than you do, don't be surprised. You are still new any ways." he said with a playful chuckle. "Carlisle lived with them briefly in his early years, in Italy, before he settled in America. You should ask him about those times one day. There are three main leaders, I guess you could say, Aro, Caius, and Marcus. If you ever took the time to look at my hallway, they show up in a lot of the paintings." he smiled.

"The Volturi are made up of the best of your kind. The ones with powers others don't posses. Per say, if I were a vampire and the Volturi some how knew of my power, they would come look for me. Who knows maybe they already know." he chuckled.

My eyes went wide. "Is that even possible?" I asked.

"Yes," he said plainly. "They have competent trackers. Well, any ways, the Volturi are always looking out for vampires with abilities, even humans. When they find a human they wait until the human is old enough before they turn him or her. That is what makes them a powerful coven."

"They cheat." I said.

"If you put it that way yes. But they also help keep balance in your world." I gave him a questioning look. "The rules of your life style are simple. You hide, stay hidden, but survive. If you do something, anything to expose us, that is where they come in."

"What do they do?" I asked.

"They destroy you. They get rid of you, because they don't want to risk anything." he said.

"So...all I have to do is keep living the way I do?"

"Yes, and try not to run into them. If you aggravate any one of them, even a little they will kill you."

"Short tempered..." I shook my head.

"No. Power crazy."

"So...hypothetically speaking. If I wanted to 'die' and stay dead, all I would have to do is expose myself or anger them, and they would kill me?" I asked.

"Yes... but why would you think that?" he asked taking my left hand in his and looking at the ring.

"If anything at all would happen to you, do you think I would be able to live with out you?" I asked looking into his eyes.

"I would expect you to move on, and live your life like you did before we met." he said.

"That would be the single most impossible thing for me to do." I said kissing the hand that held mine. "And I could do most things."

"How do you think I would feel if anything would happen to you? Would you like me to end myself?" he asked.

"I guess I see your point...I would want you to make your life a normal one." I said. He smiled and kissed my lips.

"If you were gone, I would give up trying to become a vampire, I would give up living, I would give up any chance of survival I had."

I looked into his dark hazel eyes and I knew he was being serious. But a world without Edward would be no world at all, me being dead or alive.

"I wouldn't want you to give up living." I said in a whisper. "Can you stay here the night?" I asked.

He chuckled. "Not unless you want me to use your shower very early in the morning."

I blinked. "Oh...school. I guess I should take you home then. It is late after all." It was almost ten.

"Can you stay the night?" he asked.

"I can, but after Charlie gets home, ok." I said as I allowed him to get on my back. This way was faster than my truck...at least I still thought my truck was slow. I had to ask Rosalie what she did to it one day.

When I left him there I went straight home and waited patiently for Charlie to get home. When he arrived at almost eleven I decided it was best to fake sleep. I knew he was expecting me to be home by now so I messed up my bed and laid on top of it like if I was tossing in my sleep. I heard him come in and hang his holster. He then went up the stairs straight to my room, opened the door and turned on the light. When he saw that I was asleep he sighed and went to give me a kiss on my head. He left turning off the light once more and closing the door. When I heard him close the door to his room I stood up, jumped out my window into the settling night, and made my way back to the room I spent my nights in.

When I got to his house I found him outside his kitchen, his arms folded across his chest in the nights chill.

"What are you doing out here?" I asked shocked.

"Waiting for you." he answered calmly.

"Lets get inside." I said.

"I tried." he looked at the lock.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"The doors are locked and I don't have a key." he shivered.

"You've been out here since I dropped you off?" He nodded. "I'm so sorry!" I exclaimed wishing I could hold him without making him colder. "Where is every one else?"

"Hunting."

"Tell Carlisle I'm sorry." I said as I kicked the door open with a sickening crunch of wood and metal. "Oh, wow."

"You are so lucky we don't have an alarm system." he said as he walked in.

"If you don't need one why do they even lock the doors?"

"Normality." he said. "I think they thought I would stay with you."

"Well, lets get you warmed up." I picked him up and ran with him to his room, and into his bed. Quickly putting the covers on him.

"Don't you think I should change...and take off my shoes?"

"Sorry...you should take off your shoes." I said and reached in to carefully take them off.

When I was done I settled in next to him and he held me close.

"Please don't think about killing yourself if I'm gone." he said in a low whisper. "If I die before you turn me, it will be because I must. No one knows what will happen and if I'm gone I want you to live on to remember me."

"I thought you were anxious to turn?" I asked, a little hint of tease in my voice.

"I am, but if I die before then. What can I do?" He stated.

I felt myself frown. "Go to sleep..." I said, and then "I love you."

"I love you too." he yawned. After a few moments I felt him fall asleep.

* * *

The first day of my senior year was pretty normal. Except for the fact that my clasees, except for one, were all conveniently with Edward. He was with me all day except the period before lunch. I didn't have to know how that happened, I didn't even question it.

Everything went fine for the remainder of the month. I sat with the Cullen's at lunch, and I think Rosalie and I had something going on, something better. But I was still afraid to ask her what she did to my truck.

I still found time for my 'old' friends, if you could call them that. I talked to them still and every once in a while we would go to the movies. That is when Lauren began to talk bad about me. Well. Not _bad_ just jealous like. I could here her talk at lunch, loud enough for the table to hear, and loud enough for me to hear.

It never bothered me, and it still doesn't. I don't understand her rage, and I honestly don't want to know.

When September came it was gloomy, for me any ways. I would be turning nineteen if I hadn't been changed by James. To some one like Charlie, that would be a big day for me.

I was counting down the days to my date of birth. Like I had when I was human, and it was beginning to get depressing.

When the day came I was bummed, Charlie 'woke' me up early to some breakfast he made.

"Happy birth day, Bells." he said cheerfully.

"Thanks dad." I said glumly.

He made me some pancakes like the ones you see on the IHOP commercials. I smiled weakly, if I ate this I would have to miss first period, but I guess it would be ok.

"It looks good, dad." I said.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Dig in." I smiled.

I sat down and began to eat. I wished I would be able to taste it the way I used to. I could taste the sweetness, but it was a dry sweet, like plain sugar.

I shoved the last bit down my throat and drank the glass of milk Charlie had given me. It didn't help much.

"Ok...I have to go." I said breathing heavily to control my thirst.

"It's still early, Bells." Charlie protested.

"I know, but I have a test in trig. I want to study before I take the test." I said as I was headed out the door.

"See you later then." I heard him say as I closed the door.

I started my loud truck and headed towards the school. The sun was beginning to get covered by the clouds.

The parking lot was completely empty when I parked my truck. When I stepped out, I walked to an area where no one could se me, then I ran to feed.

When I got back it still wasn't time for school. I went back to my truck and I caught Edward leaning against my truck, he had a frown on his face.

"What's the mater?" I asked as when I was close enough for him to hear.

"I went to go pick you up at your house today and you weren't there." he said.

"I know, I'm sorry. Charlie made me breakfast. I had to feed before I got here...I'm really sorry."

"It's ok. I understand...I got you something." He said.

"No! Why?" I exclaimed. "You didn't have to."

"I wanted to..." he said kissing my fore head.

"No, really. There is no point, I'm still seventeen." I whispered.

"It's ok. It's the least I could do...I do use what you gave me for my birthday." He pulled out the white Playstation Portable I got him for his birthday. It was one of the first in Japan and I nearly almost drained my account because of it. They wouldn't have them in the States for another six months or so. I smiled.

"I didn't think you would use it." I said.

"Well, you never asked." He put it back in his pocket. "I did have to unlock a lot of things on it just to use certain things, but it works fine. I cant believe you actually got it though."

"Any thing for you." I said kissing his warm lips.

"Any ways...I got you a little something." He pulled out a small box from his other pocket. Since you cant wear the ring openly, I thought I'd get you something you could." He handed me the box and I opened it, a little eager.

I gasped. "It's beautiful." I whispered.

It was a silver bracelet, plain. It looked like chain, but it was more complex. It was like a bunch of extra small chains formed into one, but it was still thin. He put it on my wrist and I smiled more widely.

"Thank you!" I said embracing him carefully. At that moment the bell rang and we walked to class hand in hand.

When lunch came Allice was giddy, and smiling broadly.

"I hope you are in a mood to celebrate." She said.

"Why would I?" I asked rolling my eyes. "It's not like I am a year older."

"Well, no. But Edward wanted to celebrate for you any ways...we wont be there, but he wanted to make you dinner." She winked at me.

What was that supposed to mean? I smiled weakly. "Well...I guess that would be fine."

"Yay! He said I could dress you!" She had that familiar shine in her eyes.

"Why!" I exclaimed.

"Don't be such a party pooper. I'm only dressing you. So after school we are going to your house and then you could go to ours when I'm done with you."

"No, I'll go pick her up." Edward said.

"Ok." She smiled.

After school Allice rode home with me. She was bright and cheery all the way and when I pulled up to the drive she quickly got out.

Once inside we both rushed into my room. I sat down and watched the almost blur of her go through my closet and cloths.

"Ok...I got three perfect outfits here." she said after a few minutes. "Please tell me you'll wear the ring."

"I am...lets see them." I said looking past her to the outfits she chose.

The first one was a light pink combination of capri pants and blouse. The blouse was a little too revealing so I voted no. The next outfit was a little black dress with some boots I didn't even now I had. I liked the boots though, they were just below my knees. A little pointed at the tip and heels short enough for me to walk in. The next suit was a pencil skirt in teal plaid and a white frilly blouse...need I say more? I didn't like it. So I went with the little black dress.

Allice really knows her stuff and how to chose it. I liked how the dress contrasted to my pale skin, and how the boots made it look like I had legs. I smiled at myself in the mirror of the bathroom.

"I like it." Allice said from behind me. Something was wrong with her, she didn't sound as cheery as before. She sounded more somber than anything.

"I'm ready." I said sighing.

"Ok!" she said her cheery self returning. "I'll call Edward." she left my side and flipped out her small silver phone and began to dial.

I put my hair up in a pointy tail with little ringlets cascading down, a few bangs lose in the front. No make up was needed. Something about this night felt odd.

Fifteen minutes later Edward was parked behind my truck. Allice and I both stepped out.

"I left a note for Charlie, just incase he get's out before you get back. Ok." She said smiling haply.

Edward stepped out of the car and smiled broadly. "Wow." he breathed. "Thank you, Allice."

"No problem." she beamed.

"Are you trying to say I'm a poor dresser?" I implied jokingly.

"What ever are you saying?" Allice mused. "Alright, alright Bella. Stop Stalling. Go have your dinner and have fun." she said in her sing song voice. In an instant she was gone.

"What do they do when they all leave you like this?" I asked.

"I don't know...I never asked." He said and led me to the passenger door.

"Wait, this is a different car." I said. "It's the special occasion car. This day isn't special."

"It is to me." he said kissing my hand. It was different, that kiss. But I couldn't single it out.

When we got to the house the only thing that was in the living room was a little round table with silver wear and an already hot dinner on the plates. The white couches were moved out.

He pulled out a chair for me and I sat down.

"Do you really want me to eat?" I asked.

"We'll if you don't eat, then I'll feel awkward, and I won't eat." he said.

"Ok..." I picked up a fork. Who ever made the dinner took time. It was prime steak. Mine was medium rare. It surprised me, It didn't make me as thirsty as I had gotten previous times. It was still dry to me, but not like before. The problem was when I mixed it with the vegetables that were with the meat. When I drank the water, it made it worse. So when I stuck with just the steak it was already a little to late. It was almost all gone. I smiled at him and he chuckled.

"Hungry much?" he teased.

"Always am." I said. "But it's never on the menu." I teased.

"I think I'll go get you something else to drink...wine maybe."

"No..." I said. "It makes it worse.

"It's ok. You'll be fine." With that he stood up and disappeared into the kitchen. Seconds later he came out with two wine cups, filled with what looked like red wine. At least until I smelled it. It was strong, and almost fresh. I could already feel my mouth water, it was only one cup that held the substance I yearned for.

"Edward..." I began.

"It's ok...Drink it." Something in his voice was pleading and at the same time sincere, almost sad.

"I really shouldn't..." I said as I looked at the cup he place in front of me.

"Please...I want this night to be for the both of us." He said.

I picked up the cup slowly and placed the rim to my mouth. In one swallow I had drank the whole thing. I shook my head to clear my mind of the delicious urge to have more.

"Fell better?" he asked, clearly he was watching me closely.

"A little." I whispered.

He stood up. Taking my left hand in his he took me to the white piano and sat me down on the stool, he sat next to me.

"I composed this shortly after I met you." He said. "Allice had told me about you prior to it. I didn't believe...not until I met you." He began to play, his fingers moving up and down the keys swiftly, professionally bringing out a melody so sweet and velvety in my ears.

"It's amazing." I said.

"I'm glad you like it, I made it for you." he said continuing his perfect playing.

"When did you learn to play?" I asked.

"In the hospital...I had a lot of time on my hands, Carlisle got me a keyboard and I learned to play by ear." he said, almost a whisper.

"I used to play as a child...after I was old enough I told my mother I hated it, and I stopped." I remembered myself as a child and how I used to complain. I regretted it now, watching him play the way he did. I almost envied him, but it was my own fault. Maybe now I can learn.

It went on for a while longer. I stayed quiet to listen to the song he composed for me. I absolutely loved it, it was something I could listen to over and over and not get tiered of listening. Slowly he closed the song. When he was finished he turned to me and smiled.

"I loved it." I said. "Do you think you could burn me a copy?" I asked a little shy.

"I knew you would ask me to." he said and pulled out a clear case with a silver cd in it. "It has everything I've ever composed."

"Thank you." I said meaning it.

"Your welcome." he said and kissed me deeply.

When I got home Charlie was watching tv, he was laying across the couch, his feet resting on the arm.

"How did it go?" he asked still staring at the tv.

"It was great" I said going up the stairs to my room and wait for him to sleep.

Once in there, I took out the cd Edward had given me and put in my cd player that was on my side table. I listened to it silently waiting. The first song was my melody, and for a moment I thought I could dream again.


	24. Good Bye Endings

When I got back in the early morning to wait for Charlie to awaken, I noticed something was different. I had noticed it from the moment Edward curled with me on his bed, despite the fact that I made him cold. He insisted I get in the covers this time, I didn't think anything of it then, but now it was tickling something in my mind.

The sky outside was dark with rain clouds that looked to burst any moment. I sighed as I looked out my window. Today was just so gloomy, I thought about taking Edward back to the hot springs I had showed him months ago. Maybe that would cheer this day up.

Charlie left earlier than I thought and soon afterwards Edward was there to pick me up for school. I instantly felt myself lift with girly joy when I saw him smiling at me.

I reached him at his car and he brought me into a tight hug, an urgent hug. His face held an expression that was plain wrong, unlike himself. He was hiding something and I was afraid of what it could be. Everything that was last night was odd. Did today have something to do with it? I wanted to ask but I decided on keeping my mouth shut.

"Hi." I said quietly as I broke the hug.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"I always feel fine." I said as he opened the door for me.

The ride to school was silent, and even more annoying the walk to class was also. It was irritating me and if I didn't know any better, I could have been getting a head ache from the silence. But alas I can't be. I wanted to ask so many questions, but I couldn't rely on Edward to answer them all. He was obviously hiding something, I would have to ask Allice if I wanted any answers...but then again she too was off yesterday.

The morning seemed to drag on for ever. I was impatient, scared, and I was beginning to get a little angry. I wanted to see Allice and ask her what was wrong. I hadn't seen Jasper, Rosalie, Emmet or Carlisle and Esme for almost a week.

Allice usually walked with us to lunch, she didn't today. When I saw that she wasn't at 'our' table I got frustrated. Where was she? Edward didn't say anything about her absence.

"What's going on?" I asked Edward. He was picking at his food, not eating. "Where's Allice?"

"With Jasper..." he answered. His voice was distant. "They went away for a while."

"What?" I was shocked.

"They just went to Denali." He stated.

Denali was where the other covenant of 'vegetarian' vampires lived. Why would Allice and Jasper go there? I had a hard time believing him, but I had no choice. They weren't around the school for me to really know.

I swallowed, I felt something stuck in my throat. This wasn't right, they had no reason to leave, if they really did.

"You didn't go feed last night." he stated. No I hadn't, something was pulling me to not.

"I'm ok." I said, I began to get jittery.

"Are you sure?"

"Who cares about my feeding habits?" I muttered in annoyance.

He didn't say anything, and I began to pulverize the food that was on my tray.

By the time school was over, the silence was beginning to worry me. I didn't like it and I was anxious to hear him speak again. I didn't want to speak my self, but if I wanted to get the slightest sound of his voice, then I had no choice.

"I'll go see you tonight." I said as we silently walked to his car.

"Later?" he asked. It surprised me that he would ask. I always went over, it was my routine.

"Well, I was supposed to start my job yesterday, but I knew something would happen so I asked if I could start today. I'm working in Mrs. Newton's place."

"Oh." he murmured. "How about I come over?"

"If you want to..." I said.

"Alright, I will." he said indifferently.

He kissed my forehead as he closed the door to the passenger seat. He walked a little too slowly to his side of the car. The ride was silent, and when I got off his car all he said was "I'll see you later." he didn't kiss me or anything, and it hurt.

On my way to the Newton's store I couldn't stop thinking that something was wrong. No, it wasn't about my feeding or not. Something was telling me not to, something in the back of my mind, and I listened to it.

Nothing happened last night for them to act this way, maybe they just wanted some alone time with their mates...

Allice would come back to school eventually, right? And she was most of the time at my house, or with me hunting. She grew onto Charlie, she wouldn't sadden him by not showing up...

If anything I should be the one leaving not his family, who would care for him. I now had more restrictions than before, I couldn't always be with him. Maybe this was one of there other jokes they pulled on my since I met them. They wouldn't leave Edward on his own...even if I hadn't seen them since last night... Why would they avoid me? Did they finally decide to leave his life in my hands? Didn't they know that around me he was vulnerable to anything?

I was able to think to myself all the way to work. It was comforting to be able to fantasize that what was going on was strictly vampires on vacation, and not the 'family' I had begun to accept as my own disappearing. Maybe Edward went home to a full house...Mike had gotten to the stor before me and he smiled broadly as I walked in.

"How was your Birth day?" he asked breaking my fantasizing.

"Umm..." I thought. "It wasn't bad but I'm glad it's over." I lied. I really wished it wasn't. Last night was by far better than today. He blinked.

"Cool contacts." He said.

"Thanks..." I had forgotten my eyes were ruby red.

Work dragged on. It was a slow day for my first day, and I was anxious to get out...but if I wanted to one day be as rich as the Cullen's I would have to go through many years of work. I could do it.

When I was free to go I hurried to get home. I didn't stress my truck, but when I saw Edwards car in my drive way I felt instantly relived, like that knot on my throat was gone, but it felt wrong to feel this way. In a blur I was through the front door.

"Edward?" I called.

"In here!" Charlie called. I went straight to the living room and saw both Edward and Charlie very interested in the tv. Edward was too interested. "There's cold pizza if you want any." Charlie said his eyes never moving. I walked to the kitchen slowly, stealing glances at Edward. He turned to me and smiled.

"I'll join you shortly." he said.

I went to the kitchen table and sat down. I picked up a scrap book Rene had sent me a few days back, I remembered the digital camera Phil had added that was up in my room. I stood up and walked up the stairs. Rene wanted photographical prof of my happy living conditions. I took a picture of my room, adding it to the already snap shots I had of Allice and I dressing me up the night before. I sighed.

I went back down and began to take pictures of Charlie and Edward.

"Bella, what are you doing?" Charlie asked a little annoyed.

"Starting my scrap book." I said as I took a good picture of Edward. He was unmoving.

"Here take one of my dad and I." I said as I lightly tossed the expensive piece of metal and plastic at Edward.

"You should smile." Edward said, and I tried my best.

"Why a picture of me?" Charlie asked.

"Because you are handsome." I said playing along with my facade. "Rene wants pictures of Everyone."

"Let me take one of you two then," He said as he took the camera from Edward. "Smile, Bells." Charlie reminded me.

Edward and I posed together, and I could feel him tense up a little. It was formal and strange. "That's a good one." Charlie said as he looked at the display image. Edward got out of out hug easily and went to go sit on the arm chair again. This was wrong, very wrong. I sat against the couch and sat still, I wasn't even breathing. I stared at the tv, looking but not watching.

When the show ended Edward stood up and stretched.

"I should get going." He said.

"Later." Charlie said still looking at the tv.

I stood up too fast to follow Edward and I caught Charlie blinking, staring at the spot I had been. I followed Edward to the front door, he went straight to his car.

"Will you wait for me outside?" I asked with no trace of hope.

"No...don't come tonight." I didn't ask why not.

He hesitated on the spot, then got in his car and drove away. I stood there and it had begun to rain. I waited for him to return and tell me he was joking, that his mood was cause of nothing. But I knew he wouldn't, and I didn't know the_ why _of his mood, no matter how much I wanted to understand.

I didn't know how long I stood, at least until the door opened behind me.

"Bells?" Charlie called. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing." I said turning and walking slowly to the house.

_Nothing_. That's what I was doing. Edward was acting weird and I was doing nothing. There was a change coming, I could feel it and I was doing nothing.

I went straight to my room and didn't even bother changing. I went through the photos in my camera. I opened the printer and photo paper Charlie had gotten me to help Rene with her plan. I began to print out the pictures and place them in the scrap book, labeling each one. I had nothing to look forward to that night. No kisses in the dark, no cuddling with my nip.

I waited until the light of dawn shone through my window, at that I began to get ready. I decided on wearing all black. I figured it was a black sort of day, and it felt almost right to wear it. Almost. When I saw that the clouds were brighter I decided it was good to take more pictures, so I went outside and took a picture of the house, my truck, and even the forest on the side of the house.

I felt like a robot on my way to school, Edward didn't come to pick me up, Charlie left too early, and I still hadn't heard from Allice. What was going on?

The same silence that followed me the day before followed me today. It was annoying and I couldn't concentrate in class. In English Mr. Berty had to ask me the same question before I could realize he was directing it to me. Edward whispered the answer for me, before he went back to his silent treatment.

At lunch I couldn't take it any more. Once more the table was only mine and his, I decided to head to my 'old' table and pulled out my shiny digital camera taking snap shots of every one.

"Hey, Jess." I said.

"Yeah?"

"Do you mind taking pictures of every one with me?" I asked. "My mom wants me to make a scrap book."

"Sure." she said and I handed her the camera. Soon every one was giggling, including myself. I needed the distraction. A picture war ensued and although it seemed staringly childish, I didn't complain.

"Uh-oh." Mike said from across the table. "Memory's full."

"It's ok." I said as they handed me the camera back. "Thanks. These are great." I scrolled through the pictures not looking.

After school Edward walked me silently to my truck. It was painful to not hear him speak and it was driving me insane. But for once I didn't have to be the one to speak first.

"Bella, I think you need to go feed." He said in a whisper.

"I'm fine." I said grudgingly.

"I really think you--"

"I said I was fine." I snarled unintentionally. "I'm sorry, I'm a little cranky."

"It's ok..." He said. I saw a pain in his eyes and I felt instantly horrible.

"I really am..."

"I know." he said and he kissed my lips lightly and walked to his car.

I had to work again, but for once I was glad if Edward kept acting the way he did, it might be because he needed time to think about something. Maybe he was thinking twice about_ us_. I pushed that thought away from my mind as I drove to the Newton's shop.

When I got home from work I printed the rest of the pictures and placed them neatly in the scrap book. As I flipped through them I stopped at a page where there was nothing but picturers of Edward. One of them was at our Junior prom, Allice had given it to me after I had to practically begged. I never saw her take the picture, but I liked it very much. We looked happy together, when I looked at the most recent picture I frowned. We looked awkward, stiff and unhappy.

When I was done I stuffed the remaining prints in an envelope and penned a long thank you letter to Rene and Phil.

I decided against going over that night, he hadn't called me or anything, but something told me not to show up...or if I do I won't like what I'd see... I stayed in my room pacing when I wasn't sitting. Still I didn't feed, I didn't leave my room. I wasn't in the mood, but I was aware that I was getting more cranky. I didn't care, something was wrong and feeding was out of my mind, right now all I could think of was what to do with Edward. I wanted to talk to him, and if I didn't get to the next day, I would do anything to make him talk...well maybe not everything.

School was the same silent hell that it had become in the last two days. It was irritating and terrifying to think that he could ignore me this way. Didn't he know I was still a girl even with my slight side effect? It was painful and all I could do was hope that this would end soon.

When I saw that Edward was waiting for me in the parking lot I felt a relief, but it faded quickly by the way he looked. He was no different than before. I wish I knew exactly what was going on. I hoped Allice would be back soon and put everything in order again. But I couldn't count on that.

I decided that if I couldn't talk to him today, really talk, then I was going to take drastic measures if I had to. We would talk after school no matter what.

We walked to my truck together and I tried to build the courage to speak.

"Do you mind if I go over today?" he asked stealing my punch.

"No, I don't."

"Now?" he asked again as he opened the door for me.

"Yeah." I said keeping my voice as even as I could, although I didn't like the urgency in his tone. "I was just going to drop off a letter at the post for Rene on my way. I'll meet you there."

He looked at the fat envelope next to me and quickly snagged it. I could have stopped him, but I didn't.

"I'll do it." He said quietly. "And I promise to beat you there." He smiled my favorite smile but it had no meaning behind it.

"Okay." I agreed. I couldn't look at him and he closed the door and went to his car.

He did beat me home, but it was no surprise to me, any one could beat me when I was in this old thing. He was parked in Charlie's spot and that worried me. That meant he didn't plan on staying long.

He stepped gracefully out of his car. I stepped out and met him half ways. He took my book bag from me. That was normal, but when he placed it in the bed of my truck, that was abnormal.

"Let's walk." He suggested in an unreadable tone, taking my left hand where there was no ring. I felt emotional pain shoot through me as I realized that I should be wearing it.

_This is bad. Really Bad_. I told myself over and over. Why did this seem so familiar? I didn't protest to his suggestion like I should have. He didn't wait for an answer and we walked to the east side of the yard where the forest began. We walked into the edge of it near a little path that snaked into it. I could still see the house. Some walk. But this is what I wanted, I wanted to talk.

He leaned against a tree with no expression on his face. How he could even pull it off was beyond me. No human should ever look like that.

"Alright, lets talk." I said in a monotone sort of voice. He took a deep breath and so did I. Filling my head like always.

"Bella, we're leaving." he stated.

I took another deep breath. It wasn't a good option in my book, and I don't think I was prepared. So I asked any ways.

"Why now? In another year–"

"Bella, it's time...for them. How much longer can we stay in Forks after all? Carlisle can barely pass as a thirty year old and he is already claiming thirty-three. They have to start over soon, regardless."

This confused me. If we left it would be so that his family could stay, but why would we leave if his family was leaving with us? I stared at him trying to understand.

He stared back just as unemotionally as before.

I swallowed hard as I realized the meaning of his words.

"By_ we_ you mean–," I whispered.

"My family and my self." he stated.

I was blank for a brief moment as I let it sink in. It took me a few moment's to answer though.

"I _could _come with you." I said.

"No you can't Bella. Charlie wouldn't allow you to."

"I'm old enough to make my own choices." I snapped.

"Bella...we don't belong."

"Don't be ridiculous." I said sounding desperate. "We belong together, like two love birds. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me since the whole James incident."

"Then you should understand why we cant be." he stated.

"I'm engaged to you, damn it! I love you!" I said sounding angry.

"It was an engagement I couldn't keep. A promise that was broken." his voice was calm compared to mine but I could hear the anger behind it. I was being too stubborn for him.

"Why?" I asked frightened.

"I have a life outside of this." he said. "I want to live a little more."

"We can go together." I protested.

"Bella, I don't want you to come with me." he said and his words cut a deep wound into the heart he had once made feel real again.

"You...don't...want me?" I asked, the words seeming to foreign in my mouth.

"No."

I was taken aback. I looked into his now green eyes, trying to catch him in a lie. He stared back without apology and clearly not lying. His eyes were bottomless pits of frozen green. I could see in them for miles, and miles, but I found no prof of contradiction to the word he had spoken.

"Well, that changes things." I said calm again. My voice was cold, but I couldn't understand why he said it. It was too wrong for him...for a human.

He looked away from me to the far off trees expecting something. "I will always love you...in a way. You were my first serious relationship after all. I just want to see what else is out there. Because well, I'm tiered. Tiered of living the way I do. I want to explore and do things no one else would. My life is ending and I'm spending it in a place where the sun rarely comes out..."

He seemed human then. A side I had never seen, except when he ate. I realized he was the way I was when I would come visit Charlie during my summer vacations. I hated the clouds then. This place was more of a prison to me than the home it had become not so long ago.

"Don't do it." I pleaded awareness seeping through the emptiness of my almost hollow body. "Don't do this."

But he had already done it. He looked at me with no trace of emotion. Did he really mean it? Or did it hurt him as much as myself? "We are not good together, Bella."

I resigned, if I was stubborn he was more and nothing I could say would change his already made decision. I tried to speak but I couldn't and he waited a while longer until I found my voice.

"If you really...want...it."

He nodded once. I felt my body stiffen and I stopped breathing completely. He really wanted this. I couldn't stop him.

"Could you do one last thing for me?" He asked. I looked to his face and I saw a hint of compassion, but it went away as fast as it had come.

"Anything." I vowed my voice stern.

"Don't..." He sighed "don't make me regret this... don't do anything stupid. Remember, Charlie still needs you. Understand."

I nodded once. "Behave, for his sake." he said and I nodded again.

"I will." I whispered.

"In return, I'll make you a promise. I promise to not return and complicate your life again, I promise to move on, and that this is the last time you will see me. Ever. I promise it will be like I never existed. At all."

I began to shake, something I thought I couldn't do. "Don't worry," he said. "I'm sure there is other suitable mates for you out there."

"It's going to be hard to forget you." I stated my voice surprisingly calm.

"I know, but take comfort that although I won't forget you, I'll be better off with out you. I can make my life over. Time will erase you from my memory. I could be easily distracted." He smiled a sincere smile that didn't reach his eyes.

"So this is it?" I asked.

"Yes, we won't bother you any more." _We. _The plural caught me off guard. No one was coming back, I should have known.

"They left too." I stated.

He didn't say any thing, further confirming my suspicions. I began to realize that they all left my life as soon as they had become a big part of it. I failed, making the bonds I didn't want to when I first met them all. I felt stupid and human again. This pain was part my fault. Or all my fault.

"Good bye, Isabella Swan." My name coming out of his mouth like that hurt. He had never called me by my real name and it just seemed to burn my ears.

"Wait." I said reaching fast towards him. I took a hold of his wrist but I wasn't holding on strong enough and he reversed the hold taking mine in his warm hands.

"Behave, and take care of yourself." he breathed warm breath onto my cold forehead. Then he was gone. But I had seen who it was that had him. I felt stupid for not realizing before hand.

"Allice! NO!" I yelled and ran after them both. I breathed in air hoping to catch his scent, and I was close. So close and then as planned by them, his scent split into four different directions. It was a trap. They knew me too well.

I went for the closest scent to me. When I found it, it was only a piece of his clothing. I tried again, and the last two ones were his clothing as well. I knew it was futile to chase the last one, he was well gone by then. I was breathing hard by then, hyperventilating. _No, no, no. _I said over and over. And I ran, ran to the last place I should be at. La Push.

When I crossed the invisible line I wasn't followed, I didn't smell wolf and that surprised me. I was half way in when I had a run in with one. It was huge and brown, snarling at me, and barking. I knew this wolf. Jacob.

I fell to the ground and wanted to cry. I had always wondered how much I could cry before I ran out of the tears in my dead body. Well, I had exhausted it long ago. No tears came. I wanted to sob, but I was dry. So I was crying dry tears.

"Kill me, Jacob." I pleaded. "Kill me."

The wolf hesitated a while and crouched back snarling more intense.

"Do it!" I yelled unmoving, and waiting. When he realized that I was in no mood to fight back he disappeared behind the trees and emerged as the human he was, wearing nothing but cut off shorts.

"Bella." he said, his voice unfamiliar to me.

"Just kill me, please." I whispered.


	25. Chages

Jacob hesitated on the spot, he was contemplating something. I was looking into his dark brown eyes and I saw compassion fill them. It was a shock to see that in him, but at the same time it meant little to me.

"Please." I whispered again and reached out to him with my arms. "Don't make me suffer like this."

"What happened?" He asked standing awkwardly away from me. I could tell he was having a hard time breathing.

I sniffed, remembering everything that had just happened. I began to 'cry' again, when I felt that my face was wet I was surprised, but when I looked up I realized that it had begun to rain. Jacob inched closer to me and kneeled down in front of me, his heat radiating off of him began to snake it's way around me. I was uncomfortable, it was a foreign heat. Not the one I was used to.

"Bella." He said again. This time he took my arm and lifted me to a sitting position. "Are you going to tell me what happened?"

"He's...gone." I whimpered and shook my head. "They are gone."

"Who?" he asked. I looked at his face. "Oh... It's a good thing, he was affiliated with the wrong crowd." I don't think he understood what he was saying, and it angered me. What was he talking about?

"I _am _the wrong crowd!" I yelled. "What do you care any ways! You don't know what it's like!"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it that way." He apologized. I stood up then and he did also.

"Why couldn't you just kill me?" I asked sobbing more. "I just want...to...die."

"I can't do that you...not like this." he said, his voice trailing.

I walked to him closing the distance. I realized he, at least, wouldn't do anything unless threatened. I slapped him across the face. When he looked back to me his eyes were wide and he began to shake uncontrollably, but nothing happened. He composed himself well enough.

"Not like that either." he said his eyes locked on mine. They were fierce.

"Please, Jacob." I pleaded. "I have nothing else to...live for. I lost him. For good, and it hurts. Can't you see it? I can't live like this anymore." I don't know the expression that what was on my face but he seemed to soften a bit...not the reaction I had in mind. He put a hand on my shoulder.

"I cant." he said simply.

"I'm on your land." I stated.

"That is true." he said. "But...I can't." he paused. "Right now, despite the smell, you are more human than I've ever seen before. Than I've ever thought any of you could be."

"I'm still a monster."

"I know...but I also want you to understand something. I met you before I began to change. You were my friend before hand...I can't kill you, the way I see you didn't change much."

I looked away from him hearing and trying not to listen. But it was futile, I would listen like it or not.

"Yes, we should be enemies, and you would be...if you ever tried to kill me, which you didn't. You never posed a threat to me, and when I found out you were what you are, through the pack, I didn't want to believe it. That is why I ignored them for the most part of weeks...then you confirmed it." He paused and ran his fingers through his hair. "This is so hard! I cant kill you no matter how much I should! How much I need to."

"Don't strain your self." I said. "Just do it."

"Bella I care for you...like a friend."

I couldn't help but feel he was lying to me. He moved closer to me and in an almost blur he wrapped his arms around me in a tight hug. "I really do." he said. "I would even hug you no matter how deathly cold you are. And how much I hate it."

"Please let go..." I said in a whisper. "I can't stand the heat."

"Sorry." He said letting me go. "I wanted you to know, to understand that I do care for you."

"You should forget about me that way." I said. "It won't do you any good."

"I know." he said, and I saw his face turn fierce. His expression changed and so did his body language. He looked like a soldier then, and it made me feel awkward to see him this way, because he was always happy, or bright. It was disturbing in a way.

He looked up then and sniffed the air. I didn't dare breath, but in the distance I could hear more approaching. He ran away from me into the forest.

Seconds later Jarred, Paul, Sam and Jacob emerged as wolves. Jarred and Paul began to growl the moment they saw me. I ignored them.

"Would you please tell Jacob to kill me." I said looking at the wolf that was Sam. I wanted nothing more than to die. Why couldn't they see that? I lost the only person I really cared for, and I didn't even know the reason why. Why did he do it? It was so hard to believe his reason. It was lie, it had to be a lie.

He whined and then retreated to the forest with Jacob, leaving me with Paul and Jarred.

"We can't kill you like this." Sam said as he came back with Jacob dressed in shorts.

"I told you." Jacob whispered.

"Why?" I protested. "I can't be like this...he was going...to be my...mate." I put my left hand to my chest and held the place where a beating heart once was. The same heart I used to think could beat again when Edward was around. It only made the hole that much larger, and it hurt. I was alone and I was doing _nothing _about it_. _

"You were going to turn him?" Sam asked.

"No...well...I was supposed to...our future was supposed to be...together." my voice cracked and I shook my head again. I fell to the floor and curled into a ball. Why was this happening to me? What did I do to lose him? I couldn't understand his decision to leave all of the sudden. I should have done something to stop it. A song started in my head just then, it was a song that I had only listened to once, at happier times, but I remembered it then. "And if you go, I want to go with you...and if you die I want to die with you, take your hand and walk away..." I sang softly.

"Bella?" Jacob asked reaching for me and lifting me with ease. "When was the last time you fed?"

"Who cares!" I yelled.

"Come on," Sam said taking my arm. "You need to feed."

I felt my eyes widen. "No...no...no...please! Don't make me. It's the only thing I have left of him." I said remembering my birth day and the glass he had given me with his blood. It made sense to me then why he did it. He had planned this long before. "I can't!" I screamed in protest. Just then a phone rang. Sam pulled out a slim black phone and answered it.

He temporarily let go of me and walked a few inches away. I turned to Jacob. "Please don't make me." I pleaded in a whisper. "If you won't kill me, please let me stay like this at least."

"How long can you last?" he asked.

"I don't know...but I don't care...it's all I have." The rain poured on us all like a water fall, non stop. I was looking into Jacobs eyes, pleading, but I never got to him. There was a wall there blocking me from him. It was hard to have him do what I wanted now. "Please."

Sam came back closing the phone and putting it back in his pocket. "That was Billy." he said. "Charlie has a search party out looking for you and he asked if we could help."

It was late, now that I looked up at the sky. Time had passed while I fell into a deep sorrow.

"You should feed." Sam said again. "We'll go with you."

"Pretty much, we won't leave you alone until you feed." Jacob said with a little smile.

I reluctantly went. I really didn't want to and I felt the last bit of him slipping away the closer I got to the hunting grounds. I felt him more far away than before, more lost, more...gone. When we got there they really didn't leave me alone, they were right behind me as I hunted. I didn't feel like fighting for my food so I went for small rodents, like field mice or rabbits. They watched me the whole time, there wolf eyes staring at my every move. When I was finished we went back to forks and the forest where Edward had left me.

"Now what?" I asked, my voice was monotone, I felt like I had just lost it all, lost the last bit of him.

"Go some where, deep in the wood and wait..." Sam said. I didn't notice when he shifted beack. I turned and left without a second glance or thought. I did need time to think to my self, or to fall in grief. When I reached a place that was familiar I sat down and hugged my knees. And waited. This was it, this was my ending. My life would never be the same. I began to reminisce. I would never have those warm lips touch mine again, never have his arms hold me tight. It was a lonely day, and it was mine.

I wished Edward would clarify the reason why he did it. I remembered his cold eyes, so inhumane. So unlike himself, it was a side I wished I'd never met. I felt like he had no compassion towards me. I felt like he didn't care what it did to me. Maybe he thought I would forget. But I wouldn't be able to. I am still a girl with deep feelings, didn't he see that?

Minutes passed while I 'cried' for my loss. It really was over. After a few moments I saw flash lights, and then heard yelling.

"Bella!" I heard Charlie yell not so far away.

"She's over there!" I heard Jarred yell close to me.

Charlie ran to me and crouched down. "Bells. Are you ok?" He asked feeling my skin for any sign of fever he would never find. "You're freezing." I heard him say. "What happened?"

"He's gone." I whimpered.

"Did he hurt you?" some one else asked, it sounded like Sam.

Did he? I shook my head.

"Are you sure?" Charlie asked. "If he did, I'll hunt him down."

"No." I whispered.

"Can you walk?" Some one I couldn't identify asked. I shook my head.

I found myself unable to move. Why couldn't they take longer to find me?

"Lets get you home." Charlie said. When he moved in to pick me up, Jacob stopped him and he picked me up. Heat engulfed me at every angle and it felt wrong. I wanted to move but decided against it. It was easier this way. I didn't feel like moving

Once inside the house, Jacob placed me on the couch. "Breath." he whispered. Then Charlie quickly moved into my view.

"Are you ok?" he asked again.

"Yes." I said, breathing little breaths. In an instant I could smell everything. That distinct smells of the pack, the people in the house, and something else. Something familiar. That smell. Allice was here...in my room. I sat up.

"Bells?" Charlie asked.

"I'm fine." I said pushing out of the crowd that had accumulated in the small house. I headed to the stairs and Jacob was right behind me. The rest of the people crowding behind him.

"Bella." he said, looking at me like I was doing something wrong.

"Don't you smell that?" I asked in a whisper.

"You? Yeah."

"No...some one else." I kept walking ignoring his silent calls and the calls from Charlie.

I was outside my door and the smell was stronger now. I felt anger build up...the things I wanted to tell her. I put my hand on the knob.

When I opened the door she wasn't there. My window was closed shut and locked. It was her scent left behind. I closed the door behind me. My book bag was left on my bed. Just then I heard his sweet voice again.

"_It will be like I never existed_."

I felt panic rise up and began to search my room. The first thing I looked for was my camera. When I searched the pictures, more than half were missing. The pictures I took with Allice...Charlie and Edward...gone. I felt the urge to cry again. I looked at the cd player on my bedside and ran to it yanking off the little door. Gone. The cd of his compositions was gone.

The last place I looked in was a small jewelry box I had on my dresser. My hands were shaking when I approached it. I never had much jewelry, but something important was in there. I carefully took the little box and hesitated. When I opened the box I dropped it. The ring was gone as well. I fell to the ground and began to hyperventilate. Everything was gone...and I was sure the pictures I sent Rene were sorted out as well.

"..._Like I never existed._" I heard him say again.

I lifted my left arm to my face and the only thing there was the bright silver bracelet dangling, but even then, it had little meaning. It was the only thing left that was him, and it just made me feel more empty.

"Why?" I whispered.

I screamed, hitting the floor with closed fist leaving deep holes. The sound of breaking wood vibrating through the house. Within seconds Charlie, the Pack, and a known doctor were in my room.

"Bells!" Charlie exclaimed looking at the broken floor. He kneeled beside me, the doctor following me.

"Let me check her." I heard him say.

"Don't touch me." I hissed harshly. The doctor hesitated then stepped back. If I let him check me, then he would know I had no heart beat, that I wasn't alive. And that would be disastrous.

"Well...I can say she has mild hysteria, and she is in shock." He said walking farther away from me.

"Bells..." Charlie whispered.

"I'm fine." I said in a monotone voice.

"Bella." Jacob whispered from across the room. I twitched my head in his direction.

"Could you please leave me with Jacob, for a moment?" I asked in a small voice.

"No." Charlie said automatically.

"I said I was fine." I turned my eyes toward Charlie, hating myself for doing this to him.

Charlie hesitated but reluctantly left, every one else followed.

"Bella." Jacob said again.

"Yeah."

"We know what you are going through is tough..." he said.

"Of course you do." I said sarcastically.

"But that doesn't mean you should neglect your feeding. We want you to know that we will be following you to make sure you do. We don't want any '_accidents_.' Understand?" he was that soldier I had seen in the forest, and I felt uncomfortable around him. He was changed, like everything else I knew.

"Yeah." His words meant little to me. Feeding was the last thing I could think of at a time like this. "I don't need your warnings or fake compassion. I understand what you are saying. But don't tell me you know what I feel like. Maybe when you find _that_ person you want to spend the rest of your life with, then you'll understand."

"Who said my compassion was fake?"

I twitched in his directions. His words made little sense in my mind full of agony.

"You don't have to pretend..." I said.

"I'm not...I know it's wrong but I've always saw you as a...friend." He looked away from me. "Since I met you, when I came to droop off the truck. I do care." He said again.

I could see how uncomfortable he was. "Don't lie for my sake. We both know what you think of me now." I sighed. "I'd like to be alone, if you don't mind."

"Ok. Just don't forget what I've told you." he said and turned to leave.

"I can't." I said before he fully closed the door.

My life was changed dramatically within a few hours. Now what?

I laid down and hugged my pillow. I began to 'cry' silently, remembering exactly what his face looked like today, with no trace of regret, no trace of human emotion left. I felt more human now than ever before, and slowly I could feel myself fall like one. Fall into a deep dark hole of nothing-ness.

"I hate you." I told no one in particular.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed reading this. Now we all know that for October - January Bella is in a state of zombieficaition (is that a word ) That won't change. I was thinking about it, but decided against it. Instead I am going to go through with Edwards POV for the next 4 chaps. I hope I do a good job of it too. Edward will be staying in Denali for those four months. I wan tot write down what goes on with him, what he is thinking and what he truely felt when he did what he did to Bella. He will have some run ins with Tanya, so lets see how that goes. And I will try to Cram up one month into one capter so expect really long ones. If I cant then I guess I could do two Chaps per month...we'll see how it goes. **

**_Origato! Roxanne Aka Roku_**


	26. Edward

A few hours. That's all it took. Now that I think back on it, I do regret it. Bella...how could I have done such a thing. I hope it didn't affect her as much. I hope she knew it hurt me too...and the look on her face! I felt like a monster just then. And all in just a matter of hours.

"_No! Allice Wait!_" Her scream rang over and over in my head.

It had only been hours since I got here in Denali with the other covenant. I've met them all before, once. They seemed pretty nice, but I didn't know them as well.

"Are you sure you don't want to eat?" That same seductive voice asked for the third time. It didn't surprise me how she kept on sneaking into my guest room, I was always a step ahead of her.

"No, Tanya." I said in a monotone voice. Eating was beyond my thoughts right then. Bella, what are you doing? I looked outside the small window into whit darkness. It was a light snow day, but a snow day none the less. By morning it will be gone. "I would like to be alone." I said for the fourth time in a few hours.

I remembered the look of horror on her face as I told her I didn't want her. I didn't tell her, I had just answered 'no.' And that was all it took to see her fall. No girl should go through torment like that, human or not. And if only she knew...if only I could tell her why I did it. God forbid she do anything stupid...

"Bella..." I whispered to the outside, and anyone within hearing range.

I must admit, it was hard to leave her...too hard. But I had to, I needed to.

Here, I would be protected to the end of my days. Yes, I have given all hope to become a vampire. If Allice was right, I would be killed by James. I'd rather live and Bella know I live, than die at his hands.

I know she could protect me, but James is not stupid. He would do anything just to hurt me...or Bella. If he hurt her...and I know he could, I would never forgive myself. If he finds me here, away from her. That would be better.

Bella, why couldn't she see it? It was hoovering in her face. I did want her to come, but that would be too obvious. He was already having others follow me. Did she miss that too? Or did she let it be just coincidence.

As I looked out the window I couldn't help but remember her dark eyes searching mine for the answers to the millions of questions she probably had. I didn't think I was capable of causing so much pain, to a being. Her dark ruby eyes burned in my memory, no I would never be able to forget her. I did lover her, who she was...what she was...I loved her. And I would never go back to her. I would not.

"Edward." Allice said as she silently walked in. I didn't turn.

"Yes." I said.

"She's ok...rest assured." She moved closer to me.

"You didn't see her face as we left." I whispered.

"I did, but I know she'll be fine." She put a comforting hand on my shoulder, but it was anything but.

I chuckled. "We both know that is not true. She will never forget."

"She'll get distracted...we all do." Tanya said sneaking in again. Still I didn't turn. "I'm sure she'll find another human who intrigues her as much as you do." Her words cut through me like daggers, but I knew she didn't mean it in the way it sounded. She cursed her self as soon as she had said them.

Either way it hurt. To think that Bella would find another soul that would call to her like I did would be just painful. Would she kill him though, if she did? Kill him instead of suffer again? Gods forbid it ever happened again.

"All I could do is wait then." I said and turned around to see both Allice and Tanya staring at me.

"You should eat something, Edward." Allice said. I ignored her.

Tanya was behind Allice, young as always and striking still more that Rosalie. She smiled at me weakly, like she had been from the moment I got here.

"You didn't leave anything, right?" I asked.

"Yes, I'm sure..." Allice assured for the third time that night. "Everything is gone, except for that bracelet."

"Good...and you put it?"

"Under the floor boards like you instructed." she said.

I just had to make sure. If Bella ever found them, I hope it was after I was dead.

"I think I will be going to sleep now." I said, headed to the bathroom. "Thank you for your hospitality." I told Tanya and closed the door to the bathroom. Rude, maybe. Careless, very. I didn't care about much anymore. I felt like a monster. Would I be that way if I were to ever be a vampire? I hoped I never found out.

I washed my face with warm water hoping to catch some sleep. I don't think it was much.

"_Go to sleep Edward," _I heard Allice say silently to me. _"You can eat tomorrow."_

I know. I thought to myself, knowing like always she wouldn't hear.

"_And, Edward. Don't mind Tanya, she just wants to be nice...and trust me, nothing will happen."_

When I stepped into the room they were both gone. I went to the bad and laid there, unmoving. Just then I wished she was here, with me. I wished I hadn't done what I did. Honestly I missed her, and it hurt. I missed her cold lips, her beautiful smile. I thought on these things for a while, at least until sleep over took me. When it did, I dreamed.

_It was dark for the most part. I could hear the rain pounding on the roof of the small house. I was in a familiar place, and there was a lump in the corner where a bed was. It was crying...She was crying. I felt myself move closer, and the closer I got the clear I could see. She was crying, but it was dry. She was humming something to her self. I strained to hear and I noticed it was the lulaby I had composed for her. I felt my self fall to my knees._

"_Why?" she whispered over and over. I felt a pain shoot through me, it was Bella. My Bella, I had made her cry. I reached out to touch her, but I couldn't. At that moment that my hand should have touched her, her eyes shot open. A bright topaz was staring at me. Searing through me like fire. She blinked and sniffed the air, expecting to find what she couldn't. She sat up and in a blur she was in front of her window. I watched as she silently opened it. When she did, she looked back to me, or maybe she was just looking at something else. Either way her eyes burned into me, revealing everything I was._ _In another blur, she was gone._

I woke up panting. That dream was all too real. I looked at the digital clock that was on the side table. It read four thirty-two am. I laid back down and covered my face with my hands.

"Bella." I said in a muffled voice.

I got an idea then. Maybe it wouldn't work but it was worth a try. I wanted to know if she had made any choices at all that would hurt her. "Allice." I said in an audible voice. I waited.

"_Yeah?"_

"Can you see anything in Bella's future?"

"_No...she's not making any drastic decisions."_

"Anything happening now?"

"_Right now, right now...No."_

"Thanks."

I sighed. It was just a dream. For all I knew she wasn't crying and nothing was wrong with her. I only hoped she had fed. Although knowing her, she wouldn't.

I closed my eyes again and drifted to sleep. A different dream followed.

_She was in front of the house that was once mine. I watched as the rain filled her face, at that moment it looked as if she was crying. I watched as she walked to the side of the house where the door to the kitchen was. She opened the door, for it was not locked, and walked in. In a blur she was gone and up the stairs. I followed her to my room where she was curled into a ball where my bed should have been. But it was not. Everything was put into storage the night before I left. It hurt me to see her like this, even in a dream. It was all to vivid for me, and disturbing. I hoped she wasn't really like this. She couldn't be. She sniffed. "I love you." She whispered to the silence. "I love you too." I whispered back. She didn't hear me._

When I woke up after dawn it was only seven o'clock. I had a tendency to wake up early when I was not at my house. I took a shower for an hour...I felt as if I were washing away all my problems. That second dream felt even more real than the first. I asked my self over and over if that was what she was doing. I thought back to every aspect of her being in that dream. From the way she looked and weared, to the way she sounded. It was no doubt the Bella I left behind, except for the topaz eyes...

When I went back to the room I found a tray of breakfast on a small table, and Tanya. It wasn't much of a surprise, as much as I wanted to not know what she was thinking, I couldn't help it. I heard her from the moment she was outside the door to the room.

"Good morning." she said sweetly.

"Good morning." I replied. For the most part I ignored her and went to my dresser to fetch a shirt.

_Oh, his bear chest! Coming out in nothing but jeans. What a torture, and the smell! So intoxicating no wonder..._

"Do you plan on staying here all day?" I asked before I could here anymore of her thought less ranting.

"Oh...no...I just want to make sure you eat...it's not every day we have a human guest." she said looking down.

"Rest assured I will eat. You don't have to stay here." I said.

"Oh..." She understood my meaning at least. "I have to go do other things any ways. I'll see you around." _Stupid Tanya. Stop trying he's still hurting...I have to leave him alone..._

Did she not know I could read her thoughts, why had no one mentioned it to her. I looked out the window, and just as I had predicted the snow was melted, the sky was cloud covered, much like Forks. I remembered that lie I had told Bella. I shook my head. I wasn't tired of Forks like I had lead her to believe, I wanted nothing more than to stay with her. God, I loved her.

I wondered what she was doing now, how she was taking it all. What she was doing to pass the time. If any one else in Forks had noticed our disappearance, although I really didn't care if they had. I also wondered if she would be talking to her old friends and if the guys would droll all over her like before. That made me jealous, so I didn't keep that thought with me for too long.

And what was I going to do? Go to a new school, like a good human. Make a new life, like I said. I started that new school on Monday, lucky for me, Allice would be there with me. Would I start that new life as well? I didn't want to. I had promised Bella not to return, but the distance was drowning.

"Edward." Allice said breaking my revere.

"Yes." I said.

"Do you want to do anything?" She asked. "It must suck to be trapped in here...maybe we could do something, go somewhere..."

"Do you have a place?" I asked.

"Well, I was thinking maybe you would like to go to Japan with me...I know you might want something for the...Psp..."

I looked at the system resting on the bedside table. It wouldn't hurt to buy something for it. Plus I needed the distraction.

"Sure." I said picking it up.

"Turn it on." she said.

"What?"

"Turn it on...I put something in there for you.." She pressed.

When I turned on the system I was surprised by the wall paper. It was the prom picture Bella loved so much.

"Why?" I asked.

"I thought you would want it, and others. Keep them until you tire of them..." She said looking down.

"I'll remember what she looks like at least." I said. "She won't forget me, and I don't want to forget her. Thank you."

"Hey...maybe we could get home schooled..." she said. At that another idea struck me.

"That would be nice, then I'd have time to do...other things."

She hissed, and I jumped. "Don't even think about that, it's out of the question."

"Would it do any harm, really?" I asked innocently. Obviously she saw my choice on what to do in my spare time.

"Yes, it would. And if that is what you are planing you should leave that to the professionals like Jasper and Emmet." she eyed me suspiciously.

"I thought they went off to college?"

"Jasper is in New York, but if asked nicely he'll come back. Emmet, is with Rosalie and if it involves you they'll both come back..." She began to think. "You can't be involved..."

"Why not?"

"Why do you think, why not? Are you insane?" she snapped.

"Why, yes. Insane enough to live with Vampires."

"You have to be smart to go against him..." she said. I cocked a brow.

"Are you implying other wise." I said.

"No..no. I'm just saying..." she paused. "You can't do that either!"

"Well what can I do?"

"First, stop making all those insane choices. Your driving me insane!" She yelled.

"I'm sorry, I can't stop thinking and making choice after choice."

"Well, stick to one." she said.

"I would, but you tell me I can't do that, or I can't do this."

"I'm sorry, I just see you either dying, and if not getting yourself into nearly dying situations, but surviving in a vegetable state. Ah, it's horrible." she pouted.

"Do you see me...turning in one of those?" I asked.

"No...that was Bella's job." she stated.

"Can you say that again?" I asked.

"Say what?"

"What you just said."

"It was Bella's job..." she said again.

"It _was_ Bella's job...so even if I go through with this, I won't see her again." I said lost in thought.

"Oh..." I heard Allice say. "Don't think that way, you know my visions are not always correct."

A few moments passed. "Do you know where he is right now?" I asked.

"Well, Laurent was here. When we got here he left...Laurent..." she closed her eyes. "Told him you were here. But James won't come here, he's not stupid...he's going to wait."

"For what?"

"For you to leave..." she opened her eyes and looked at me hard. "He knows you won't be able to stand being away from her for too long...humans are too predictable."

"Then it's settled." I said.

"You can't –," she started.

"I can. It's perfect. He's expecting me to leave. We could lead him astray and then kill him." I said.

"You really think he'll fall for that?" she asked raising a brow.

"Well, that's just my plan in a nutshell, I can elaborate if you want, but I want to eat first. That tray of food is cold now." I said headed to the door.

"You don't want to go out there." she said before I touched the handle.

"Why not?" I asked and listened. "Oh." I said. Tanya was having an argument with Eleazar and Carmen. I could hear her rant in her head. Something about, being old enough to make her own choices or something like that. I didn't pay much attention. "Why are they arguing?" I asked.

"You can't hear?" She asked. "Is it not obvious? They want her to leave you alone for a while."

"I don't get it..." I said.

"Man you are blind... She likes you, but they want her to leave you alone because they know you are going through a rough time." She rolled her eyes.

"Hmm... I would have never guessed." I shrugged off that piece of information.

"Well, if you want to eat I'll gladly get you something to eat." She said.

"Something sanitary, please." I said watching her as she gracefully headed to the door.

"Something healthy." She shrugged. "Boo." She said as she disappeared behind the door leaving me alone.

So this meant we weren't going to Japan. I didn't mind, and school was no problem either. I knew Allice would take care of that, and Jasper, Emmet and Rosalie were sure to be on their way. If we were lucky we would be gone by tomorrow evening.

Allice was right, James was not stupid. I went through his mind enough to know that much. He's a master mind, always thinking ahead in his plans. It would be hard to fool him, but I had to try. If this night mare was over, then I would be able to go back, back to her.

"_I love you." _I heard her say and the sound of her voice startled me as if I had heard It right next to me. I sighed.

"I love you too." I whispered.

This was my time to prove myself. If I could get James killed it would be perfect, and I would have to hide from no one. My life could possibly go back to the way it used to be. That would be nice.

Within a few minutes Allice was back holding a new tray of food that smelled quite good.

"I hope you like this, so eat." she said placing it on the table I had cleared before hand. I sat and began to eat while she watched. "We're ready." She said. "Eleazar is not happy... He says it's too dangerous. But he won't interfere. Jasper will be here momentarily, Rosalie and Emmet will be here by sundown."

"Tomorrow at twilight?" I asked.

"Yes, tomorrow by twilight, we'll be gone. It will work out for the good, at least." She said half smiling. I saw that she was right. It would work out for the best, but still there was no sign of seeing Bella.

When I was done eating there was a knock at the door. I didn't have to guess who it was, just listening to the thoughts gave away that it was Jasper.

"Come in." Allice said smiling broadly. When Jasper came in he nearly flew to Allice's side taking her in a big hug. "You can't even stay away for two days!" she giggled. I looked away while they hugged and kissed. What I would give to be with Bella like that...my life.

"So when do we leave?" Jasper asked calming the room, obviously feeling my discomfort.

"Tomorrow evening." I said a little too calm. I began to chuckle involuntarily. My head felt hazy and everything was looking awkward. I saw Allice smack Jasper.

"Stop that! I hate that feeling." She said. Just as quickly as it had come that awkward feeling was gone.

"What was that?" I asked a little shocked.

"It was Jasper getting high." Allice said rolling her eyes. "Your such a teen." She said.

"Yeah, I am." Jasper said teasingly.

"Don't do it again." She said.

"How do you even know what it's like?" I asked.

He blinked. "You learn a lot form native Americans. I used to feed on a few..." He said ashamed. "They were easy pray when they smoked their...pipes..." I saw in his mind what he saw those many years ago.

"It's ok, now." Allice said in almost a whisper. He smiled at her and kissed her forehead.

"I know...When will Emmet get here?" He asked.

"In a few more hours." Allice said. Jasper chuckled. "What?" she asked.

"We took him away from a teacher that amused him." I said already knowing what he would say.

"I would like to tell what I think for once." He said. I shrugged.

"A female?" Allice asked a little hurt.

"No, babe." He said looking at me, I rolled my eyes.

"It was a male." I said. "Quite an interesting man, he took his class as an elective."

"And you chuckled why?" She asked him.

"I just remembered one of his songs, is all. The man is smart, funny, but blind to the reality that is this world." Jasper said. In his mind I could see what this man looked like, and I could hear the song Jasper was thinking about. I laughed out loud as well.

"Stupid song." I whispered.

"...number one rule in this game, never call him by his real name..." Jasper sang mostly to himself. "I'll let you listen to it one day." He told Allice. "I was thinking, maybe we could go to dinner..."

Allice giggled. "Ok...but we need to get ready for tomorrow first."

"Shopping." I said reading her mind and rolling my eyes, although I really doubt I had to do that to know. "Have fun Jasper." I said smiling at him.

"You suck." He said his face dropping from that smile he had.

"You're the husband." I said.

"You are going too." Allice said raising her brows at me. "I don't know what you are talking about, but with me you will come, both of you." She smiled slyly.


	27. End October

**AN: Sorry for the long wait, writers block got me in the middle of writing this one and i was going insane, so i decided to get a Beta...so..few...It's finally here. Please let me know what you think.**

"It's not working, Edward." Allice told me for the hundredth time. I knew perfectly well it wasn't. He wasn't taking the bait. He was too smart.

"I know, Allice, what am I supposed to do? He followed us all the way here." I sat down on the edge of the building overlooking the city. It was night time and many vampire were around.

"I already told you what he wants _you_ to do." She said, a hint of annoyance in her voice. She was looking suspiciously to Jasper as he too looked at the night scene. Too many people were out and he was stretching his limits. She asked me every few minutes if he was fine. Surprisingly he was fighting quite hard, but in a few more hours we would have to take him feeding. Of course I wouldn't be there, but he would have to none the less.

"I won't have that." I said. "I won't let him do that, I know what is going through his mind. If he wants me he must only kill me."

"You underestimate Bella." Emmet said. "She is quite strong, she did kill Victoria."

"I know that already, but I don't want to risk it."

"I think she wouldn't mind, she's not a weak human. You should stop worrying about her, it's she who should worry about you." Jasper said, his features hard in concentration.

We stayed in silence for a few minutes. I had to come up with a better plan, they constantly reminded me that I was human and that I couldn't do what they did. Soon we would have to go back to the hotel and Jasper would go feed with Allice.

"We're going back." I finally said. "But not to Denali or Forks."

"No, Edward. That's not a good idea. It's too close." Allice said, obviously already knowing my decision.

"We have no choice, that's where he's headed. If we could stop him there it would be fine." I looked down the street littered with night people. A few of them I knew had to be vampires. The ones I singled out were too beautiful to be human. "You could leave me there if you want, he wants me alone after all."

"You know we wouldn't do that." Rosalie said. " I think you need to rest. Sunrise is in a couple of hours, and we need to feed." She used the plural for Jasper's sake. It was always a surprise to hear her think of some one else other than herself. She was always so shallow.

"Ok, we'll leave by sundown tomorrow." I said.

So it was set. The next day we would be going to Seattle. James was there cracking a plan, and I had to do anything to stop it. Allice saw what it was and she was getting impatient with time. I saw what it was in James' head and I really didn't like it. This vampire was too smart, and I knew that if we interfered in his plan he would have no choice but to deal with me once and for all.

It was well past five o'clock by the time I woke up. I wasn't alone. All four of them were there doing mindless reading or making small talk. Jasper was fine by now, fresh from a hunt. I knew they had done so all day, they had just returned. I went to take a quick shower before we would return to Washington.

"Lets go." I said as soon as I was ready.

"Good." Emmet said. "Who's carrying him first?" He asked.

"I will," Rosalie said. "It's my turn, anyways."

We headed out to the roof and waited on Allice. She was going to go check out. I stood there watching the night life come to life. I watched a lot of victims. I could hear every thing they could think of. There were a lot of shallows, and just as many who thought little of themselves envying whom ever they ran into. Just then I caught a different thought.

I heard my name. I was used to hearing it in peoples mind, everyone must know a different Edward. But this person thought my last name as well. I scanned the streets singling out the thought. It had details, where I was and where I was going. As if they were reciting it for memory, to not forget. I found the owner of the thought, she looked familiar, even in the neon glow of the street signs. She wasn't that far from where we waited. It would take her less than a minute to reach us.

Just then Allice came, Rosalie swooped me up, but not before a gust of wind hit me, and the woman looked up and smiled. I recognized that smile.

"_**Oh, boo. No one likes to share anymore."**_I remembered from months ago.

"_Good bye, Edward Cullen."_ I heard her think.

We traveled a long way, and we had to make three pit stops because of me. I am human, and humans have needs. All in all it took us all night to reach Seattle, in which case it so happened was already losing it's population.

"My gosh." I heard Rosalie say as soon as we entered the heart of the city. "Do you smell that?"

"I do." Jasper said.

"It's disgusting." Allice murmured. "Let's hurry, before they pick up the scent."

In less than ten minutes we were already checking into another hotel. I was waiting impatiently in the waiting area while Allice spoke to the woman at the desk. I could hear everyone thinking outside. People were walking in fear of being kidnaped or killed, like they had heard in the news. No bodies found, no trace left.

Once in the room I was able to lie down and concentrate harder on blocking those unnecessary thoughts that intruded my mind. I was tiered and hungry again, I could feel myself slowly slip into a deep sleep.

"Edward," Allice said interrupting my rest. "You know it has started, don't you?"

"Yes." I replied.

"Then you know that we can't let you out. By now they found your scent and are desperately looking for you." She sat down next to me.

"I know, which is why I plan to do something about it." I said.

"What?" she paused. "You are crazy Edward. It doesn't matter if you do that, there will always be more, and they will begin to hide."

"I could try."

"And if you fail?" she asked.

"Then I fail, but I can't give up without first trying." She was right though, I might fail. But if I could get rid of at least half of the newborns, then that was fine. James would have to look for me, like it or not. My plan was to get James to hunt me, and leave Bella alone.

"If that's the case, I guess we have no choice than to help you." She looked back to the rest of them. "It's going to be hard, but we can do it."

Jasper and Emmet had a shared expression on their faces. They both looked excited, almost like when a kid gets a new toy, or is told that they will be going to Disney World.

"Finally, some action." Jasper said.

"They won't know what hit them." Allice said.

"And if he leaves?" Rosalie asked.

"Then we follow." I said.

I hoped it wouldn't be hard to slay newborns. It would be four against hundreds. I closed my eyes once more and began to dose off. This was one of those deep sleeps and I knew the instant I fell asleep that I wouldn't be awaking for anything.

That night I dreamed, again, about Bella. She was at school.

_It was lunch time and everyone was eating. Bella wasn't present. When she did walk into the room, everyone ignored her. She looked awful. Her eyes were dark, coal black. Her hair unkept. She sat at a table by her self. No tray of food in front of her. Despite everything her beauty was still visible. I involuntarily walked to her and stood there gazing at her._

_A girl walked next to me and Bella went rigid. She gripped the bottom of the table. When a boy walked next to me she stood up and slowly walked out. My legs followed her, unable to stop. She was headed towards her truck. Before she got there a figure loomed out of the nearby woods. I had never seen this boy. He was dark skinned and tall. My guess was that he was from the reservation._

"_It's time Bella." he said in an almost husky voice. Bella nodded and she followed him to the edge of the forest. They both disappeared._

When I woke up it was seven o'clock in the evening. I slept for almost a day, I felt groggy and most of all more hungry.

I was alone. For the most part I didn't care. All I wanted was to be alone. I didn't want to hear them complain about me. They never did it out loud, but they forgot I could hear them in there heads.

It was night time and I was trapped in this room. It was frustrating, but I was not crazy enough to go out there now. There were already too many newborns on the loose. And even if the Cullen's could kill off most of them, it still was not safe for me to go out. So I stayed in and found myself day dreaming about Bella.

I found it not enough to dream about her, I had to think about her. Even if Allice said there was nothing in my future about seeing her again, I could still wish. She wasn't more than a few or more miles away from where I was sitting. It ached my bones to not be able to leave. To not be able to look for her.

It wasn't until the middle of the night that Allice and Rosalie returned. Emmet and Jasper stayed behind.

"Finally you are awake." Allice said. "I thought we were going to have to take you to the hospital."

"I just caught up to my sleep is all." I said.

"Well, you looked terrible doing it." Rosalie said sitting down. "You were having nightmares."

"Was I?"

"Well, it looked like it. You were tossing and turning, groaning..." She shook her head.

"It was terrifying." Allice said. "Are you hungry, by the way?"

"Yes."

"We brought you Chinese. Is that alright?" Allice pulled out a tray of food I had not noticed her bring in. "It's still warm."

"Thank you." I said sitting down and beginning to eat.

"Woa, slow down." Rosalie said smiling. "You're going to hurt your self."

"So any news?" I asked Allice in between bites.

"No." She knew I was asking about Bella. "Other than the numbers of fatalities is rising, and not even in the city...it's spreading to hikers in the forests..."

I finished in a rush, I wasn't even sure why. It was the ending of October. November was only a few days away, it was nearly two moths since I left her.

"I think we should go back to Denali." Rosalie said. It was no surprise to me. I knew she was already thinking that. "We can't do anything here. And if we can't do anything we might as well do nothing over there. Well you guys any ways. I would very much like to go back to my honey moon."

"You could have those any time of the year." Allice said.

"Once every four years." Rosalie corrected.

"You have one every summer." Allice pointed out.

"Ok, calm down." I said stopping their sense less ranting. "For once Rosalie is right. We can't stay here for long. As much as I hate the idea of leaving, it's a couple of days until November. I need to go back and think again."

Rosalie smiled. "Good, you see I have it right."

"Only because Edward says it." said Allice.

"What are the guys doing?" I asked.

"Hunting." Rosalie said examining her nails.

"I think we'll leave on the first. There is something I want to do first."

Allice began to laugh. "No way. I won't let you do that."

"Why not?" I asked. Obviously she already knew.

"Are you insane?" she said. "That can kill her, driver her to the brink of suicide."

"She promised she wouldn't." I said.

"Edward, she's heart broken, to the core. Can you imagine what it could do to her if she got a small scent of you? She would follow us to the end of the earth non stop." She said. "I can see it happen already, and close behind her would be...James."

"Can you promise me that?" I asked. "Promise me that he will follow?"

"Yes." she looked at me sternly. "So we leave tomorrow, and that is that."

"Alright." I agreed, there was no way I could try to run away with them around.

The rest of the night I stayed in my room, Allice and Rosalie took the liberty of taking my cloths. They used it to confuse the newborns that were out, and it made the trip more light weight. It was hard to get back to sleep and once Emmet and Jasper were there it was easier to enjoy myself.

Jasper was happy, he was fresh from a hunt and from a massacre of newborns. Emmet was in a good mood as well.

"So what's the plan for tomorrow?" Jasper asked as he made the mood in the small hotel pleasant.

"We're going back to Denali. Well, Allice and I are, you guys could do what ever it is you like." I opened a soda can and began to drink.

"Why are you going back?" Emmet asked.

"Nothing is going as I had first intended it to, so I need to go back and think a lot more better." I said. "It's just so hard to not be able to do anything with you guys. It's frustrating, is Bella really the only one out there that should turn me?" I put my face in my hands. "I hate this."

"Well, at least you still sort of have your health." Emmet said.

"Yeah, sort of." I chuckled. "I'm going to die soon, just watch."

"Only if Allice sees it." Jasper said and smiled. "And she hasn't, so far it's only near death situations. And we have been avoiding those."

"By keeping me caged up like an animal." I said under my breath, but I knew all too well that they heard me. "I want to be of use. It sucks to be human."

"And it sucks to be a vampire." Emmet said. "Right now it's just because of Bella. Put yourself in her shoes. Be the vampire. You try so hard not to hurt her, even the slightest touch could break a bone. But you love her, and you want to do anything in your power to protect her from any harm, even from herself. She wants really badly to be a vampire, just like you, so that you two can live happily together. But you are afraid of turning her, of seeing her suffer that fate you suffered once.

"Think of it in a parallel universe." Jasper said. "If you were that vampire, you would leave again. And go after James or Victoria, who ever it may be. If that is what you are doing right now, shouldn't it be her who hunts James?" He had a very confused look on his face.

"I think so, but I doubt she knows it." Allice said sitting down next to Jasper. I never noticed her and Rosalie walking in. "Which is why we are doing her dirty work, at least until she realizes she needs to, and I see that not that far from now." She finished smiling.

"How can you be so certain?" I asked.

"I saw it. It won't be far from now..." She examined her nails.

"How will it happen?" I asked.

"I guess I can tell you." she said. "Not that you can see it in my head, I wanted to save it." She smiled. "In a few days, she will run into one of your belongings. She's going to catch your scent. That will wake her up, because she will find other scents in that thing of yours, amongst it ours. She's going to go crazy, be sure of that."

"She's going to realize that James is after me." I stated bluntly. "But if she goes after him he can catch her then come after me."

"No," Allice said. "That is not what he wants. He can get her now, if he wanted to, but he wants to make it more exciting than that. He's taking his sweet darn time."

"So what do I do?" I asked.

"We leave tonight...right now." Allice said.

I sighed. Again I was going to do nothing. Like always, but at least I was getting used to the fact that I was weaker than them. At least in Denali I would have school work to distract me. A would months worth to be exact. I would be missing a chance to see Bella. I still had the hope to see her one day, and hopefully even more, soon.

"Lets go." I said standing up.


	28. End December

"Is that what you had in mind when you told me she would 'wake' up?" I asked Allice looking out the window of my guest bedroom.

"No." she answered in a low voice. "I just saw her realizing what was going on, I didn't know she was going to end up doing this."

It was already December. A month after we left Seattle. When Bella found my 'thing', I still don't know what it was, she didn't 'wake' up. She went insane yes, but did not wake up. Every night there was a new massacre. The local news paper reported them as accidental fires in old unused buildings or houses. We knew better than that. It had to be Bella killing newborns. There was no other explanation. They wouldn't kill them selves.

It surprised me, though, how she kept up that double life. Killing her kind and keeping Charlie oblivious to all.

"What is she thinking?" I whispered.

"She's not." Allice said. "She only knows you are in danger. That you are being hunted by newborns. Possibly James as well. All she wants to do is make it safe for you. My guess is that she thinks you will go back."

"I just hope she doesn't get herself killed."

"She won't." Allice conformed. "Especially if she keeps stretching her limits like she is now."

"How do you know she's doing that?" I asked.

"She always setting a future date as to when she will hunt." Allice shrugged. "She has them written down on a calendar. Every two weeks exactly, unless she is too busy, then she chooses to wait until the next day, or the next day, and so on and so forth. Then she is forced to go feed."

"She's going to make a mistake some where I know it."

"She won't. Trust me."

"I do." I looked at her sitting nicely on my bed in all her inhuman glory. I couldn't help but envy Jasper, even in the slightest. He, unlike me, was able to live happily with his mate, or wife. I would never have mine, and to top it off. I was beginning to forget what she looked like. If it weren't for the pictures Allice kindly put in the Psp I would completely forget what she looked like. Yet every time I did look at them I would feel a sharp pain in my chest, and loneliness.

"Do you want to do something today?" She asked kindly.

"No, I would like to just sit around and rest some more."

"Are you feeling ok?" She asked now concerned.

"Just overly tiered, is all. I could rest it off." I said shrugging it off. I knew all to well it wasn't a good sign, but I didn't want to worry any one, if I died then I died, right?

"This is the second day in a row you chose to do this. Are you sure you are fine?" she asked again. "I could always call Carlisle, he's not far from here any ways."

"How about we go shopping?" I suggested. Anything to keep her off my back about my health issues.

"Edward, I'm serious." She gave me her stern look, the one that would make any one feel like a child compared to her.

"So am I." I said smiling. "I'm fine. I could use the rest, but I need to buy some new cloths."

She instantly smiled. "Good, I could use some new shoes." She said standing up. "I'll let you get ready." Instantaneously she was gone.

I got ready as quickly as I could and when I was done I allowed myself to lie down for a couple of seconds. I closed my eyes allowing them to rest a few as well. I was on the verge of falling asleep when Allice came in.

"Ready?" she asked not fully coming in.

"Yeah." I said sitting up. "Let's go." I put on my jacket and we left.

* * *

Three hours later we were in my guest room sorting out my cloths, and Christmas gifts we decided to get the family and our 'land lords'. I felt bad about it too, Tanya tried so hard not to get near me, though she had this over confidence that we could be something.

It wasn't until three hours later that we were done putting my new cloths away and wrapped all the gifts. The only thing visible was Allice's cloths. My eyelids were already having a tough time staying open, and it was only four thirty in the after noon. Some thing was wrong with me, but for once I was not afraid. What more was there left to live for?

"I'm going to take this stuff to my room now." Allice said. I watched as she took all of her stuff in one trip. When the door closed behind her I lied on my bed, closing my eyes. This was going to be the longest sleep of my life. And probably my last.

The odd thing about this sleep was that I could hear everything. It was all a buzz, but I could hear it none the less. Screams of shock, people telling me to wake up, people telling others how pale I looked. Asking what was wrong with me.

I couldn't move. It was as if I only knew I had to breath. In an odd way I would say I was still awake.

It wasn't long until I realized I was in a hospital. Doctors were already checking my pulse and making blood tests. It was like if I were eight all over again. I couldn't even feel the pain of the needles entering my flesh.

Latter I was placed in what would be my room for the rest of my possibly short life. Allice was the only one there, but it wasn't long until Rosalie arrived, Jasper and Emmet closely behind.

"How is he?" I heard Rosalie ask Allice.

"He's stable, for the moment. I think he's going to stay like this for a long while?"

"Is he...going to..." Rosalie began to ask.

"I can't tell." Allice said. "It's a fifty - fifty chance."

"Should we tell Bella?" Jasper asked. I had forgotten about her. Yes, I had. What would she do if she knew I was like this? Would she run all the way here, and try to save me?

"No." Allice said. "She can't know. He wouldn't want her to." Would I not want her to?

"Do Carlisle and Esme know?" Emmet asked. His voice was more fuzzy. Sound was beginning to make less sense.

"They are on their way." Allice said. Her voice less recognizable and more far away.

A doctor came in and the last thing I heard was Rosalie asking him something about my condition. Somewhere in the back of my mind, I new I was going to sleep for real now.

* * *

I woke up to the cold touch of someone's hands wrapping mine. It was the cold that woke me up. I pulled away from the touch, and heard a loud gasp. Esme was sitting next to me and it appeared to be that it was her who was holding my hands.

"Edward!" She exclaimed. Seconds later Rosalie, Allice, Jasper and Emmet came into the small room. They looked tired, as tired as a vampire could look. My throat was dry and scratchy.

"How long?" I asked, my voice was unfamiliar to my ears.

"It is...December twenty ninth." Carlisle said coming into my blurry view.

"About three weeks." Allice said.

"Three weeks." I repeated. Almost a month of doing nothing but lying in a hospital bed. Great. Why didn't I ever die when I needed to? "How are things?" I asked looking at Allice. I knew she knew what I was referring to.

"So far, so good." She said. _Bella hasn't changed a bit. She's like a terminator, more than half are gone, and soon they will have to stop, or move on to a different city. Charlie still has no clue._ At least she was ok. I tried to remember what she looked like. It was hard. Three weeks of sleep took her memory from me, it hurt. I forgot what she looked like, but I couldn't forget that love I had for her.

"How soon until I am able to leave?" I asked.

"Most likely in a few days." Carlisle said. He was now checking my pulse and the machine. "We have to make sure you recover enough to walk. If you tried it now, you would fall."

"Can I at least get rid of the ivy bag?" I asked.

"Yes. I think it would be good if you ate food." Carlisle said beginning to take out the needle. "I think it's time for us to leave. A doctor is on his way to check up on you."

Seconds later they all stepped out. And a doctor came in with a clipboard.

He told me I was fine for the most part, but they couldn't find out the cause to my break down. Restlessness was not it. Stress was a likely cause. I think stress was a part of it. They say people die of heart breaks...not likely.

I was able to leave on the thirty first of December, which was a good thing to the family. We would be able to spend new years together. That was a good thing right?

When we returned to the Denali coven it was a surprise to see the house decorated for the festively. I was told Kate, Irina, and Tanya worked on them.

I was led to my guest room by Allice. She was happy that I was back. I was some what happy too. When I was in the room the first thing I got was the white Psp on my bedside table. I turned it on and was comforted by the picture of Bella as the wallpaper. I sighed.

"You forgot what she looked like." Allice sated.

"Yes." I said half in pain. "It's so hard to remember her. I don't want to forget her. It's getting hard to even remember her kisses..." I punched a pillow.

"It happens." She said putting a had on my shoulder. "It's a new year tomorrow. Why don't we make these last few hours worth it?"

I got an idea just then. "Why don't you go to Japan, buy three Psp's and three copy's of Monster Hunter Freedom. Then maybe we could make it worth while." I said smiling.

"What's so great about video games?" She asked making a weird face. Scoffing.

"Trust me you'll like this one." I said reassuring her.

"I am trusting you." She said. "I'll be back in a few."

After she left Jasper and Emmet came into my room. They were the only two besides Rosalie who didn't speak in the hospital.

"What's up?" I asked when they came in.

"Nothing much, just checking up on you." Jasper said. "Where's Allice? I thought she was in here?"

"She went to Japan." I said flatly.

"What for?" He asked.

"To buy you, Emmet, and herself a Psp, so we could hunt." I said. Emmet gave me a weird look. "Monster hunter." I said rolling my eyes.

"That one game?" Jasper asked. HE was into video games for the most part. Mostly the fighting ones, which was ok for me. My guess is that he spent most night playing.

"Yeah. Make my last hours of this year worth while. You'll like it, watch." I said. "It's better when you play in fours."

"Any ways..." Emmet said. "Did Allice tell you what has been going on?"

"Yes." I said looking away.

"She's better than the four of us when we were there." Jasper said. "That hurts my ego."

"I wander where she gets her drive from?" Emmet asked.

"Where would you get you drive from if some one was hunting Rosalie?" I asked him.

"I see your point." He said sitting down.

"Allice is almost here." Jasper said with excitement in his voice.

"Yes." I whispered in triumph.

Seconds later Allice was back with a big bag in her hands. She was smiling broadly.

"Did you get them?" I asked her.

"Yes!" She said pulling out the boxes. She handed one to both Emmet and Jasper. "Look!" she said excitedly. "I found a Pink one! I love it!" She had that same shine in her eyes for when she buys a new 'cute' outfit.

Sure enough the Psp she held up high for us all to see was a light pink. She sat down next to jasper leaning into him smiling. "Teach us how to play..." She said slowly, looking at me.

"It's easy." I said. "But the booklet would explain it better than me. And I know you read faster..." I looked down.

They took out there booklets like eager little children. I smiled slightly. They did read fast. Too fast for normality. It only took them less than a minute to finish that whole booklet. Lucky for them they knew almost every language in the world, including Japanese.

"I think I get it." Jasper finally said.

"Me too." Allice said.

"Lets do this." Emmet said giving us a smile.

And so we hunted. After they made their characters, of course. It was amazing, better than playing by my self. And they did like it, just as I had told them they would.

"I told you killing big monster wyverns was fun." I said after a long while. We were already on our fith mission.

"Yes it is." allice said. "Gah! Sorry! I died again!"

"Oh. Esme is calling us." Emmet said.

"Lets go, before she storms up here." Jasper said.

When we reached the living room every one was there celebrating. It was minutes to midnight and as I watched every one beginning to get excited I couldn't help but think of Bella, who was probably 'vampire hunting.' And if not, she was probably hunting. It hurt to even think about it. But I sort of forced my self to. I really didn't want to forget her, and I was so close to it already.

When the seconds started all I could hear was the muffled voices of the people in the room. I was no longer a part of the celebration. My mind was somewhere else. I wished I would have been able to spend new years with Bella like I had last year. Even if it was her that came over. This year felt like the loneliest of my life and I had many of those.

I secretly wished she would find me. If only Charlie would give her permission to leave, I know she would be here with me. But that possibility was out of the question. So I sat there alone in my own thoughts thinking of the only place I wished to be in. Sure hunting was a good distraction, but it never lasted long. I had to sleep, which was something I really didn't want to think about. Every time I slept I felt closer to forgetting her. The little dreams I had with her felt as if she were some one else.

The only thing I could do then was hope she woke up. And soon. Something had to distract her. She was only a year old after all, how much composure can she have? A lot apparently, more than I thought.

"Happy New year, Edward." Tanya said taking me out of my thoughts. She smiled brilliantly, her strawberry blonde hair curled in medium sized ringlets.

"Happy New year." I said to her, not really meaning it. What was so great about a new year if you felt alone? Ok, maybe I was exaggerating, I was getting a little too emotional. But still.

"Happy New year!" Allice sang as she picked me off the chair and gave me a bone crushing hug.

"Cant...breath..." I said huffing. She set me down on my wobbly feet. I was lightheaded.

"Lets celebrate." I heard Emmet say not to far. He was pouring glasses of red wine, or something. It struck me as odd for I had never seen them drink wine, other than in restaurants as a facade.

Seconds later I knew it wasn't wine at all. It was the blood of an animal killed only an hour ago. I watched as they drank in toast to the new year. I had water. It wasn't revolting to watch, but not a happy sight either. And that was ironic, how many times had I seen Bella do the same, with my blood? Another memory and another pain. How much longer would I go through this before I went completely insane?

I stalked off to my room, but I wasn't alone. I knew enough to know when I was being followed. When I closed the door to my room, I waited. About a second later a soft knock was heard. I pulled the door open, unsurprised to see Tanya. She really couldn't surprise me. The only person capable was Bella. Only because I couldn't hear her, at all.

"Would you like to talk?" She asked as she closed the door behind her. I had seated my self on the bed after I opened the door for her.

"What gives you the impression that I would like to talk?" I asked not looking at her. I really did not want to be bothered.

"You seemed deflated down there, sometimes it is better to talk about things than keep them locked away."

"Probably." I said standing up to change my shirt.

_Torture!_ I heard her think as I took off my shirt to replace it with another. At least she was being honest. She was concerned for me in some way, and she really wanted to see me not so depressed, or deflated.

"Then why don't you talk. I won't say a thing, just listen." She was hoping I would. I sighed.

"There isn't much to talk about." I said. "Anything Rosalie or Allice told you is probably true."

"I don't think so." she said. I raised a brow. She really didn't. "I don't like to go by what others say, I like to go from the source."

"Not so hot about gossip." I stated.

"No."

"Then let me put it in a nut shell for you." I said and headed back for the bed to sit. "I met a girl. She was beautiful in every way possible. I didn't know she was a vampire until my siblings told me. I could have been killed by her and never know. But she was, and I knew. It didn't take me long to realize that I was tempting for her, that I was messing with her composure, and that she was fighting hard for it.

"It also didn't take long for me to realize that there was something more than amusement of it to me. I liked to watch her reach her limits around me. She was a fuse waiting to be ignited. But just watching her made me think differently. It made me think that there could be room for something more. Maybe she was thinking the same, I never really knew. At least not until I was left alone with her on some occations. She did think the same. It surprised me a bit. Her composure was amazing. You do know she is a newborn?"

She nodded, not saying a word.

"Her diet was animals to begin with, not a drop of human blood was in her...so our relationship flourished. It was the best thing in my life. She was what I wanted and nothing more. Allice said she would be the 'death' of me, so to speak." I chuckled. "And I didn't doubt Allice one bit. Then things went wrong. Nomads came one stormy baseball game day, and things happned that threatened both me and her. I was hunted, and Bella didn't have it."

She went after me and the woman who took me. She killed her in a fit of twisted anger, and saved me from the fate she was to give me. Soon after I began to be hunted again, but for revenge. She killed the mate of one of the nomads. When Allice realized that she told me I had to leave the area immediately, for ever. To not go back. So I proceeded to break the un beating heart of the person I loved just to save her and myself from a fate unworthy of living. For if I died so would she." I looked over to Tanya finished with my story.

"Why..."

"Would she die?" I finished for her. "She would commit suicide if anything were to happen to me. She would find a way to do it and I think we both know that way." She shuddered at my words. "So that's it, in a nutshell."

"Romantic." She said smiling. "Fell better?"

"A little, yes." was my response. "Thank you for listening."

"Any time, Edward." She was sincere. I liked that.

She walked over to me and put a hand on my cheek, smiled and planted a tender kiss on the opposite cheek. I couldn't help but blush, it was involuntary, but done none the less. She chuckled. "I'll always be here to listen." She stepped away from me and smiled more brightly than before. "Good night." She said as she stepped out of my room in a blur.

I laid down on my bed in a state of bewilderment. I didn't like my reaction to her kiss, that was quite involuntary. I didn't want her to be Bella's replacement. No one could do that, and I would make sure of it. Bella is one of a kind, and I love that about her.

It didn't take long before sleep overtook me. When it did, I was filled with dreams of the past, dreams of the previous year and how I had spent it curled up next to her.


	29. Waking up

**BPOV:**

It hurts to say it, but time passes. Maybe for a while it would seem that things are going over in slow motion. That's what it felt like to me, anyways. Especially because sleeping is never on my to do list. Not any more.

It hit one morning not instantaneously. I waited for Charlie to wake up, as had become my routine. When he left I 'dragged' my feet to change cloths, I was moving too slow, as had become my custom every morning.

I went to school went through my classes in a deep haze and finally headed toward lunch. I don't remember when exactly I had begun to sit with Jessica and her crew again. But there I was sitting on the edge next to Angela. I was picking at my food slowly, as to seem normal, half listening to the conversation that was being carried. Then a word hit me from one side.

Big Bears.

"Yeah, I heard of those." I said not really thinking. "My dad is working on the case." I was still picking at my food. But I could feel all their eyes on me as if I had become radio active.

I looked up at them slowly, but quickly looked down. They simply continued the conversation as if I hadn't said a word.

By the time school ended. I was quite aware of everything. A bright new car stood out in the parking lot. Something that was sure to be owned by some one rich. I remembered seeing cars like that every day. But this one was an SUV, a certain shade of blue, nice and new. Probably fast, like _they_ liked them. I tried not to think about them, that family. But I remembered them all. I rushed a little faster away from the car and nearly blurred into my truck.

I rushed home. Pushing my truck to its limit. But it didn't shutter, like I though it would have. Then I remembered...a certain some one...hated the slowness of my truck...

I shook her furiously out of my head.

When I arrived I decided to leave Charlie a note. Suddenly I didn't feel like staying home to wait for him to sleep, so I can leave. But I didn't want to hunt either. Those newborns were almost gone. I could wait until night fall to finish them off. I had another destination in mind. I revved up the engine of my truck and slowly, but peacefully made my way to the border.

Like I said it was a peaceful ride. All I could hear from my sensitive ears was the wind and off more the ocean waves crashing on the beach. I rode until I heard them close enough and stopped at the sign that indicated I was entering La Push.

I there waiting to hear anything. Or someone, something. I already knew who was patrolling this certain area so it came to me as no surprise when a shaggy brown wolf came into view. He was bigger than I remembered him. Although I had only seen him a week or so ago when I fed.

He stopped cold in front of the sign. Unsure of what to do. I smiled inwardly. This was the first time I approached La Push, in any way with out Charlie. I was probably freaking him out. I stepped out and raised my hands in the air, to show him no threat.

"I just want to chat." I whispered, but knew he heard me.

The wolf sprang into the forest and seconds later emerged as the human he was, in cut off shorts. He smiled at me brilliantly. He seemed to have picked up my good mood. I knew he noted the difference in me.

"It's good to hear you speak." He said as he walked casually over the border to where I was. I rolled my eyes, why was he able to break the treaty, it worked both ways right?

"How are things?" I asked. "I heard you guys were making a commotion with the campers?"

"Just trying to keep them safe." He said looking me over, quite surprised at my wake up. "So...what happened now?" ha asked.

"Time passes." I stated, putting my hands in the pockets of my sweater. "Mind if I just hang here for a while? It's my day off from work...and I don't want to be home."

"Sure...just don't pass." He said nodding slowly.

"And...I wanted you to check the truck for me...if your not too busy." I said gesturing to my old faithful.

"Sure, what's wrong with it?" he asked heading to pop the lid.

"I went over fifty with no complaint." I said. He arched a brow before opening it. When he did I saw him disappear to inspect it. He whistled.

"Some one added some new parts. High quality, too...fast making." He came up smiling. "I thought you didn't know about cars?"

"I don't...some one else did it." I said remembering that girl and her curiosity for cars, just like her brother. I pushed them away to the far corner of my mind. Right then I was with Jacob, they shouldn't be bothering me.

"Well they hooked you up good." he said inspecting it one more time. "I wouldn't be surprised if you out run Charlie's cruiser."

"Any new car could out run that cruiser." I said smiling a little.

He gapped at me. "Was that a smile?" He asked chuckling.

"No.." I said looking away. He slowly walked to me.

"Yes it was." He smiled as he got closer.

"Don't." I warned him.

"Admit it. That was a smile." He pressed.

"Ok, ok...it was. Just don't get any closer." I said putting my hands in front of me and backing away slowly. Just then a breeze blew by sending my scent in his direction. He stopped and wrinkled his nose holding a cough.

"Oh...wow." He said. "I almost forgot."

"Good thing I can't forget. Huh?" I said still moving backwards slowly. "At least I could still smell fresh air." I mumbled, but as soon as those words left my mouth I instantly regretted them. Because he ran to me, knocking me to the ground leaving the both of us in tangles. My nose instantly filling up with his wet dog scent. And his over heated body enveloping me in a choking warmth. He was laughing.

"There...now we are even." he said as he lifted off of me.

"Even from what?" I asked outraged. "I didn't do anything to you!"

"Oh but you did." he said still smiling. "You knew what way the breeze was blowing and intentionally stood where you were so that the breeze wouldn't carry my scent to you."

I arched a brow. About that much he was right...I didn't want the breeze to carry his scent to me. Was I that obvious? "Alright...you got me." I said. "But now I have to wash this smell off of me..." I rolled my eyes.

"It's ok, I do too." He said. I didn't get up from the ground. Instead I just sat there, motionless. He joined me after several moments. "At least I got to see a small smile again." He said.

I looked up at him and he was still smiling. Did he never stop?

"Jacob?"

"Yeah."

"I'm finally awake." I said. "But why is it so hard to forget? I try so hard. But there he is...as perfect as ever still looking at me."

"I don't know why it's so hard to forget." He said. "At least for you...but maybe you could try to make new memories...better ones."

"I wish it were that easy." I said in a whisper. "But I remember _everything_. Right now that I have come back to reality all I want to do is forget...but I cant and then all I want to do is cry, and then I remember that I can't...and it frustrates me and...and..."

"Shh...don't push your self." He whispered. I felt his hand move and brush my arm swiftly. His warmth left a hot spot on my cold skin. It felt odd. I looked at him and he had replaced his smile with a face of concern.

A corner of my mouth lifted. "Thank's for trying." He smiled.

"See. You smiled again." he said.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah."

"Why are you so attached to me, but when you speak of _them_ you...bad mouth them?" I asked.

He frowned and let out his breath slowly, contemplating what to say.

"I guess...I got to know you better. Everyone tells me you guys are bad _things_...but when I met you, I saw nothing wrong, and when I found out what you were...you didn't seem different. But it was my job to assume you were bad. Then I saw you that day, asking for me to tear you apart. You just seemed so...human...more human than ever." He huffed.

"Go on." I pressed in a whisper.

"And I think...it's you. I...like...you. For you. Not what you are. And that's so difficult...because I can't. You have no idea the trouble I get into every time I think of you, when I'm a wolf."

"What do you mean, when you are a wolf?"

He smiled. "I can't keep my thoughts to my self as a wolf. It's how we communicate. They'll know everything I've said to you by the time I shift again."

"Won't you get in trouble? Big time?" I asked.

"Well...yeah. But, what can they do? They can't really tell me 'no' don't do that. I mean they can, but it's not like I have to." He smiled cynically. "I'm sorry."

"What for?" I asked.

"For telling you the way I feel. I know you probably don't want to hear it right now."

In a way he was right. I didn't want to know of any one else that liked me. I wasn't ready. At least that's what I thought. It was too soon to think of any one else. I still worried for him and his well being. But maybe this was my opportunity to move on, if I could. I couldn't be stuck like this for the rest of my forever. For all I knew he was very happy where ever he was, away from the Cullen's and myself. His life could go on, why couldn't mine?

"It's ok." I said. "Some times it's good to talk to some one who doesn't know what you think twenty four seven." I smiled a real smile, and it felt stiff. Something I hadn't done in a long time, but it was real. At least. He smiled too.

"Who knows...maybe one day..." he began.

"I don't think so." I interjected. "Too many differences, and a lot of hate on your side." He chuckled.

"I know...but we can be friends." he said smiling.

"Friends." I repeated.

We stayed quite after that, unable to say anything else to each other. But it was ok, it was a comfortable silence in which we enjoyed each others company. It wasn't until a silver wolf only slightly bigger than Jacob emerged from the bush that he spoke.

"I have to go." He said standing up and looking at the wolf. I nodded.

"Ok...I have to get going too, Charlie might be waiting for me."

He gave me a smile and I couldn't help but return it. There was something about Jacob that juat brought the best out of me.

"I'm really glad you're awake now." He said. "And smiling again."

"Thank you, I think." I said and he chuckled.

"See you later." He said and turned to head into the woods.

I walked bak to my truck and revved up the engine, the Silver wolf was still there watching me as I left. Probably just making sure I did leave. I hadn't noticed they thought me that much of a threat. I never really gave them a reason to either. They were the ones happy that I had eliminated more the half the newborns out there.

When I got to the house Charlie wasn't home yet. In fact, it wasn't even twilight yet. I decided to go in and make him some dinner for when he did get home. That would surprise him, I hadn't cooked a meal in months. I hadn't had to...

I made something fast. Anything that wouldn't take too long. When I was done I proceeded into my room and sat on my bed, replaying all that I had been through from the moment _he_ left.

That was a long time ago, it seemed, now. And I had gone through my own personal hell. A hell on earth. I must have scared some of the locals out there, mainly my school mates. I realized I was acting human at all. Not even Vampire, more zombie following a set schedule each day. I even remembered going off on Charlie and Rene when Rene tried to take me away from here...but that was necessary. I need to stay here, for obvious reasons.

And then it hit me. What the heck have I been doing? I moped for more than a month for crying out loud! While _he_ was, I don't know, _enjoying_, his stay at an expensive hotel out in Cancun, protected by the sun? Screw that, right? If he didn't feel pain that night while he tore my un beating heart out, why should I have to suffer?

But I will _always _love him.

I spent most of the night pondering my options, move on or stay stuck. It was about midnight that I realized Charlie had gotten home already and was the one making the snoring noises. I decided I'd got out to the city and scout.

When I got there it was oddly quiet, except for the few cars that passed by. I scouted the city and came to the conclusion that they had moved on. In a sense that was a bad thing. Bad for all the other cities surrounding Seattle, Good because...well, just maybe he would want to come back.

Or not.

Maybe they wouldn't bother us anymore. They would be going against werewolves who's job _is _to destroy them all.

I started to walk around, aimlessly. About fifteen minutes later I caught a scent. Two to be exact. A human and a vampire. I paused to listen for sounds, there was shuffling, but that was all I could hear. No sounds of struggle or fear. I edged closer to the smells...

"Oh, I smell a cousin." Said a voice that sounded so familiar it made me stop cold. I wasn't far from where they were, maybe just a few feet.

"Don't be scared." She said. "I won't bite you."

I didn't know what to do. I wasn't scared. I was more in shock. What was she doing here? Was it coincidence that she was here, or was she following me? Was she in line with James?

And as if she read my mind... "James is no longer here. Why don't you come share this meal with me?" I could have vomited, _if_ I could. I heard her chuckle. "I'm sorry, I forgot your diet, little one."

So she knew me, most definitely. She was most likely keeping tabs on me for James.

"He must be very annoyed." I whispered thinking out loud.

"You have no idea." She replied. "You have after all delayed his plans, but he'll get back on track."

"Not if I can help it." I said turning to leave. I didn't attack her for two reasons. The first one being, she was dangerous and obviously stronger than me. Second, I wanted her to keep tabs on me. I wanted her to tell James how dangerous I could be, how hard it will be to get rid of me. I wouldn't get myself killed for no reason.

I headed home.

On my way I ran into Jacob who was patrolling in wolf form. I didn't stop, he just made sure I didn't cross the border. I got home but he followed me. I stopped a few yards from my house.

"What do you want?" I hissed in a whisper.

I knew he was behind me listening.

"I just wanted to make sure you got home safe." He said from the dark of the forest.

"Thanks, but I think you could go now." I heard him yawn.

"I think I should sleep on your bed tonight." he joked.

"Ha, ha. No...you can sleep there where you are. Don't you ever rest?"

"Not entirely." He said stepping out in basket ball shorts. "We've been working double shifts."

"Well you could go back to single shifts. I went out there tonight and they left. They'll be back but, for now they're gone."

"Thank's for the information, but I don't think Sam will care. It could be a diversion to get us to put our forces down."He said frowning.

"I guess..."

He stepped out of the darkness and glided almost as smoothly as a vampire towards me.

"I'm sorry I have to tell you this." He said. "But, the pack sees you as more of a threat now that you are conscious of what you are doing."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I mean...you were easier to keep in control, before today."

"Is that so?" I asked. "It was easier to keep control over me. You actually think I would act out? You think now that I _know_ what I'm doing I will go off and kill innocent people just so I can eat?"

"I never said _I_ thought that." He stated.

"I have _always_ controlled my actions, and that won't change now that I have gotten the courage to 'wake up.' I remember everything I've done, I'm not stupid, Jacob."

"I know you're not. Okay. It's not my choice to decide who is a threat to the area." He said. "I'm here to make sure you don't do anything...bad."

"What!?" I hissed in a loud whisper. "They sent you to make sure I didn't do anything bad?"

"They figured you wouldn't hurt me." he said backing away slowly.

"Gosh, Jacob. Does nobody trust me..._ever_?" I said and ran off. Was I really that much of a threat? I didn't get far when I saw his brown form following me at my same speed.

I stopped at the base of a mountain, close to the springs I had found almost a year ago. I turned to find Jacob facing me in those same basket ball shorts. I thought he would have ripped through them.

"Bella, please." He said. "We just don't want any casualties."

"I'll give you a casualty!" I yelled and rammed into him pinning him to the ground. I didn't punch him, though I really wanted to. "Why does every one have to be a Jerk to me!" I yelled at him. I could feel his warmth spread through me. But it was more than warmth it was a searing heat.

"I'm not trying to be a jerk." he gasped. "Just doing my job. Bella, why would I be a jerk to you after what I told you this afternoon?" I stopped, got off and sat on the ground.

"I guess you're right." I said. "I think I over reacted."

"No...it's natural." He said sitting up. "I was expecting it...sort of."

"I'm really sorry." And I was. I didn't know exactly why I reacted in that way. But I did regret it. He really wanted to help me out and be a friend. I didn't want to lose his friendship. I was building something new and he was my foundation.

"I think I need to rest." He said and closed his eyes. 'Don't do anything rash, please."

"I wont." I promised. Soon he was dozing and snoring lightly. I looked up at the sky and was overwhelmed by the intensity of the stars staring down at me.


	30. Insane little voices

**I am really sorry for making you guys wait so much! Gah! I disappoint myself. But I'm trying really hard to post up often. Thanks for sticking with me.**

For the next few weeks things went quite well

For the next few weeks things went quite well. Every day after school, if I didn't work, I would go to the border of La Push and Forks. With out my truck. I went mostly to distract myself with the scenery. It was a nice and quite place were I chose to pass time. It was away from the road and any people hiking or wandering.

On days that I did work I would arrive only after I left my truck at my house. This was the place were I did most of my thinking. It wasn't in a clearing. I was surrounded my nothing but trees very close together. I liked it mostly for the fact that a wolf would have trouble going through the trees without getting stuck. I spent my time up on the thickest tree, on one of the branches close to the peak of the tree. It was my favorite spot, because the fresh breeze of the beach would blow and I would be able to smell any on coming danger.

It was here that I did most of my thinking, like where I would go after high school was over, college was a first thought until I realized that I had a life time plus. I thought that maybe a long forty-year vacation would serve me right. But first I would work hard for I don't know... three years or so to have enough money. Not that I needed luxury, I lived all my life without it.

On occasion Jacob would visit me. Not frequently but enough to lighten my mood, and stop me from thinking of _him_. He had a knack of always showing up when my thoughts started to drift off to _him_.

One day I decided it was enough thinking. I had thought everything out in my opinion, and I was tired of thinking…I had unwillingly begun to think of _him_ and found my self daydreaming of him for over ten minutes. It was dark out, past midnight, to be exact it was almost one thirty in the morning.

I decided to head to the mountains, away from La Push and Forks. It didn't take me more than twenty minutes to get to the base of the nearest mountain. It was close to the hot springs I had once discovered. I breathed in the fresh air and started to ascend to the mountaintop.

Half way up I paused and looked down. It was a mistake. I had climbed up pretty high and I remembered how terribly I was afraid of heights as a human. I didn't think it would have affected me but it did, and I clung to the side of the mountain as to not fall off. I had forgotten I was immortal, that a fall from this height wouldn't so much as scratch me. I began to talk to my self.

"What were you thinking?" I asked myself softly. I began to pant almost hyperventilating and I stayed there still for over a minute. Then I heard it. The voice of the boy I least wanted to hear, or see.

"You weren't thinking." He said in that beautiful velvet voice he had. It struck a nerve. How was I hearing this? I couldn't dream, I sure was not day dreaming, and I couldn't have had such a clear imagination. I had reached my peak of insanity with out him. I missed him so much I imagined him speaking to me in my head. I needed to hear him.

"It's ok, though." He said. "You won't cry if you fall."

"Great." I whispered. Maybe I did want to hurt, maybe I did want to feel human again, and maybe then he would have stayed.

"You can go up or you can go down." He said making my situation not the better.

I wanted to go up. That was the reason why I started to climb; I wasn't expecting my fear to come back now. I wanted to see the break of dawn and relish in the suns rays before the clouds above covered it. "I'm going up." I told by self. Secretly telling him.

I began to climb again pushing my fear down. I hadn't even moved two inches before I lost my footing. My legs began to dangle for a fraction of a second before I started to frantically look for support. My hands were desperately clinging to the side of the mountain turning the rock they held on to into dust. Panic rose to my chest.

"Jump!" His sweet voice yelled.

"No!" I protested. I wanted to go up. I wanted him to tell me other wise.

I found my footing only second before the rock turned to dust completely. I moved my hands up fast and watched as what was left of the rock tumbled soundlessly down.

I began to move again only more carefully.

"Bella, you promised no recklessness." He said.

"I promised nothing stupid. This isn't recklessness." I told myself. I told him. I wanted him to argue with me, to hear his voice. Even if I was imagining it perfectly.

I began to imagine him clinging to my back as I rose higher.

Five minutes later and five feet higher I almost lost my footing again. I cringed. "Be careful." He said. I smiled inwardly. I loved this even if it was fake. I found it necessary to my sanity.

"Scared?" I asked him. He didn't answer, just as I thought he wouldn't if he were here. I began to climb faster and it wasn't long before I reached the top. I was panting. He had stayed quite the whole time. Or maybe it was because I was quiet the whole time.

"Thank goodness." I heard him say and smiled again. Maybe I was imagining it. I desperately wanted it to be real, but if it was just me so be it. I remembered even now how he sounded and that was enough for me. I would never forget how he looked and now how he sounded; his voice was something I needed to hear as a reassurance. Even if he said what I wanted to hear, I could make him say what I wanted to hear. He was after all in my imagination.

"Please tell me you miss me." I whispered. When no answer came I felt crushed. I waited for over ten minutes and decided it was like a game.

If I really wanted him to speak to me I would have to be in danger, and danger always found me. I smiled. I could do that, but then I wasn't sure if it would work. A ping of panic over came me. If it didn't work then what? I needed his voice; I wanted it as badly as I needed it.

I waited for hours for dawn to come; when it finally did I was glad I had done this. The sun shone brightly for a few minutes, my skin making reflections on everything that surrounded me only adding more effect to the rise of the sun. I felt a surge of accomplishment and happiness. Accomplishment because I did do what I wanted, and happiness because I got more than what I bargained for.

When it was over I stood up slowly and looked down the side of the mountain. How would I get down? Jump?

"No!" He protested, my old friend I thought I had lost. I searched the side of the mountain for little stepping-stones of some sort or stairs. When I found them I calculated it was possible to jump off this mountain, all the while my friend protested it.

"I'll jump." I decided out loud. When I jumped the first time I felt adrenaline of some sort.

"Bella!" He yelled. I laughed and continued down. I was so excited to hear him and realize that my plan had worked to notice that I was going too fast, I was close to the base by then. It took me more than half the time it took me to reach the top. Blasted speed. I landed wrong on the last rock down and it came crashing down below me, it was a surprise and I was shocked. I landed so hard I broke the rock. When it tumbled so did I and I watched as the ground came closer and I made contact.

I rolled for what seemed like forever, but it only seemed that way because the whole time _he_ was screaming after me yelling in panic, crying. I didn't really feel the tumble down.

By the time I stopped all I could hear him say was, "please be ok, please be ok."

I wasn't ok. He would be gone as soon as he found I was fine. I sat up and looked my self over, I had no scratches anywhere and when I touched my face there was no sign of injury either. The only thing I felt that suggested a fall was the soreness of my body. I _was_ sore. I was panting heavily.

"That was fun." I said to him and myself.

"Funny, Bella." He replied. I smiled but it faded soon.

"Please don't go." I pleaded, but he was already gone.

When I got to school I was disoriented, I didn't know what to make of that night. My classes followed in a blur and I didn't snap back until lunchtime came.

One of the kids accidentally bumped into me and sent her scent into my nostrils, that's when I realized I was…starving. I didn't think twice and headed for the door to leave. Jessica stopped me.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"I forgot to take something out of my locker." I lied. She looked at me suspiciously and nodded slowly.

"Ok." She said. I dashed out of the building as fast as I could and headed to the parking lot of the school.

Jacob and Paul were already there apparently not happy to be seen with each other. Some one inside of me hissed. I giggled and got Jacobs attention.

"What's so funny?" He asked.

"Your faces." I lied. "You two look so happy together."

"Let's make this quick." Paul said narrowing his eyes towards the cafeteria.

"Scared some one might see you with me?" I asked.

"No…" He said looking down. I shrugged. And we were off to go hunting.

While I was hunting there was a nagging in the back of my mind. What ever it was didn't like the idea of wolfs tagging along. I ignored it, though I did have to wander how it was that they always knew when I need to hunt. I decided to ask Jacob once we were back to the school. He smiled.

"I know you more than you give me credit for." Was all he said before turning to leave.

That same nagging feeling rolled its beady eyes… or so it felt like it. I was a little nervous after that. Jacob was awesome; he helped come back in other ways than was possible for me back then… But it felt weird to know he paid _that_ much attention to me.

I let it pass and headed to finish off the school day. Later after school I went to work and when I got out I went back to my tree, and thought.

I had options.

Go look for _Him_. (Not the smartest thing to do.) Stay here. (Not what I wanted.) Start new someplace else. (Only other choice: Denali, not happening.) It was hard. If I wanted to start off new, I had to do it here. I _had_ to. I couldn't exactly go looking for _Him_. Charlie would never allow it, and the nights were not long enough for me to do that. Cursed be my situation.

I had to stay, no other choice, I could track him down by some other means but I had to stay, and tracking him down would be hard. I only had one kind of being to turn to and at this current moment in time he wanted to hunt _him_ down as well, but to kill him. And I didn't know any other vampires besides _them_ who could help me. And _they_ wouldn't help me.

So I would do this. Stay here and survive on his voice, he would never come back and I would never go look for him. I would go to college in Seattle and stay with Charlie for the rest of his life. That's how I would make things go… and maybe if I'm ever up to it, I will look for some one new to love… If I was up for it. Just then the nagging little thing went form nagging to despair. And I felt my once beating heart break once more because I knew that even if I was not up for it, I would try. And try really hard, I also knew whom it _might_ be that I tried with, and when I thought that, the little thing cowered in more pain and it began to cry for me.

I didn't stay long at my tree, funny how I started to claim it, I went home after ten minutes of finalizing my choice.

It had been a while that I had been home. So it seemed. I had been home for only minutes at a time. Charlie never noticed my absence or if he did he never mentioned it. The house was actually empty when I had arrived. Only five minutes later Charlie stepped in.

"Hey, Bella." He said grateful to see me although I wasn't quite sure why. He smiled at me. "You look…better." Better, that was the word every one used on me now, as if I was sick for the past three months or so. Him mentioning it only confirmed the fact that I hadn't seen him in more than three weeks, and that he never bothered to check if I was in my room. "I was hoping I'd see you." He said. "I brought dinner." He went to the kitchen and set a bag of burgers on the table.

I reluctantly followed. I might as well make it seem as if I wanted this, he didn't deserve to revel in my misery like it was his business. I sat down and dug through the bag not saying a word. I would have to hunt again after this, I still did not understand why food affected me this way.

He sat down in front of me and we began to eat silently.

Half way through the meal he set his burger down and sighed.

"Why don't you talk to me?" He said. I stared at him not knowing what to do.

"…uh…How was your day?" I asked.

"That's not the point Bella." He said. I set my burger down too and stared at him questionably. "Do you realize this is the first time I actually spend time with you in weeks?" He sighed again. "Lately I only see glimpses of you. You're always working or going to school."

"Do you want me to quit my job?" I asked.

"No."

"Then what's wrong?"

"That's it. That's all you do. School and work." He gave me _the_ look.

I frowned. "You want me to do get into trouble?"

He gave me an incredulous look. "That would be better than this routine you've cooped up." He picked up his burger, took a bite, and set it back down. Pause. "I would like you to have fun, Bella. I don't like you behaving like this."

"But I'm fine." I protested.

"No…I think it's time we spent time in La Push again, on the weekends." He said. "I'll call Billy."

"That's not necessary, dad." I mumbled.

"I think it is, and that's final."

It's not like I could protest. I was living in his house, but I was also not looking forward to those weekends. Jacob would not be around and I was sure of that. James was getting difficult to track. Too difficult.

After that dispute I didn't say much to him and we finished our food in silence. I went to my room after that and waited for him to sleep. I had yet another thing to think about. I had let James slip my mind for some time and it was about time I got back in the game. I had to see what I could do to keep track of him.

I didn't know any vampires in the area and I figured that sucked. A lot.

I decided to look online for any tips. Yeah, when in doubt look online. I can't say that I found anything. It was all pretty useless. I did run into a web site though, that claimed to be strictly 'vampire hunters.'

I chuckled to myself, and that little nagging being chuckled as well. I didn't linger on it for too long, though I did find out some useful tricks to finding vampires. Like their feeding habits and what they do to the bodies to keep hidden.

I decided to not use that information. They were after all ways a human would track one down; I on the other hand was not human.

After that useless search I decided to go to my tree. I sat there on the branch and thought.

What was the best way to hunt a vampire? I was never cut out for something like this but I could give it a try. I knew one thing about James; he was tracking me. He couldn't be that far away from Seattle, he had to stay close by. He had to be close by.

Far off in the distance I heard a wolf howl. It was only a matter of minutes before I hear it approaching.

Seconds later I heard him shift and approach my tree in man form and in shorts. He beamed.

"Hi, Jacob." I said greeting him.

"Hi, I thought I would find you here." He said smiling brightly.

It was hard not to feel his good mood. He always carried the vibe with him. _Is this your other choice?_ The little nagging voice asked. That little nagging voice also sounded like _him_. I laughed inwardly.

Just then I got an idea. Who better to teach you about tracking than a wolf born to do it?

"Jacob, can I ask you something?"

"Sure." He said as he climbed to claim his branch that was inches in front of mine.

"Can you help me with something?" I asked.

"If I can."

"I was wandering if you could…teach me how to track?" I asked slowly.

He gave me an incredulous look that instantly softened into a grin. "The Vampire asking for my assistance?" He asked mockingly.

"Yes." I admitted. "Look at me, I'm a new born who knows nothing and needs to learn. Will you please be my teacher?"

I saw thought cross his tired looking face. "Is it too much for you?" I asked remembering he had a tight schedule. He was taking double shifts now in days; it was a rarity when he attended school.

He yawned. "No I can do it." He finally said.

"I don't want to push your limits." I said.

"No, Bella, I want to help you. As much as I can." He said. He looked so comfortable on that branch that he began to doze off.

"Once a week." I said as he nodded slowly. "Now rest little cub, you need it." I whispered.

"I'm not a cub." He slurred.


	31. Opportunity

For the next few weeks things went quite well

"Ok…get ready." Jacob whispered so low only I could hear. "I'm going to shift right now, so step back." I did as he told me. We were tracking in the outskirts of Seattle more towards the south away from Forks. I wandered what he was doing out here.

He was a new born not of James' coven. He was only a few weeks old and he was already on a killing rampage to stop his thirst. From where I was I could tell he was having trouble feeding. He didn't want to kill innocent people. He was good hearted as a human. The thing that bothered me the most was the fact that I couldn't take him with me and teach him a better alternative to feeding. Jacob would never allow it. I would be the worst support ever. What would Charlie think of me having a twenty-year-old guy in the house? Not that Charlie needed to know.

Jacob shifted in an instant and as soon as he was in wolf form he crouched in a pouncing position much like a lions.

I lowered myself as well. It had taken us two weeks to find this guy. He wasn't stupid like most newborns, he kept to himself and although he fed every other night he was very discreet about it. He cremated the bodies of his victims, he knew what would happen if he didn't, or if at least he left them alive a while. Three days or so.

"I'm sorry." He said to his latest victim, his voice portraying his emotions. She was quite beautiful and young, easy prey. She was sobbing in low moans begging 'please', but she wasn't resisting. "I'm so sorry, I don't want to do it, but I have to." He whispered in her ear.

"Jacob…" The wolf turned its big shaggy brown head to me. "I think we should talk to him instead." I said. He rolled his big brown eyes to me. "It just feels wrong… he doesn't know better, but I can show him." He let out a low growl and in an instant he was running to the vampire. "Jacob!" I hissed and ran after him.

We got to the guy at the same time and he was startled to see us. He let go of the girl and she fell to the floor sobbing.

Jacob growled at the vampire. I decided to stand in between them. "Jacob." I warned. I turned to the vampire who couldn't move. "Hi." I said sheepishly. He was staring at Jacob wrinkling his nose. "It's easier if you hold your breath." I said.

He finally looked at me and cocked his head to the side. "Who are you?" He asked me.

"Some one who doesn't want to have to kill you." I said,

He smiled. "Can you?" he asked.

"If I can't he can." I said gesturing to Jacob.

"I would like that." He said. There was a yearning in his eyes; he really hated himself.

"There are alternatives to this." I said looking at the girl on the floor who was curled whispering prayers to God.

The vampire chuckled. "Animals?" He mused. "I've tried."

"Carnivores?" I asked. Just then he gave me a questioning look. "I thought not, they're the closest thing to human blood you can get." He looked down and contemplated.

"I didn't think it was possible." He said. "I was approached by some one about a week ago that wanted me to join his coven. He said they didn't feed on humans; they fed on animals and lived a peaceful life as humans. Are you part of his Coven?" He asked. I felt an old emotion come back.

"What was his name?" I asked dreading the answer.

"He said his name was Eleazar." He said, I sighed.

"No, I'm not… I don't even know him." Technically.

"He said his coven was in Denali and if I changed my mind I could go there." He said.

"That would be a good idea." I stated. "I would be able to lead you there safely if you would like." I said. He smiled at me a sort of smile that I was used to one person giving me.

"I would appreciate it." He said.

"Good." I looked behind me and Jacob was gone. A few seconds later he emerged from the side of the building.

"Are you crazy, Bella?" was the first thing he said when he reached me. "What are you going to tell Charlie?"

"I'm sure it's not that far." I said. "A day or two at most."

"Because Charlie wont notice you're gone." He retorted.

"I'll tell him something, don't worry." I said, then as I said that I heard his voice again. _It's not a good idea_. He said. I smiled.

Jacob gapped at me.

"I'm taking him… home." I said.

"Bella," Jacob started again.

"Jacob." I mocked. I turned to the vampire. "What was your name?" I asked him.

"Brad." He said.

"Nice to meet you." I said. "Shall we?"

"After you." He said.

When I got home it was almost dawn. I had Brad in my room with me. When Charlie was up I told Brad to wait for me. I went down stairs and Charlie gaped at me, he was eating. I sat across from him.

"Dad." I said sheepishly.

"Yeah." He said slowly.

"I have a sort of favor to ask." I said looking at my hands.

He set down his spoon of cold cereal. "Go on." He pressed.

"I need some time…alone." I said still not looking at him.

"What do you mean?" He asked. "Alone here…?"

"No, Dad. I want to go spend a week away from here… please." I said making my voice sound pleading.

"Where do you want to go?" He asked.

"Any where. I guess."

"Seattle?"

"Perhaps." I said. "It's closer to home."

He nodded his agreement. "Why do you want to do this?" He asked.

"I need to… heal." I whispered. "I can't do it here."

"Are you sure you want to… forget?" He asked, I should have known he would reach that conclusion.

"I have to… forget, dad. I have to." I said. "Please, just one week."

"Ok… but be careful. There are crazy people out there and with your luck…"

"I could always borrow your shot gun." I said smiling a little.

"Good try, you have your own weapons, don't think I don't know." He said.

"Dad, they are display Katana's, I can't hurt someone with them."

"No, but you can still scare some one with them." He said.

"Fine, I'll take one." I said.

"When are you leaving?" He asked.

"Tonight." I said.

"Tonight? Can't you wait?" He asked.

"No, dad. I can't." I said he nodded.

"Be careful then. I'm off to work." He said and stood up.

As soon as he was out of the door I went to my room. Brad was sitting on my bed, just as I had left him.

He was jittery I could tell. He wanted to eat and he was having a hard time composing himself, but he was managing. Especially with Jacob just outside the window.

"Before we leave I'm going to take you hunting with me. I'll teach you the best animals to feed off of." I said.

He nodded to me not looking at me. "Alright," I said. "Let's go."

I jumped out of my window and he was right behind me. We ran to the forest Jacob flanking my right side and Brad at my left. It felt good to run but better to know that I wasn't going to eat alone. I had gotten used to company in the past and having Brad with me kind of filled the void.

It took a gold half hour to reach our destination.

"Just listen." I said. "It's like hunting a human… only with different scents."

He nodded and closed his eyes. "I smell a group of elk."

"You can tell the difference between herbivores and carnivores. Ignore them and search for something else… There it is." I said. "You smell that?"

"Yeah, what is it?" Brad asked me.

"It's a lion." I said. "Shall we?"

He nodded and we were off running again. It was being lazy and when it saw us approach with Jacob it just yawned with boredom as if we were no mach for it. Scars on its face showed it had defeated greater foes. It almost made me want to leave him alone.

"Your meal awaits." I chided towards Brad. He raised a brow at me. "Give it a try, they don't really hurt us, you know."

"Ok…" and inched towards the lion. It let out slow growl but Brad didn't back down. In what would have been a blur to the lion Brad was on top of him, seconds later I heard the clear sound of it's neck being broken.

"Nice." I said.

"I used to train in the Guard." He said and leaned in to drink the lion's blood. He took a few moments to drink while I just watched. He did seem young, probably in his early twenties. He was taller than me by a foot at least. Six feet two inches. His body type was slender but well cut with muscle. His hair was the color of coal and his skin was as pale as mine. He was quite an eye candy. I sighed.

"Don't look at him like that." Jacob hissed incredulously.

"What?" I asked in innocence.

"You know what I mean… I don't like him." He pouted.

"You're such a pup. He can hear you by the way." I said.

"I'm not a pup." He stated raising his chin.

"Like you're not a cub?" I smiled.

_You really don't think…_his voice echoed in my mind protesting any sort of relation I would want with Brad. No, I told myself. I won't let that happen again. He sighed in relief and I smiled inwardly.

"Let's go back to my place so I can pack a set of cloths or something…" I looked to Jacob. "Will you accompany us to Denali?" I asked him.

"Yeah, I will. But I don't understand the urgency you have to go there." He said looking down at me with sarcasm lined in his eyes. I was glad I couldn't blush, he clearly saw right through me. That baffled me more about Jacob, he new me all too well. And he knew the reason as to why I wanted to go to Denali.

Maybe I was kidding myself, but there was at least a two percent chance that Edward was there. Edward. In. Denali. I had to see him.

"Let's go." I said with urgency.

"You really want this don't you?" Jacob asked.

I couldn't answer. How was it that he always knew? Was I that transparent?

"Maybe you should get a set of cloths too." I suggested to him.

"I'm fine. I'll run behind you guys. Are you going to take the truck?" He asked.

"To a certain point, yes." I said. I was planning on leavening the truck on a little trial near the old Cullen house.

I began to run not letting Jacob drag me into more conversation. I was afraid. This was one of those things I did for myself, and knowing the way he felt for me, I didn't want to hurt him too bad. I wanted him to think I could move on. The problem was, could I fool Jacob? I didn't think so. He already saw exactly what I wanted, it would be dumb to try and hide it. But I could try, hard.

When we got to my place I packed a set of clothes in a small cloth bag that looked like a bag pack, it was one of those sports bag things. Brad didn't have another set of clothes but I could tell it didn't bother him as much; Jacob was waiting patiently out side my window.

Brad and I talked for what was left of the day before sunset. He told me his story. He was pretty much seduced be a woman that was beautiful. She bit him, but when he turned he didn't want to join her in her 'army.' He didn't understand what that meant but she didn't try to explain much of either. He never liked the idea of 'eating' people. But when he tried animals. He started off with rabbits and small creatures of the sort. He didn't like it. Then he ran into Eleazar, which he had had trouble believing him. He told me he was glad he met me, other wise he would have hated himself all the rest of forever. But he also told me that he wished we had ended his life. I couldn't argue that point he was right, we should have. But a chance to take him to Denali was too much to pass down. I had to take the chance.

Something in me needed it, for reassurance. My plan was not to go near Eleazar or his family; I just wanted to be in Denali. If Edward was ever there I would be able to smell him. I think that is what I wanted the most. His scent, to feel my mouth water for him again. Because when he left, everything was watered down, and nothing tasted the same again. I still regret feeding after he left. I would have been torn apart and burned before losing his taste…

When night came I had to wake Jacob up. He had taken a nap to be well rested for the trip. I didn't want to stop, but if he needed his rest I would stop for him. I felt bad, he was coming with me and leaving the pack… I was sure he hadn't told them a thing and being the wolf that he is he wont even think about it. But I also know they would find out and when they did, he would get it. Bad. He was and awesome friend.

We left before Charlie got there. I didn't want to have to say bye again. I wanted to leave and according to the map I looked up Denali was a good two days, in the car. But I was faster on foot. The thing was we would still have to stop for Jacob. It would still take two days.

I took the truck to just off the Cullen territory. Jacob was lying in the bed of my truck like the dog he was. I was glad there was no one out to see him.

Being so close brought a kind of loneliness that I felt to my core. I hated it, but I hated myself more for even thinking that way. I wanted to be strong, for me and for him. I wanted to show him that I could make it with out him, if I saw him over there. I wanted him to see how happy I was… with Jacob. Even if it wasn't true. I wanted him to hurt for me… I wanted him to come back with me. I wanted his love again.

When I parked the truck and stepped out I took in a deep breath in the direction of the house. His scent no longer lingered and that hurt me also. But I was determined to find him in Denali.

"Something the matter?" Brad asked, his figure looming over me. I looked up at him and he too sniffed the air.

"No." I lied. "I was just checking for humans…"

"Then are we ready?" He asked. Jacob was standing next to me now his big shaggy head next to mine.

"Yes." I said to them both. And we ran away from the last place I wanted to visit. The Cullen house.


	32. Twisted turnouts

For the next few weeks things went quite well

The trip to Denali was longer than I thought. Brad was getting anxious to feed. The change in diet made it hard on him. I felt bad. Jacob never left wolf form. He ate with us and that was a sort of relief. Where would I get human food for him? We also had to stop for him. He got tiered fast especially when we hit snow. His hibernating instincts kicked in, another thing I felt bad for.

"So, how long have you known him?" Brad asked me on one of the hours we had stopped to let Jacob nap.

"Um…all his life I guess. I re met him just last year. I knew his older sisters and his dad. I guess I had forgotten about him?"

"He's really attached to you." He stated.

"I know." I said looking at the mound of snow that covered my wolf. "I hate it. He has the idea that I'm still human. It's funny sometimes, but I'm the only vampire he could talk to and be friends with."

"Harsh." He said. "He loves you."

"What? No way." I denied it.

"Yeah. It's obvious." He said smiling. "Other wise he wouldn't be here. And you care about him too, although not as much as he wishes."

I felt a pull at my emotions. "I know." I said my throat almost tightening. "I'm trying to change that."

"Well you are doing a poor job at it." He said.

"Excuse me?" I asked raising a brow.

"Well, for one. You let him come. If you really want him to not look at you in a 'in love' sort of way. Stop tempting him. Really, Bella."

"I don't mean to." I retorted.

"I know that, but what he needs is distance from you. Nothing else will suffice." He said.

I knew he was speaking the truth of it.

"I cant." I said. "I simply can't. He has helped me so much… he keeps my head up."

"Possibly. But you can't let other people control you. You need self control."

"He does not control me." I said incredulously.

"In your eyes." Brad said. "He keeps you in control other wise you would be an emotional wreck."

"I hate you." I said playfully, I didn't mean it. It was something I said to my old human friends when they were right about me.

"I know, but that just means I'm right and you know it." He said smiling at me. He sighed. "If only we were lucky enough to sleep with him too."

"Oh, yes." I mocked. "Because sleeping with a wolf would be a great idea."

"Don't you ever get tiered of being cold?" He asked.

I thought. "Sometimes, when I lay on my bed and try not to think about what I could be doing… I want to be warm again, fill that empty human void. Just like I wish I could cry again, or eat pork chops without going hungry for blood."

He laughed. "Don't we all miss pork chops?"

"He doesn't." I said pointing to Jacob. "He likes them raw now… gosh I created a monster. I wont be surprised if he wants to stay like that for ever."

"I doubt it. If he loves you so much, he'll want to be human for you?"

I snorted. "Ew."

"What are you thinking?" He asked.

"What are you thinking?" I asked and just then Jacob rose and let all the snow fall from him. I watched as he stretched his ever growing self. He was now the size of a jr. horse. Almost full-grown. He sat down tilted his head back and let out a loud long howl, when he was done his cousins responded to him and he gave me a wolfish smile. I smiled back and rolled my eyes.

"Shall we." Brad said. I nodded and we were off again.

I am glad to say that after that it only took us two hours to reach Denali. It took us a total of two days and a half to reach it.

It was past midnight when we arrived. We were in the outskirts of it and I had Jacob run the perimeter to see if he could locate the house. When he did he cam back and we followed him.

We were a good three miles away from the property but from where I stood I could see it clear as day. I sniffed the air but I didn't catch a thing. My hopes dropped.

"Howl Jacob. Loud and clear. Let them know what you are, ok." I told the brown shaggy wolf. I watched as he tilted his head back and let out an even louder howl. One I was sure could be heard way past Denali. It had to get the covens attention.

We waited a few moments in which case Jacob went to shift into human form for the first time in a while.

"Well, I'm dead." He said.

"Why?" I asked.

"It was heard. Carried right into La Push by my nosy cousins." He said smiling.

"What did you say?" I asked.

He laughed. "I am a wear wolf."

"You are such a kid!" I said.

"I couldn't help it!" He giggled. "I can only communicate to dogs and such." He snorted.

"Nice." I said.

"They've spotted us." Brad said killing our short laugh.

"Jacob, go shift." I said. And he did when he came out again I got on his back. "Sorry I need your legs." I said and as soon as I was going to tell him to leave a scent caught me and I froze. It was Edward's. It beckoned to me like nothing else and I felt my mouth water with my poison.

I slowly turned to see the on coming vampires; they were walking to where we were. I saw a male I figured to be Eleazar and a woman with strawberry blond hair. She was gorgeous, another Rosalie. I didn't know who she was though and it seemed as if the scent was coming form her. A wave of pain seized me. His scent was all over this woman, this vampire.

"That's him." Brad said snapping me from my own thoughts.

"Good. Can you take it from here?" I asked. He looked up to me.

"You need to feed?" He stated in a question.

"I guess I do." I said and he looked at me perplexed probably wandering how I got thirsty so fast when he had just watched me feed.

"Be care full then, and I'll see you around. Thank you" He said.

"Any time." I said and Jacob jumped into the forest.

He ran far enough away for them to think we left but close enough for me to still see them approach. And I watched as they greeted Brad and spoke to him about their rules and such. They had asked him about Jacob and I. Brad told them we had helped him get here when we ran into him back at the port. This caught me off guard. Why would he lie to them? He also asked them if we were natives to this area, Eleazar told him he had never seen us. This was odd to me. Why would he do this?

I didn't ponder it long because Jacob nudged me deeper into the woods. He was concerned about my feeding.

"Alright." I complained. And went to go find suitable prey that was not a wolf.

When I was done feeding Jacob approached me in human form half naked like it was no ones business.

"Happy?" He asked sarcasm in his voice.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I said.

"You do too." He sighed. "His scent was all over that bloodsucker."

"So?" I said not really in the mood to argue.

"You know he's moved on. Can you do the same now?" He asked me closing the distance between us his body heat swarming my body.

"His scent on hers does not prove a thing." I said.

"I think it does. Your just afraid it might be so." He said. And he was right. I was afraid of that. And just then all my emotions caught up to me in a wave of pain. I fell to the snow and curled my self all over again. I hated myself for being so weak. For wanting that obsession so badly. I just couldn't help it. God, save me. I couldn't help it.

"I hate it when you're right Jacob." I whispered. "It hurts to say it, but you are."

"I'm sorry I'm blunt." He said taking me in his arms the heat of him intensified seven fold.

"You're not blunt. You just know me too well." I said.

"Would you agree if I said we could… try?" He asked.

I frowned. "I don't think I'm ready."

"You never will be. But you can take chances." He whispered.

"I'm too much to handle." I said.

"I've been handling you this whole time." He said. "Can't you see?"

And he was right again. He had been handling me this whole time. He was the one I always turned to. He was the one who was always there ready to go with me wherever I pleased. He helped me when I asked for it and never said a thing against it. He was there at the beginning of my despair and he was there when I woke from it.

_Don't do it, please_. I heard that voice plea. Could I ignore him now?

"I think…" I said, and he yelled _NO!_ "We can try."

Jacob sighed and I felt him smile. "Thank you." He whispered and kissed my hair. Deep inside of me something cringed in pain and it was crying out. I tried to crush it but it just grew like there was no tomorrow. I decided to ignore the pain. I thought, if he could be happy with that other vampire then I could be happy with my wolf.

I had a right to be happy too.

_Why Jacob?_ He asked. Why not? He was here when I needed _him_ the most.

"But it wont be easy." I said.

"I'm not expecting it to be." He said.

"Then don't be surprised if I look a little awkward to you. Or if I act weird from here and on. But I have to ask something of you." I said.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Give me time. And if in a week or less I say I can't go on, please understand me and don't badger me. Sometimes what I need most is a best friend not a boyfriend."

"I promise I won't do that. But in the mean time I'll make our time worthwhile so that you don't think that. I can make you happy too. I'll … I'll fill his void." He said a little pained.

Well, he could try and I won't deprive him of it. I turned to him and smiled. "You are doing a good job of it already. You've been here from day one… and now I think we should get going." He groaned.

"Can't we stay a little longer like this?" He asked.

"Honestly? No, you suffocate me." I said playfully.

"Well, that does make two of us, but I think I've grown used to your smell. It still burns a little but I manage." He said smiling.

"I meant your heat, your smell is a completely other story." I giggled. "When I don't smell wolf I smell man… ugh." I shuddered. I never did like the smell of man, it's bad BO.

"Thanks." He said, "At least you give a break form the heat."

"You're welcome. Now can we move on before daybreak? I really don't want to get trapped under the sun." I said looking up at the thin layer of clouds up above. "Come on, I'll race you."

"Your on." He said and shifted in mid air ripping his only pair of shorts. I rolled my eyes.

"Crazy wolf." Crazy vampire who just accepted into dating a crazy wear wolf. That still had a weird ring to it, and I also felt as if something would go horribly wrong. I felt like I was using him as a rebound to Edward. But no one, not even Jacob, would be able to fill the void Edward left me. All Jacob was doing was covering it with a thin cloth that at any moment could be ripped through.

All I could do was really hope that nothing bad happened to Jacob and I, now. I had to work something out. I had to make it work. I didn't want any more pain and Jacob was my first aid kit to that pain. He was the first aid kit to my boo boo. Tacky? Yeah, but true.

I watched as he sped ahead of me. I honestly felt as if I was protecting him. He was a pup to me. A cute over sized pup that I had to take care of. He's been through a lot, but I wanted to be his resting space, just like he was mine. He was older than his actual age and yet he was still a kid growing up, just a slight bit wiser. But new at dating, just like I was at one point. This time around I wanted to make sure none of us came out hurt.

But I knew it would happen any ways. I knew that if Edward came back I would go back into old habits. I would leave Jacob the moment Edward said the word. I just hoped that if it came it came soon so that the cuts weren't deep enough for Jacob.

Gosh what did I put myself into? Now that I thought about it, it looked like a bad idea. A really bad and stupid idea. Heck! The pack already knew by now. Jacob would not be able to hide that much excitement. I groaned inwardly. I always made stupid choices, I always seemed to stumble on everything I did. My mom always said I fell before I stood. It didn't make sense until now. I was falling before I gave myself a chance to stand up and run.

Brad was right after all. I led Jacob on.

I sighed. But nothing would compare to an evening alone with Edward…

At one point I lost sight of Jacob. I didn't even realize why. I had stopped in mid run. When? I had no idea. Why had I stopped? I looked around me to see my surroundings and saw that there was nothing but trees and snow.

Where was Jacob?

"Lost, kitten?" A voice asked. I looked above me and I saw that female vampire I knew was tracking me.

"No." I lied and sniffed the air to catch Jacob's scent.

She laughed. "Well, James will be happy to know the updates."

"You sly, sly she devil." I mocked. "Because I give a rats tail what he'll think."

"Oh, but see. When he kills the human, he'll be sure to tell him how you fell for the dog." She laughed again only with a hint of malice. "You know he promised me I can have a taste of him."

"You won't touch him." I hissed.

"What do you care? He has that other gal" She smiled.

It hurt even more hearing it coming form her mouth. "That is precisely why you won't touch him. I know enough, and she wont let anything happen to him." I hoped that was true. "She and her coven will kill you."

"Oh, the 'vegetarians'?" She cackled. "It looks to me like they are willing to make an exception to their diet with him."

"They wouldn't." I said. And form behind me I heard a low growl and I felt the heat of the animal before it made it's entrance.

"Well, I guess I'm off. It smells like wet dog." She seethed at Jacob, and she left.

Jacob whined and nuzzled my arm. "It was nothing, she just wanted to torment me." I said and ran away from him, only to have him right next to me a few seconds later. I knew he knew something was bothering me.

She gave me more reasons to think of Edward. James still wanted to kill him; did he want to kill me too? Even if it seemed as if I moved on?

It seemed to me that this relationship was going no where and I had to stop it soon, or something really bad would happen.


	33. What now?

"Ok

Interspecies relationships. Yuck.

"Ok. Stop." I said after a while. "I'm really sorry Jacob." I said trying to smile. "I just cant do it."

"You're not even trying." He protested. I fear he has seen through me again. I don't try even if I promised I would. Some how I just cant bring myself to do anything romantic with him.

"I'm sorry it just feels so… wrong. Like a cat with a dog. I mean we've been at it for a week already and I cant do it."

"You could if you tried hard enough." He said pouting.

"I do, but this is where I have to draw the line. Remember, you promised you wouldn't badger me if I didn't feel comfortable with this relationship." I reminded him for I fear he might forget and extend the promise, or twist it to his advantage.

"I know." He sighs pitifully. I could see the hurt behind his face.

"I really am sorry." I apologize for the one hundredth time this week. "I just can't do it."

"It's ok. It's too late to apologize for it now, besides I bid you to try with me. I understand." His facial expression is different than what I am used to seeing in him. Gone is the boy I met at the beach and the young pup I would race. He was a soldier now and nothing could change it.

"I guess this just means that we have to be friends." He says sliding a little ways away from the embrace he had me in a moment ago.

"Please don't feel bad." I whisper. He shakes his head.

"Please, just, lets stop. I know why you wont try. I'm not as stupid as you make me want to seem. In fact I think I know you better that you think. But hey that's what best friend do, right?" He sighed.

"Thank you Jacob." I whisper.

"It's ok. But now I have to ask you. What are you going to do?" He looks at me as if seeing my greatest desires.

"About what?" I ask sheepishly.

"You know what I'm talking about." He says frowning a bit. "What are you going to do, now? I want you to know you can't stay here forever. Time will pass but you… you'll stay as such forever."

He has a point. I can't stay here forever. But I don't want to seem to leave. It's my new home. I made and destroyed myself here. I can't move on.

"Crap. I hate you." I say shoving him playfully. He cracks a small smile and it disappears as soon as I see it.

"But you know I'm right." He said. "Look. As a friend I'm going to tell you this. Get a hold of yourself. As an ex boy friend…" he pauses.

"Yeah?" I prod him on.

"Aw man, I'm an ex." His smile returns for a fraction of a second. "As an ex, go find the guy who tore you from me. If I can't have you chances are he wants you as bad or more than me…" He trails off straightening his face to hide the hurt inside. He just made a sacrifice telling me to go after Edward. "Just do it."

"I can't just do it…" I say in a whisper. "I kind of don't want to."

"Why not?" He asked, a trace of hope in his voice.

"Why do I? He broke my dead heart." I say a bit harshly. I look up at the sky and see that the moon has moved across the sky. Dawn would be coming soon. Tomorrow night will be a new moon. I sigh. "You should sleep." I tell him.

"I know." He yawns and stretches away from me and rolls himself in a ball just feet away from me. Funny how fast he could change the role of boy friend to friend or some thing less. Perhaps he'll part from me slowly. I stood up and looked at the horizon where the sun would rise. I ran to the mountain fast. I pushed myself as much as I could go and I watched as everything blurred out. The only thing visible is the ridge of mountains.

When I finally stop at the base I look up ward and I suddenly feel the urge to not climb it. I listen silently to nothing just pondering my next move. I hear the trickle of water deep in the mountain and I remember the hot springs hidden beneath. I decide to head there instead.

Within minutes I'm in the cavernous cave under the mountain the steam from the springs lifted to the natural ceiling. I walk quietly across the cave and sit at the spring where I once brought Edward. I sigh and hate myself for my stupidity. I decide I don't want to be there any more and I head to the empty Cullen house.

When I am close enough I catch a familiar scent but it tickles danger in my mind. I run into the forest where I end up in a meadow of long grass the reaches my knees. I crouched down low because the scent lingered here as well. I need the cover of the grass.

I waited for what seemed forever and when at last I wanted to leave the smell hit me and it was right in front of me. I dared not move. A low laugh issued from the vampire who had spotted me.

"How nice." He said a hint of a French accent in his voice. A memory is triggered in my mind. Laurent.

I stay still.

"You can come out. I know you are there." He says. I curse my self for coming.

I slowly step up from my crouching position and I see Laurent leaning against a tree. "I wasn't expecting to see you here." He says halfheartedly. "This will be an interesting encounter." He pauses to think. "Perhaps James will not mind if I rip you to shreds instead." I slowly start to step away.

"Like hell you will." I said with a snap.

"How playful." He sneered. He walked my way with an animal like crouch. When he bars his teeth I instinctively bar mine and crouch in a defensive position.

"I'll make sure it hurts little. Besides I think you'll want this after all…" He trailed off.

"_Don't do it Bella."_ That voice pleaded. Like Hell I'll stand here and take a beating.

"What makes you think I'll let it happen?" I asked.

"Trust me. It's for the best. If you knew what James had planned for you…"

"Does that really matter?" I asked.

"Why yes… actually. If it weren't for 'Brad'," He put air quotes on the name. "Edward would already be dead."

I was in momentary shock. What did Brad have to do with any of it. "What?" I managed to whisper.

"Ah… You didn't catch on. His real name doesn't matter now… But he went to Denali to make sure Edward was there. And because he was… something must be done to get him out of that coven. They keep a close watch on him. I'm quite surprised they haven't given in to temptation yet."

"Who was he?" I asked anger rising in me.

"It doesn't matter what matter is that James will be coming back soon along with Ann. They have a plan to get him out of there…and you are a pawn."

Ann. She must be that woman that keeps following me around. "They won't get to me that easily." I protest. He just laughs as if it were a joke.

"On with it now I can't waist time. I haven't killed one of my own in ages… and well, Bella, since it's you… and I was not expecting to run into you, why not we make this encounter worth it and see who is killed first. Sorry but I am confident in my ability to destroy you."

I snort. Yeah right. Me die? Now? I don't think so. I stiffen myself ready for a pounce and he delivers it just as I suspected it. I move my knee in front of me and the impact of his chest on my knee vibrates to the dark corners of my being. I ready myself once more, this time he sees fit to attack from behind, but I was expecting this also. I grab hold of his hair and pull him to the floor in front of me. I sit on his stomach and begin to pound on him listening for any sickening crack of his skull. I hear none.

He takes me from the neck trying to take my breath but I know I don't need air; just the fact that he is trying bothers me. I punch at his throat hard enough that I feel his Adams apple fall to the back of his throat. He begins to gag. Good to know that works. I recoil from him in a crouching position and just as he was heading for me again I smell the beast before it enters and then he darts between Laurent and me his teeth snarling.

I watch as Laurent's face changes to one of fear. He stops abruptly and begins to move slowly away. I watch as the dark wolf moves closer. This one isn't Jacob, I know. But why would the leader of the pack defend me? Seconds later two more wolves come in to flank his sides. I guess they are Jarred and Paul. After them another two step in and form a V like geese fling south. This time I recognize Jacob he's flaking the back left of the pack. He turns his head toward me and gives me his wolfish smile.

Laurent's eyes widen at the sight of these over grown wolves. I know why. I recoil myself from them as well. I'm still not in good terms with the pack and I don't want to cause them to come after me. But it seems to me they know haw to distinct the enemy. Laurent backs away to the edge of the meadow and as soon as he is close enough he runs at full speed. I can see him still running. Seconds later the pack goes after him growling and snapping their jaws. I can see the speed they pick up but as soon as they reach him his course changes and they lose him.

I begin to wander and hope beyond it all that they catch him. If I were capable to do so I would go after him too, but I would not be able to defend myself if they mistake me for him. I know I should leave but I can't help but stay there. The place holds a familiar air to me. Something like dè ja vu.

I picture Edward and me in this meadow on a sunny day. On one of my days off. He's with me and I'm nowhere near him at all. In fact I'm holding my knees to my chest. He's close to me but not enough for me to touch him. I notice something different about this, and it's that I'm not shining. It's him who is. I watch as I take hold of his palm and touch it freely. We are speaking but it's nothing I can hear. He pulled his hand gently from mine his expression showing that he was outraged at something. Seconds later he lets me take it back and he smiles. I could almost feel my heart beat faster. Instinctively I raise my hand to my chest. Still as ever.

Then as I watch us have a conversation I catch some thing. He mouths 'And so the lion fell in love with the lamb.' I smile at this catching the meaning for that's they way I felt for a long time about him. I the lion stalking the lamb but because of interspecies relationships that lion will never do anything. I roll my eyes and the though of us in the meadow disappears into nothing. Parallel universe crosses my mind.

I turn away from the meadow and listen for anything that suggests Laurent and the pack, but I hear none. I start to run.

I return to an empty house my room was left as I had left it to begin with, Charlie taking no notice of my absence. Again. I ready myself quickly for school not wanting to go but ready to face the day. I feel different for some reason as if something is coming and it means good news.

Nothing seems different though as I walk on campus my bag pack swinging from one strap. I walk to my first class giving no regard for any one. I let time pass as if I'm waiting for something and before I know it, it's time to go home. I find it odd that I just let a whole day pass me by with out a care. After school I go to work to the Newton's shop and I wait for time to pass by there also.

We got a few customers that were excited for this weekends hike. They had heard the stories of the big bears and they want to go search themselves. When Mr. Newton's advises them that the authorities have suggested no hiking they snicker and continue with their plan any ways.

When I got home it was well past dark. I checked my phone and it was only nine twenty three. I sighed. Sometimes I hated that my life was boring. Jacob was right I had to do something with my life. I walked into the house and was not surprised to see the Charlie was not even there. I decided I'd make a small diner just for him when he got back. Whenever that would be.

Once his diner was out of the way I trudged to my room where I waited for something. Any thing. I lay on my bed and closed my eyes just listening to the silence.

Hours passed in slow motion I heard Charlie before his car was in the driveway. I heard as he ate and as he finally came up to settle into sleep. He opened the door to my room and saw that I was 'asleep' he closed the door again and went into his room. The hours passed and I could hear the ticking of the clock of the neighbor closest to us. It was annoying.

It was well passed midnight when I realized I was getting a visitor. I escaped through my window so that he wouldn't have to climb up hear. Wolfs were never good climbers.

I waited for him at the bottom of the tree by my window. When he showed up he was smiling.

"I wanted to surprise you." Jacob said.

"I can smell you from a mile or more away. You can't surprise me, trust me." I said.

"Want to go for a walk?" He asked shyly.

Yeah. He still liked me. That much I could tell. But what could I do. Right? "Ok." I said. "Wait. Can we go hunting?" I asked.

He gave me a sideways glance. "Sure." He smiled. "You want to know why I think I like you?" He asked.

No not really. I thought. "Sure." I whispered.

"You are pure." He said. "You haven't given into the temptation of human blood. It's all animal for you."

"How can you be so sure?" I asked.

"You have good composure and a 'thing'…like you wouldn't hurt innocent people for your thirst."

If only he knew. I thought. But I didn't hurt him, he did it willingly, that was the problem. He wanted something I couldn't give so easily…

"You know…" I started. "You are one twisted wolf man…"

"I know." He stated. He looked down and I could see he was fighting with himself over something. Probably me.

"Are you ok?" I asked unsure I wanted an answer.

He laughed nervously. "No… it sucks to be me right now. I can't believe how much I can control my self around you. It's as if you were human, the only part of me that knows you aren't is my head and it's ok with that I guess, other wise I would have shredded you a while back."

I rolled my eyes and he didn't see. "Maybe you should start seeing me for what I am, don't you think?"

"Why?" he demanded. "So I can tear you apart like you first asked me to?"

"No." I said calmly. "It would be easier on you, and the pack. I know they still are not happy with your…fascination with me."

"Oh…" He said. It was all he could say.

"Besides, I plan on staying low from now on. Go back to the way things were for a while. At least until I can tell Charlie I'm leaving…" I said biting my lip. Leaving was a choice I had, I didn't know if I wanted to make it though. It made sense to leave, but I didn't want it to be a bad choice.

"So you are leaving?" He asked, his tone changing to that one of the soldier.

"Perhaps, but not soon." I stated.

"That's good to know. Any particular place?" He asked.

"No." I said starting to jog so that he had to keep pace with me.

"That's nice." I heard him say and then shift tearing his shorts.

I took off running in high speed leaving him behind ready to pounce on the first animal I spotted.

To my luck it was a lioness, she was stalking her own prey when I surprised her and killed her in one swift movement. I started to drink my fill not caring of anything else.

When I returned later that night I decided I would 'wake up' with Charlie and start a new day. It was a Saturday and sure there was much to not do, but I would clean the house just because. I needed the distraction.

When Charlie awoke I went downstairs with him and made him breakfast. He thanked me for it not really saying much to me while I sipped a cup of water. He was tired I could tell and I didn't want to make him cranky.

When he was done he begrudgingly left. Saying good-bye to me in a sort of whisper.

As soon as he left I started to clean the house, which did not take me a long time as I had planned. It took me almost two hours to finish the small house what with my speed and all, and when I was done the only thing I could do was sit on my couch and do nothing.

I didn't want to go out, I was tired of that. I went out all the time, without Charlie's permission. So I sat there in my complete boredom ness.

Seconds later I heard my cell phone go off in my room. I was there before it rang a second time and when I looked at the caller ID I didn't recognize the number, it looked like a telemarketer number. I pushed ignore and sat on my bed. I sighed.

I didn't know what to expect from that phone call. Maybe I wanted an excuse to get out or something, but I deflated when I saw the unknown number. Secretly I wanted it to be one of them.


	34. Pawns

Epov

I feel like it's been too long.

Tanya lied to me when she told me whom she saw. I saw the image clear in her thoughts and it was Bella and Jacob, Bella on his back.

Brad didn't stay long and I was glad of it. His intentions were clear to me. I wish Bella new what she had done. The coven now has a complete watch over me more than before. School is no longer on my to do list. Tanya keeps watch over me twenty four seven and Alice is not even here.

"Edward?" Tanya's voice rang from outside my door. "Do you want some breakfast?"

I rolled my eyes wishing I had a way out of this place. "No Tanya, I'm fine." I said in a low voice knowing perfectly well she could hear me. I heard her sigh behind my door and walk away.

I hated the fact that they treated me like if I was weak. What did I have to do to prove that I wasn't? I know I'm only human, but their reaction to Brad was melodramatic.

I looked out my window, the darkness enveloping the land around me. Far off I heard the howl of a wolf. It was power full and full of pain. I felt bad for it. I stared out of the window for the most part of twenty minutes and just before I stepped away I large horse sized figure stepped out of the woods. It looked at me. Straight at me. Another howl issued from it and it rocked me to my bones. I knew this was no normal wolf, but I wandered what it was doing here.

I looked at it for a moment longer and then faster than a wolf should be it disappeared back into the woods. I knew then it was a werewolf. It uneased me to think that they were here. Did they find out Brads intentions and had Bella begged for them to watch me too?

I punched the wall next to me, the window rattled. I then examined the window, if it rattled like that it was lose and I could get out if only for a few hours, hopefully. There was a latch on top of the window up high. Not that it mattered. This place was old after all, just as old as the things in it. I took a chair and placed it so that I could reach the latch. It was simple from then on. I unlatched the window and as quietly as possible I lowered the glass it stopped at the middle of the window. Obviously the original design was intended to keep a person inside, that's why it opened from above instead of below.

I got off the chair and quickly took hold of my jacket. The warmest one I had. I then swiftly hoisted myself up back on the window and landed silently in the soft thin layer of snow. I walked away from the house as fast as my legs would go. I was glad it was Dark even in the morning; I knew daylight wouldn't come until noon.

I walked to where I saw the wolf and stood just inside the woods. If the coven already knew I was gone they would be looking for me like crazy. Not that I could cover my trail here…

I heard something behind me and instinctively turned to face it. A girl with a dark complexion wearing nothing but an oversized T-shirt that fit her like a dress, stepped out and walked cautiously to me.

"What are you doing here?" She asked me when it was I who should have asked that.

"What are you doing here?" I asked her. She looked down.

"None of your business…Cullen." She whispered my adopted last name; it didn't surprise me that she knew who I was.

"And you are?" I asked her. I looked into her memories and saw her with her brother running.

"Just Clearwater." She said. I was shocked, I must say.

"But you're a…"

"Girl? Yeah, I know." She said rolling her eyes. "Typical. Blame your girlfriend, she wont leave… I didn't want this." I could see the anger she had with Bella. It turned out that Bella went to La Push with Charlie for sometime.

"She's not my girlfriend." I said defensively knowing exactly whom she was talking about. I was looking down.

She smiled. "Oh, that's right. She's with Jacob now…" I looked up quickly. So she was with Jacob. In her head I saw the images she had received form Jacob. Bella and him in the forest hugging closely. My skin shivered.

"That's insane…" I said. "She can't possibly be with him…"

"So we all thought the same about him. He's infatuated… or was anyways."

"What do you mean?" I asked. Her memories shifted to one of Jacob and Bella, Bella pushing him away and saying she couldn't do it. It was amazing how clearly she could replay these.

"They were together… at least until last night. I can communicate with them no matter how far I am…"

"So they know you're here?" I asked.

"Yes, but they don't care. Not really, I don't belong with them, they make it clear sometimes." She was a misfit. It was strange how much I could relate to her.

"Don't you get in trouble though?" I asked.

"Yes, but I'm not here all the time. I like it here because it's dark for the most part… actually it's my first time here. I didn't mean to run into you." She said looking up.

"At least you like it here." I said before thinking.

"Aren't you happy?" She asked. "You did leave her."

"I did it because I thought it was best for the both of us…" I said. In her mind I could see something that was replayed by Jacob, to let her in on what had been going on. Bella was in a fetal position yelling at Sam and Jacob.

"But sometimes what you think is best is sometimes wrong." She said with a certain kind of wisdom. She sighed. "Maybe it was a bad idea that I came." She said hugging her self in the chilly air.

"You're cold." I stated. She smiled.

"No, I don't get cold." She said and stepped close enough to me so that she lifted her arm and grazed my face. When she put it down she left an imprint of her hot skin on my cheek. "I think you should go back." She said.

"I don't want to…" I said. "It's not peaches and cream in there." I said.

"Well, you did choose to live with them." She snorted as if that was a crazy idea.

"Hardly, I'm here because they're the only ones who can really take care of my…situation." I said the last word almost chocking it out. To say the least, sure it was a situation, but more like a problem.

"Can't you take care of yourself?" She asked.

"Technically, I can. Medically, I can't… I'd kill myself if I left the Cullen's."

She chuckled. "You can't live with out them?"

"I can't live with out the Medical attention… I'm not physically capable to take care of myself."

"Oh…" She said. "Well, I guess I should go."

"No." I said a little too fast. She looked at me.

"That bad?" She asked herself mostly.

I didn't have to know what she meant. I could see it. "I'm sorry Leah." I said. "You probably should go. If they find your scent they'll go crazy and probably go after you."

"I would like to see them try." She sneered. "But your right, I don't think I want to cause any commotion. You have something bigger to worry about. It's infested here…"

"What do you mean?" I asked. Looking at her features and in her mind I could smell all the scents she was picking up. I could smell it as if I could smell it and it burned my nose like it did hers. It was too sweet a smell, like rotting fruit. I found myself gagging.

"Actually, I think I should walk you back to your window…" She stated. "I could shift and make the trip faster. They're here for you after all, and I'm only one…"

"Doubting yourself already?" I tensed up at the knowledge that they were here for me.

"No." She smiled. "My concern is always that of the human." Her tone had changed she was a protector now. I rolled my eyes just to hide the true concern behind them. I felt over protected in that house, but I wasn't stupid enough to go out and look for my hunters, after all what were they doing here? "Shall I?" She asked breaking my revere.

I nodded and in seconds' time she ran behind a tree, I caught a glimpse of her backside as she took off the oversized shirt. Seconds later she appeared as the horse sized beast I had seen minutes ago. She motioned for me to get on and I awkwardly got on her back.

She ran fast, not that the distance between the house and where we were was far.

It took her three huge leaps to get to the window. She stopped short a low growl coming from her throat. _You left the window open; you fool!_ I heard her think.

"What else was I supposed to do to get back in?" I asked. I felt her jerk in surprise to the fact that I knew what she said.

_Mind reader…_she sighed _I can't leave you in there._

"What do you mean you can't leave me in there? You have to." I whispered.

_There is some one in there._ She growled.

"Yeah, the coven." I whispered.

_No! I know their scents. That's someone completely different._

"How could you be so sure? You haven't met them." I hissed low enough for her to hear me… and who ever was in my room.

_Cullen, their scents are all over you, all six of them._

"There's only five."

_There's an extra._ Alice. _That one in there, most certainly, does not belong._

"Just let me in. It could be one of the others." I whispered. She hesitated.

_And if it's not?_ She asked.

"I'll survive." I whispered. She then carefully placed her paws on the glass and I used her supernatural shoulders to hoist myself on the chair again.

As soon as I hit the floor a laugh rang through the room. I knew that laugh. Brad.

"Crap." I said out loud. Why hadn't I checked his thoughts before coming in? I was too busy talking to Leah.

His laugh got louder and in seconds I saw his form coming closer. Just as fast Leah broke the window and put herself between us. She was growling baring her teeth.

_Where's the coven?_ She asked. I couldn't answer. _Get on!_ She yelled in her head. For self-preservation I got on her back and she was out of the window just as fast as I had a hold on her massive neck. I looked back and saw the coven coming in to only see Brad Come after us. It took them only seconds to realize what had happened.

"Edward! NO!" Tanya yelled loud enough fro me to hear. I used Leah's ears to hear what was said next.

"Don't worry Tanya." Brad said. "It had to be this way. James always has to win."

"What are you saying, Brad?" Elezar asked. Brad laughed.

"It's not Brad, it's Reilly. And what I'm saying is you were all a pawn to get what we needed." With that I heard him leave. The coven actually followed him. He was quite fast though; I knew that. That's why they assigned him this job specifically. He was fast enough to out run them all, probably Leah too.

I felt her legs pumping hard underneath me. She was fast, but graceful. Everything around me was a blur I was beginning to get dizzy.

"Where are we going?" I yelled over the roar of the wind.

_Far. Any where that is not here…or La push and Forks._

"Why not back to Forks?" I asked.

Because, it's also infested. Didn't you hear? They want you, and the place they think I'll be headed is the place they'll be planning an attack. I can't take you back. Neither place is safe. They used me as much as they used the coven; the problem is I was a surprise. They saw the opportunity and took 100% advantage of it. Bloodsuckers aren't as dumb as they seem to be.

"Well…where do plan on going?" I asked.

I don't know. So hold on tight because I won't stop until I'm tiered. And that won't be for a full day and a half. I'll last long enough.

"Won't they just follow our scents?" I asked.

Crap… I hadn't though of that.

Obviously.

The next big thing is going through cities and towns. Blend in your scent with the rest of them. They might think I left you somewhere especially if I made a round bout and went back to La Push.

"Do you think they'll fall for it?" I asked not too convinced.

I'd have to leave you alone somewhere I know it's safe.

"But no place is safer than La Push, right now." I stated.

Possibly, but we're not the only tribe around. I know a place that has shape shifters as good as ours.

And she didn't say anything after that, not even how much I bugged her to tell me something. All night and all day we traveled for a day and a half. We passed through a lot of rivers. She said it was to wash away the scent.

When I finally felt I could hold on no longer, we stopped. It was in the middle of a forest very vast, I didn't know where we were, I was quite disoriented.

I got off Leah's back and stretched my almost numb muscles. "Where are we?" I asked.

Just wait. She said and pulled her head pack to howl. It was more powerful when you were near them; it rocked me as if there were two sub roofers on either side of me. Your going to stay with this tribe so be nice. They hardly ever leave their…cat form for anything. Even visitors like you.

"Then how will I eat?" I asked. "Where am I? How do I know I'm safe?"

Trust some one with hard choices for once. Just know you are very far. If I run into one of your…family members I'll let them know where you are. They'll feed you. The reason why they don't leave their form is because they have people to protect from leaches as well. Only these are not trying to kill you specifically. Trust me you are safe.

Off in the distance I heard a roar it was deep and full of command. Seconds later a lion like creature stepped out of the greenery around us. It was a lioness the size of Leah. She stepped in front of Leah and studied her closely. She was cautious. Silent words were exchanged and Leah went behind a tree to shift back to human form. The lioness did the same.

The woman was tall and lean, not too lean you could still tell she was a woman. She was also Native American, so I was glad to know I was still in America.

"What brings a… pup here?" She asked with authority. Apparently in this tribe the leaders were the females. I thought it strange because in the animal kingdom there is only one male who is in charge… the rest are females.

"I come to ask a favor to my cousins. If you can?" Leah said. She kept her chin up. I could see the trouble she was having, she was alone and in command, something she never did.

"And that is?" the woman asked.

Leah sighed. "Where I am from there is… a war coming, because of this human. I need a place for him to be safe for a couple of days."

"We don't interfere with other peoples wars." The woman said.

"Please. I couldn't think of anywhere else to take him. My Alfa won't be pleased with me but it's his protection, the bloodsuckers we're up against only want him, and our code is the same as yours. Protect the humans."

"You are going against your Alfa? Well, there's something strange. You must be from the La Push tribe."

Leah's eyes flashed instantly.

"I thought that tribe consisted of male shifters only." The woman said eyeing Leah.

"As I." Leah said responding.

"A misfit. And you say this is against the orders of your superior?" She asked.

"Yes." Leah answered.

"Wonderful." The woman said. "I'll do it. For two reasons. One being I could tell the trouble you are in. I haven't seen a wolf come to us in over a hundred years, for anything. And second being if it gets your Alfa mad, I'll do it, just to show him how much more united our tribes should be…as shape shifters.

Leah let out a breath. "Thank you. So much." She said sincerely. "I'll be back for him as soon as I can." She turned to look at me. "Be careful Edward and enjoy it while you are here." With that she turned and walked back to the tree to shift again and I watched as she ran faster and faster until she was only a blur to my eyes. I turned to look at the woman who only smiled at me.

"Edward. What a nice name." She said. "I'm Chilaili, but you can call me Laili for short. Why don't we take you to the Reservation?"

She turned and walked I had no choice but to follow her. She was mighty and although she looked almost as old as me I could tell by her thoughts that she was so much older than me. And I knew she was not lying about what she said about not seeing a wolf in over a hundred years.

"Crap!" Alice yelled. She ran into the living room of the small apartment that Jasper had in New York.

"What happened?" Jasper asked racing to Alice.

"It's Edward, He's missing." Alice said closing her eyes to try and see what she had just seen. "Come on… he's gone, Jasper, I can't see him any more."

"What's the last thing he did?" Jasper asked a frantic looking Alice.

"He decided to sneak out the window to head to the woods. After that it's all so hazy. Arrg!"

"Do you think Bella knows anything?" Jasper asked.

"Doubt it. But we can try." Alice said picking up her phone and speed dialing Bella. It rang twice and was sent straight to her voice mail. "Come on Bella the one time I call you and you don't pick up?!" Alice yelled. "I'm going back to Forks. I knew I shouldn't have left him alone…"


	35. Thinking Suicide

BPOV

The person didn't call back. Not that I was expecting it. Had it been Alice or even Rosalie they would call twice. I laid on my bed holding the phone to my chest just looking at the ceiling. Charlie was coming home in a few minutes and I couldn't think of doing anything. Something was bothering me.

I heard as Charlie drove into the drive and shut off the cruiser. I heard as he walked into the house, put up his holster and walk upstairs.

"Bella?" He asked my door.

"Yeah." I replied.

"Just checking if you were home." He said and I heard him walk back down the stairs. I liked the fact that he wasn't the kind of person to show emotion and he was a man of little words.

Hours passed. Before I knew it, it was past midnight again. And when I saw the clock switch to one a.m. I got another phone call. This time I answered it. No telemarketer would call in the middle of the night.

"Hello." I said into the receiver.

"Bella?" It was Rosalie. I sat up instantly.

"Rosalie?" I asked. I was surprised she of all people would call me.

"Yeah, I need to tell you something. Has Alice arrived?" She asked.

"No." I assured. "What's wrong?" I knew by the tone of her voice that something was wrong. "Please tell me."

"It's Edward…we think he's dead." I felt a wave of complete and total despair overtake me.

"What do you mean?" I asked my voice beginning to shake.

"We can't find him. Alice can't see anything. He's gone." She said.

"What? What was the last thing he did?" I asked.

"Alice said he went for a walk outside the Denali Covens' house." Rosalie said. "After that he vanished from her vision. The coven contacted us and said they followed Brad or Reilly, whatever. They followed him; they didn't get to see exactly who or what took Edward. He was moving fast. They thought if they caught Reilly they could make him talk. They didn't catch up to him."

My heart sank, figuratively speaking. "I'm sorry." I heard her say. Her tone had changed, some how I couldn't believe how sorry she was.

"What am I going to do?" I asked. "If he's gone, I have nothing else." I said it mostly to myself. I begged that voice inside my head to come out and tell me he was ok, but knowing what Rosalie told me it was hard to make it come forth even with my will. I hung up the phone.

My mind was racing at record speed. What was I going to do? If Alice could no longer see Edward at all, he must be gone. I sunk into the bed and began to hyperventilate taking in all the smells around me. If he's gone then I can't live any more. I'd rather not live than live in a world without Edward. But I couldn't just die. And putting myself at the mercy of the wolves was useless; they would never kill me willingly. Not them anyways.

Not them. And that is when it hit me. The pack wouldn't do anything to me, but there was some one out there who would. A whole army of them. I couldn't believe I had thought of them but there they were fresh in my memory, as if it were yesterday that I learned about them.

The Vultori.

If I couldn't kill myself I'd have them kill me. Sure I thought about surrendering to James, but nothing would be better than to know he didn't get away with his plan. Edward was gone already and I was on my way there too… James would be furious.

Charlie was asleep; if I were smart I would leave now. So I did just that. I left, I didn't pack, I didn't think twice about it. I ran.

My mind was racing. I felt the need to verify that Edward was really gone. But I also had trust in what Rosalie had told me. And if Alice saw what she saw I believed her too. Even after what they did to me, I believed them. They were my only family other than Charlie and Rene, even Phil.

I ran away from Forks, I ran away from Washington, away from the Pacific Peninsula and towards my last resting place. Italy. That is, if they decided to kill me… from what Alice told me, I might be useful to them. Who knows how? But I ran. It's all I did; it was all I could think about. The pain I felt before Jacob was back, and with a vengeance. It tore at me again and this time I really didn't want to live through it. A part of me didn't want to live with out an Edward.

It was almost dawn on this side of the world. I avoided big cities and I didn't stop to feed. I didn't want to; I thought that if I had to die, it would be on an empty stomach. I would have liked to taste Edward's blood one more time but that opportunity was lost to me now.

It was after noon when I reached Volterra, around two. It was obnoxiously bright and I fought to stay in the shade. It was hard. I could tell I was at my destination simply because of the smell. There were a lot of tourists here but mostly vampires inhabited the place. It didn't take a smart person to know what those vampires fed on. Tourists get lost easily. I shuddered at the thought, I hoped I was wrong. I waited outside the walls of the place. The guards were human but I was not dumb enough to walk into the open…. Perhaps that would be enough to anger the Vultori? I sat outside while people ogled me just under a merchants stand. I might have looked incredibly beautiful. Some looked at me with awe and others just looked at me with fear.

When it was finally sundown I decided to get out from under that stand and make my way to the big gate that surrounded the city. As I approached it I noticed the guards had changed and these weren't human.

When I reached the gate a tall vampire who looked almost as big as Emmett stepped in front of me. He spoke to me in Italian, which I did not understand. I must have had a confused look on my face because then he spoke to me in plain English.

"What business do you have here, outsider?" Plainly he knew I was a vampire. I thought carefully about what I was going to say.

"I have come to seek a council with the Vultori." I said the words feeling completely out of character for me.

He smiled at me and let me pass, just like that. I thought it strange but I didn't think much on it. As I walked into the city I saw that it was all its original architecture. Not that I know a lot of it, but I could tell that most of the city still had its brick buildings. I was in awe. I saw as the night came to life and with it the vampire community emerging. They were everywhere like an infestation, tricking humans with their overly beautiful faces. It sickened me to watch my species in their habitat. I had a horrid look on my face when a young girl approached me; she was clearly younger than me by far.

"You act like you've never eaten before." She told me. I turned to her she was a vampire. A very young one.

"I haven't." I said in a matter of fact. She looked at my eyes and smiled.

"Are you new? It's quite simple really. You can charm them into anything." She chuckled in what was supposed to be a sweet tone. I wished I could feel the shiver that wanted to go up my spine.

"No," I said. "I don't feed on humans, so I haven't 'fed'."

"Well then, what do you eat?" She asked sweetly. Her voice was pre-teen and obnoxious almost.

"I feed on animals." I said and started to walk away. She followed me.

"You must be new here, is there a particular reason you are here?" She asked and quickly turned. "Ah, brother just in time."

From my peripheral vision I saw a boy come into view. I noticed he somewhat looked like her in an odd sort of way. They were the same height, only the girl had fuller lips and her hair wasn't as dark as his. He smiled at me, in a rather disturbing way. "So why are you here?" She asked again.

"I came to speak to the Volturi." I said plainly as they continued following me like a child followed their older siblings. "Why are you following me?" I asked finally irritated.

"Well, if you want to meet the Volturi, we are your ticket in." The boy said with a smile.

"You would do that?" I asked a little on edge and concerned. This girl knew something I couldn't begin to comprehend.

"Sure." The girl said. I looked around and noticed that we were in an ally way where the streetlights couldn't reach. "Follow our scent if you can." She giggled and took off running into the darkness. I ran after her and her brother, aimlessly dodging walls.

I watched as they hit a tall windowless wall and disappeared into the ground. I didn't know what they had done until I reached the place and there was an opening on the stone street like a manhole. I let myself fall through and I instantly landed on more rock, only this was wet. It was dimly lit down here but my eyes adjusted quickly.

The space was too dark for any human eyes and these kids kept running, so I had no choice but to run after them. As I ran I felt the tunnel I was in go farther down into the ground. If I were human this would surely give me claustrophobia. Soon I saw a light at the end of the tunnel and my eyes began to adjust to that. I stopped in front of a wrought iron gate, the bars as thick as my arms. The only fragile looking part of the gate was the door that was open. I saw the kids run through it so I followed them and after that, there another thick wooden door that I went through and as soon as I did, I froze.

The kids were waiting for me at an elevator at the end of a big off white hallway. This part of the place was warm. I heard the wooden door shut behind me, a bolt locking it. The girl stood out and held the door open for me. I dashed to her side and stood between her and her brother.

"My name is Jane, by the way." She said in her childish voice.

"And I'm Alec." The boy said.

"Bella." Was all I could say.

The elevator ride was short and when we stopped we stepped out into a reception like looking room. There was a mahogany desk in the middle of the room where a dark woman with green eyes sat. She was human. I didn't have to think twice on it.

"Hi, Jane." She said as she saw the little girl walk in.

"Gianna." Jane said as she continued to walk to a set of wooden double doors. We quickly entered them and on this side of the doors were two rather large men.

"Felix, Demetri." Jane greeted the men. As she continued to walk down another long hall, her pace was faster now, not that I had a problem keeping up. Felix and Demetri followed us.

Our pace picked up to something faster and we passed many doors until we reached one that was not locked. Alec opened it for Jane and they both entered the room beyond. This room was made of stone just like the sewers we came trough. There was a low murmur that to the human ear would sound like nonsense. I knew better. We continued to walk, it seemed we were in an antechamber and it soon opened up to an even bigger room, much like a castle turret, which it probably was.

The only light in the room was the light that came out of long window slits. There wasn't any fluorescent lighting. I noted a hand full of vampires having a conversation on the other side of the turret. They were surrounding what seemed to be the important people three men and two women. They're the ones having the conversation, speaking politics and the sort.

Jane stepped away from me and glided towards the mass. A man with jet-black hair rose and glided towards Jane also. From where I was I knew he was different. His skin was almost translucent like onions skin his eyes were the burgundy of his kind only milky and foggy. You knew right away he was important.

"Jane." I heard him say as he embraced her and gave her a slight kiss on her full lips. "You brought someone."

"I did, master." She said as they stepped away from each other.

"Bella." He said as he glided towards me. I wandered how he knew my name and it took him less than a second to reach me. "What can I do for you?"

I didn't know what to say exactly. I want to die? That seemed dumb to me now, but I came here to do something and I had to do it. It's impossible for me to exist without Edward.

He extended his hand to me. "I am Aro." I took his hand and he took a sturdy grip on it. I didn't know what he was doing but he quickly let go of my hand and he had a thoughtful gaze on him. He almost looked disappointed and frustrated a bit.

"Jane." He called the little pre-teen. "Can you show me your gift, on Bella here?" He asked her. He was on to something I couldn't even begin to understand. She looked at me and gave me a cynical smile. She was doing something and I couldn't feel it. She looked at Aro surprised. And he gave her a reassuring smile. She looked crushed, and she even pouted a little.

"So, Bella. What can I help you with?"

I sighed. "I don't want to exist any more." I said in almost a whisper.

"What a shame." Aro said. "What is your reason?" He asked.

"That's just it; I don't have a reason to continue to live." I said.

He looked me over. "You are special Bella, in your own way. It would be a shame to destroy you. Why don't you think about it? You could have dinner with us if you'd like. You seem hungry." He looked at my eyes, which must have been coal black.

"That's a nice offer. But I don't…"

"She doesn't eat like we do, master." Jane said sweetly. I looked at her like a kid who had just tattled on me. "She eats animals."

Aro looked at me amused. "Would you happen to know Carlisle?" He asked me.

Of course he knew Carlisle. What other sort of vampires would be 'vegetarians'? I sighed and nodded.

"Wonderful." He exclaimed. "You must be one of his daughters then?" I shook my head no.

"I know them, but I do not live with them, nor will I ever. I just want to die and stay dead, please." I pleaded.

"Really, child. It would be a shame to destroy you. Have you developed your power enough?" He asked catching me off guard. What power?

"No, I had no idea I had a power." I said flabbergasted.

"Oh you do." He said. "Jane why don't you try it on Demetri." I looked over at the man and he stiffened, there was fear in his eyes. I looked back at Jane and she had that same wicked smile on her face when she looked at me. I heard a scream and within seconds Demetri was withering on the floor like a hurt kid. He was in tremendous pain. Jane had a crazy look on her face, as if she was enjoying this. As I looked at her she turned her gaze at me and I felt a sort of pressure.

"I can make you feel the worst pain possible." She said in a whisper.

"Except for you." Aro said and I turned to him. "You are special. Please reconsider. I can give you a place in our guard and train you to see the full potential of this power of yours."

He wanted to keep me alive.

"We'll give you another day. How about it?" I suppressed a groan.

"I'll consider the offer." I said.

MEANWHILE – Alice POV

"Ugh!" I groaned loudly. Where was she? I come to her house and she is gone. I began to think about her, but every time I did my mind would shift to Edward almost like I was concentrating so hard that I was in tuned to him only for the moment. I did catch a glimpse of her though; she was in Volterra in front of Aro. I hoped with all I could that it wasn't true.

Charlie doesn't know where she is and now he has the whole force looking for her. My phone rang and I answered it before it rang twice.

"Rosalie. What happened?" I asked.

"Have you found her?" She asked.

"No." I said.

"Do you know what her last choice was?" She asked.

"Rosalie I don't know anything I've been busy trying to find Edward at the same time. Wait…you told her." I realized it too late. "Rosalie what did you tell her?" I commanded.

"I just told her that Edward had disappeared." Rosalie protested. "I told her what you saw, that's it."

"Rosalie!" I yelled before I hung up the phone. Now what?! Every one was home again. But where was Edward? I looked up from the tree I was in looking at the Swan house. There was a smell. A dog was near, too near.

It stayed just on the edge of the forest across from where I was. It was a female. She howled loudly, so loud the neighbors began to wake up. Charlie stepped out with his shotgun ready. She ran away fast, but not to leave, she began to run towards me. I braced myself for a battle, but before she reached me she stopped and shifted.

"Cullen?" She asked.

"Who are you?" I asked back.

"Leah Clearwater. I thought I'd run into you, I'm doing you a favor." She said.

"What favor is that?" I asked.

"I know where your brother is. I can take you to retrieve him." She knew where Edward was, how?

"How do you know where he is?" I asked rushed.

"Because I took him there." She said. "I'll take you, if you go alone. You'll have to meet with my cousins, they won't believe you one bit as soon as they smell you."

Within in minutes we were running to get Edward. She protested using my car, and now I knew she was right. We were running through nothing but landscape.


	36. Itally

**SO sorry this took so long, My computer is no longer mine...pretty much I'm a 20 year old grounded off of my comp...sorry. I hope you enjoy this so much and PLEASE leave me feed back and reviews. Please!!

* * *

**

BPOV

The Volturi were making me angry. They wanted to keep me alive when clearly I wanted the opposite. It was well past midnight when I left the building, which was the center of their operations. I didn't want to stay there longer, not after I saw who they ate. It turned out they ate people who were touring Italy. It sickened me. So I spent the first couple of hours after midnight wandering the city in its glory.

By the time I figured it was 3 a.m., I decided to call home. I wanted to apologize to Charlie for leaving so unexpectedly, and possibly say my last good byes before I got myself killed.

I reached a phone booth in the middle of the square close to a big water fountain and decided to make a collect call home. Hopefully Charlie would be home. I dialed the house number and said my name according to the call. I waited three rings. On the fourth some one who was not Charlie answered.

"Jacob?" I asked.

"Bells, thank goodness. Where are you?!" He asked in a worried tone.

"It doesn't matter, where's Charlie?" I asked.

"He's at the funeral." Jacob said. I thought I could hear my heart shattering some more.

"They found him? They found his body?" I asked not really wanting to know the answer.

"Yeah…wait, what?" Were the last words I heard from Jacob before I hung up the phone.

I replayed the conversation in my mind over and over hoping beyond hope that what I had heard was wrong. But I knew Jacob would never lie to me. Of course I thought of the possibility of a different funeral. But if that were the case, Jacob would have not answered my phone. He would be there too. Wouldn't he?

After that I walked aimlessly around the city, with no real place to go. I was beginning to think about what I could do to get the Volturi to end me. How strange that I could think about my death so calmly. What was their purpose? They were here to enforce rules on all of the rest of the vampires, and they do it without the consent of the rest of us. So they were here to make sure we never got out of line, in which case meant they'd get rid of any one who threatened to reveal our existence. I knew what I had to do.

JPOV

"It was Bella." I said after she hung up the phone.

"What did she want?" Sam asked me.

"She wanted to talk to Charlie, and I told her he was at the funeral."

"Which you forgot to mention was not Edward's." Sam said. "She might kill herself… well at least that's one less blood sucker to deal with."

"Don't talk about her like that." I said her defense.

"Don't start with me." Sam said in warning. "Shift and let Leah know what happened. Let her know that if that blood sucker wants to save Bella she'd better hurry."

I ran to the side of Swan's yard and just inside the woods I shifted. Leah was still running from what I could see and she was close. I still couldn't believe she took him there.

APOV

"Idiot! That good-for-nothing-dog!" I yelled. I knew she would call and I saw what she would decide after the phone call. I couldn't believe he'd be so thick headed as to not mention whose funeral it was. I was running out time and fast. A couple more hours, I thought, just a couple more and we'll be there.

EPOV

It was a hot afternoon, humid heat and cloudy. It was horrible weather for any one to be out here. No wander they kept their cat forms for long periods of time. I was in a reservation. Many of the people here were young and from their thoughts I knew they were much older than they looked. Many were any ways. The ones who were the real young kids were about as crazy as the dogs in La Push. And they were females. They tried crazy stunts like I knew the dogs did, especially when an unlucky vampire went through.

On the day I arrived I witnessed it first hand. The kids almost dragged a vampire into the village. They were teens and had just retracted their claws. They thought it would be cool to get a little action and catch a vampire. The juniors got a scolding when the elders had to kill the vampire they brought back in the middle of the rez. I thought it was amusing, I pictured this as being something the boys in La Push would do, if every one believed the legends. But they were all female. There was only one male cat in the Pride. He was one of the elders of the rez, his name was Nakota and he was the oldest of them all, even older than Chilaili.

He carried himself like the Alfa he was. Although sometimes I questioned his position because Chilaili liked to question him always and in the end it was what she said that counted. It was almost like if he was just there for show until the next male lion came into the picture. He even questioned his position sometimes.

Today I spent the day relaxing. Usually I would study the people here but today I felt tired, which was never a good sign. I spent the afternoon half asleep, listening to what the people around me thought. At around four in the afternoon I caught the thoughts of the pride.

_She's back, Chilaili. The wolf is back, but she's not alone._

_What do you mean? Who came with her?_ Chilaili asked.

_It's a bloodsucker!_ The lioness said outraged. Good to know the pack used the same derogatory names.

_What?_ Chilaili was also outraged.

_She just stopped around the perimeter. I don't know what she's doing there. Should we go check it out?_

_I'll go with you don't move until I reach you._

I got up then. I groggily stood up and began to walk. I used their voices to guide me. Half way there, a lioness caught up to me and allowed me to ride with her. But I wasn't sure who it was.

We reached the same spot where Leah had left me some days ago. I saw Leah in her human form with another overly big t-shirt. Alice was behind her, she looked like a scared little girl almost. But from what I could hear Leah told her to stay behind her.

"You've returned." Chilaili said in her commanding voice.

"That I have, cousin." Leah said. "This," She said gesturing to Alice. "is Edwards sister. She has come back to retrieve her brother."

"Are you mad, pup. I could smell her from a mile away and you're telling me this is his sister? Do you mean to make him a meal?" Chilaili said disgusted.

"No." I spoke. "She's telling the truth. I've lived with them for most of my life. Her family adopted me."

"And you know what she is." Chilaili asked me looking at me with almost amusement.

"I do. Please don't worry; they do not feed on humans, rather animals. They see things differently from their kind. I assure you." I said. I saw doubt cross the lioness' features. "Please, Chilaili."

"If you are positive, I cannot keep you against your will." She said. "You are after all a man in this country."

"Thank you." I said and started walking towards Alice. She noticed I didn't look good and whispered it to Leah. Leah nodded in understanding.

_Edward, we don't have time for you to be feeling like this. Carlisle is going to meet us half way out of here and giving you your medicine and a couple of other things to keep you up. I really need you to focus, if we're late, Bella will kill herself._ Alice told me.

"What?" I whispered when I reached her.

"She'll die if we don't hurry." She repeated. "Oh…you smell like man." She said wrinkling her nose. "You are going to shower… Get on." She swung me on her back and started to run. Within seconds Leah was next to us.

_She's going crazy. She really thinks you are dead. I probably shouldn't have brought you here._ Leah though.

"It's ok!" I yelled over the roar of the wind. "You did what was the best thing you could do."

_I'm afraid for you. What will happen if you go there. You'll be in a nest of, of, blood suckers._

She sounded very concerned about me. and that was strange because from her mind it was rare for her to have any modest thoughts about any one. She had her own pain and she replayed it over and over again. Probably to remind herself about it.

I didn't know what to tell her after that. She did me a big favor and I was worrying her...

_Please Edward, you don't have to go. You can stay and live. I'm really afraid for you, especially after what Alice said. If you are sick you need your rest._ She had these crazy thoughts going through her head. She was imagining me saving Bella but everything going wrong from there. I didn't linger in her thoughts long.

By the time we reached a major city it was well past an hour. We headed straight to the air port. Alice left me with Leah so that she could hide from the sun that had yet to go down. We waited for Alice at the terminal. She was out getting supplies and my medicine.

When she arrived I took the shot in my left arm and drank something before we boarded the plane.

"Please be careful." Leah whispered to me. "I know it's weird and all for me to say this...I just don't want anything to happen to you, even if she is your sister. My concern is always the humans." I saw the change in her face as she said that, it went from concern to stoic.

"Thank you Leah, but I think I'll be fine from here on out." I told her.

"You always have a choice, you know. But I guess you made it already." She said with a small smile.

As Alice and I went through the terminal, Leah waved good bye. People passed by and looked on to her like she was a freak. Some of those thoughts weren't nice.

"She seems really worried about you." Alice said.

"It's just her duty." I replied.

"Perhaps." Alice said. "But I felt a hint of something else. Too bad she cancels me out. Now that I'm away from her I can know what Bella is up to. Let me think." She sat in her seat and quickly and picked up the phone from the plane while the flight attendant looked at her strangely. She dialed at impossible to see speeds and on the second ring I heard Jasper's voice coming from the phone, she spoke to him like if there was no one around her, because no one could hear her. The conversation was short and to the point and in less than a minute I heard an 'I love you too' and she hung up. She then relaxed a little bit and closed her eyes. It was very silent after that.

BPOV

It took careful planing, but I came up with a plan just the same. In a day and a half there was to be an annual festival in Volterra. It was to celebrate the day the vampires were driven away by St. Marcus. Or so they called him. I knew who it was, I wasn't a fool. The vampires here were beautiful and dangerous.

It was when I found out about the festival that I knew when to do it. It now made sense why there was so many people here. They were here for the festival and I needed a big audience. It would be easy.

There was a big clock tower in the middle of the city, right by the square and where there was a big water fountain. That's where I was going to do it. Once the clock chimed noon I would walk out into the middle of the square and reveal the existence of vampires. It would be perfect and they would have to kill me. I was ready.

I spent most of the day just wandering around aimlessly not caring. It was actually kind of hard, there were so many people and some smelled delicious if I do say so. It was more to distract me though from the inevitable. It was going to happen anyways. I wanted it to happen. I watched as people passed by minding there own business.

EPOV

Alice woke up with a start. She gripped my arm so tight I though she would break it.

"She's going to die Edward. We have to get there soon." Her eyes were full of panic and she showed me with her thoughts what she saw Bella doing. It was horrible, the after come of it that is.

"Our plane is landing soon for the switch flight...just be calm. We'll get there." I assured her not quite convincing myself.

"I hope so, it was terrible." She whispered.

"I know, I saw." I whispered back. "Are you sure this was faster than running?" I asked.

"Well, it would have been no problem, if Leah were to carry you, that is. But just me and you..." I understood what she meant. She was nice enough to not think it or speak it, but if she ran she would have had to swim with me on her back and I would have been a burden. Vampires are always faster when they run solo.

"Attention passengers, our flight has landed for the switch flight. Those headed to Italy may now proceed to the next flight." The speaker above us announced. We quickly stood up and we were one of those who got off first and got on first in the next plane. We had to wait another ten minutes before it took off, Alice was jumpy in her seat.

"Please calm down, your not helping me." I hissed at her. Her emotions were rubbing off on me with just viewing her thoughts...no wonder she's with Jasper.

About three hours later our flight landed. It was a hassle to get out of the busy air port.

"Curses!" Alice yelled.

"What?" I asked freaking out by her outburst.

"I forgot about the time difference...It's today!" She yelled. "Wait here." She instructed and I did.

A few minutes later she drove up in a very fast very nice yellow Porsche 911 Turbo. "Get in." She said opening the passenger door from the inside.

"Where did you find this?" I asked.

"I borrowed it." She said emphasizing 'borrowed' which meant she stole it. "Let's get out of here."

She sped up and within seconds we were on the main road headed for Volterra.

It was silent, none of us wanted to think about what we were about to do.

"How long do we have left?" I asked finally averting my eyes from the country scenery I had been watching for over an hour.

"Not that much...forty minutes at the most." She said keeping her grip on the wheel "We are almost there though, we'll get there just in time..."

It was quiet again and about twenty to thirty minutes later we reached the outskirts of the city. There was a big line of cars outside and they were all being parked out side the walls of the city. Alice cursed inwardly and continued to the side of the road to the gates of the city, she drove so fast everything was a blur. When she reached the gate she made a a quick one eighty and stopped just outside the gates in an awkward angle to keep the sun away from her.

A guard walked up to her window and she rolled it down. I saw the look of awe he gave her and she smiled at him radiantly. He spoke in Italian first and when he realized we didn't speak it, he spoke English with a very heavy accent.

"I'm sorry ma'am, but the city is closed for the annual festival." He said.

"I'm sure it is." Alice said sweetly, "But could you please make an exception?..." She then pulled out a big roll of money and handed it to the man. There was a one thousand dollar bill in front.

"Is this some kind of joke?" The guard asked.

"Only if you laugh at it." Alice said sweetly. He then sniffed the money and gave her a curt nod to continue into the city.

My heart began to race faster than it had ever.

"Ok, listen to me, Edward." Alice spoke. "She's going to be in the city square, hidden right between the clock tower and another building, I'm going to get you as close to her as I can..."

"By the fountain." I finished for her. I saw everything she was telling me to do in her head. "I know what to do." I said.

"Then I'm counting on you, you're a fast runner...Now RUN!" She yelled as the car came to a screeching halt and I flung the door open and ran in the direction I saw in Alice's mind. I ran for all I was worth headed towards the clock tower. "Bella!" I yelled fruitlessly knowing she couldn't hear me. It didn't take long before the mass of people slowed me down. I fought with everything I could to get through and not hurt some body. People looked on to me like I was crazy or some sort of moron, but I didn't care. I heard some nasty things from other people I passed by and I was glad I didn't understand...the tone was enough. And I continued to run.

I felt as if I couldn't go fast enough. When I reached the fountain I figured it was easier to cross through it than through the people. I flung myself in the fountain and began to run dragging my feet in the water. The people around looked and pointed to me, but I didn't care. "Bella!" I yelled again. I kept going for all I was worth, nothing was more important to me than to stop Bella. The only thing between me and her was this fountain and more crowd. The fountain seemed to last for ever.

When I finally got out I was soaked. I ran into the people but this time it was easier to move around them, none of them wanted to get wet because of me so they moved out of my way. I set my eyes to my destination, an ally next to the clock tower that was covered in darkness. A family of four were there happily enjoying themselves, the mother watching me thinking I was headed for them. A girl around the age of seven was running around her mother when she suddenly stooped to look into the ally. I felt time slow down. My feet weren't going fast enough, the water slowed me down. I dreaded the chiming of the clock striking noon. "Bella!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

I was close now, very close I crossed the family and I was just inches from her. The clock chimed noon and I was closer, it chimed again and I saw a glimmer of her skin being touched by the sun. "Bella!" I yelled as I ran into her rock solid body. I didn't nudge her, and I think I hurt myself more. "Edward." I heard her say. I looked down on her and she was smiling. I shielded her from the sun although not good enough. "Wow, they are fast." She said. "I was hoping for that...Carlisle was right we do have a heaven and I like it."

"Bella, please. You're not dead..." I said while I was trying to push her back to the ally. I huffed and picked her up and then set her back on her feet once we were safe in the shadows.

"I'm not?" She asked. I then saw recognition show on her face. "What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Saving your life." I said. "Bella, honey, I'm not dead...I'm here."

"But..." She began.

"It was a misunderstanding." I assured her.

I felt Bella stiffen all of a sudden and she got into her defense position. I didn't know why until two rather large figures formed out of the shadows. They were cloaked in big dark gray cloaks and judging from their thoughts they were vampire.

"Bella...Aro would like to speak to you now." One of the vampires said.

"No thank you, Demitri. I think I'll pass." Bella said coolly.

"I think you are going to talk to him." The other said they began to close in on us, they would take us by force if they had to.

"Now boys, I don't think we have to resort violence." I heard Alice's voice before she showed up. The vampires stopped now realizing they were even. I saw the look of surprise in Bella's face.

"I think we'll be going now." Alice said sweetly.

"I'm sorry, but I was instructed to bring Bella back, along with her company." Another voice much more sweeter said. Alice and Bella froze, and from their reactions I felt the need to stop breathing. It was a girl also in a cloak who spoke, the other two eased a little.

"Shall we then?" Alice asked smiling.

"Get on." Bella whispered to me. I climbed her back awkwardly. I had never gotten on her back she always carried me in front. I was too big for her back. But I think she felt the need to be in front of me. The thoughts in the little girls mind were enough, even I cringed. And only I knew what she was thinking. "Close your eyes." Bella whispered to me.

She began to run and within seconds we stopped just outside a narrow slit on the pavement, big enough for one person. The girl went in first and then Alice. Bella put me down.

"Just drop. Alice will catch you." Bella said. I nodded. I dropped down and was quickly caught by Alice. It was very dark where we were. Alice put me down and when Bella came she grabbed a hold of me from the side. I figured she wanted to walk to make what little time we had left together last. The vampires behind us weren't happy.

As we walked I constantly heard them sigh and think 'just pick him up and run..' It would have been comical if my life wasn't in danger, but then again isn't this what I wanted?

BPOV

We made our way slowly through the tunnel. It was only a matter of minutes before we saw the gates and from there we would go through doors until we reached the tower where Aro, Marcus and Caius were.

I could feel the cold surround Edward and for the first time I noticed he was wet. How did that happen. I wanted to get this over with. We got on the elevator and later went through that same door I went through not so long ago.

When we reached the inner chamber of the tower I heard every one stop their murmuring and sniff the air.

EPOV

I saw a vampire approach us and I quickly recognized him as one of the men in Carlisle's paintings. His name was Aro. The little girl I had seen gracefully glided to him.

"Jane. You are back." He said smiling embracing her tightly. I saw in his mind the replay of what she saw. He smiled broadly. "And you brought Bella back and a few of her friends.

He glided towards Alice and smiled. "Alice! It's so good to see you..." He took her hand, she smiled back but I could tell she wasn't happy to have to shake his hand. When he let go of her he approached me and stuck out his hand. "You must be Edward." He said. I took his hand. He held it there firmly for a while and I saw my past flow through my eyelids and I realized he was viewing my past. All of it.

When he let go he began to laugh, like he had just discovered something grand...It didn't hit me.

"Edward...you are so special, and the bond you have with Bella." He said looking at her. "You thought he was dead?" He asked her and she nodded. "And Alice you saw they would end up together...that is marvelous." He turned to the girl Jane, and spoke to her very fast, but I knew Bella and Alice caught it.

He spoke again. "Edward, you are something special...but you are human...and you know too much. I'm sure you know what has to be done." He didn't ask. He knew I knew what he had in mind.

"No," Alice said. "It can't happen yet." She said and she stepped closer to me, Bella held on to me closer.

"Edward, I'm going to offer you a place in my guard, perhaps if you agree you can convince your sister and Bella to join you."

"Why do you want me?" I asked calmly. Aro smiled.

"Not just anybody gets into our guard." He said. "We are all special here." He snapped his fingers and Jane looked at me and smiled menacingly, and I witnessed the worst pain I could ever possibly know. My body broke down and I felt as if my skin was tearing from my muscles and my muscles from my bones. I felt glass pierce my eyes and every known pain form in different parts of my body, it was agonizing.

"STOP IT YOU"LL KILL HIM!" I heard Bella scream and she got in between me and Jane. The pain instantly subsided behind the body of Bella. I began to pant heavily and my body felt tiered I was breaking down. I used what little will I had left to stay awake. Bella noticed my condition and I saw her face full of concern.

"Why...that's the point. He knows too much Bella, he has to die." Aro said, there was a hint of malice in his voice.

Alice spoke up. "It's not supposed to happen this way." She said. "Bella is supposed to turn him, but not until he's older..."

"How old?" Aro asked her a hint of annoyance in his expression.

"I don't know, a year. You saw haw far ahead I've seen." She said. He smacked his lips in annoyance and began to pace.

"I really don't want to have to wait...but your visions can always change." He said.

Bella spoke. "Please, if he has to turn I want to be the one to do it...it's something special and if he wants it as much as he says I want to be there to give it to him...I want to give him good memories before it, not kill him painfully." She winced, I could tell she was thinking about when she was turned.

"You really love him." Aro said. I could tell in his mind he wasn't moved by what she told him though. He really wanted to keep us.

"Yes I do." Bella said.

"I'll give him a year, until he's finished his schooling. In a year we will be visiting you and I hope to see him turned." Aro said smoothly covering his impatience.

Bella sighed and so did Alice. "Thank you." Bella said.


	37. Escape Route

**AN! Another apology for my late ness. it's getting really hard not to get caught up with school and everyday life to finish this! my goodness. But here it is and it IS a LOT similar to the books chapter on this part. [no copyright intended] I just wanted it to be like the book**. **Read and review and thanks for hanging in there.**

* * *

EPOV

One of the men from far back rose and approached Aro. It was Caius. He didn't speak. Aro looked at Bella.

"I'll give you a year, maybe less. You are promising to turn him lest he become a threat to our existence." He sighed. "But if you do it now it would guarantee he survives his terrible sickness." His voice was almost sarcastic and it hid a hint of malice. "And then you could join us perhaps… Of course it's up to Edward, right?"

He was up to something. I saw right through him, because he now knew that I wanted to become a vampire already.

"What?" Caius said a hint of protest in his voice.

"Oh, Caius. I'm sure you can see the potential they have…if we could have Edward and Alice together and develop Bella's power. I'm so curious to see what she can do, if she can resist the temptation to her natural instincts I know she can do so much more." He was smiling now. "What do you say Edward?"

I was quiet. Of course he knew what I wanted and now he wanted to use it against them. Bella stiffened. She also knew what I wanted. Her fear radiated off of her. It would be easy for her to turn me right here and then….

My breath was slowing down and I couldn't stand still. "No." I breathed. "Not yet."

Aro's face fell. "Very well then."

"Aro" Caius complained.

"Caius." Aro smiled. "Imagine the possibilities! We may not have them today, but we can always hope for the future. Imagine the joy Alice could bring to our family. Not to mention Edward…but Bella, oh I am so curious to see how she matures!

Aro seemed to believe Alice's visions. For now, he didn't realize they were subjective to change. She could have made him see anything when he took hold of her hand. This was clearly a sort of stall. Not that it would make a difference if I became a vampire. It should have happened already, and to be honest I couldn't wait anymore. I only said no for their sake… and somewhat my own.

At that moment I wasn't afraid I couldn't be. I felt myself sinking into darkness, perhaps depression or something else.

"Does that mean we could leave now?" Bella asked firmly.

"Of course." Aro said calmly. "But please, do visit again. It's been a thrill to have you here."

"And we will visit you as well." Caius promised. "To make sure you live up to your word. If I were you I wouldn't wait too long. We do not give second chances."

Bella clenched her mouth shut she looked stern, but nodded curtly.

Caius smirked and began to walk back to where Marcus sat unmoving and uninterested. Felix groaned.

"Felix, Felix." Aro smiled, amused. "Patience, Heidi will be here at any moment."

"Umm." Alice's voice broke in. "In that case it's better if we leave sooner rather than later."

"Yes." Aro agreed. "That is a good idea. Accidents _do _happen. But please wait until after dark to leave, if you don't mind."

"Absolutely." Bella agreed. I cringed at the thought of having to wait until dusk to be able to rest in peace.

"And here." Aro said motioning for Alec to come closer. Alec moved swiftly to his side and Aro unfastened his gray long cloak pulling it from his shoulders. He tossed it at Bella who was only wearing a cammy. "Put this on, you're a little conspicuous."

Bella put the cloak on leaving the hood down. Aro sighed. "It suits you."

Bella chuckled dryly, and suddenly broke off, and looked over her shoulder. "Thank you, Aro. We'll wait bellow."

"Good bye, young friends." Aro said looking in the same direction.

"Let's go.' Alice said urgently now.

Demetri gestured to us that we should follow him out the same way we came in, probably the only exit by the looks of it. Bella clung on to me tightly and Alice was at my other side. "Not fast enough." She mumbled. I looked down at her frightened by her thoughts, but she only looked chagrin about them. It was then that I heard the babble of voices coming from an anti chamber.

"How unusual." A woman's voice said.

"So medieval," A mans voice gushed back.

A large crowed was coming towards us, and Demetri motioned for us to move aside. We pressed ourselves close to the wall to let the group pass.

The couple in front looked American; they were glancing around themselves fascinated. The people following them were just as appraising.

"Welcome, guests! Welcome to Volterra." I heard Aro sing from the turret room.

Some studied the structure columns while others took pictures. Others were confused, in their heads I could see the stories they were told and they began to make no sense to them anymore. One small woman in particular had a rosary around her neck. She gripped it tightly and every now and then she would ask some one something in a foreign language. No one understood her, and her thoughts grew more panicked.

Bella pushed her head towards my chest covering her ears. I knew she knew what that meant, as did I, though it didn't bother me as much as it did her. Probably because the only human blood she ever had was mine. She couldn't process the fact that other vampires did this. She was a vegetarian her whole vampire existence.

As soon as the door way cleared Bella pushed me through it. I could see the horrible expression on her face. She couldn't cry but I was sure she wanted to.

The hallway was silent quiet except for a gorgeous woman, I knew then it was Heidi. She stared at us curiously, me in particular.

"Welcome back, Heidi." Demetri said from behind us.

Heidi smiled absently. She reminded me of Rosalie, though they looked nothing alike and their thoughts were completely different. It was her beauty that reminded me of Rosalie, it was too unforgettable and astonishing. It was something I couldn't look away from.

She was dressed exceptionally. Tights darkened her long legs, and they were adorned by a miniskirt. Her top was long-sleeved and high-necked, but extremely close fitting. It was red vinyl. She had long mahogany hair lustrously framing her face. And her eyes were the strangest shade of violet. Obviously, it was the result of blue contacts over red irises.

"Demetri." She responded in a silky voice, her face flickering between Bella's gray cloak and me.

"Nice catch." Demetri complemented her, and I understood the reason for her wardrobe. She was the bait as much as the fisherman.

"Thanks." She said flashing a radiant smile. "Aren't you coming?"

"In a minute. Save me a few, would you?"

Heidi nodded and took one more curious look at me before heading into the room. Bella set at a pace that almost had me running to keep up with her. Her face was still twisted, but we couldn't get passed the ornate door at the end of the hallway before the screaming started.

Demetri left us in the cheerful opulent reception area where the receptionist Gianna still sat behind her ornate mahogany desk. Bright, harmless music played from hidden speakers.

"Do not leave before dark." He warned us.

Alice nodded, and Demetri hurried away.

Gianna seemed uninterested in the exchange, but she did eye Bella's cloak with shrewd speculation.

"Are you ok?" Bella asked me in a rough tone if velvet could be rough. She was in stress, probably because of the situation we were in.

"You'd better make him sit before he falls over, look at him, he'll break into pieces." It wasn't until then that I realized I was shaking, my whole frame was rattling even my teeth and I felt more exhausted than before, completely drained.

I started hearing a sound that didn't make any sense; it was a strange ripping sound that counter parted the cheery music in the background. Distracted by my shaking I couldn't tell where it was coming from.

"Shh, Edward, Shh." Bella said into my ear as she pulled me to the farthest sofa away from the curious woman at the desk.

"I think he's having hysterics. Maybe you should slap him." Alice suggested.

Bella threw an incredulous look at her.

I then understood, the noise was me. The ripping sound was from my chest, I was sobbing with no tears. My breathing was hard. That's what was shaking me.

"Is there something wrong with him?" Bella asked Alice frightened. "It's all right, you're safe now, it's all right." She whispered into my ear as she placed me on her lap horizontally. She wrapped the gray cloak around me protecting me from her cold skin.

I didn't really understand why I was reacting this way. I knew it was stupid, but it was my body reacting to a different feeling. I wasn't afraid for life, but who knew how much time I had left with her. I was safe and she was safe and I could leave her as soon as we got out of here, to not stop and look at her features was wasteful, insanity.

But my eyes couldn't seem to look up at her. My functions were failing me. I was falling into a darkness that I couldn't seem to get out of. But I didn't want to go, I willed myself to stay here in the now.

"Do you think it was because of what he saw?" Bella asked. "With all those people. It's so horrible."

"I know." Alice said. "But that's not it. Edward has known everything for a very long time now."

"I wish you hadn't seen that, Bella." Alice said. The scene seemed to have affected Bella more than any one of us. I rested my head on her shoulder and took a few deep breaths to calm my breathing.

"Is there anything I could get you?" A voice asked politely. It was Gianna, leaning over Bella's shoulder with a look both concerned and professional and detached at the same time. It didn't seem to bother her that she was inches away from a very hostile, territorial female vampire. She was very good at her job.

"No." Bella answered coldly not looking at her.

She nodded and smiled at me before walking away.

My breathing was getting better. "Does she know what's going on here?" Bella demanded, her voice was low and hoarse.

"Yes she knows everything." I said in a low whisper to her ear.

"Does she know they're going to kill her someday?" She asked.

"She knows it's a possibility." I said.

This seemed to surprise her. "She's hoping they decide to keep her." I said.

"She wants to be one of them?" Bella asked.

I nodded once. "How could she want that?" she whispered. "How could she watch all those people fill into that hideous room and want _that_?"

I didn't answer. There was a possibility, though I knew it was untrue, that this woman also suffered from an incurable disease. She may just want to survive, just like me. So was it wrong for me to want to be like them also? A vampire was a vampire no matter what they ate.

"Oh, Edward." She whispered. And I clung to her. I was relieved that at this moment we were not about to die and I remembered the fact that she and I were here right now and all I could was cling to her. What was the worst she could do push me away and remind me that I was the one who had left to begin with?

She didn't push me away though; she held me tighter and took hold of my neck. "Is it weird to be happy at a time like this?" She asked.

"I know what you mean." I said. "But there are more reasons to be happy, like for one we're alive."

"Yes." She agreed. "That's a good one.

"And we're together." I breathed. She smiled her eyes seemed droopy and I know my smell made her dizzy. She needed to feed and she was restraining herself for my sake.

"And with any luck we'll still be alive tomorrow."

"Hopefully." I said uneasily.

"The outlook is actually good." Alice said. She had been quiet this whole time; I almost forgot she was here also. "I'll see Jasper in less than twenty-four hours."

Lucky Alice. She could trust her future. But who was to say Bella would want me back after I was the one who left.

I couldn't keep my eyes off of her for too long. I was afraid that this moment wouldn't last long. So I pretended she felt like I did, in need of her presence. That was easy so I did.

I didn't want this moment to end. I wanted it to last forever. I was afraid of the future, I wanted this to last, and if it couldn't I wanted to stop existing if it did.

Her fingertips traced the dark circles under my eyes. "You look so tired." She said.

"And you look so thirsty." I said looking at the dark bruises under her black irises.

She shrugged. "It's nothing."

"Are you sure?" I asked. "I'll go sit with Alice, if you'd like." Though I was unwilling to move from that spot. I'd rather she kill me now, than move one inch from where I was sitting.

"Don't be ridiculous." She sighed; her sweet breath caressed my face. "I've never been in more control of that side of my nature than I am right now."

I bet she had a million questions for me, but at that moment she kept her mouth shut. So I pretended she forgave me my stupidities of leaving her behind. It was easy to pretend that she did. I didn't know what she was really thinking and as the sun went down outside it was all the time I had left to be with her, like this. Pretending. She looked at me and through her eyes I saw only blankness. Though her features looked concerned, how was I to know she meant it? Maybe she was just being nice, to keep her and I calm, just so that I wouldn't fall to that dark space that was waiting for me inevitably.

I lay quiet in her arms taking in her face as to not forget it again. Feeling her ice hard body against mine…

At one point she and Alice began to talk. Their speech was so fast I was sure the receptionist couldn't catch it. I missed half of it myself, though I knew judging by Alice's thoughts, that they were discussing a way out of here. And some of it involved more thievery. I had such bad influences around me.

I was exhausted. My body wanted to sleep, but I fought with everything I had to stay awake and not miss one moment of this time I had with her. Every now and then as she talked with Alice she would pause and lean over to kiss me. Each kiss was like electric shocks sent to my heart that restarted it and kept me awake the entire time. It was the only thing keeping me from slipping into that sleep I knew I wouldn't wake up from… for a while. The sound of my heart thumping faster seemed to fill the whole room.

It was like I was in heaven – Smack right in the middle of hell.

I lost track of time all together. So when Bella's arms tightened around me, and both she and Alice looked at the back of the room with wary eyes, I almost panicked. I felt Bella cringe to me as Alec – his eyes now a vivid ruby from the afternoons lunch – walked through the double doors.

It was good news.

"You are free to leave now." Alec told us with such warmth in his voice, you'd think we were all long time friends. "We ask that you don't linger in the city."

"That won't be a problem." Bella said, not bothering with nice tones, her voice was ice cold.

Alec smiled, nodded, and disappeared again.

"Follow the right hallway around the corner to the first set of elevators," Gianna told us as Bella helped me to my feet. "The lobby is two floors down and exits to the street. Good bye now." She added pleasantly. Alice shot her a dark look. I was relieved there was another way out. I wasn't sure if I could endure another tour of the underground, my body was about to give out.

We exited from a very luxurious lobby. The streets outside were still filled with people. The sky was a dull gray but because the buildings were so close it looked as though it was darker. The festival was darker too. Bella's cloak didn't stand out, many of the adults were wearing similar black velvet ones along with plastic fangs that were also popular with kids. "Ridiculous." I heard myself say.

"Alice went to go get your bag of clothes she stashed earlier." Bella told me.

"I know." I said. "She's also going to steal a car."

"But not until we're out of the city." She said.

It seemed like a long walk to the entryway of the city. Bella noticed how weak I was and she supported most of my weight as we walked.

She shuddered as she pulled me through the thick stone archway. A huge ancient, portcullis above seemed to threaten to fall right down and lock us in like a cage door.

We walked toward a black car that was hidden in a pool of shadow to the left of the gate, its engine was running. To my surprise she slid into the back seat with me.

Alice was apologetic. "I'm sorry there wasn't much to choose from."

"It's ok." I said. "They can't all be 911 Turbos."

She sighed and smiled. "I might have to get one legally. It was fabulous."

"I'll get you one for Christmas." I said. She turned and smiled at me as she was already speeding down dark and curving hillside.

"Yellow." She told me.

"You and your conspicuous colors." I muttered. Bella chuckled and held on to me tighter. I wished at that moment that I could really read her mind. Inside her cloak I was more than comfortable.

"You can sleep now Edward," she whispered in my ear. "It's over." I knew she meant the danger, the nightmare in the city. The almost failed attempt to save her. I sighed lightly before I answered.

"I don't want to sleep, I'm not tired." Only the second part was a lie. I wasn't about to go to sleep, not now. The car was dark inside but the dimly lit dashboard allowed me to see her face.

"You're being stubborn." She sighed smiling a little.

Yes I was being stubborn. I was fighting against urge to shut my eyes, and I won.

The dark road made it harder to not sleep. The bright airport in Florence made it easier. More so, the fact that I got to brush my teeth and change into new clothes. Bella also changed into clothes Alice had brought for her. She threw away the coat in a pile of trash in an abandoned ally way. The plane trip to Rome was short so there was no time for my fatigue to settle in. But I knew the plane trip from Rome to Atlanta was another matter entirely so I asked the flight attendant for a coffee.

Bella gave me a disapproving look. Though she didn't say anything she knew I didn't like the taste of coffee. Alice was behind us and I could hear her mumbling to jasper on the phone.

"What? I don't want to sleep." I reminded her. I gave her an excuse that was believable but untrue. "If I close my eyes now, I'll see things I don't want to see. I'll have nightmares."

She didn't argue with me after that.

It would have been a very good time for her to talk to me. To ask questions she needed – needed but probably didn't want. There was a big block of time for us, and I wouldn't be able to escape her easily not alone and not on the plane any ways. No one would hear us except Alice. All the other passengers were going to sleep, turning off their lights and asking for pillows in whispered tones.

But I willed my self not to speak and lose this time with her. I didn't want to break the ice, not this time around. And by postponing this conversation I was hoping to get more hours with her like this.

So I kept drinking coffee and resisting the urge to even blink. I felt content with the fact that she was in my arms for once. I kept tracing her features as to remember them inch by inch. I kissed her hair, forehead, nose and wrists. But never her mouth, I knew she wouldn't be able take that. Though she was a vampire I knew she had feelings too and she needed so many answerers before I could even begin to try and mend what I had broken. Though I hoped she understood that I too had suffered through my own isolation of her. I also knew it wasn't the same. And I knew that what I had done was terribly wrong.

How could I have thought that making her live a normal life was possible? She wasn't the human one, I was. I wanted her to live freely without me, the sick one, being in her way. I knew she constantly worried about me though she didn't have to. I was fine with the Cullen's and if it so happened that I was close to death they would know what to do.

Bella didn't speak. Maybe she was hoping I would fall asleep. Maybe she had nothing to say.

I won the fight against my sleepiness. I was awake when we got to the air port in Atlanta, and I even got to see the sun rise over Seattle's cloud covered sky before Bella shut the window. I was proud of myself that I hadn't missed one minute. Though I knew I would pay for it later.

Neither Alice nor Bella seemed surprised at the reception that waited for us at the Sea-Tack airport. The first person I saw was Jasper though he only had eyes for Alice. She gracefully walked to him and held him there in her arms. They didn't kiss or say a word. They stared at each other only looking to their eyes. The exchange was private, so I looked away, willing Jasper and Alice to keep their thoughts to themselves.

Carlisle and Esme waited in a far off corner next to a wide pillar, in the shadows. Esme came and hugged Bella I could tell she was thankful she hadn't died. "Never do that again, Bella." She said to her. "You are a part of this family just as much as Edward is." Bella looked down away from her face. Esme then hugged me also and in her mind she expressed her concern and her thanks for me.

"Son." Carlisle said to me as he hugged me. He too was happy that I was alive just as much as Bella.

"He's dead on his feet." Esme scolded Alice. "Let's get him home." With help from Bella and Esme I was able to make my way blindly through the airport.

I must have been half asleep but when I saw the black sedan under the dim lights and Emmett and Rosalie waiting leaning casually, I stiffened.

"Don't." Esme warned me. "She feels awful."

"She should." I said willing my voice to be heard.

"It's not her fault." Bella said.

"Let her apologize." Esme pleaded. "We'll ride with Jasper and Alice."

I glared at the absurdly lovely blond vampire waiting for us.

"Please, Edward." Bella said. She seemed to not want to ride with them as much as I did.

I sighed and dragged my feet to the car. Rosalie and Emmett got into the front seats without speaking while I pulled my self into the back seat with Bella. At this point I was so tired I thought I would collapse but I wanted this to be over with first, so I willed my self to stay awake longer.

"Edward." Rosalie started.

"I know." I said not at all generous.

"Bella?" She asked.

Bella looked at her surprised. Her and Rosalie had never spoken directly to each other.

"Yes Rosalie." She said hesitant.

"I'm so sorry, Bella. I feel terrible about all of this. I should have waited for every detail before making assumptions. And I'm glad Edward had the courage to go save you. Could you ever forgive me?"

Her words came out awkwardly, probably due to her embarrassment but they were sincere.

"Absolutely, Rosalie." Bella said. "It's my fault. I'm the one who decided to jump to conclusions, and not wait. I forgive you."

"Edward?" Rosalie asked again.

I struggled to answer. I felt myself falling into a deep sleep. "Do I have a choice? I forgive you." I mumbled. After all I lived with her and I would have to see her face of regret every day of my life.

"Um… are you taking me home?" I heard Bella ask. I sat up awake. Oh crap, I had forgotten about Charlie and the fact that he had no idea what was going on. He was going to be one angry father. Rosalie nodded to her.

"You're the tired one." I told Bella. "Fall asleep now." I commanded her.

"What are you crazy?" She said.

"No." Just scared I thought. Come one I'm only human and he's the chief of police.

"Just do it for me please." I urged. She sighed and agreed.

We pulled up to her house and I pulled her out in my arms her eyes were closed. Seconds later Charlie burst through the door.

"Bella!" He shouted, his yells hurting my sensitive tired ears.

"Charlie." Bella mumbled acting as best she could.

"Sh…" I whispered. 'Your home and safe, just sleep."

"I can't believe you have the nerve to show your face here!" Charlie yelled at me. He was closer now.

"Stop it dad." Bella groaned, he didn't hear her.

"What's wrong with her?" Charlie demanded.

"Nothing," I said. "She's just very tired." I assured him quietly. "Please, just let her sleep."

"Don't tell me what to do!" Charlie yelled. "Give her to me; get your hands off of her."

When I tried to pass her to Charlie she clung on to me like only a vampire could. No wrench could get her off me.

"Cut it out, dad." She said with more volume she opened her eyes slightly to look at him. "Be mad at _me_."

We were in front of her house with the door opened and the clouds outside made it hard to guess the time of day.

"You bet I will be." He promised her. "Now get inside."

She nodded and I put her down. She pretended to trudge forward in a daze, looking like she didn't feel her legs. And that's when I caved in. My vision failed and my body swiveled. "No." Bella said and just before I hit the concrete, she caught me with both arms. "Go home and rest." She whispered. "I won't be far." I then felt very thick arms grab me and set me lightly into the car. The last thing I remember was glancing at Charlie closing the front door of the house.


End file.
